Welcome to the black side
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Allen never had a normal life: first he was a hobo, then he was picked up by his Master and they travelled around the world collecting information. So how was he supposed to be part of a clan, an organisation, go to school and act normal at the same time? And to top it off, his looks screamed 'weird' from miles away. M/M. Kind of supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really sure where did this come from, but I'm quite enthusiastic about it. Although I believe the reasons are that I wanted to experiment with new couples and to redeem myself for always Lavi a bad guy. And I also wanted to try new approaches.**

**I hope you'll like it! (It's set on the present time, didn't really fit much to another age setting)**

* * *

Allen was used to the stares and side-glances, he had lived being the centre of them his whole life but they seemed to increase when they arrived to London. Not that he could blame them, though; his appearance was strange for those who were not familiar with him: stark white hair pulled in a low ponytail, silver eyes, pale skin, the red mark on his left side of the face, his black arm and the golden monkey on his head.

The man next to him was something else to: tall, vibrant long red hair, red eyes and the mask covering half of his face. The small glasses and the gun in his leg gave him a dangerous appearance. And he _was_ dangerous.

"Ah Shishō. We arrived." The boy said as he petted the monkey who had moved from his head to his forearm.

"Finally." The red haired man said as he opened the door. "Get the luggage, idiot apprentice."

"Yeah, yeah." The white haired said as he went to get the luggage that a friend so kindly left at the door of their new house. Once inside the house he threw his master his suitcases.

They had arrived in London that same morning but since they needed to take care of some stuff, they arrived at the house a few hours later than they were supposed to.

"Are you in the mood to go make a bit of money, idiot apprentice?" The tall man asked.

"My name is Allen." The boy replied, but one could tell he was not even trying to convince the elder. "But yeah, I want to know how good Londoners are at poker."

"Does it really matter where they are from?"

"Not really. But it's no fun if they are already bad." Allen replied, smiling darkly.

"Anyway, let's go." The red haired man said.

"Yeah, yeah. Tim! Let's go!" He yelled and the monkey settled down on his head once more.

Lucky for them, they were in the central part of the city, which meant that all the pubs, clubs and other night businesses where near their house which was a plus for Allen of he had to run and hide because of the people who lost to him. But that could also be applied to Cross and his runs because of his debts.

It was a plus for his Master if he found someone that would accompany him for the night. Although that could be also applied to Allen.

They entered the first one they found.

"What do you want?" The elder asked as they parted ways: one to the poker table, the other to the bar.

"Whatever you are having. And keep them coming, Shishō." Allen said smiling cheekily.

"You! White head!" The bouncer yelled and he stopped, turning around. "You are out!"

"What?" He groaned as he went to him, ignoring the whispers that surrounded him. As usual. "Why? If I must know." He said to the bouncer, who was easily three times his size.

"You are a minor." The bouncer said.

"And you had to recheck me to come to that conclusion?" He said as he turn to the general direction his master was. "Cross! Come tell this idiot on the door that I'm with you for god's sakes!"

"Why should I?" Came the reply from the red-haired man.

"Because you want _me_ to make money for _you _since you suck at that!" He yelled back, still ignoring all the glares and whispers.

Sighing, the redhead went to the door and looked at the bouncer. "He's with me, you got a problem with it?" He asked.

"He's a minor. And if he doesn't get out, I'll throw you too." He said and Cross narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Allen, come here. I'm sure you can play poker somewhere else. They don't even have Romanée-Conti." He said as he nudged the boy to get out. "By the way, you just crossed the worst people you could have encountered." He said and Allen turned around, moving his hair to show the red mark in his face more clearly while Cross showed a mask-like that covered the right side of his face.

"Y-you! Please come inside!" He yelled but Cross only smirked.

"No."

"I didn't know! Please!"

"No." The elder repeated and then crossed the street and got into another pub.

It wasn't long until Allen was sitting at the Poker table, winning some, or better yet, a lot of money for Cross. He used to hate being treated like a money machine when he was a kid, but Shishō ended up not being a so bad person after all. He did take care of him since he was 5 so now at age 18 it was more like repaying him.

"Here you go." Cross sat down besides him, handing him a glass of scotch.

"Hey, you shouldn't give the kid alcohol. He is clearly underage." One of the men watching the game said, but shut his mouth when he saw the look in the redhead's face.

"I think I'm entitled to give him whatever I want as I am his father, am I not?" He barked and Allen shook his head.

"You are not my father, _Shish__ō_." The teen said, shaking his head and remarking the last word.

"Tch. Whatever." He ruffled the white hair. "Just finish quickly, idiot apprentice. We have a meeting tomorrow morning, remember?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he sipped his scotch and leaned back against his Master.

It wasn't long until pupil and master were leaving, the boy with a rather large amount of cash and a little of jewellery, mostly rings and earrings, in a small backpack he always carried around for this.

Once they got home each one went to his room and when Allen was starting to feel uneasy because of the new place, Cross came in clad in just his pyjama pants. The younger was glad he decided to wear pants that night since his Master usually slept naked.

"Move." He said gruffly but Allen knew better than that after so many years besides him.

"Shishō?"

"Move. I know you don't like it when we go to new places." He said and the teen moved to the other side, letting the elder get into bed with him. Once the red hair was pushed to one side, Allen rested his head on the broad chest.

"Thank you, Shishō." The man growled, making his chest rumble and Allen pressed a kiss in there. "Good night."

"Night." Came the reply as one hand found white hair and opened a book to read for a while.

Since Allen was a child, he would not be able to sleep at night every time they moved to a new city, to a new hotel unless the elder slept with him at the beginning. Even after so many years he still found it hard. At the beginning, after Cross picked him up of the streets he would definitely be scared of the man mainly because of his short temper, but as years went by, Allen ended up facing him and eventually, _loving him_. Just as he loved the kid.

He didn't really know why he picked him up, he could have gone on with his life perfectly, but something in those silver eyes and hair made him stop and go back a few steps. But what got his attention was the mark in the child's face.

_So he's one of us._ He remembered thinking.

Now that he thought about it, he had picked up him because of that mark, but as years went by, he just forgot the first reason because it got masked by love and care. At first, he thought of the kid as a tool, but after he took a bullet for him at age 11, everything took a sudden turn and when he was tending the wounds of the kid back at Mother's house he realised he loved the kid and that he… that he didn't want to lose him.

Most people disapproved the relationship they had because it was abvious it was definitely more than a guardian-fosterling one. There was more physical contact, more trust and more love than in those: they trusted each other with their lives. And more importantly, they knew everything about the other, every little dirty secret, they new it. But they never cared about the rumours, the glances, the whispers, they had been surrounded by those for a lot time that they learned to ignore them.

"You are not reading." Came the soft voice from his chest.

"So?"

"I can't sleep with the light on and you know it." He grumbled and after Cross removed his glasses and put the book away the light was switched off.

"Happy now, idiot apprentice?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you Marian."

"Don't call me that." He admonished softly.

"I've been telling you not to call me that shitty nickname you gave me for ages and you still do it."

"Not a nickname. The truth." He replied and Allen huffed before snuggling down again.

* * *

Next morning, when _Marian_ woke up, he found Allen sleeping on top of him. Talk about old bad habits. Allen started to do that right after he had picked him from the streets, always saying he didn't like the cold and that he was warm. Without much ceremony he threw him out of bed, but the boy woke mid-air and stopped the fall by flexing his arms and turning in the air.

"That was mean."

"You got away with it, don't bitch." Cross said as he stood and accommodated his hair. "Your turn to make breakfast."

And Allen huffed as he pulled his hair in a low messy ponytail. "Tim! Let's go make breakfast!" The monkey chirped and hung himself onto Allen's extended arm, making the boy laugh.

"We need to be gone in two hours, alright, idiot apprentice?"

"Tell yourself that Shishō, you are the one who is _always_ late." The boy said and then ducked the pillow nimbly. "Anyway, is it going to be Chinese, Indian or Irish?"

"Let's go for Irish." The elder said.

While Allen made breakfast, Timcanpy set the table for three and Cross bathed and while Allen bathed, Cross did the dishes.

"I'm impressed, Shishō, only twenty minutes later: that's your new record." Allen said sarcastically as he sat down on the passenger's seat, Tim on his lap and eating an orange.

"I try." The elder replied, earning a huff in reply.

Half an hour later they arrived to a big mansion at the outskirts of the city.

"Is it me or every time we come back here this seems bigger?" Marian asked, cocking his head.

"That's what worries you? We, as usual, are the last ones!" Allen growled as he opened the door and let the small golden monkey run to a bit while his Master takes his time to lit a cigarette and straighten up his black and red coat.

"Are you done now?" Allen asked as he too put his own black and red coat.

"Yes. Let's go." He said and Allen followed him as he whistled to Timcanpy to go to him.

Cross knocked on the door (quite rudely). "Password." A voice said form the inside.

"Password my ass. Open up if you don't want to get a bullet between your eyes." The elder said.

Allen rolled his eyes and said the password "_Meldo, tula, yula yulma._" He hissed and then the heavy wooden door opened. "Forgive his manners." He said, not sparing even a glance to the butler as he said so.

The two men and the monkey made their way to the saloon where everyone was already gathered around a big hexagonal table. There were a total of seven people in the room: two couples, two singles and their host. Plus them, of course. That made a total of nine people.

"My, my, only 25 minutes late. You seem to be improving, Cross." A man with grey skin, long and slightly curly dark hair, golden eyes and a monocle said. The boy sitting next to him had white hair, just like Allen, golden eyes, same grey skin and covered his forehead with a white-n-black scarf. Sheryl and Wisely Kamelot. Allen hugged both of them briefly.

"Shut up, Sheryl. British way of driving is fucking confusing." He growled and Allen shook his head.

"Forgive his manners, _uncle_." He repeated as he sat down next to his Master and snatched his cigarettes away to prevent him of smoking inside the room and then crushed it.

"After so many years, one would think that Allen's manners would rub off on you." A blonde lady clad in a violet dress said. Next to her there was a brunette woman with a rather innocence face and dressed in a pink kimono. But everyone in that chamber knew better than believe in appearances.

"You would need more than a miracle for this to happen, Miss Eliade." The mentioned boy said as he stood up and went to the bar section to pour his master a drink, not wanting him to start a scene because it was the right liquor or because it wasn't served right. Once he had poured the red wine he served himself a glass of scotch. "Here." He said, giving his master the glass.

"Isn't it a bit earlier to drink?" A small man asked. He had one long light brown ponytail on the top of his head. Allen always thought that Mr. Bookman resembled a lot to a panda because of the black make-up around his eyes.

"You won't change them, Bookman. They have been drinking at these hours since always. Specially Cross." Another woman said: she was blonde too, a scar in her beautiful face and small white monkey in her shoulder. Miss Klaud Nine. She was alone. Seemed to be her partner couldn't make it.

"Anyway, if you have already finished talking about our friends bad habits here, I would like to start this meeting." Their host said. "So, let's start by attendance." "Bookman Clan." Bookman raised his hand. "Exorcists." Klaud raised hers. "Akuma." Eliade did too. "Noah clan." Sheryl and Wisely leaned forward. "Curse clan." Master and apprentice raised their, now empty, glasses. "Everyone seems to be here, today. For once." The man said as he shot a dirty look to Allen and Cross since they were always late. In case they even bothered to go to the meetings, which usually, they didn't. "All right, I reunited here today because I would like that everyone knows how are your statuses and your updates and see if we can complete some possible gaps. First topic is the drugs smuggling." There were a few sounds of approval and every one turned to look at the Exorcists side.

Allen sighed and leaned to rest his elbows on the table the moment he saw his master prop his feet on it. This was going to be a really loooooong day.

* * *

**So... This is it for now! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm... I don't even know how I got to write all of this that quickly. I amuse myself at time, seriously. Anyway, I'm not going to bore you with my speaking so get on reading and I hope you will like it!**

* * *

After the long, boring meeting in which Allen almost fell sleep but didn't since he had to give their report since his master so kindly _did_ fall sleep out of boredom and he had to take notes too.

"Shishō, wake up already or I'm leaving your sorry ass behind." Allen growled as he pushed the chair down, making his master hit his head against the floor while the other's looked at them, blinking.

_What kind of relationship do they have?_ Everyone thought. Even the Noah clan members, who knew them the best, were always amused by how Allen would treat his master.

"What the hell idiot apprentice?" The man yelled as he stood up.

"Don't yell at me, it's your fault for falling sleep when you definitely shouldn't have." Allen said as he gathered all the papers and whistled for his monkey, who was playing with Lau Jimin, Ms. Klaud's own monkey. "And now get up, we need to go to the University and I do **not** want to be late again."

"You didn't care much about being late here."

"Yeah. Because they know we will always be late as long as you and I are together." Allen growled. "Now, let's go." He said and Cross followed.

"Are they always _this_ bad?" Eliade asked, looking at Sheryl and Wisely.

"Today was one of the _good_ days."

"How do you know?" Chomesuke asked.

"There weren't any bullets, knives or spells thrown." The white haired Noah replied, staring at his fingernails with boredom.

No one said anything at that, because seriously: _What kind of really fucked up relationship did they have?_

* * *

Allen and Cross were outside the principal's office waiting to be attended.

"Do I really have to go to University?"

"Yes."

"But why? I have never gone to school! We don't have any records or papers about me." Allen hissed.

"And these times is when this and this" Cross said touching their curses "come in handy. Besides, you are studying music. You are good at that. Should be no problem for you to be part of the university community."

"Of course. Ignoring the fact that I have a curse mark all over my face, white hair aaaaand a black arm." He said.

"Please, calm down." Cross said. "Wisely is coming here too, Mikk is a teacher here and so is LuluBell and for what I know Road spends an awful lot of time here bugging Mikk so your family won't leave you alone." He said.

Road, LuluBell and Tyki were all part of the Noah clan. They weren't his real family, of course, but when he was younger, every time Cross had to go on a really important delivery in Europe, he would usually leave him with them, to the point that he was one more of the family.

The Noah clan was known for being a powerful clan of sorcerers. It was one of the biggest family clans around the world, with a total of 14 members, and Allen being a later addition, who had being introduced to their magic after they found out that he was able to cast spells too (thanks to his master, who was the one who introduced him to he world of magic). They had introduced him to the lineage via a secret ritual and he now also possessed the grey skin and the golden eyes that all members had, but unlike them, he could choose when to show them and when not. However, he was not considered a full member of the family since he was not related by blood to any of them.

"Couldn't I just stay at home as I always did? Most people my age work." The teen complained, huffing.

"And what would you exactly do, idiot apprentice? You have no idea of how to do a normal job."

Allen sighed, defeated, because he new Cross was right: all he knew hoe to do was being on the top chain of the black market commanders, specialized in the traffic of humans beings, human organs and exotic animals (that's how he got Tim in the first place, a present form Cross after a really important shipment of human organs arrived from China to England that he had handled due Cross being away), gambling, fighting (either hand-to-hand or with weapons, but with his arm he usually handled everything physically), casting spells and knowing his way with brothels.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass, isn't it?" He asked, leaning against his Master's side, resting his head in the side of his strong arm, ignoring the inquisitive eyes of the secretary.

"I believe so. You are not the only one who is going to have trouble: I have to go to every single meeting that is going to be held as long as we are in the country. Remind me again why are we here?" He asked in a growl.

"Because we need to know why the hell the fresh organs that we shipped have arrived all in a bad state." Allen growled back when the door opened and a man that reminded both Cross and Allen of Hitler, came out.

"Mr. Allen Marian-Walker." They stood up. Allen had adopted Cross' surname for various reasons, first one being that it made them less suspicious to the eyes of the society. He, however, kept the name he had gotten when he joined the Noah family from Nea Walker, the one he considered to be a real uncle for him as he was the one who taught him more things. Also Tyki, but it would look weird that a 25 years old was being called uncle by an 18 years old teen. Besides, Sheryl wasn't that old to have a 18 years old son.

The Hitler-like man looked at them quizzically. "Are you his father?"

"Adoptive." Cross replied as he sat down.

"Legally?" The man asked and Allen couldn't help but think it was extremely rude not to present himself.

"Of course." The red-haired replied as he stared at the Principal, who held his gaze for a few seconds and then nodded.

"So, Mr. Cross-Walker, what career would you like to pursue?"

"Music." He replied, his voice not wavering as he too held his gaze.

"I see. Are you aware that for starting mid-term you have to pay an additional fee?" Master and pupil shared a look.

"Money is not going to be a problem." Cross finally said, deciding that the clan could afford it easily. And if they refused, they could do the investigation themselves.

"Alright. Since the course has already started you'll have to take some of your mandatory lessons with different groups.

"That won't be a problem."

"Perfect then." He opened a drawer and pulled a stack of papers. "Bring them with the confirmation of the transfer. Bank number is in here." He said, pointing to the paper. "Now get the hell out." Once both men where at the door he said something that almost made Cross kill him right in the spot. "Fucking cursed men."

"What did you just say?" The red haired man asked as he spun around.

"Shishō let it go." Allen said as he put a hand in his forearm, his eyes narrowing as he looked to Hitler. "C'mon."

Marian followed him when Allen opened the door. "What an asshole." Allen grumbled.

"Should have let me shoot him right in the middle of his snake-eyes." The red-haired mentioned.

"That would have given away our cover." The white haired one said as he opened the door and petted Timcanpy, who was obviously very nervous for being away for his master for so long. "Sorry Tim." He said as he fished a cookie from his pocket and gave it to him.

Cross grumbled something as he drove back to their house. That afternoon had been filled with yells over the phone, lots of threats, swearing and a couple of broken glasses on both parts.

But the clan agreed to pay for the University after Cross told them that they either paid for it or Allen and he were dropping the investigation before they even started with it and were going to go in the run. Upon hearing that the Head's of the clan agreed to it, knowing how good they both were at that. Plus, there weren't many people in the clan that were as good as them.

Once the transfer was made and they got the confirmation by e-mail, Allen filled the papers.

"I need a drink." Cross stated and Allen nodded, standing up and following him, his precious pet in his head once more.

They went to a different pub that night: and while Allen was doing his usual cheating in the poker table and winning money to pay his master's debts that the clan refused to pay for Cross was playing pool and earning his share of money too: with his aim he would never lose.

* * *

When they went back home, they had earned at least 1,000 pounds. Night had been good. Once at home, Marian went to sleep with Allen again, kissing his forehead. It was highly unusual for him to do so, but Allen didn't mind at all, he didn't expect his master to be someone loving and caring, so those little demonstration of affection where more than enough for him.

"Good night, Shishō." He whispered as he settled once more on the strong chest, placing a gentle kiss where his heart was beating.

"Night idiot apprentice."

"I'll debrief you tomorrow about the meeting."

"You do that." He combed the white strands, knowing it helped his idiot apprentice to calm down, however what the idiot apprentice didn't know was that it helped him to relax to.

He never really understood why, though: he hated to cuddle with those he would bring home or even, he hated to have physical contact unless he was flirting or fucking and used to get out of bed to take a shower once he was done, kicking them out (only if it was men) and if it was women he would let them stay over but he would not let them use him as a cushion, however he had no problem on letting Allen to use him as a pillow or to cuddle with him as he was doing right now.

Talk about trusting someone.

* * *

When Cross woke up next morning he found and empty bed. Strange. Allen liked to sleep until late. He stood up, a hand in his red mane. "Oi, idiot apprentice, where are you?" He asked and it was then that Tim jumped into his shoulder. "Hey boy, where's this idiot owner of yours?" He asked the monkey, petting him. Timcanpy then have him a paper.

_Shish__ō__, I went to do groceries. Breakfast is ready._

_Allen._

Well, one thing was for sure, if the boy could ever find someone who would stay with him despite his job, the clan, his arm and his curse, he would be a perfect housewife. As he started eating his breakfast he couldn't hep but think that maybe he was being selfish by keeping Allen by his side, that maybe he shouldn't have picked him off the streets and that maybe he could have found a normal person who would have adopted him.

He remembered the one time he mildly suggested to him that maybe he shouldn't have had picked him up. Allen was around seven or eight, at that time. The flash of hurt, fear and desolation that crossed the child's face made him regret to have asked something like that. It took a whole week to convince Allen that he never meant that he didn't want him anymore by his side. What struck him to his bones, though, were the words he said the last day of the week, once Marian had been able to convince him that he was not going to abandon him: Cross was drinking in their room, thinking about this and that when a sleepy Allen came in, rubbing his eyes and without fearing the consequences of his actions (probably because he was half-sleep) climbed in his master's lap, rested his head on his chest and clenched his shirt.

"I like Shishō." He muttered and then fell sleep again.

"I'm back!" A voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Idiot apprentice, the breakfast was cold." He said, scowling.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you don't get up when I tell you to, Shishō." The boy said, smirking.

Damn, where had the sweet little boy gone? Lately Allen was acting more like him and he was not entirely sure he could win a discussion with himself.

"Anyway, I'm going to bring the papers to the University. Are we going to go to the Harbour later?"

"Yes. And while you go to the University I'll go see around." Cross said.

"Alright. I'm taking the Aston." He said and ran out of the kitchen before his Master could say anything, Tin jumping from the redhead's shoulder to the whitehead's one. "I'll see you at lunch!" He yelled and received a grumble for an answer.

* * *

When he arrived at the University (two hours later than he had planned as he got lost over and over again) everyone stopped to see the person that would come out of the expansive car. And when they white haired teenager came out with his long white hair untied, perfect clothes, shiny leather shoes and the monkey in his shoulder, everyone started to mutter.

"Wow, look at him, he's so hot."

"Yeah. But what's that on his face?"

"I don't know. A tattoo?" Allen was about to snicker at that. A tattoo. Yeah right.

"Shonen?" He spun around (well, he and almost everyone) to the owner of that voice.

"Ah. Tyki-pet." He said, walking up to the grey skin, dark haired golden eyed tailored man: another member of the Noah family.

"What are you doing here?"

"Need to give Hitler my inscription papers."

"Hitler? You mean Leverrier?" Tyki asked, laughing.

"I guess. He never said his name." Allen replied as he started to walk next to his relative.

"I didn't know you were coming here."

"Cross' idea. Says we need to 'act normal'." He said, making air quotes and huffing "And meanwhile he'll be going from club to club and form women to women."

"Anyway, it's not bad that you have interaction with more people than him and us."

"What for? It's not like I need friends or people talking about my looks." The teen groaned.

"Don't be so grumpy, doesn't suit you at all." Tyki said, nudging him. "When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow maybe. I don't know. I'll text you." He said and smirking evilly once he realised the murderous looks that all the girls were throwing at him, probably for talking with Tyki (because Tyki was a really sexy, hot man, everyone knew that) and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. "See you later, Tyki-pet!" He singsonged as he disappeared in the crowd, waving his hand over his head.

_That boy…_ The Noah thought as he went to his class, sighing and ignoring all the interrogative looks. _Damn Shonen._

* * *

Once Allen had delivered the inscription papers, agreed to start his classes the day after and finished discussing whether Tim was or was not allowed in the school (discussion he won after telling Hitler (as he had decided to call the Principal) that either Tim came or he would cast a spell on the whole school, it's students and staff) he called his Master.

"**Are you done?"**

"Yes, Shishō."

"**Good. I'll wait for you at harbour number 17. Try not to get lost."** Allen growled at that. **"You already did?" **It was easy to see that he was amused at his apprentice bad orientation.

"Shut up." He hung up and went to the harbour. Once he arrived, he parked the car next to the Corvette, he walked up to his Master and blinked twice at the portable freezer they were standing in front of. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" He asked, looking at the captain of the ship.

"It arrived here like this, we don't know." The man said, highly uncomfortable of having to face those two men who could kill him before he could even begin to beg for his life.

"You don't know? As if it was an excuse! We can't do shit with this." He said and grabbed the first bag he found and shook it in front of the captain who paled visibly at the sight of the rotten heart and looked at the elder man, who seemed to be more composed, which was weird, because according to his men had told him usually the redhead was more volatile while the younger was more serene.

"Don't look at me like that." Cross snapped. "Kid's right. Gather your crew, you are coming with us. Allen, call them." The man said, serious for once in his life.

"Call who?" The captain asked.

"None of your business. Let's go get your men." The Irish said going to the ship, making the captain follow him by grabbing the front of his shirt.

Ten minutes later, a total of sixty men and ten women where standing in front of him. Allen arrived two minutes later.

"They are ready for them." The teen said, playing with his beloved pet.

"Good. Put them to sleep already." He ordered and Allen rolled his eyes and Tim jumped from him to Cross, settling in his head. The boy started to chant something that the sailors did not understand, but they didn't have time to think what it was as they all fell unconscious on the floor. "You are getting better at this."

"Been practicing." The younger replied. "You should send them over already, Magdala Curtain must be at its limits, isn't it?" He asked and looked at his master worriedly, knowing that the prolonged use of that technique usually exhausted him.

And Cross wanted to groan: since when his pupil was so perceptive? Had the boy's own curse evolved?

Sighing, he pronounced the spell that sent the normal humans to their clan's headquarters, knowing that they would take care of them. Or more importantly, of their organs.

"Master, bring down Magdala curtain already." Allen said.

"We need to get out of here first."

"You are in no condition to drive. I'll ask Tyki or someone to pick up the car." He replied, frowning, letting his master see he was being dead serious. "Drop it already Shishō!" He said.

"Make the containers disappear first." Allen huffed but did as he was told, chanting again and making the containers with all the organs disappear. The walked down the ramp and got into the Aston.

"Now. Drop it." Allen said, looking him in the eye.

The elder huffed but did so, knowing he would already have trouble staying on his own feet as it was now, there was no need to make it worse. Right at the moment he stopped with the Magdala curtain spell, he felt as if all of his energy had been taken away from him.

And then everything went black.

"Shishō, Shishō." He felt a small hand shaking his shoulder gently.

"Allen." He rasped and opened his eyes a bit, but closed them almost instantly, as if it was taking his whole being to do so. He opened his mouth a bit and the boy knew what he was asking for, so he took the glass, put in his master's mouth and tipped so he could get a good sip of water. "Not wine."

"I'm not giving you wine in that condition." Allen snapped and gave him some more water, ignoring the grumbling. "I'm going to get your pyjamas."

"Just…"

"The bottoms, I know." Allen finished the sentence as he fished the trousers in the mess that was the closet.

"The car?"

"Tyki-pet said he is going to pick me up with it and bring me to school, so I'll bring it back once I finish my lessons." He replied as he sat down next to him and started to undo his shirt.

"Good. Tell him that if there's a scratch, the twins are paying for it. Eager to see me naked, idiot apprentice?" Cross asked, still with his eyes closed but judging by his voice he seemed to be a bit better.

"As if I haven't already." He said as he pulled his master up to a sitting position and made him found support in his scrawny body so he could slip the shirt away. "Tim, please." He said and the monkey took the silk shirt that had pooled at the back of his master and put it on a chair. "Thank you. There are cookies on the table for you." He said and the monkey left, squealing.

Gently Allen lowered his master back down to the mattress and pushed his hair out of his face.

Then he went for the trousers and chuckled when he realised his hands weren't trembling. The first times he had to undress his master because he had been injured or because he used a spell that had drawn his energy away his hands would shake so much that someone would think he had the Parkinson disease, but over the years he became more confident around his master, his body language until the point that he could undress him and not be bothered a bit by it.

He popped the three buttons, unzipped the zipper and slowly tugged the out. Then came the socks and finally the boxers. He then stared at him: Shishō was beautiful, there was no use in denying so, and if they didn't have the relationship they had, he was sure he would have had already jumped at him but well, he couldn't. And he was sure that a relationship with Master would end up with half the neighbourhood… city destroyed and he didn't want to do that. The debt would be too great.

_Besides,_ he thought as he slipped the pants up, one hand under Master's hips to hold him up, _I know him so well and he knows me so well that he's basically my lover. Only without the sex part._

That was one of the reasons people looked at them with bad eyes: because they acted with so much confidence around each other and had so much _physical contact_ they thought they were involved in a romantic relationship. But well, Marian Cross was all Allen had known since he was 5, he never really had, nor needed, friends. He didn't want them. He knew that people thought (and quite a few voiced) that he was the son of the devil, disgusting, and a monster, _something that shouldn't be alive._

And hand rested on his, trapping it between the abs of his master and his hand. "You are thinking about it again."

"Pardon me?" He asked, trying to play dumb.

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one you have every time you think about what they called you." The red haired man tugged him and made him rest besides him. "I already told you a million times: forget about them. You are far more skilled, better person and intelligent than any of them." He said and then his body relaxed.

"Thank you Shishō." Allen whispered, brushing the hair off again his face, with so much care that if a stranger had seen the scene, would have looked at them with bad eyes.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's it for today! I don't know when next one is going to come, could be tomorrow, next week... I'm not really consistent. :P**

**Hope you liked it! And review! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so 3rd chapter is up (duh) I hope you'll like it! More characters introduced!**

* * *

"Are you eager?" Cross-asked as he saw his pupil getting ready for his first day as a student.

"Yes. I'm thrilled! Can't you see it?" The teenager replied sarcastically as he served the food in two plates and sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"Don't be like that. Tyki, Lulu and Wisely are going to be there, it's not like you are going blind somewhere. What the worse that could happen?"

Allen sighed, shaking his head as he raised his white bangs to show the beginning of his curs, a reversed pentacle. "Cursed eye, remember? Mine doesn't have specific days to come out, Shishō. Everyone is going to know what I am." He sighed.

"It's not like we are a secret clan."

"No. We are worse, we are a _fairy tale_ clan." Unlike the Noah Clan, who were up in the open, not that they were sorcerers, of course. Or unlike the Exorcist, the Akuma or the Bookman clans who were completely acting in the shadows, the Curse Clan was just something between them: it was known for the rest of society that there cursed people around the world, but since not so many people had ever met one if they told it someone, no one would believed them, because they were just like a _fairy tail_: something between real and fantasy.

The younger whined and dropped his head onto the table when a horn sounded. "That's probably Tyki." He said and went to get his things.

"Stop right there for a second." The elder said as he stood up and went next to his 'idiot apprentice'. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Allen shook his head. "The spell, stop it." Allen sighed and obeyed, bringing the spell that made his eye completely black, with no iris. "Better now." The boy looked down and fidgeted.

"Is something the matter?" Cross asked, gently, lowering himself to be at eye level with him.

"It's just… I don't think anyone will like me like this. They'll call me…"

"No one will call you anything, Shonen." Tyki said.

"Mikk, I've told you a million times to use the door."

"I did. Went through it."

"As a normal person damn it!" Cross snapped but chuckled when Tyki rolled his eyes. "Anyway, thanks for picking him up." He then said, flashing a smile to the teacher.

"No problem. We don't want him to get lost on his first day, do we?" Tyki said as he hugged the boy by the shoulders.

"Completely agreed. It's a bothersome every time I have to go to the police to pick him up." Marian said, lightening a cigarette.

"You are going to die if you keep smoking like that, Shishō." The youngest said. "Anyway, let's go Tyki-pet. What kind of example would you be if you are late?" Allen said, tugging him. "See you later Shishō! Tim let's go!" The monkey posed himself in his head, as usual.

"I don't think you…" The Noah started.

"But I can." Allen replied, flashing him a smile that the elder knew all too well, having seen it multiple times.

"Ugh, you haven't even started and you are already causing trouble?" Tyki asked.

"Of course. I learned from the masters of causing trouble, or have you forgotten?" The boy said.

Cross laughed behind them and went with them to the entrance of the front yard. He even felt like waving off, but dismissed the idea: he still had a reputation to live up to.

* * *

"Do you think it's him?"

"Who?"

"The guy from yesterday!"

"The one with white hair?"

"Yes! Him!"

Even being inside the car, both Tyki and Allen were perfectly capable to hear the remarks.

"You made quite an impression, shonen."

"Wait until they see my eye and my arm." He said as he spelled his eye again to look the same as the other one.

"I thought Cross told you to not use that spell." The elder said as he brought the spell down.

"Have you two made a promise of making my school life difficult and bring back bitter memories?" Allen asked, sad, defeated.

"Of course not, Allen. But we won't _you_ to accept yourself, something that you have never really done."

"And you think that having people making fun of me is going to help me?" The boy asked sarcastically.

"Do you remember what I've told you about making friends?" The British boy nodded. "Do you remember what your answer was?" Another nod. "Well, you'll see that you will have, want and _need_ friends."

"As if."

"Do I hear a dare in here?" Tyki asked, smirking.

"Shut up." He said and then, once the elder parked, he got out of the car and glared at everyone staring at him.

"Look… His eye is all black." Someone said.

"That's so weird…"

"It's kinda freaky…"

"What's the matter, huh? Never seen a cursed person before?" Allen snapped, looking at everyone.

"Allen, calm down." Tyki said as he started to get out of the car. "Here, the keys." He said as he threw them to him, watching how Tim got them and gave them to his master.

"What the meaning of this, Professor Mikk?" Everyone turned around to see the Principal looking at Allen and Tyki… well he was _scowling_ at them. "You are perfectly aware that relationships between students and teachers are completely forbidden."

"I know."

"So you are giving the keys of your car to Mr. Marian-Walker just because?"

"The car is mine." Allen said and when his cursed eye landed on Leverrier's figure, it reacted, creating a reversed pentacle in it.

"Yours."

"Why of course. My dad and I have a lot of money, you know?" He said, arching an eyebrow.

"That still doesn't explain why Professor Mikk was driving your car."

"We are family, Principal." A female voice.

"Professor Bell." He said. "Care to explain?"

"he is an adopted member of the Noah Clan." She only said and everyone began muttering.

"Ugh." Allen growled. "Morning Lulu." He said, smiling at her and she only nodded at him. _Cold as always._ He thought. "Anyway, if you excuse us, I need to find my class." He said and then left, keys jingling in his fingers.

_Let's see… First class… Composition! Sounds fun enough!_ He thought as he went to his class. Surprisingly enough, he didn't get lost.

There were only three people in the room, two of them sitting together, chatting, while the other one was staring into nothing.

He sat down at the last table, right behind the big guy, that way less people would… Ugh. Whom was he trying to fool? Everyone would see him with his white hair.

"You are new." The guy said and now that he looked at him, he was quite big for an eighteen year old.

"Y-yeah." He said and then his eye caught something that he had never seen before in a stranger and in someone not related to the clan or the organisation. The guy… he was surrounded by baby blue foam.

"I'm Marie. Noise Marie." The guy (Marie) said, extending his hand.

"Allen Marian-Walker." He said, shaking the hand with his good, normal hand.

"Your breathing has changed."

"What? What do you mean?" He was getting defensive.

"The sounds of your breathing is faster now… Oh. I'm sorry. I'm blind." The guy (Marie) said and Allen looked at him with his silver eye and then saw that, effectively, the eyes were staring just at some point behind him.

"Hey Marie! You might wanna stay away of the new one! He's a freak!" Someone said, a new one, yelled at him.

"A freak? What does he mean by that?" Marie asked Allen. "Are you ok? I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

_Is this guy really blind?_ The white haired asked himself.

"No worries. I'm used to that. They all mean it." He replied and scratched his monkey on the chin.

"But why?"

"It's what happens when you have white hair, a curse mark running down your face, a black in which appears a reversed pentacle and you are a relative of the Noah clan." Allen listed, not stating his arm.

"And this is why being blind is sometimes good. I can only figure people out by their actions." Marie said. "Mind if I sit with you? Not too many people like to sit with me either."

"How come? You are a nice person." He said, surprised.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. My curse… It allows me to see people: their souls, their auras, their intentions." He explained quickly.

"How is that a curse?" Marie asked, curious and surprised: for someone who couldn't see, the possibility of seeing everything was almost like a dream.

"Hm… I admit it can come in handy when deciding whom I should trust and who not. But… I can also see souls crying of pain, for freedom… And I usually say what I see, which has gotten me into a lot of trouble, actually." He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, I've talked way too much. I don't want to put you in a delicate position." He said, not even bothering to put his polite mask on, he was not in the mood.

"No problem. It's not like I have too many people I could talk about it!" Marie said, shaking his head. "So, what instrument do you play?"

"Flute, violin and piano. Piano is my best, though."

"You had a music teacher when you were a kid?"

"Hm. Not exactly." He said as he opened his notebook when the teacher came in.

"The new student, please come up here and present yourself." Allen sighed and went to the front of the class, his eye fully activated now with so many people concentrating on him.

"I'm Allen Marian-Walker, I'm 18, and I do not wish to be friends with any of you except Marie." That caused a few whispered and glances towards his persona, but he couldn't care less.

"Is that a monkey?" A girl asked and Allen thought she was… a no-no. There was some envy in there, definitely the hunger for power…

"Yes. That's Tim." The monkey only moved a bit in his head before settling down.

"I didn't know we could bring pet in the school."

"Because _you_ can't. But _I_ do." He said, smirking.

"I heard you are cursed." Someone said and Allen picked a greenish-bluish aura in him. As a matter of fact, most of them did.

"So?"

"What did you do? A deal with the Devil?"

"Yeah. Or maybe… I killed someone." He said, smirking in such a dark, evil way, that everyone gasped.

"Mr. Marian! Don't you ever joke about that?" The teacher yelled at him.

"It's Marian-Walker. Not just Marian. And who said I was joking?" He growled as he went back to his seat.

"Hm. I see why you said it gets you in trouble." Marie said.

"Oh no. That was not what I meant. By trouble I meant fist fights, knife fights… You know, red light district stuff." He said.

"You make it sound like you did not have an easy life."

"You have no idea, Marie, you have no idea." He said mysteriously before starting to write whatever the teacher was saying.

* * *

Second lesson was European History… with Professor T. Mikk. At least in this one he could zone off. He smiled when he saw another mop of white hair.

"Wisely!" And everyone turned to look at him as if he was crazy. No one, _absolutely_ no one talked with the Noah teen besides well, the Noah professor and that other guy, Alma.

"Allen!" Oh well, they seemed to know each other, which made it even more _disturbing_.

"Should I ask why did they put you in Tyki-pet's class?"

"I don't think so." After that they hugged each other and everyone blinked: they had never, ever, Wisely being affective to anyone. Not even his own family besides his little sister. "So, what have you and Cross been up to?"

"Nothing much, actually. Where do you sit?" The new one said and sat next to the other white haired teen.

"Heard the clan is making him go to every meeting, right?"

"Yeah. Problem is that this means that _I_ have to go to most of them too." Allen grumbled and Wisely laughed. "How's Road, anyway?"

"Feisty and bothering Lero and Tyki." He replied. "You should come home some day. She misses you." At that, everyone went silent: Wisely Kamelot was inviting someone to his house?

"Damn, I would be lying if I said I haven't missed you guys." The other said.

"Well Shonen, Road is not the only one who missed you." Mikk said as he entered the room.

"Hey, Tyki-pet." He greeted, smirking.

"It's Professor Mikk, you dimwit."

"Of course. The day you win me at poker." Allen winked at him. "Or you know… Shishō." He only said and the other teen next to him chuckled.

"You are up for detention, Allen." Tyki said, suddenly serious and Allen nodded.

"Sinto muito." The boy muttered and lowered his gaze when the soul in Tyki almost literally shook in distress and pain.

"Anyway, start getting into your seats right now. We have already lost enough time. Before that, Allen, present yourself."

The boy huffed but stood, not wanting to make Tyki angrier with him. "My name is Allen Marian-Walker, I'm 18, and I study music. That's all."

"Allen…" Came the menacing voice form the teacher.

"I'm cursed and part of the Noah clan." He grumbled as he sat down.

"You don't have grey skin."

"I do. I choose not to show it." Allen growled.

"Freak."

"Says the one who has probably sucked all the cocks of the football, basketball and rugby teams in a gangbang." Allen replied shooting her a smirk when she blushed and her aura turned black.

Ah well, if he had to put up with those morons, at least he would have fun.

"Hasn't you dad taught you how to treat a lady you _monster_?" A boy yelled and he made the gesture to jump onto Allen, who just looked as if he had been slapped across the face, but before the guy could even get into his feet, Tyki had just slapped him across the face.

"Allen. Out." He said and the boy made sure to obey, Tim jumping into his shoulder. "Wisely, with him." The other white-haired boy followed the first, not without sending the boy a glance that made everybody froze. That was why no one messed with the Noah clan; they were fiercely protective of each other.

"And you, Mr. Pierrot, are in detention for a week." Mikk said as he straightened up. "I'm going to make this very clear from this very moment: this boy is like a brother to me, he has had a really tough life, you cannot even start to imagine it, so if I hear so much of another hurtful comment or insult towards him, or any body of my family, for the matter, I'll forget I'm your teacher and there'll be hell to pay. And for the record, no, Allen has no father, nor mother. He is part of the Noah clan and, as many of you already know or have, if you are smart enough, figured out, he is also part of the Curse clan. And this better stays within these four walls, have I been clear?"

"This is a real abuse of your status as a teacher." Someone stated.

"Maybe. But I'm a Noah, and we all know what my family is known for, don't we?"

No one answered. All thought the same. _Screams. Tears. Blood._

* * *

**So that's it for today! Hope you all liked it!**

**Please review! They encourage me to go on with it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Came a little longer than expected, but anyway, I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Allen!" Wisely caught up with him and grabbed his wrist, making him stop. "Geez, you are so fast." The boy said as he sat down and forced the other one to do exactly the same. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. It's just…" The Musician shook his head.

"I know." Wisely said, patting his thigh. "I guess we'll never get used to being called these things. It will always hurt."

"I guess so." He threw his head back. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Wis? I never pegged you for the University type." Allen asked, quickly changing the topic: no need to bring out more bad memories.

"Dad said that the neighbours were starting to talk about me not doing anything, so he forced me to come." He sighed as he petted the golden monkey. "What about you?"

"More or less the same. Shishō thinks people would suspect me doing nothing so he sent me here." He said as he stood up. "Isn't it break time? I'm hungry."

"You are _always_ hungry." Wisely said as he stood up too. "So, how come you settled down now? You've never done it before."

"We haven't. We are just having some trouble with our merchandise and the clan has told us to settle in Europe and investigate."

"Isn't you main port in Germany, though?"

"Yeah. But if we arrived there out of the blue and stayed for too long, it would be suspicious and we would have nothing." He said as he walked to the catering area. "Ah! Jeryy?" He said when he recognised the main cook.

"Allen!" The chef exclaimed, leaning over the table to hug the boy. "You are so mean! You didn't contact me for the past three years!" He cried.

"Ah, sorry, Jeryy. We had some trouble." Marian-Walker said as he patted his back.

"Anyway, darling, what do you want?"

"Hum… Just give me everything you have!" The boy exclaimed and everyone looked at him, blinking.

"Before that, give me a couple of scones." Wisely said.

"Of course, Wise-chan!"

"Chan?" The cursed teen asked, smirking.

"We met in Japan on a trip with my dad and he has a liking to call me that. I threatened him once so he would stop calling me that but…"

"Cold, half-cooked, mushy food for a month?"

"And a half." Wisely almost mopped.

Once Allen had all his food he had left the whole cafeteria without food and waiting for refills. They sat on a rather secluded area and started to eat.

"Hey." A brunette boy with a scar running on his cheeks and nose said as he sat down with them.

"Allen this an acquaintance of mine, Alma Karma. Alma this is my… What are you of me, exactly, Allen?"

"I don't know… Distant cousin? Although we have no blood relationship at all…" The other one mused.

"Yeah. Let's go with that. So Alma, this is a distant cousin, Allen Marian-Walker." The white haired Noah said.

"Allen… Marian-Walker? Your name sounds familiar."

"So does yours… And your face too."

Wisely looked at both of them, scrunching their faces and having a few laughs in his mind.

"Ah!" They both exclaimed, pointing at each other.

"Alma Karma the Akuma!" One yelled.

"Allen Marian-Walker the Cursed!" And so did the other.

They both blinked and Wisely pulled them both down again. "Yeah, and we don't need everyone knowing about it, do we?" He hissed.

"Right." Alma said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is there someone else from any other clan?" Allen asked. "Because it's starting to get suspicious."

"Hm. I think there are a couple of Exorcists in training somewhere."

"Exorcists? In here? Aren't their HQ in Russia?" Allen asked, frowning.

"Yeah."

"And aren't yours in Tokyo, Alma?"

"Yes. Do you think something is going on?"

"I'm not sure since I'm here to investigate something for the clan, but it's not normal that so many branches are here in the same city, even less that we are all going to the same Uni." Allen said as he fed Tim some fruit.

"I agree, though. I've been living here for two years now and I've never seen so many of us in here." Wisely said. "But we should not worry about it. Didn't you once found yourself in a similar situation once, Alma?"

"Yeah. In USA. Somehow I ended up in a lab full of Exorcists. Quite fun, truth be told." Alma said. "You eat quite a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's because of the curse, a couple of genetic conditions… Long boring story." He simply said.

They ate in silence when Allen's phone rang and started to speak in a weird language, but either of his table companions minded it much, they knew that the Cursed Clan had a language of their own that was only and strictly taught to its members. _Highest_ members. That did catch the Akuma's attention.

"I thought that only the highest members of your clan knew your secret language." He said when Allen hung up.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How come you know it?"

"Because he is one of the highest members of the clan." Wisely answered for him since he was eating again.

"Exactly." The cursed teen said. "I was picked up by my master when I was 5 and travelled along with him since then, so I know how to do everything. Plus, I'm part of the Noah clan too." He explained, shrugging.

"I didn't know it was possible to be part of two clans."

"Well, cursed clan is just people who have been cursed and picked up so sometimes there are some that already belong to another clan. I think there's one who is from the Bookman clan… Ah well, I don't really know, I've never been to the Clan HQ so…"

"You've never been to your own HQ? Aren't you supposed to go there once you finish your assignments?"

"Usually. But since both Shishō and I are part of the highest members, we have a white card." He grinned and then sighed when the bell rang.

"What do you have now?" Alma asked as he stood up.

"Psychology." The grey-skinned one replied.

"P.E.? You still do P.E. in University?" Allen asked, not believing his eyes.

"Don't bitch so much. Topic this term is hand to hand combats, you should be fine." Wisely said, patting his shoulder. "I'll see you on lunch break!" Allen nodded as he left.

* * *

He headed to the gym, Tim tugging his hair every time he was going in the wrong direction. When he finally arrived, the rest of the class was already there, all clad in gym clothes.

"Are you the new guy?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah. Allen Marian-Walker." He said.

"You are late."

"I got lost." Someone laughed at that, but it was not a mocking laugh, to his surprise.

"Anyway, go get changed."

"I don't have gym clothes with me, I'll do the class with these." He said.

"With jeans and a shirt?"

"Yeah."

"As you wish. What about the… is that a monkey?"

"It's Tim. He'll be on the trees during the lesson, don't worry for that." He said as he petted the monkey, who did exactly that.

"Alright then. Do you have any experience in hand-to-hand combat?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah. My dad has taught me how to fight since he adopted me." He replied, smiling cheekily.

"Perfect. Kanda, you are with him!" He yelled and the person who responded by this name walked up to them. Said person was definitely Japanese, pale, blue-eyed and had dark blue hair.

"Uh… You want me to fight a girl, sir?" He asked confused. And he was even more confused when everyone gasped.

"Who did you call a girl, Moyashi?" Kanda said.

"You are a boy? Man, you sure need to do something with this girly face of yours!" Allen said, shaking his head. "And who are you calling a Beansprout? Name's Allen!"

"What is he talking about? Kanda called him Moy-something…" Someone said.

"Moyashi, you moron." A redhead one said. "Moyashi is Beansprout in Japanese. Right Yuu-chan?" He asked as he jumped to stand next to Kanda. The boy had vibrant red hair, right eye covered with an eye-patch, the other one was emerald green and had a goofy smile plastered in his face.

"What did you call me?" The blue haired one yelled as he pointed a katana in his face.

"Uh… Gomen, gomen." The red-haired said, smirking.

"Lavi! You are with Krory, and stop fooling around!" The teacher said and 'Lavi' went next to a bi-colour-haired boy, whom Allen guessed was 'Krory'. "Anyway, warm up and Kanda, Allen, you'll have the first match."

Allen took of his shoes and socks and started to run with the rest of the class, under the astonished gaze of his teacher and fellow classmate.

"Marian-Walker, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Running, sir." The boy replied.

"Bare foot?"

"Yes sir. That's the way I was taught."

"Is your father an athlete?"

"Er… I wouldn't exactly say so…" He said, rubbing the back of his head as he imagined his 'dad' being an athlete. Talk about hilarious.

"Anyway, Kanda, come here." The boy went next to them and withdrew his katana. "I've told you already a million times that you cannot use this in school! This is hand-to-hand combat, not samurai!"

"It's ok, sir, he can use it if he wants." The white haired one said, smirking cheekily.

"I'll tear you into pieces so small that you mom is not going to even recognise you." Kanda said.

"Well, I don't think she would even recognise me now. Quite hard for someone who was abandoned to have a mother, don't you think?" The tone was bitter now.

"Tch." The boy withdrew once more his katana and pointed at him.

"Now, we get on with the match. We shouldn't make the ladies wait, right, fem-face?"

And before the teacher could tell the to start, Kanda had jumped at him, wielding his sword around, only to find it blocked by the black arm, but the boy didn't waver a bit.

"A prosthesis?" Someone, a girl, said.

"No. If it's what I think it could be read it's a rare genetic mutation. The muscles of some specific areas of the body are a great deal stronger than the rest. It's also said that the flesh is also harder and stiffer, making it impossible to cut and therefore, to bleed. They can't sense pretty much anything with them, either. So it's like he has no sense of temperature, pain and touch itself. But of course, that's just a theory." Lavi said, his eyes looking the dance happening in front of them. "It could also be that he has some kind of robotic arm, isn't that your brother's area of expertise, Lenalee?" The girl nodded.

Yuu was the most skilled in the school when it came to sword wielding, however this new guy seemed to be putting him against the wall without even a weapon. But there was something weird with that black and red eye… He had heard his grandparent talk once about a kid who had an eye like him. Something about a curse, too. Ah well, he would ask again after the classes were finished.

After twenty minutes of yells, curses, insults and something-that-could-resemble-a-conversation between the two contestants of the match the teacher told them to stop once he saw none of them was going to get the upper hand of it and that they could be going at it the whole day.

"Krory, Lavi, you are up." He said. "And you boy, I would like to have a chat with your father. He seems to have instructed you really well. I would also like him for come one day and show us some moves."

"Believe me, you don't want that. He is not exactly the most patient person. Besides, he travels a lot, so he is not around too much." The white haired boy said, shaking his head as he went with the rest of the class, standing next to a green-haired girl, who was standing quite behind in comparison to the rest.

"Allen Marian-Walker, right?" She said, smiling.

"Yeah."

"I'm Lenalee Lee." She said and he eyed her. Her name sounded familiar, but he was sure he had never met her. "You are not interested in the match?"

"Not particularly, no." He said. "You yourself don't seem to interested in it either."

"I see them wrestling everyday, so it's ok." She replied. "We've been friends for over two years now. With Kanda too."

"Fem-face? He definitely doesn't seem the friendly type." He said.

"He is… but in his very particular way." She replied smiling a bit nervous, as if she herself didn't believe it. "Hey, that thing in your face…?"

"None of your business." He said harshly, definitely not caring if he had hurt her when his phone rang again.

"Phones are not allowed during lessons!" The girl said and a few seconds later so did the teacher.

"Sir, not to be rude or anything, but since no you did not ask where I'm from, I'm can assume that someone has told you about where I come from, right? About my relatives." He said, voice low and calm. The teacher nodded. "Then you should let me answer this call. Could be important." He said as he swiped his finger and answered the call. "Hey _daddy_!" He said, punctuating the word.

"**Mikk called me." **

"That damn Portuguese…" He grumbled under his breath.

"**Are you ok? He seemed really affected." **Oh. That was a surprise. Not that Tyki was affected, but that Cross seemed worried by that.

"I'm ok, don't worry." He replied, smiling a bit.

"**Are you sure?"**

"Yeah. Wise is here. And there's also Alma Karma."

"**The Akuma child?"**

"Yeah. Why?"

"**Keep an eye on him."**

"As you wish, Shishō. I should hang up, Shishō, I'm in the middle of…"

"**You know I'm here for you, right?"**

He blinked, a bit taken aback for that but then smiled sweetly. "Of course I know, Shishō. And you have no idea how thankful I am for that."

"**Good. If I'm not home when you come back I'll probably be in the harbour."**

"Do you want me to come?"

"**No need. In any case I should be back by dinner."**

"Ok! See you then, Shishō. Take care."

"**Yeah. You too." **

"Are you done, Mr. Marian-Walker?" The teacher asked, obviously displeased with him.

"Yeah." He replied, smirking. "Sorry for the interruption, it was urgent."

"It's alright. But better not happen again."

"Hm. Can't promise that. My dad and I run a company together so we need to contact each other every time something happens." He said, using his phone to tap his lips. "Besides, we wouldn't want a curse fall upon the whole school, would we, sir?" He said, smirking devilishly. "But please, continue with the lesson."

People had starting muttering around him, but he didn't exactly care. What he didn't expect, was the red-haired boy to jump onto his back.

"I'm Lavi. Just Lavi." He said, offering a hand. Allen looked at him quizzically, but the aura of the boy shone in a soft golden colour, something that he barely saw as it meant that he had no ill intentions towards him.

"A-Allen Marian-Walker." He said, shaking the hand.

"You are so cool!" The boy said and the white haired one stared at him as if Lavi had grown another head. Cool? This was the first time someone called (and probably thought) him _cool_. He had been called many things: monster, devil, abomination, assassin, son of a bitch, bastard, cursed… But never, ever, had he been called by a stranger _cool_. And for someone unknown reason, he liked it. He liked it a lot.

That guy, Lavi, was weird, but he himself was weird, so he had no right to judge others. And he seemed to know a lot. And the way he talked reminded him a lot of someone else.

"Do you wanna join us for lunch?" Lavi said.

"Excuse me?"

"Lunch. Do you wanna sit with us? We saw you with that Wisely guy and we all know he is not that friendly… Actually, it was a surprise to see you two together. He usually only talks with Alma." The boy said.

"Wise is my cousin." Allen told her harshly.

"Well, then tell him to join us too." Lavi said, still in his back. "Hey, wait, does that mean that you are a member of the Noah clan?"

"Adopted. _Walker_ comes from my adoptive uncle surname."

"And Marian?"

"My adoptive father."

"You are adopted? So am I! Well, kind of." Lavi said, smirking.

"Hum, Lavi, I'm not sure if it's a good idea if Wisely comes to sit with us… He has a bad reputation, remember?" Lenalee whispered to the redhead, who only stared at her in disbelief.

"Whatever. I'm going to sit with them. Is that ok, Allen?"

"Sure, you are a good person."

"Huh? How could you know that if you just met him?" Someone else asked and Allen only pointed at his eye as he called Tim to go over him.

_Ah! So it's a curse… He might be the one Jiji mentioned sometimes then…_ The red head thought as he trailed after the white haired teen.

* * *

Tyki Mikk stared at his phone, deciding whether to call or not. "Aren't you staring at it for far too long?" LuluBell asked him as she entered his office and sat on the desk. "I've never seen you so dubious to call someone, so I assume it's either your brother or Cross. And since you saw Sheryl today morning, I'm picking Cross."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" He grumbled.

"A few times, yes. Anyway, what's the problem?" She replied.

"Allen is in one of my History classes. There's this stupid fuck that called him 'monster' I went berserk… But that's not the problem the problem if that if Cross knows about it he is going to have my head for sure. You know how protective he is of Allen."

"Is that it?"

"Huh?"

"Are you telling me that you won't call him because of what he _might_ do to you?" Tyki nodded. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that he could insult you and tell you stay away from them for ever?"

Tyki glared at her at sighed. He seriously hated her sometimes. But she was right, it was the fact that Cross might outright reject him just because of that rather than the fact of getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

He didn't know why, he didn't know how nor when, the first time he saw him, he thought that the man looked downright sexy and dangerous.

That would have been about thirteen years ago, which meant that he had… about sixteen or so. He had always done a marvellous job at hiding it, however it was becoming more and more difficult as years went by and now that he knew that they lived at the same city it was putting a great pressure at him in order to restrain himself and jump at him.

Besides, there was one big problem in this whole equation: Cross was straight as a nail. And even if he was attracted to men, why would he settle his eyes on him? He could have any human being he desired, so why go for the scarred, grey-skinned, golden-eyed one?

"You know, for someone as confident as you are, he can bring you down with things that you imagine." LuluBell said.

"Just leave me alone, Lulu." He sighed and she shrugged, leaving the room.

He stared at the phone for a few more minutes and decided that he had to do that, not as Tyki Mikk, Allen's uncle or whatever he exactly was, but as Tyki Mikk, Allen's History teacher.

"Who is this and how do you have this number?" Came the harsh voice.

"It's Tyki Mikk…"

"Ah! You changed your number?"

"Road stole it. But that's not why I called you."

"Figured as much. So, what's up? My idiot apprentice already crushed someone into a wall?"

"N-not exactly…"

"What happened to him, Mikk?"

"A… A boy called him… a monster." He quickly said, swallowing dry.

"He what? I'm coming over and I'm going to beat him half to…"

"No need. I already took care of him and the situation." He quickly said. Last thing they needed was Cross firing bullets all around the campus.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. No problem." He said.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Was… Was Cross trying to comfort him?

"I'm the one who pushed him to tell the truth about who he is. If I hadn't…"

"That guy would have called him that anyways. People are just like this, Mikk, they hate and fear everything that's different and Allen is a great deal different than any teenager that might be in this University. Even more than Wisely." He said. "So don't worry. The boy won't break down just for that, it'll hurt, yes, but he won't break."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm his father after all, aren't I?" The man said and Tyki hummed. "Thanks for calling, Mikk. You should come over for dinner one of these days. I'm sure the boy will love it."

_And you? Will you love it?_

"S-sure."

"Good. Text me when you can and I'll see if we are around." Cross said. "Bye."

"Bye." Well, that certainly went a lot better than he had ever expected. Maybe he couldn't have a chance to be with the man, but he sure as hell was going to try to spend as much as he could with him.

From his window, he could see how Allen was having a match with Kanda. Maybe he should have told Cross about that, too. Ah well, he could always bring it up during dinner.

* * *

**Well, that's it so far! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch had been interesting to say the least. Wisely and Alma seemed to like Lavi and the boy, even if he was a lot cheerier than they were, wasn't dumb by any means. He spoke almost as many languages as Allen did.

"So, what are you studying, Lavi?" Alma asked.

"Journalism. Family business." He replied. "And you?"

"Psychiatry." Wisely said.

"Neuroscience."

"Great, now I'm feeling dumb." Allen grumbled.

"Why? What are you studying?"

"Music." The cursed one said.

"No way! You must know Kanda's brother!"

"Fem-face has a brother?" Wisely snickered at that: leave it to Allen to call that to the short-tempered samurai.

"Yeah. Marie. Plays the harp."

"Marie is fem-face's brother? How can it be? Marie is so nice and fem-face is an asshole." He said.

"Well, they are adoptive brothers." Lavi said. "Kanda helped Marie around when he had the accident that left him blind and in the end, Mr. Tiedoll adopted both of them."

"Tiedoll? Froi Tiedoll?" Allen asked.

"Do you know him?" Wisely asked.

"Yeah. Cross and I had some deals with him and his company." Walker replied, nodding as he stuffed his mouth with some meat.

"You have a company? And who is Cross?" Lavi asked, interested.

Wisely replied for him. "Cross is his Master. And they have a company that translates, analyses and restores books."

"You have a Master?"

"He's the one who adopted me, but he doesn't act at all as a father and never asked me to call him that way, so I took on calling him Shishō or Master." Allen explained after he swallowed.

"In Japanese."

"We lived in Japan for about an year and a half. I liked how it sounded." Allen said. "What about you? You said you were adopted too, right?"

"Yeah. I ran away form home when I was six after my brothers were always beating me for nothing. After a couple of months I ran onto Jiji and then he adopted me."

"Jiji? Japanese too, huh?"

"Well, he prefers if I call him Bookman but… sounds too serious, so I started to call him Jiji or Panda."

"Bookman? You are a member of the Bookman clan?" Alma asked, not believing it: he and Wisely had a member of another clan right in front on their eyes and they never suspected anything.

"Yeah, why?"

"Never suspected the Bookman clan had someone infiltrated in here." Wisely replied.

"Infiltrated? What do you mean?"

"Wait so… you don't know who we are?" Alma asked.

"Hum… Wisely Kamelot, Portuguese, 19 years old, has a younger sister, he's Mikk's nephew, and LuluBell's whatever and he's father hold a high position in the Portuguese Government. Alma Karma, half-Vietnamese half-Spanish, 18 years old, no relatives known but you have some kind of relation with Kanda although I don't know what is it and it irks me not to know it." Lavi stated.

Allen eyed his cousin. "A bit weird, don't you think?" He asked in the Noah language, not wanting to switch to Portuguese knowing that Lavi would probably understand it.

"Yeah. If he doesn't know about us, maybe he's just here to be a student."

"Doesn't sound like something that old man would do." The silver eyed one said.

"Yeah. I'll ask my dad if he knows something."

"No need for. He really is just a student." A voice behind them said.

"Ah! Tyki-pet!" Allen smiled at him and the Professor smiled at him.

"You alright?" The elder asked still in their own language.

"Yeah. Thanks for calling Cross." He said.

"No problem. I'll see you both later. Road wants to see you, Allen."

"Alright. I'll come by one day. Maybe get Cross to tag along." He replied.

When Tyki walked away Alma was eating, definitely not bothered by the fact he didn't understand anything but a few words, however, Lavi was blinking.

"What language was that?" He asked.

"Noah? I don't think there's a name for it." Wisely said.

"And I might have heard wrong but… Did he call Professor Mikk 'Tyki-pet'?" Lavi asked Wisely pointing at Allen, who was back to his food.

"He has been calling uncle Tyki that way sine he was five o six. And it stuck. However, Allen is the only allowed to call him that way."

"And he calls him that way in University."

"He and social convention manners don't go together. At all. But if you ever met his master you'll understand why."

"Hey, do they have scotch in here?" Allen suddenly asked.

"Scotch. This is a University." Wisely repeated.

"Yeah, so?"

"Sorry Al, no scotch." Wisely said. "Besides, you can't drink in England yet. You are still considered a minor." The boy scrunched his face.

"Fuck it." He said as he gave his pet a whole sandwich. "This sucks."

"You drink?" Alma asked, blinking.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Don't you fear for your liver?" Lavi asked.

"I have supper high metabolism, so no. And I don't have hangovers either."

"That's because you've been drinking since you were seven! You and Cross are immune to alcohol." Wisely said.

"Since you were seven? That's so cool!" Lavi and Alma both exclaimed, the redhead grabbing his left arm, making Allen jerk back. "You alright?" Lavi asked softly.

"Yeah. Just… don't touch it." Allen smiled back at him and Lavi nodded. Wanted it or not, he knew about body parts not wanted to be showed nor touched by others.

"Fuck, already?" Alma whined when the alarm rang. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Are you joining us again at break, Lavi?"

"Yeah sure." The recently discovered Bookman clan member replied, smiling at them. "I gotta go, if I'm late again, I'll be kicked out. Again." He said as he ran away.

"Hey Allen, you came with Tyki right?"

"Yeah. I asked him to pick the car yesterday at the harbour after we had some trouble. Why? You want to get a free ride?" He asked, teasingly.

"I certainly don't want to go walking home and I'm not taking the bus." The older teen said.

"I feel you. Last time I was into one I ended up in the police station."

"You stabbed someone?" Alma asked, curious.

"No. He probably just got lost. He always gets lost." Wisely said. "That's what Tim is for." He said as he petted the golden monkey.

"You'll end up in a bus, Wise." Allen menaced him but there was no threat in it. "You want a ride too, Alma?"

"You don't mind?"

"Clan pays for the gas, so it's ok." Allen replied.

"I thought you had to pay for it." Wisely said.

"We got into an agreement: Cross and I go to all the fucking reunions and they pay for the transport and the gas. It's a pretty sweet deal."

"Specially if you fall sleep in all of them!" Wisely said as he bumped him. "Hey, Alma, have you ever been to any of them?"

"A reunion? Not yet, they don't allow us to go to one until we are at least twenty-two." He explained. "What about you?"

"Sometimes. Earl picks whomever has to go randomly." The Noah said.

"Been going to all of them since I was 5. Or at least all the ones Shishō actually went."

"So you are the only ones who go?"

"Not really. I'm usually the one who goes, sometimes I've been paired up with other members, but problem is that we are the only ones handling with the stuff first hand, the rest of the higher members only read the reports. And Shishō is the only one who knows everyone because the other high members always stay at HQ. Funny things I never seen our President… or however he is called." He felt a tug in his hair. "Yeah Tim, what is it?" The monkey pointed at a corridor. "Oh. That way? Ok. I'll see you at my car."

"Which one is it?"

"The only Corvette in the whole parking lot." He said before leaving.

"And how do I know which one is a Corvette?" Alma asked, staring at the boy's back.

"Easy. It's going to be the only car expensive. You'll recognise it." Wisely said. "See you later."

The following two lessons had followed the same way the previous ones had: boring, with people staring and whispering about him and his looks. No one good enough to bother knowing. Good thing was that Marie was in them too.

When he arrived at his car Alma and Wisely were already there, waiting.

"Man, I'm so jealous. I don't even have a car!" Alma whined.

"Hey, don't Corvettes only have two seats?" The elder asked.

"Birthday gift from Shishō." He grinned and then reeved the motor before speeding off.

* * *

After leaving both of them and speeding off before his crazy family could abduct him for the rest of the day, he arrived home.

"I'm back!" He yelled, but no reply came, so he guessed Cross was at the harbour. "What should we do then, Tim? Should we go to explore a bit?" The monkey chirped and Allen grabbed his wallet, his phone and the first key cars he got and went down to the garage not without leaving a note in the bar counter, knowing it would be the first place the man would go to.

He drove to where he remembered the black market in the city was with his furry personal GPS guiding him. When he arrived, he was surprised to find Bookman there.

"Hey Bookman!" He said, waving at the man.

"Ah, Mr. Marian-Walker." The boy huffed, hating the way the man always addressed to him. "Allen."

"So, what are you doing here? It's pretty unusual for you to be around the black market areas." The boy pointed out.

"I'm supposed to meet with my apprentice here. But the damn brat is late, as always."

"Oh! Lavi?"

The man frowned and looked up at him. "You know him?"

"Yeah. We are in the same gym class. Had lunch with me, Wisely and Alma. He doesn't know about us at all, does he?" He asked.

"Not yet. That's why I told him to come here."

"What about what you do? Because he seemed clueless as hell."

"So you saw it, huh?"

"Pretty hard not too." Allen said s he spotted the redhead's soul at the entrance. "I guess you don't want him to know who I am, right?"

"Not yet. You cursed ones are the last ones we learn about."

"Is that so? Why?"

"You are probably the most dangerous ones and we don't want to put our clan members or supporters in a delicate position with you. Specially since you are there." He said and Allen chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll be going. He'll see my hair if I stay any longer." He said as he scurried away, Tim grabbing handfuls of his hair.

He stopped at the _real_ entrance and knocked.

"Password." Came a voice form the inside, he muttered the words. "That's not the correct one. That's the old one."

"Open the door."

"No can do." Came the voice. "And aren't you just a kid? What are you doing here?"

"I said open the fucking door."

"Or else?"

"Or else…"

"Mr. Marian-Walker!" Someone else said form the inside and the door opened from side to side. "Excuse us, we texted the new password to Mr. Marian…"

"Haven't I told you to send them to me?" He barked.

"Yes sir." A bald man said as he bowed to him.

"And who the hell is that moron, Johnson?"

"My nephew, sir."

"Who the fuck is he?" The nephew asked.

"You stupid fuck!" The man turned around and hit him hard across the face. "This is Mr. Allen Marian-Walker, you dumbass! You know what he can do with just a phone call? A snap of his fingers?"

"This brat it's him? You said he was one of the highest members of his clan!" The younger groaned.

"And he is. He's been in this business longer than you, so shut up. Sir, I'm so sorry about this." He shot a dirty glance to the boy.

"I'll let it slide for this once. Where's Raj?"

"His usual place." Johnson replied and Allen left, leaving uncle and nephew discussing.

"Everyone out." He said when he arrived at his destination and everyone, recognising him, fled outside, leaving him and the owner, Raj, alone.

He was talking with the man when his phone rang. "Yeah."

"**Want me to come or you good in your own?"** His master asked.

"I'm fine. I won't be too long here anyways."

"**Need me to get something on the way back home?"**

"Milk and eggs." He said.

"**Of course. Don't take long."**

"Yeah, yeah. Thirty minutes and I'll be there."

"**Good."**

After a few more minutes of talking with the man, he left.

* * *

"Shishō! I'm back!" He yelled as he left the keys in the bowl.

"Living room!" Came the reply and he headed there, Tim jumping form him to go somewhere else. "So, where were you?"

"With Raj." He replied as he sat next to him, letting the elder wrap an arm around his shoulders. He might have said he was fine over the phone, but he needed to feel him close.

"He knew something?"

"Not really, although he did mention that the some merchandise doesn't last as long as usual." He whispered. "Did you find something?"

"This." He said as he gave Allen an engraved red stone.

"For real? _They_ of all people are the ones who have been doing that?"

"Looks that way." The elder said before pressing his lips in the white hair. "You really are ok?"

"Y-yeah… It's just that… it stills hurts." He mumbled.

"Just know I'll be always here for you, ok?"

"Thank you Shishō…" He whispered before hugging the red haired man tightly around his chest. "I was lucky it happened at Tyki-pet's lesson."

"You were. And talking about Mikk…"

"Hm?"

"I invited him over for dinner." Cross said, looking at the wall at the other side of the room as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Pardon me?"

"I invited him over for dinner."

"You invited Tyki-pet for dinner."

"Yeah. That's what _I_ said."

Well, talk about weird: for years, Cross seemed… no, despised the Noah to the point that he had seen Tyki wavering in front of him.

Eight-year-old Allen never understood why Tyki did that, though: he was very strong too!

It hadn't been until he heard Sheryl and Tyki talking inside a room one of the times he stayed in the mansion with his new family as he was hiding from Nea. He knew eavesdropping wasn't a nice thing to do, but he didn't care at all. Not when he heard Tyki crying.

"Hey, Tyki, it'll be alright." He heard the elder brother whisper and embrace the younger and Allen witnessed something rare: Tyki leaned against his sibling, hugging him.

"N-no. He, he, he hates me." He sobbed.

"He doesn't."

"Yes he does. He's friends with Nea, he and the Earl have spats but they are friends too, he has long conversations with you, he and Lulu have meet sometimes to have lunch, he plays with the twins and Road and Wise."

"He ignores the rest."

"But he doesn't insult them! He only calls _me_ names!" The boy wailed.

"Well…" Sheryl didn't know what to say to that, so he only hugged him closer and kissed his hair. "He'll come around, ok?" He said as he stood up. "I'm going to get you something to drink, alright?"

"Thank you Sheryl." He whispered.

"Anything for you."

Sheryl was surprised when he saw Allen obviously waiting for him, big silver eyes looking at him with worry.

"Is it my Master who makes Tyki-pet sad?" He asked, obviously distressed and Sheryl could only bend to pick him up. He was now in a delicate position: he didn't want to tell the kid that it was indeed his Master, whom he obviously loved, the one who was hurting Tyki, his favourite Noah after Nea. However, if he lied, Allen would know right on the spot.

"Yes." He finally said and Allen nodded, hugging his neck before looking up at him with fiery determination in his eyes.

"I'll make Master treat Tyki-pet better! I'll make him like Tyki-pet!" He exclaimed and Sheryl laughed, amused.

"Of course you will, Allen." He said and somehow, the Portuguese believed it.

But they both faith as years went by and not only Cross kept treating the Noah just like usual, but Tyki looked up to the discussions and provoked Cross. It wasn't healthy, and the four of them knew. Sheryl had tried to make his little brother reason and Allen talked with Shishō. He never told the Minister how he did it, but he did get him to treat Mikk better.

But inviting him to dinner? Over their house? Not in a million years would he have had allowed it before, even less invite him unless Allen had threatened him with no alcohol or dared him to do it.

He just hoped Cross wasn't pulling a cruel joke on Tyki.

* * *

**So, that's all for now! I hope you liked it! And we saw a bit of Tyki!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter is up! I actually thought it would take me longer, but somehow I managed to write it! I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Where are they?" Kanda asked as he sat down at their usual table, only this time their were alone.

Kanda, even if he said he hated Allen and didn't like Wisely that much, he seemed to pretty comfortable around Alma, which amazed Lavi to no end and _he still didn't know what kind of relationship they had. _And he wanted to know it so badly, but if he asked, he was going to be found dead next morning.

"Allen said he and his Master were going to Connecticut for something about their company, Wisely had to go back to Portugal for some reception his father was doing and he had to be there yes or yes and Alma… I don't know. But you do, don't you?" He asked smugly.

"He said he was going to Russia, I think. Something about a convention." The blue haired male replied as he started to eat his soba. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"You are awfully talkative today, Yuu-chan." Lavi said ducking the fork that had been thrown his way. "Not that I have something against it." He quickly added. "But what's weird?"

"That the three of them are not here the same exact week." Kanda said.

"I don't know, maybe. You think they are just skipping school?"

"Doesn't sound like them. But it does seem like something is up." The Japanese said. "Have you talked with Lenalee lately?"

"She ain't talking to me. You?" Kanda shook his head.

_**-Flashback-**_

Lavi had been siting with them for two weeks now and was now part of the group. He found the other three boys highly interesting: not only could he report on two Noahs but to be friends with them and Alma Karma was something too. Maybe he wasn't part of a clan like them, but he sure as hell was interesting.

Wisely and Alma (who shared a subject) had been discussing something about brain parts, Allen was working in his composition assignment, tapping on the table with his fingers and humming softly the tune and Lavi was watching both Allen and his music (although he wasn't understanding anything the boy nor the criteria he was following) and the debate across the table when Kanda came up, soba dish in hand, Mugen (his beloved katana) in his back and tea in his other hand.

"What do you want, BaKanda?" Allen snapped so quickly that no one would have thought that seconds ago he was deeply concentrated in his work.

"Nothing with you, Moyashi." He growled back as he sat down next to Alma who instantly hugged him. "Let go of me, Alma." Everyone in the room blinked: since when was Kanda so… _easy-going _with someone?

"Going soft, fem-face?" Allen teased as he went back to his paper.

Three seconds later, Mugen was out and Allen left arm preventing it form cutting his head. _Another thing that irked Lavi: what the hell was with that arm? And why did Allen always wear gloves?_

After that day, Kanda had joined them in their meals and pauses, although he mostly only talked with Alma… or rather, Alma talked and Kanda didn't point Mugen's pointy edge at his neck like he did with Lavi. And for Wisely… they barely talked but when they did, their conversation were quite deep in content.

And there was also that eye of Allen's: some days it was silver like his right one, some days was black with the red circles and reversed pentagram. And he still didn't tell him what was it. Although Allen seemed to always be looking thinks that didn't exist and saying rude comment to most of the people he'd cross in his way to his lessons of they talked to him. Professors or students, he didn't care. But well, he knew he was untouchable, so he used in his favour. And to help his friends. And Lavi was happy to be part of that.

As for Lenalee, she had disapproved their new friends to the point of not speaking to either of them, even if Lavi had tried to convince her that Allen, Wisely and Alma were not bad people. She just went of and joined the cheerleaders group.

_**-End flashback-**_

"Did someone left you alone, boys?" The green haired girl said, smiling smugly. "And what about your boyfriend, Kanda? Did he run away when he knew you are a traitor?"

Both boys turned to stare at her. "Fuck off, Lenalee." The samurai-wanna-be said, causing both Lavi and her to stare at him wide open: granted, Kanda lacked manners, but he had never told a girl to shut up that way.

"Y-you…"

"Hey, Lena! What are you doing with those weirdos? Hurry up!" A girl called her form the distance.

"Yeah _Lena_, goes with the whores." Lavi said, smirking.

The girl stared at them, dumbfounded. "They changed you. You weren't like this. You just became rude freaks!"

"How do you know we weren't like this before? We just went along with you because of your brother. And all you did was bitch, and cry and talk about shoes." Lavi said as he popped another fritter in his mouth. "Besides, Kanda here has anger management issues and goes with Mugen everyone, I wear an eye patch… I'd say we're with those who can understand us: two Noah and Alma… Although I still don't know what is Alma's deal…" He mused, but now to himself.

"And you don't have to know, baka usagi." Kanda said to him.

"Lena!" The same voice form before yelled and she left.

"Fucking brat." Kanda groaned as he finished his soba.

"You said it."

Lavi now kept quiet, his mind going back to the day Jiji brought him to the fucking black market! He still had no idea how the hell was that related to documenting everything that happened in the world! And what did the Panda mean by: "You'll understand it soon enough." It was driving him nuts!

* * *

Next morning, Lavi, Kanda and Alma were waiting for Allen and Wisely to arrive, as they usually came together. But they did not that day. Wisely arrived with Professor Mikk and Professor Bell.

"Allen is not with you?" Alma asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Cross is dropping him, they arrived just three hours ago." Wisely said and almost in queue a black Ferrari was seen at the end of the street.

"Believe me, you are not missing anything."

"How many cars do they have?" Kanda asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Too many." Wisely grumbled.

Allen stepped out and rubbed his head, yawning while from the driver's seat a tall, red haired man with half his face covered in a strange white mask came out.

"Morning." The boy said as he went to Wisely and let his head fall on the elder's shoulder, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Morning to you too." The Noah replied, obviously not caring for the proximity. "Hey uncle Cross."

"Uncle?" The other three exclaimed and the Noah shrugged.

"Hey there, boy." The man said as he looked at the other three. "And you are…?"

"Those are Alma, Lavi and BaKanda." Allen said yawning again as he pushed himself away from his cousin and faced his master. "Anyway, why did you even get out of the car? You are going to be late and they'll will complain to _me_ again." The boy whined.

"When have we ever been in time? Besides, they want me there? They are going to wait for me." The elder said and Allen huffed. "Where's Mikk?" He asked, looking at the golden-eyed teen.

"He has a free period now, so probably in his office." He replied.

"Alright. See you later, idiot apprentice." He said, leaning over to mutter something in his ear, one hand in the slender waist, making the teen roll his eyes.

The other three again, stared dumbfounded at that: what kind of relationship was that?

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, alright?" Cross whispered in his ear although all of them could hear it perfectly.

"That gives me a short list." Allen said and then kissed his cheek.

The elder ruffled his head and started to head inside. "Is that a gun?" Lavi asked, eyeing the man's right thigh.

"Yep. Shishō and I have clearance. But I don't like guns that much. Take away the fun." He said and Lavi blinked at him.

"What?"

"Allen here has been in a few… encounters in his life." Wisely teased and Allen snickered.

"That reminds me tonight I have a date with Tyki-pet… Why don't you come too?"

"To a date with you and Professor Mikk?" Kanda snorted.

"It's not that _kind_ of date." Allen replied back as he opened the door, taking a sleeping Tim and putting him in his head. "Oh man."

"What's the matter?" Alma asked.

"Tim is sleeping." He said.

"C'mon, I'll go with you." Lavi said, pulling him to the building.

"Thanks Lavi!" he exclaimed as he followed him, smiling to the elder boy.

"No problem!"

They were walking up to Allen's classroom when Allen eyed the redhead. "Hey Lavi?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what Shishō's and my company does?"

"Analysis and translation of books. What about it?"

"You Bookmans like mental challenges and books, right?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Come with me to my house today afternoon and I'll show you!" He replied. "And then we can go to my date with Tyki-pet."

Now, Lavi was in an inner war: his common sense was screaming not go with a guy who knew so much about a fucking secret clan, Noah or not, but his Bookman side was yelling to go with him, to see what he had.

"Ok. Let's see what you got." He said, smiling and Allen smirked before going on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"You won't regret it, I swear." He whispered before going to his classroom.

And so Lavi spent all of his day in the clouds and silence, much too Kanda's thanks who had never believed he would leave to see the usagi in silence for more than five minutes.

* * *

Cross stood in front of the door that said 'Tyki Mikk, History Department' in golden letters deciding whether to knock or not to knock. After a few minutes he decided that it would be out of character of him, so he just opened the door.

"Hey." He said and the boy looked at him.

"Cross?" The Portuguese said, starting at him as if he was a ghost.

"Yes, I believe that my name." He said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"W-what are you doing here?" _Now_ he was dumbfounded. In any normal case, if any parent or guardian or whatever had just walked up in his office and sat down just like that, he would have kicked him before they could even start, but he could not kick him: Cross way stronger than him, he had a frigging gun with him and well… you do not kick the one you have a crush on, right?

"Allen. How is he doing?"

"He's doing amazingly, not that we expected anything else, right?" Tyki said as he gave the elder man Allen's latest assignment. "I didn't know you taught him History." He said.

"That's because I haven't." He replied, dumbfounded.

"You are kidding, right? He wrote things _I_ had to look for… And they were correct! I even sent the paper to the Department's Head."

"He might have picked it form some of the books we've translated over the years."

"Wait, so you two actually have a company?" He asked, blinking: although Allen had been telling him stories and curiosities about the book they always got he thought it was a second mission of the clan they had been given.

"Yeah. I thought you knew."

"I always thought it was the clan who told you to get those book and analyse them." Mikk said and he could feel his cheeks heating up a bit.

"Hell no, those morons don't even know what a book is." The red haired one replied, smirking. "I guess I'll have to ask him about."

"As you please, you are his guardian, not me." Tyki only said. "Was that… all?" He asked rather shyly for being him, but then again, that man brought to light parts of his nature he didn't knew he had.

"Hm… Has he gotten into any trouble lately?" He asked, his eyes still reading the paper. "Are you sure he didn't bully someone to do this?"

"Could be, but I don't think. I mean, I don't he even had to bully someone to do it. He could just go to someone and ask them to do it… And they'd do it without even asking." Tyki replied.

"Damn right. Has he… made any friends? Scratch that, does he _talk_ to someone who is not Wisely or Karma?" He asked and the grey-skinned one blinked: that was the first time he had seen the man worried for Allen's social life. "I saw those other two boys in the entrance waiting for them but…"

"Bookman and Kanda?"

"Bookman?"

"He's the successor. He seems to get along with Allen really well, since the first day, actually. I must say it surprised me greatly." Tyki said, accepting the paper back. "What do you think about it?"

"Well, it certainly is his hand writing and there're no spells in it." Cross said and leaned against the chair, his legs parting slightly and Tyki gulped when his eyes dropped right in the middle of them. "Did you say Kanda?" The younger nodded. "As in Kanda form the Exorcists?"

"That same Kanda. Although he doesn't know much either."

"How do you know?"

"I made Wisely to read his mind, just to make there wasn't anything weird going on." He simply said and then the bell rang. "I gotta go. My class starts in five minutes." Mikk said, reluctantly: he had never had a conversation with the elder and he did not end to wish it.

"And I have a reunion to attend." Cross said, standing up. "You doing something tomorrow night?"

"C-correcting more papers, why?"

"Think you'd find a moment to come by and have that dinner?"

"Yes!" He gasped and blushed even more when the elder looked at him, slightly confused by his reaction.

"It is settled then. 8pm is ok?" Tyki nodded, not trusting his voice. "See you tomorrow, then." He smiled at him and then left.

Cross smiled at _him._ For the first time ever, he was the recipient of a smile coming form that man and it was the best feeling in the fucking world. Forget about killing, this was better.

He looked his schedule and groaned: Allen's group. The damn little sneaky cheating bastard would see right through him!

And see right through him he did. He didn't say anything, but the smirk playing on his lips the whole class made it clear.

"Don't you have another lesson, Allen?" He asked when the boy kept sitting on his chair, legs now propped on the table. Man, Cross had a bigger influence that he thought on him.

"He's not here. Besides, do you really think I care if I have or I don't have a lesson?" Allen said as he ably stood up, walking down to him. "So, Tyki-pet, what did you talk about with Shishō?" He said, now sitting on the Professor's table.

"You. Your stupidly perfect assignment I had to give the Head of the History Department for him to correct because I got lost." He grumbled and Allen giggled. "How the hell do you know so much information about things that happened centuries before your pa… you weren't even conceived?" He asked.

"Read some of it in a couple of books we got a while ago. Though, there's no way you are all this happy-go-lucky with your damned soul smiling like and idiot like it doing right now _if_ you only talked about me and my 'stupidly perfect assignment'." He said.

"He hum… invited to have dinner with you tomorrow." He replied.

"Hm… I guess that means I have my cooking day off!" He exclaimed as he stood up. "Well, see you at night Tyki-pet!" he said as he kissed his cheek softly.

"Where are you going now?" He asked as he saw the boy go to the door.

"Piano rehearsal!" He yelled back.

_That damned boy…_ He shook his head as he stood going back to his office and see if he could understand Allen's paper this time.

* * *

**And that's it for today! I hope you'll like it!**

**Please review!**

**PS: Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to my house." Allen said as he opened the door and let Lavi in.

"Wow. You live in here?" He asked after he whistled appreciably at the big house.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Does someone else live with you in here? Because that sure is big for only two people!"

The music student laughed and shook his head. "No. We are the only ones here, but we both have our private offices, I have my music studio and of course, we have the rooms for the books we purchase or borrow." He said, smiling.

"Who are you talking to, idiot apprentice?" The Bookman clan member looked at the redhead man from that same morning with wide eyes: the man was wearing nothing than a towel wrapped around his waist, his long red mane dripping water.

"It's Lavi, you met him this morning." He replied.

"And what is he doing here?"

"Well, remember how you said we would have trouble onto reading those books we got? I thought he could help us out. In the end, he's a Bookman, he's been trained for that."

Cross nodded and went to a room (Lavi supposed it was his own room) only to come a few seconds later nicely dressed. "I'm going to get someone."

"Whatever. Just don't come _there_." Allen growled.

"Not for the night, idiot. I need to consult someone." The man said and then left.

"Anyway, let's go." He said as he tugged the other boy to a room… locked with the newest, safest and strongest locking device he had seen so far. Allen let the machine scan his retina.

"Wow." He said and Marian-Walker chuckled as he opened the door.

"Welcome to your dream, Lavi."

"Confident much?"

"Of course." He smirked and let the oldest in. "Come here." He brought him to a corner where two books were lying open.

And the red haired couldn't believe his eyes: there, right before him, were two of the most precious books in the history of mankind: the Codex Gigas and the Voynich Manuscript.

"How did you get those? I know they are not able for sale or rent. The clan has been trying to get them for decades, even centuries and they never could!" He exclaimed.

"So, is it or is it not your dream?"

"One of them, yes." He agreed. "Can I touch them?"

"Be my guest."

And touch them he did, his finger tips ran softly through the pages in display, trembling: this truly was the dream of any member of the Bookman clan.

"How did you get them?"

"Pulled a few strings." The younger simply said. "There's one slight problem, though."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone about it. Not even your guardian or anyone from your clan." Allen said. "We wouldn't want to damage our relationship further with your clan."

"Who? Your company? The Noah clan?" He was confused; it was like the white haired male was talking in riddles, and though he loved them they were starting to unnerve him.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you must promise me not to tell Bookman that I've told you this or he'll have my head. And I like it on my shoulders." He smiled as he sat down on an armchair and signalised Lavi to do the same.

"You know Bookman?"

"Yeah. Since I was a kid, actually." He replied. "Maybe even before you knew him."

"How? I've been with him since I was seven!"

"I met him at five. Anyway, have you ever heard of the cursed clan?"

"A few times at the clan's HQ. Although Panda never told me anything about them besides some stuff like their origin, that they have their own rules and that there are seven top commanders. Why?"

"Well, you just met one of those commanders." He replied, smirking.

"Who?

"Cross. He is one of the highest commanders. Probably the most powerful, too." He said.

"You are kidding."

"No. He really is. Although not thanks to his curse."

"What it's his curse?" Lavi asked and Allen went rigid.

"Sorry, can't tell. It's a secret." He smiled sadly and Lavi nodded, not wanting to push him in doing something he would regret later. "But anyway, I can't tell you more, so, do you wanna try to figure the Manuscript out?"

"Hell yes!" He grinned and went by the book again. "Do you have a key or something?"

"Not yet. We haven't even started." He replied as he went next to him. "Hey, here's an idea, would you like to work with me?"

"In your company?"

"Not exactly, Cross wouldn't like to be working with Bookman again. I meant as my partner, as a consultant, if you want to give it a name." He suggested.

"That would be awesome! Thanks Moyashi!" He said and hugged him tightly.

"Call me that again and you won't see the book again." The younger growled, but he did it playfully. "Main problem here is that Bookman will get suspicious."

"Yeah… And he won't bite a lie, he can see right through me."

"How about we don't lie, then?"

"How?"

"We tell just half of the truth." He simply replied.

"You are a genius!" He said, grinning.

They sat side by side, the book in the middle, both working on a different set of combinations but they still had fun, helping each other. They stopped when Lavi cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"**Where are you?"** And of course, Bookman didn't sound too happy.

"Allen's house. We are working." He replied.

"**Allen? What Allen?"**

"The one I told you about the other day! White hair, silver eye, strange mark on his face…"

"**Put him on the phone. Now."** Lavi practically shoved the phone to the other boy, who brought to his ear.

"Hey Bookman. How's it going?"

"**What are you doing with him?"**

"We are working on a book Shishō and I got the other day."

"**Which one?"**

"The 'Libellus de Medicinalibus Indorum Herbis'. We got it the other day on a very interesting trade." He replied cooly.

"**I want to see his work everyday. And do not talk about anything unrelated to those books to him, clear?"**

"Crystal, sir. Oh, yes, he's going out tonight with me and some other people."

"**What 'other people'?"**

"Wise, Alma, Kanda, Tyki and maybe Shishō. But I don't think he is really coming."

"**Alright. I want him back at most by two."**

"As you wish! I'll make sure he gets home safe and sound!" He said as he passed the phone back to Lavi.

"What do you mean by that? I'm the oldest! _I_ should be getting _you_ home!" He said as he hung up the call.

"I guess he thinks I'm more responsible than you!" Allen stuck his tongue out and grinned. "Anyway, we should go already if we want to be on time. And I really want to be it for once!"

"Let's go then!" He threw an arm around the shortest male's shoulders and grinned.

* * *

It wasn't long before they both were picking Alma and Kanda up. "Isn't your cousin coming, Moyashi?" Kanda asked when he entered.

"He's coming with Tyki-pet." Allen replied, as he turned left.

"Isn't that the red light district?" Alma asked.

"Yes."

"Is your date with Professor Mikk here?" The boy asked again.

"Yes."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Is there any reason of why you would have a date with him in here?" Kanda ended up asking.

"Yes."

"Why?" The Japanese asked again.

"Because we are banned from any casino in the country. A few countries, actually."

"Why is that?" Alma asked, leaning between the front seats.

"You'll see." He said as he pulled in front of a pub and got out of the car.

Once they all were outside of the car Allen walked up to the pub. "Hum… Allen? Are you really having your date with Mikk in here?"

"Yeah. Go in." He hurried them to the door, but they were all stopped by a really large bouncer.

"You can't go in."

"I think we can."

"We don't take care of… first timers." The bouncer replied.

"First of all, they are first times, not me." Everyone around gaped at him, sceptically. "Second of all, we are not here for the girls. Third, get me Mahoja, will you?"

"You know her?"

"And Anita. Does the surname _Marian_ mean anything to you?" He said, smirking.

"You are Mr. Marian's child!"

"Yeah, you could say that. Now, will you let me in or will I have to make you lose your job?"

"Please. I'm sorry about the confusion." He quickly moved and let them in.

"Seriously, how many connections do you have?" Lavi asked.

"Ah well, this was more like using Shishō's status. You see, Anita's mother was one of his lovers. Mahoja works for Anita."

Allen opened a door and the other three gaped at the sight in front of them.

"A brothel?" They said at the same time.

"Yeah. But as I said, we are not here for the girls. C'mon." He pushed through the mass of people, kissing some girl on the way until they arrived at a back door and he opened it.

"A bar?" Lavi said.

"Yeah. Shishō and I usually come here, him to pick someone, me to make some good money." He replied.

"You are a whore?" Alma asked, eyeing him wide out: he would have never thought someone from the cursed clan would do… such activities!

"Hell no. My way of making money is even more dirty and unorthodox."

"You are late, Allen." A voice said from ahead of them and he grinned sheepishly.

"Since when have I ever been on time?" He said as he sat down on a table next to filthy drunken men.

"Hum… Care to explain what's going on?" Lavi asked to the fifth member of their group.

"It's a poker game. They gamble." Wisely replied.

"Gambling? I don't see how that's dirtier than prostitution." Kanda pointed out.

"Oh that. That's because they cheat. I've known Allen since he was five, he started playing at nine. He's never lost since."

"You are kidding." Lavi said, eyeing him: even if he knew there was something dark with Allen and money and the word 'debt', he never thought it would come down to this.

"No. Not even Tyki can beat him. That's how he pays all the debts his master charges on him."

"I'm partly surprised and partly scared at knowing this." Alma admitted, eyeing the boy and shuddering at the sight of his dark smile and his left eye working. "Oh. I see what you mean."

"Not that. That's just a bonus. He doesn't need it." Wisely said as he moved closer to the table and stood behind Tyki.

The other three went to the table too and watched in awe, how Allen won every single hand.

"You could let me win some!" Tyki said, nudging the white haired on the side and the boy chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?" The youngest around the table asked.

"How about letting your beloved uncle how much you love him?" Tyki said.

"Hm… No. Royal straight flush, by the way." He said as he showed his cards and everyone huffed as Allen collected his money and other wins.

They were about to start the next round, when the door opened and a beautiful Chinese women entered the room.

"Allen, sweetheart!" She said and ran to hug him, being hugged back for the boy.

"Hey you, woman, get out, this is no place for women!" One of the men yelled and Allen stared at him for a second before going next to him, his left hand wrapped around his neck.

"Do you know who this women is? Do you?" He hissed.

"Why should I?"

"Because this woman is the owner of this place and if you don't start talking to her with the respect she deserves, I'm going to cut your hand so you can't play poker anymore… Or maybe your tongue."

"Allen, it's alright." She said, he little hand wrapping around his wrist.

"No, it's not. He shouldn't have talked to you in that way. Besides, Shishō would never forgive me if I let him go away with it."

The trio watched the display in awe: Allen was... scary. And even Kanda would even admit that.

"Allen, sweetheart, it's ok. Mahoja will take care of him." The woman said and just a second later the door slammed open and the biggest women any of them had ever seen, stepped in and took the man Marian-Walker was still holding down and threw him outside. "Anyone else wants to go outside?" The large woman said and all the other men ran away.

"Aw man, how am I supposed to make more money now?" Allen complained as he slumped against the elder male in the room.

"I think you made enough for today." Tyki said and kissed his cheek. "When do you have to be bake, cheating boy?"

"C'mon, you know very well that Cross doesn't give me a curfew." He replied and grinned. "Besides, I still have to pick someone up!" He said as he stood up. "Enjoy yourselves guys!" He said before disappearing back to the brothel.

"Pick someone up? What the hell does he mean by that?" Alma asked.

"Some random guy to fuck this night." Mikk simply said. "Allen grew up between brothels, fights and bars."

"Is that healthy?" Lavi asked, worried about his best friend.

"In any other case I would have said no, but he knows how to handle those things, so it's ok."

"I'm still worried about him." Mahoja said. "I wouldn't want him to end up like Cross, going from lover to lover without never settling down."

"But we can't change him. Or Cross." Anita said. "Besides, I do believe Cross will end up settling down." She said and looked at Mikk, who looked down and blushed slightly.

"Wait, he's gay?" Kanda asked.

"Nah, he's bisexual. He doesn't care about the genre as long as he can fuck it. Just like his master." Wisely said. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"How about we play some?" Lavi said as he pointed the cards. "No bets, though."

"Sounds good enough to me." Alma said as he forced Kanda to sit down.

* * *

They were starting to get the hold of it, when Allen came back in opening the door with so much force that it bounced on the wall and slammed shut, yelling in an unknown language to his phone and being yelled back in the exact same language.

Wisely and Tyki shared a worried glance before the elder stood up and put a hand in his head, but in a matter of a few seconds, Cross was slamming the door open.

_How is that door still standing?_ Kanda thought.

"Allen, the phone." He simply said and the boy gave it too him without much thought.

And then, it was Cross who was speaking in the unknown language. "What is he saying?" Lavi asked Wisely.

"No idea. That's a secret language only they know." The Noah replied. "Oh, and for the record, don't bug Allen much, he's really moody now."

"Yeah… You shouldn't have said that." Lavi said as he pointed at Kanda, who was smirking at that and was exactly doing what the other had said not do.

Three minutes later they met the same fate the drunken man in Mahoja's hands. And arms.

"See what you did, BaKanda?"

"Me? You are the one who threw that whiskey bottle!"

"And for what reason?"

"Because you are a scrawny moyashi!"

At that, Allen jumped at him, and they started to dance… hum, fight again. With Lavi and Alma watching it with their eyes twitching and Wisely… was laughing his ass off. Like seriously, it looked like at any moment he would started rolling on the floor.

"I said we will come when I decide to! You are no one to command _my child_ around!" Marian yelled before throwing the phone against the wall.

Kanda, Alma and Lavi didn't understand why suddenly everything seemed to stop: Cross was rigid, Anita and Mahoja where now silent, Wisely had stopped laughing abruptly, Tyki was gaping at the elder in surprise and Allen was… crying?


	8. Chapter 8

**So here we are again! Hum... well... this chapter is a bit OoC but hell, half the story is, so please enjoy!**

* * *

They stood there, Allen's arms wrapped around his master and his face hidden in the strong chest as Cross stroked his hair softly. The rest just stood there, silent, unmoving.

"Tyki." Came the low rumble and the teacher looked up.

"Yes?"

"Could you bring them home? Allen is in no condition to be driving." He said.

"Sure thing." He said as he stood up. "Let's go." Everyone started to empty the room but when the only ones inside were Cross, Allen and Tyki, the elder stopped the Noah why grabbing his forearm. "Cross?"

"Thank you so much." He smiled gratefully at him and the Portuguese felt his heart flatter and a bit dizzy, because that smile was just for him, not for Allen, but for him. And that just made his night.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm glad to be of help." He replied as he bended and kissed Allen on the head. "Good night."

"Night Tyki-pet." Came the muffled reply.

"Good night, Cross."

"Good night."

He left the room and couldn't help but let a huge grin spread through his face. He was so happy! Cross asked him a favour! When he arrived at the car, the kids were already inside, waiting for him.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Lavi asked, his Bookman curiosity making its presence known.

"It's the first time Cross has called Allen his 'son' or 'child' or something like that in his presence. Or in anyone's presence."

"Wait, you mean he has never acknowledged him as his son?" Alma asked, looking at them, not believing it. "He adopted him!"

"Not really. Don't tell Allen I've told you this or he won't talk to me in his life ever again, but Cross didn't adopt him. He… picked him up."

"From where? An orphanage? A foster home?" Kanda. Kanda was asking. That was surprising. Maybe he didn't handle well his alcohol.

"From the street. Allen was abandoned when he was born, his parents left him on the street, we don't know how he survived, we believe some other hobos might have had taken care of him, either that or he feel himself with food from… you know. Although he might have stolen from people or stores, he's an excellent pickpocket." Tyki explained.

"That explains why I never find my chewing gums anymore." Lavi grumbled and Kanda chuckled.

"But that still doesn't explain why he has never acknowledged him as his son." Alma pointed out.

"That's because when Cross picked him up he only saw him as his pupil, someone who should do whatever he wanted without even asking why. It was like that for maybe three years or so, but in the end Cross started caring about him like a father would and then, when Allen was eleven something happened and Cross started to actually train, teach and openly love him but he never called him that. Then again, he has never called him 'father' or 'dad'."

"Wrong. I'm pretty sure I heard him call Cross 'Daddy' the first day at school." Lavi said.

"Yeah. After we finished our fight." Kanda agreed.

"He says that as a cover." Wisely said. "So people don't know he is not legally adopted. Although I think there's no birth record from him."

"Anyway, this better stays here." Tyki said, turning around. "Alma, Kanda, I'll see you tomorrow. And remember Kanda, I expect a good essay this time. Or I'll have to put you with a tutor." He said and the Japanese growled as he climbed down the car. "OK, Lavi, where to?"

"You know Bury Street? The one by the London library?"

"Yeah." He said and then drove there. "Oh, by the way, give this to Bookman." He said as he gave him an envelope and a packet.

"Is there someone who doesn't know Panda?" He grumbled.

"Probably Kanda. And Alma… Not so sure." Wisely replied.

"Ok, so Allen and Cross know him because Cross is one of high commanders in the curse clan… Don't tell Panda I know that or he'll ground me forever. What does the Noah clan have to do with us?"

"Sorry. We can't tell you that, that's Bookman's job and I'm sure as hell ain't stepping in his ground." Tyki replied. "Here we are."

"Thanks Tyki. I'll see you both tomorrow!" He said as he went to his apartment, where Bookman was of course waiting for him and drinking his beloved green tea. "Hey Jiji, I'm back." He said as he slumped on the sofa.

"How did it go?"

"It was funny to see Professor Mikk cheating at cards. Even more seeing Allen winning every hand. I never thought a guy like him would actually do that." He said and then looked at him. "Professor Mikk gave me this for you." He said as he tossed the packet and the envelope.

"Ah, about time."

"What is it?" He asked, moving so he could take a peek at it.

"This, is for the HQ." He said waving the envelope. "This, is for you." He said and jingled the packet.

"Really? Give me!"

"Not yet. I need the permission of the HQ before I give it to you." He said. "Anyway, something else happened? You are back earlier than I told Marian-Walker to bring you back."

"Oh/ Well, Allen went to pick up some guy, then came back yelling in some weird language, out of nowhere came Mr. Cross, called Allen his child and Allen started crying. And then we left."

"So Marian finally called him that? It was about time."

"How long have you known Mr. Cross?"

"Hm? I met him first time twenty years ago."

"That much?"

"Yes, now go to sleep." Lavi huffed, but did so anyway. "Are you going to the Marian's house tomorrow?"

"Probably, why?"

"I want to see all the progress you make, alright?"

"Yes sir. Good night." He climbed on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

How was he soused to show the progress of a book he wasn't working on? He just hoped Allen had something up the sleeve or both of them were screwed as hell.

* * *

Allen and Cross where still at the brothel, the boy sitting in his master's lap and the elder stroking his long white hair.

"Shishō I…" He choked and went back to hugging him.

"Shh… It's ok, it's ok." He cooed softly. "I'm sorry."

"W-what for?"

"I should have told you sooner, I never treated you like I should have. I never treated you like my son. Because you are. You are my son. Only my son." He said and then kissed his forehead, his lips resting there for some seconds.

"Shishō… I love you." He sobbed and hid his face.

"And I love you too." He stood up and put Allen on the floor and then whipped his tears with his thumbs. "Shall we go home?"

"Y-yes." He smiled brightly at him.

"I'll go tell Anita, just wait here." Allen nodded and waited for just three minutes before Cross was back and they left to their home in just one car.

"What about the other car?"

"I'll come pick it up tomorrow or something." He said. "So, did you have fun?" He asked as he drove.

"Yeah. It's always fun to steal their money. Especially Tyki's." He replied, smiling.

"What about the Bookman kid?"

"Lavi? What about him?"

"How did it go?"

"We started with the Manuscript, we agreed he'd come everyday on the afternoon, probably for an hour or two, he still has his Bookman duties in the end."

"Does the old man know about it?"

"Sort of?"

"What did you tell him?' He could tell that Cross wasn't mad at him, more likely he was amused.

"That we were working on the 'Libellus de Medicinalibus Indorum Herbis' so Lavi can just take some of the translations we already have and bring it to Bookman so he doesn't get suspicious and tries to get the book from us." He told him.

"That's my boy!" Marian said as he threw an arm around his shoulder and pressed him to his side. "You definitely are the best at lying."

"Of course I am, how could I win at poker if I was bad at lying?" He asked and grinned at him. Cross didn't reply he just stared at him. "What?"

"You should smile like this more often." Allen blinked and nodded.

"Hum."

"Let's go to bed already. You have lessons and I need to make a few calls tomorrow morning." He said and kissed his forehead again.

"Good night Shishō."

"Good night idiot apprentice."

As they left to their respective rooms, Allen couldn't help but smile a bit smugly at the memory of how happy-go-lucky Tyki seemed to be when he left the brothel. Not that he really needed to mull why was that, he heard the way Cross had talked to the Noah and he knew how much it meant for him to be treated like an equal, to be _finally_ treated like an equal. Seemed to be some had drugged him…

His thoughts trailed of and left his room, wearing just the pants of his pyjama and the shirt in hand as he burst into his master's bedroom, rushing to his side when he saw him passed out on the floor.

"Shishō!" He yelled as he quickly put him on the bed with a spell and undressed him. "Shishō! Wake up!" He patted the side of his face softly but he only received a pained moan in response. "Shishō please, please." He moved the hair out of his face and pressed his lips on the hot skin. "Please wake up." He muttered.

After a few minutes of muttered pleas, Cross opened his red eye, looking around frantically.

"Allen?" He asked voice agitated.

"I'm here, I'm here." He said as he kissed his hand. "It's ok, I'm here Shishō." He said, grasping the hand tightly. "Tim! Tim! Come here!" He yelled and the monkey came in a few seconds. "Go get some cold water, a piece of cloth and water to drink, yes?" Tim chirped and left.

"Allen." The man said and the boy laid down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm here. Just four days, Shishō. Just four days." He whispered as he cleaned his sweaty face and asked Tim to bring him his cell phone. "Thank you. Go get an orange if you want." The little furry animal went to the kitchen to get an orange and then back to the room where his owner was.

Meanwhile, Allen had moved so he was half lying and he had put Cross head in his lap so he could run a hand through the red mane, softly, soothing. He dialled the number of his other family home and waiting, anxious.

**"Allen!"** A chirpy girl voice said.

"Hey Road. How are you?" He asked.

**"I miss you. You still have to visit me."**

"Sorry. I promise I'll come for dinner next week. Is Tyki-pet around? Or Lulu?"

**"I'll put you with Lulu… Tyki is all hyped up... Did something happened?"**

"Yeah, it did. Thanks Road."

**"Welcome! Lulu! Allen wants to talk to you!"** She said and a few second later Lulu was on the phone. **"Yes?"**

"Hi Lulu. Hum… I need you to cover my absence…"

**"Alright. For how long?"**

"Just four days."

**"Anything else?"**

"Put uncle on the phone?" There was no reply, but that wasn't weird, she wasn't the most talkative of the family. A few minutes later, his uncle was on the phone.

**"Hey Allen, about time you called me."** The man said.

"It would be easier if you weren't all over the world up and down." He said. "You think you could come?"

**"Already?"**

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting yet." He said as he stroked his master's shoulder.

**"How bad is it?"**

"He passed out."

**"I'll be there in 30."**

"Thanks uncle."

**"Anything for you, dear."** And the connexion broke.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" The Earl, the head of the family, asked when he saw the phone going from hand to hand.

"Cross." He only replied and that got Tyki's attention.

"Is he alright?" He asked, preoccupied.

"It seems this time it has struck really bad. I won't be back until it's finished." He said and then looked at the anxious Tyki and smiled softly at him. "He'll be alright, ok? Allen and I will be there all the time, I'll call you and let you know if something happens. And I'm sorry about the dinner, I know you were looking forward to it." Tyki shook his head, last thing he was worried about was having to postpone the dinner. "I'll call you." He repeated.

"Thank you Nea." He said.

"Don't mention it." After that he left.

Out of all the curses he had seen in all his life, he was sure Cross' was one of the worse, because Allen's, even if it was a nuisance and got him into trouble was useful too while Marian's… not at all. His was a curse in all senses, it brought nothing but hurt to him and those around him, which meant, mostly, Allen.

And the worst of all was that there was no way he would get rid of it. Also, that they never knew when it would strike, there were a few symptoms but they were even difficult to catch for someone who was familiar with the situation, and they were never the same.

He had always admired both his nephew and best friend to be able to live like this for so many years without breaking.

_I have to get there as soon as possible_, he though as he speeded up. He would deal with the tickets lately.

* * *

Tyki just stared at his hands, thinking about what had just happened. He didn't know what Cross' curse was about, he didn't know the effect nor why he had been cursed on the first place. The only people who knew what happened to him during the period he was under its influence were the Walkers and both of them were lip-sealed about it, so none of them asked.

He just wanted Marian to be ok.

"He'll be alright, dear." Sheryl said as he sat down next to him, embracing him in one arm. "Allen and Nea know what they are doing." He said and Tyki nodded. "Go to sleep."

"You are not my mother."

"But I'm your older brother." He said and then left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**And that's it! Did you like it? Did it solve some of your questions? Or did I cause more questions to be brought up? Please, do tell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry about the delay! I got stuck! But it's here now! I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Nea stormed inside the house, threw his things on the entrance floor and ran upstairs, looking for Cross and Allen, finally finding them in the elder's room. Allen was rocking Marian's body softly and when the teenager looked up, Nea could see the tears pooled in his eyes.

"Oh, dear…" He when next to him and kissed his forehead and then put a hand in the redhead's face. "Marian, it's Nea." The elder moved his head a bit towards the Noah.

"Nea." He only said.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay here with you if Allen has to go somewhere else, alright?" He asked softly, as if speaking to a child and received a short nod in response. "I'll go make something for you to eat, alright dear?" He asked his nephew.

"Thank you, uncle." They boy muttered as he kept hugging his master, running a hand through his hair.

And before leaving to go find the kitchen, he observed the image in front of him: they had changed so much over the years. Allen had been there for his master when he found out why his master always disappeared at four days every month, leaving him alone. He wasn't there to witness it, but Allen told him.

**Flashback**

Ten years old Allen hit an empty bottle with his foot as he headed back to the inn they were currently staying at, or rather, _he_ was staying at seeing as his master left him alone. Again. Seriously, what was wrong with that drunken master of his? Ok, he had lived on the streets since he was just a baby but Cross shouldn't be leaving him alone five days every month without saying anything! They were already on the fourth, so he should be back the next day, but what if he got kidnapped when he went to the hotel after gambling?

_He'd probably be happy about it. I still don't understand why he picked me up if he doesn't even like me._ The boy thought sadly.

He arrived at the hotel and frowned when he saw that everyone was gathered around the door of his room.

"Excuse me… Pardon me." He pushed everyone so he could get to the door. "What's going on?" He asked to the owner's daughter.

"Oh! Allen! The door is locked from inside and we have been hearing strange noises for the last hour. We've been trying to open it but it's impossible. Whoever is inside must have blocked it with the closet or a chair." She said. "I'll prepare another room for you, honey, don't worry."

"It's ok, Ms. Bauer. I'll take care of it." He said and then left, going outside once more, the crowd following him and watching in awe how the small boy jumped and climbed to the window of his room, on the fifth floor. There were gasps once, when his hand slipped. He tried to force the window open, but when he couldn't open it he just broke the glass with his left, gloved, hand.

He never expected to see his master curled on the floor and whimpering as if he were in pain. He didn't even think about the consequences of getting to close to him and quickly kneeled by his side.

"Sh-shishō?" He whispered and shook his shoulder.

"Allen?" The voice was rough and definitely pained.

"Y-yeah?"

"Help me… get to… bed." The man said and the pupil quickly complied, trying to do it the gentlest way possible. Once he had put him on the bed and covered him with the bed sheet, he went to the door, knowing that his master wouldn't want him around.

"Don't." He turned around and started the man with wide eyes. "Stay. Lay with me."

And he froze at that. "Excuse me?" He never got an answer as his master had passed out. "Shishō!" He ran next to him once more and touched the almost burning skin. He then went to the bathroom and came back with a towel wetted with cold water and cleaned his face.

"Al-len…" The man mumbled in his restless sleep and trashed a bit.

"I'm here, Shishō." He said softly, taking the bigger hand in both of his and stroking the knuckles.

He spent the night taking care of his master. Falling sleep while holding his hand.

When Cross woke up a few hours later in the middle night, groggy as hell he sat up and blinked when the damp towel fell from his head onto his lap. It was then that he also noticed the white mop of hair resting on the bed and his hand being held in a tight grasp.

"Idiot apprentice…" He only said and gathered the boy in his arms and laid him down on the bed, next to him. He stared at the boy and smiled softly: the damn kid was starting to grow on him maybe a bit too much, but he couldn't care less. Maybe it was time that he started showing the kid that he did care about him, but if the clan took him away… He couldn't get over it.

He sighed and kissed his forehead before settling down to sleep a bit more, one arm around the lithe body of his pupil. He chuckled softly when Allen snuggled closer to him.

"Shishō…"

"Sleep tight."

When Allen woke up he cuddled closer to the source of heat that was enveloping him. He blinked and looked up, seeing his master looking at him.

"Ma-Master!" He jumped out of bed and bowed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect!" He didn't know for what he was apologising, but he knew he had to if he didn't want to get a beating.

He heard the elder moving, slowly sitting up and then get up, walking to him. He flinched when he saw the movement of the hand. "I'm sorry…" He whimpered.

But the hand only ruffled his hair. "How about we go have lunch, boy?" Cross only said, smirking sweetly at him before heading to the door and downstairs.

Walker nodded stiffly and followed him outside and then to the restaurant.

"Shishō?" Allen asked, playing with his dinner, something that he had never done before a few weeks later.

"Yes?"

"Wh-what's your curse?" He asked, not daring to look up.

Marian didn't answer immediately; he only looked at his fidgeting idiot apprentice and then sighed. He had been expecting that question for days, now.

"Do you remember that night where you found me on the floor?" he kid nodded. "That is what happens when my curse activates." He said and then patted the space next to him and timidly, Allen moved from his bed to sit there, his head still bowed.

"I-is that all?" His Master's soul was wavering: in other words, he was keeping something from him. Again.

"No. When… when it activates I see you… dying." He admitted reluctantly, but he knew better than to try and lie to him, knowing that his pupil would see right through it.

The boy gasped and threw his arms around his master's neck, hugging him tightly. It surprised Marian to no ends, Allen, just like him, had never been a really touchy-feely person, but, maybe, he had never been because Marian never allowed him to be.

"Allen?" He asked softly, his hand petting the snow hair when he heard sobs and felt his shirt getting wet.

"I'm sorry…"

"What for? You've done nothing wrong." The elder said, surprised.

"I didn't notice." He sobbed and tightened his embrace even more.

Cross only petted him some more, not saying anything. He never told Allen that he had learned how to fake his true emotions through alcohol sometimes, because if he did, Allen would learn a new way to decipher them.

"It's ok, boy, it's ok." He said and held him, something he usually never did, but he was happy to have the kid there, in his arm this time. It made him feel like he really had something to live for, someone who cared for his well-being.

"Shishō?" He only hummed in reply. "N-next time that happens… stay with me? I-I-I don't want you to be alone if it hurts this much." The white haired kid requested.

"We'll see." Allen smiled in his neck, knowing perfectly what the answer meant.

**End of flashback**

Nea went back to the room with some food for his nephew, knowing perfectly well that Allen could barely eat in those situations. Probably the only situation in which the boy would lose his never-ending appetite.

"Sweetie, you need to sleep." He whispered and forced him to lie down.

"But Shishō…"

"I'll keep an eye on him during the night, alright? Please, just lay down and get some sleep." He said and Allen nodded, his chin resting in Marian's head as his a lot smaller arms encircled the redhead's man chest as if trying to protect and shield from the world outside their room.

The elder whimpered his pupil's name pitifully and the boy almost broke down crying before he felt a soothing hand in his hair and the covers being pulled to cover him too.

"Good night, dear." He tried to smile to his uncle, but only a strange grimace came out.

Nea spend the night sitting next to Cross, running his left hand through the red mane as he held a book with his right, making shushing noises when the elder started to moan in pain in trash, just saying what Allen had said to him before '_I'm here._'

The Noah knew how much Cross hated himself for putting Allen through that hell, _his hell_, but master and apprentice shared the same stubbornness so Allen always stayed around him since he found out.

He sighed as he remembered why Cross had been cursed.

It was a cold night, nothing especial about this in Ireland n winter. Cross was there doing an investigation as he looked for someone of his past, Nea never knew who, it was one of the things he could never get Marian to tell him. Anyway, according to what the red haired man told him once, he had found that person, yes.

In a graveyard. The date of the death: two days before he got there.

Cross had never felt a pain that great ever before in his life. Great enough to make him cry his eyes out and desecrate the tomb with his bare hands. But if desecrating a tomb was already considered a sin, the tomb Marian profaned was even worse: it had the Lauburu engraved in it.

He had been so focused on staring the corpse and the red stone lying on her chest that he didn't notice the sudden change around him: the plants were dying and everything was starting to be covered by ice frost.

"How dare you open a sacred tomb, mortal?" A voice asked. And any other twenty years old would have pissed in his pants, but Cross Marian wasn't a normal twenty years old, he had been the best in his promotion in the ARW.

"I had to." He only said, still out, clutching the red stone in his hand and then he turned around. What he saw was a beautiful raven woman dressed in armour, sword in hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but before a sound could come out, the woman had cut his face.

"I, Mórrígan, curse you mortal to see the death of those whom you love for profaning a tomb dedicated to me. And you will not die until I do." The man fell on the cold stone; his body convulsing and she stared at him with nothing more but sheer indifference.

She left after closing the tomb.

Two days later, Nea found him (not by casualty, he saw him on the TV and he would recognise that fire-red mane anywhere) on the stone, his face cut in two and brought him to the Noah manor. He and the Earl had examined him with a four years old Tyki going up and down and trying to sneak into the room.

It had been The Earl himself who called the Cursed Clan and explained them the situation and a few hours later, the unconscious Marian was being moved the Cursed Clan headquarters.

They didn't see him for a few months, but when he was back for a visit he knew how to use magic at a very high level and was working his way up to the top really quickly.

But the most obvious change, besides his mask, was the way he acted towards everyone. It had crushed Tyki's small heart when Cross had pushed him away and said he didn't want to play with him.

Tyki had spend so many nights crying in Nea's arms (he didn't want to go with Sheryl, he would make fun of him) that the couple of the house decided to erase his memories about Cross to spare him the pain. They also erased Lulu's and Sheryl's to make sure they wouldn't say anything that would trigger the memories back. They asked Cross not to come around again but that day he appeared with Allen clutching his hand, he had seen Tyki's look: he recognised the man, subconsciously, yes, but he did. And it seemed to be Tyki's feelings had gone from admiration to love without none of them realising it. Not even him realising it.

All of them loved Allen, Nea the most, but Tyki… Tyki, every time Allen was with them he wouldn't let go of him. Not that the kid minded too much, he _adored _Tyki to no end. It was through the kid that Cross started to pay more attention to Mikk, but it wasn't enough. The boy craved for his attention, but Cross would just give him a minute or two… which they always spent bickering and insulting each other.

Although as lately they didn't seem to fight that much and Tyki was _definitely_ happy because of it. However, he was going to have a talk with Cross about it. Last thing he wanted was someone from his family to get hurt. Because maybe Cross was a dear friend, the dearest, but Tyki was family, after all.

And no one messed with the Noah family. The first time he had let it slide because Cross told him about his curse, but he was no going to forgive him twice. Friends or not.

* * *

Here you go! Cross' curse! I hope you liked it and that I didn't disappoint anyone with it!

Also, **Mórrígan**is the Goddess of War and Death in the Gaelic mythology. The Lauburu is a Gaelic symbol that according to what I read can represent death but it is not a symbol **The Mórrígan**, I just decided to use it. :)

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, my writer's block seems to be slowly fading which, of course, is good news. Here we have the 10th chapter and a bit more is revealed (I think)**

**I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

Allen had spent the whole week next to Cross, lying there and his hands stroking the red hair. He had asked Wisely to tell Lavi that they would have to cancel their plans for that week. Neah had been sleeping in a spare room not far from Cross' own room just in case something happened.

''Allen.'' The teen looked at his master and smiled when he saw the tired but conscious look in his eyes.

''Shisho.'' He said and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

''School?'' He said and the boy just scoffed, making the elder chuckle. ''Thanks.''

''You know I don't mind one bit.'' The youngest Walker said and smiled.

''You are awake.'' They both looked at the Noah member who was under the threshold. ''Do you want something to eat, Marian?''

''Wine.''

''Like hell.'' Allen groaned. ''Give him soup. I'm going to sleep. I'll eat after.'' He said and then dove under the covers and instantly fell sleep.

Cross traced the mark of the boy's cursing with a fingertip and then smiled sweetly.

''Did he leave the house?''

''You know as well as I do that he barely left this very same room. Took me hours to make him take a bath or to sleep a few hours.'' Neah said and the red haired nodded. ''He really loves you.''

''I know. I love him too.'' The one with golden eyes nodded and went to get the food for the man who had just awakened.

* * *

''Allen!'' Alma jumped on him the next day when he got to the Uni at the first break.

''Hey.'' He said as he laid his head in his arms, yawning.

''Where have you been?'' The Akuma asked, curious.

''Home. I had some things to take care of.'' He simply replied.

''Everything ok?'' Wisely asked.

''Yeah, don't worry.'' He smiled. ''Lavi, you coming tomorrow?''

''Hm? Sure thing!'' They smiled cryptically and then Allen stood up and went to fetch his favourite professor, who was sitting with some of his colleagues and talking about who knows what. ''Tyki-pet!'' He yelled and leaned over the table to kiss his cheek, much to every single teacher in the room astonishment: they had never seen Professor Mikk tolerate this kind of behaviour with anyone but his little niece. Maybe a quick hug with Wisely.

''Allen.'' He replied and smiled fondly before returning the kiss. ''How is he?''

''Fine. Woke up yesterday midday.'' The boy replied and smiled softly. ''Asks if you'll stop by sometime this next week.''

''Of course. Say... Wednesday?''

''Perfect. I'm sure he'll be delighted. And he'll be the one cooking.'' Tyki nodded. ''I'll see you later.'' He went back to his table and sat between Kanda and Lavi and then started to talk with his cousin in Noahnese, as the guys had baptised their clan's secret language.

The others ignored them, already used to their secret conversations. They knew that the Noah clan was dangerous, _really dangerous_, and they didn't want to get involved in anything related to them.

* * *

Lavi was waiting for Allen outside the university grounds and eyeing a black Ferrari parked outside: he knew it wasn't Allen's but he was sure it was from someone from his family. Only the Noahs and Cross had such expensive cars.

Then, a man came out: he had red hair (though it was more orange that Cross') and it was pulled on a low ponytail, grey skin, golden eyes and was dressed in an impeccable white suit with a black button up shirt made of silk and his eyes were covered by a very stylish shades.

He had a familiar face, but he didn't seem to be able to put his fingers on it. Gramps would be so mad at him.

''Oh. My. God.'' A girl whispered next to him. ''Is that... Is that Neah Walker?''

The name clicked right there and then: Neah Walker was one of the most (if not) _the_ most famous member of the Noah clan: he was a songwriter and musician. He could play multiple instruments, but his best was the piano. And he was a really good singer too.

In less than a few minutes he was surrounded by fans that were begging for an autograph.

''Hey Lavi.'' Allen smiled at him and pecked his cheek. ''What's going on there?''

''Neah Walker is here. Any chance he is a relative of yours?'' He asked as he followed the white-haired one.

''He's my uncle.'' He replied and headed to him, opening his way through the agglomeration of people.

''Hey, watch it freak!'' Someone said when Allen bumped them.

Everyone stopped at that, but Allen only send him a glacial glare and the boy seemed to froze. ''I'm his nephew, I think I'm entitled to fucking kill you if I want to see him.'' He said and everyone gasped, even Lavi. The only one who was completely unfazed was, of course, his uncle.

''Allen.'' The man said, rolling his eyes.

''Hey uncle.'' He kissed his cheek and smirked at the whines and hisses he received from the girls (and some boys) of the crowd. ''Did something happen?''

''No. I just wanted to see you before I left.''

''Where are you going?'' Allen asked, frowning.

''Argentina. A week''

''Pleasure or business?''

''Pleasure, of course.'' The younger Walker grinned and nodded before kissing his cheek. ''Take care of him, ok?''

''I have since I was a kid, haven't I?'' He asked merrily and Lavi was starting to hate the fact that he never understood a thing when Allen was talking with another Noah.

''You know what I mean. Also Tyki. Oh. And Sheryl will be coming home in two days. IN a week there's going to be a family meeting and you _have to attend. _Either you like it or not, clear?''

''Yes, uncle.'' He said submissively something not one had ever seen before.

''Good boy.'' The man gathered the teen and kissed his head lovingly. ''Love you. Take care and call me if something happens.''

''Yeah. You too. Don't mess around.'' He said and smiled before disappearing in the crowd, taking Lavi with him, who just followed him to the car.

Once inside, the red haired one let out a sigh. ''Do you have to threaten everyone around?''

''Not threatening, just stating a fact. Besides, I have a reputation to keep.'' The boy smirked and laughed as he drove to his house. ''So, what happened during that week?''

''Nothing much. Though Professor Mikk was definitely on edge, he would snap at anything, from what I heard.'' Allen chuckled.

''I bet he was. He always worries too much.'' He said as he parked in the garage of the house.

''How on earth do you not get speeding tickets?'' Lavi asked, his breathing slightly agitated: it didn't matter how many times he was in a car with Allen, he would never get used to his way of driving.

He followed Allen inside and waited under the living room's threshold and watched his classmate go to his guardian and kiss his cheek and then mutter something that made the elder nod and chuckle. After that, Allen grabbed around twenty things to eat and they moved to the library.

They had fun, helping each other and Lavi was starting to realise he appreciated Allen's company more than anyone else's. Yes, Yuu-chan was fun to mess around with, Alma was a great person too and Wisely was a mystery to solve but Allen... he was all those things together and was giving him something not even Gramps could provide him.

''Hey, Al.'' The boy hummed in reply. ''I was wondering... How did you get your curse?'' The boy looked at him, blinking and Lavi was starting to slap himself mentally for asking that.

''You know? It amazed me that you never made that question.'' The silver eyed boy said. ''I mean, being a Bookman I thought you would have asked a lot sooner.''

''I didn't want to impose or anything.'' The green-eyed one muttered.

''Don't worry, it's cool. Anyway, short long story: I was abandoned because of my arm when I was a child and I lived on the streets until Shisho found me, then he took me under his wing and here we are. Before he found me, I survived how I could, which basically means stealing and pickpocketing. So one day I saw people that had an awful amount of gold around their necks, lots of rings...''

''Gypsies.''

''Yup. So I was around five, I think. I snuck inside their camp and stole a really nice ring... Unlucky me, they caught me. Turns out I had just taken the ring of a gypsy girl who had been murdered by the police and their Head woman cursed me to see the pain of...well, everyone. Thing is, curses evolve, so after that not only I saw their pain, but their souls at that moment. And after that I can see their true souls, see their true feelings and their true intentions.''

''Doesn't sound like a curse.''

''I know. The thing is that I an't control it and I snap most of the time when people lies to me and I detect it. And if the emotions are really strong I feel them too. But only the negative ones. That's why I always avoided to befriend someone. Or to be close to someone besides my family and Shisho.''

''What changed?''

''You guys are like puzzles. Kanda has like a fucking hurricane of emotions most of the time, especially around Alma. Alma is always happy go lucky, no care. As for you... You are just interested in a lot of things... and me.'' Allen smirked and leaned forward.

''You knew?''

''Of course. My eye is always activated. Unless I'm with the Noahs because I already have them all figure out. Or Cross.''

''But I've never seen it black since the first day.''

''I know. That's because I cast a spell around it so it looks like the other one.'' He said and then made a gesture with his hand and showed his friend the black eye with the pentagram.

''Wow.'' It was a breathtaking, really. It didn't matter he had seen it before, he still found it amazing, curse or not. ''Can you see out of this eye?''

''Only the souls and the furniture. If I was to cover my good eye, I could recognise some people, but most of them would be just souls to me.'' He explained. ''Though I can see through a blindfold with it. And I can see perfectly in the dark.''

''How did you know how I feel about you?'' He didn't even bother on talking in past tense.

''Souls change their colours depending on what you are feeling at the moment.'' He explained. ''And around me yours is definitely turquoise, blue and orange... I must say it intrigues me: I got the orange the blue ones down but that turquoise one... No idea what it is.'' He said.

''So I'm abnormal?''

''Seems that way. But don't worry, I loooove different things.'' Allen purred as he leaned towards the red haired boy and smirked when he saw the soul before him stir.

Lavi swallowed dry and did what he had just realised that he had wanted to do all the time since he had met the cursed boy: he plastered his chapped lips to Allen's cold ones. Allen wrapped his right arm around his neck while Lavi did the same but around his back. The kiss was sloppy and messy, but not less passionate because of that.

What they didn't expect was Cross to flung the door open. Lavi was starting to pull back when Allen groaned and the man chuckled.

''Is he staying for dinner? Because I'm sure Bookman will start calling at any moment.''

''Hum... Do you want to stay?'' Allen asked Lavi, smiling.

''Sure. But I have to tell Gramps.'' Allen nodded and gave him the phone.

''Idiot apprentice, a word.'' They left Lavi alone for him to call his guardian.

He didn't hear their conversation, but he saw Cross putting a hand in his classmate's cheek and say something to him, making the boy look up at him and nod before hugging him briefly, and the red eyed man, in return, planted a kiss on his head before walking away.

Lavi smiled at him when Allen came back inside. ''Gramps says if I stay to have dinner I'll have to spend the night too.'' He grumbled, already seeing the negative coming to him.

''Then stay. We've got plenty of spare rooms... unless you want to share with me.'' Allen murmured in his ear, licking his shell, causing the red haired to grin.

''Doesn't sound half bad... unless you kick.''

''Not really.'' Lavi chuckled and brought Allen to his lips once more.

He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he would welcome it as long as it brought them together... and further. Really, the young white haired boy was bound to be a spitfire in bed. And if he had to judge by his kisses, he had plenty of experience.

He could not wait to see it by himself.

* * *

**So yeah, I decided to speed it up a bit but not too much. Was it a good decision?**

**Please comment, makes me happy and pushes me to go further! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I think this is going well. What do you think? I'm a bit confused with myself because I'm all over the place right now, but I've thought that maybe I'll finish this one up and then focus on the other two, but who knows, I might change my mind any moment, I have a terrible self-control.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter! (Oh, and by the way, there's no lemon in it, sorry if you thought there would be! I just enjoy teasing.)**

* * *

And a spitfire Allen had been. They didn't go past kissing and groping, but damn if Allen wasn't good, he made his skin crawl every time he touched him.

When he woke up, at seven, the white-haired wasn't by his side, but he could hear him downstairs bickering with his guardian, or at least that's what he thought at first, because when he got downstairs, his excellent hearing told him that they weren't bickering but discussing, in the language of their clan, but he had been trained to read the voice of the people he was spying on or talking to and they were definitely having an argument.

''Lavi, I can see you.'' Allen said suddenly and he came out, smiling sheepishly and gulped down when Cross glared at him.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you.'' He offered and the boy shrugged.

''It's not like you could understand us.'' Well, he had to give that to they boy.

''Idiot apprentice, I'll see you at night, we have work to do.'' The boy nodded and kissed the man's cheek.

''Don't fall sleep, ok?'' The man grumbled and walked out of the house.

''Is he... is he mad at me?'' The green-eyed one asked, not liking that perspective on bit.

''Nah, he's just pissed because he has to go to the meeting and doesn't know who the clan is sending with him.''

''I don't understand.'' Lavi said, scratching his head. Meetings? What meetings? The clans meetings? How could Allen know about that? Gramps had told him that very few knew about those meetings.

''I'm usually the one to go there with Shisho.'' He explained absent-minded.

''You? Gramps told me only the highest ranked persons of each clan goes to those meetings. Why would you go there?''

''I'm the only one who has been trained directly by a General and only in the field. Besides, I'm the only one who is a member of the Noah clan, so I can go as a representative from both clans, though usually Tyki-pet, Wise or Sheryl go there. Besides, there's one more reason as to why I'm allowed to go there.'' He said, grinning as he gave Lavi a dish with rice-noodles and some red chilli peppers.

''Which is?''

''I'm the only one he will actually listen and not really threat at.'' He replied as he sat down. ''Hm... We've got around twenty minutes before we have to leave. So hurry up if you want to take a shower.''

Lavi nodded, finished his breakfast in five minutes and went to the shower. Ten minutes later he was out, his hair damp and Allen smirked before walking up to him and kissing him. ''Shall we?'' he smirked and nodded, following the boy to the black Corvette.

* * *

Morning went without much notice: Kanda and Allen yelled at each other all the time, Lavi kept provoking Kanda, Kanda kept threatening him, Alma would soothe Kanda, Lavi would grin like an idiot every time his and Allen's eyes crossed paths, Allen and Wisely would talk about their family affairs and Wisely would listen to all of them, smirking eerily and talking with Alma from time to time.

Nothing out of the usual.

The only remarkable thing was the fact that Allen, as soon as he got a call from his guardian, he walked away from their gym lesson. The Bookman successor had no idea what the call had been about, but if he had to guess it from Allen's sudden dark mood it was definitely something bad. Really bad. And he didn't need to see his soul to know that.

Even Timcanpy, who was always around Allen had moved next to Wisely in fear.

Thankfully, everyone was smart enough to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

After school, Allen left in a hurry, leaving Tim behind with his cousin, phone in hand and the cast in his eye disappearing, much to everyone's surprise.

''So... What's up with your cousin?'' Alma asked Wisely when the four of them were getting back.

''I have no idea. He didn't tell me, which probably means it's something related with the Curse clan. That or Cross fell sleep again and they can't wake him up.'' He shrugged.

''You don't seem worried.''

''I'm not. I've known Allen for a long time. If I had tried to talk to him in that state he would have cast a spell on me. And believe me, his spells are not to be taken lightly.'' He shuddered slightly as he remembered the one time (and only) he pissed Allen so much he ended up being in a baby body for three weeks and unable to communicate with anyone.

* * *

Allen arrived at the harbour and quickly scanned the area, looking for the red mane of his master. Once he spotted it he walked there, powerfully and glaring at anyone who even tried to say something to him.

''Why is it here?'' Allen growled, watching the animals in their cages, and standing right next to his master.

''That's the million dolar question.'' Cross growled.

''And who the fuck is that?'' Allen asked looking at the man that was a few steps from him.

''Who? Him? He's Major Rock... Or something like that.' The elder General replied and the man came up to them.

''Major Oscar Ross from the Second Division. And who you might be, private?'' The Major realised he had upset him (even more) the moment Allen looked at him and a dark aura enveloped him.

''Private? What the hell do they teach at HQ? I'm General Allen, member of the Noah clan, you dumb-ass!'' He yelled and the man _visibly_ paled. ''Just get out of here, I don't want to see your face!''

''B-but my assignments...''

''I don't fucking care about your stupid assignments!'' His skin was starting to turn grey, but the man refused to leave.

''I can't sir. Colonel Fei made perfectly clear that I am to stay with General Cross until his apprentice is with him.''

Marian sighed and stroked his face. ''Allen is my apprentice, you idiot. Now get the fuck out of our sighs or I'll make sure you end up in the next slave shipment!'' Cross yelled.

''General Allen is your apprentice!?'' It was clear that he didn't understand anything.

''Yes. Now get out!'' Allen yelled and then he went all Noah: dark grey skin, seven stigmata on his forehead and his right eye golden.

''Yes sir.'' And he fled the pace: he had heard stories of a Noah member in the organisation, but he never thought it would a General. Even less Cross Marian's apprentice. The tales of those two were known all around their clan and he definitely did not want to be one of their main targets.

He looked behind him once more and saw how Master and pupil were talking, the younger gesturing widely.

Ross knew a lot about Cross Marian, hell everyone knew him: lazy, womaniser, heavy drinker, quick to spend his money and having no repair to send really large bills at HQ for the clan to pay. The Generals would always complain about him and his apprentice, but they always gave them a really, really, really long leash to do as they thought fit.

As he went to his car, he recalled that he had heard them discussing about General Allen, but it turned out that because he was under Cross' wing they had no power over him until Cross said so. And the other thing was, that because Allen was a General himself he could mostly do what he wanted to and had to answer to basically no one besides his Master. So they just didn't know how to act towards the boy.

Man, he could have remembered all of that _before_ getting threatened.

* * *

Cross went to the fifteen cages that he had in front of his eyes and opened the one with the cheetahs, who roar at him.

''Shut it.'' He growled and the beasts just sat in front of him. ''Allen, can you move them?''

''Not all of them at once... There are too many.'' He fidgeted, he never liked admitting he wasn't able to satisfy his master's wishes: the last thing he wanted to do was to let him down. He didn't want his master to leave him behind, alone. He wouldn't be able to get pass that.

''It's alright. I'll call Tyki and ask him if he can come and help us out.'' Marian said, ruffling his hair.

''Ok, Shisho.'' He nodded and looked at him suspiciously: his left eye wasn't picking on anything out of the ordinary but he had just called the younger Portuguese Noah by his name... And that was weird. True, it wasn't the first time he had done that but lately he was doing more and more often... without forcing himself.

''Tyki?'' He heard him talking while he petted the cheetahs and freed the other animals with a simple spell.

**''Cross? What's up?''**

''We need your help. We received a shipment a week earlier that supposed and Allen can't handle the teleportation spell by himself yet.'' He looked at his pupil fondly and smiled when he saw him scratching a lion under the chin and the animal purring contentedly.

**''Of course. Where are you at?''**

''Harbour number 17.'' Marian replied.

**''I'll be there in five.''**

''Perfect. And could you ask Road or Fiidora to go to our house and keep and eye on the animals until we get there?''

**''Sure.''** Cross heard him yelling around and chuckled. **''What?''** The Noah asked him.

''Nothing.'' There was amusement in his voice. ''Just get here, will you?''

**''Be there in ten.''**

''Alright.''

And so, in just ten minutes, Tyki Mikk was there, dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his always neatly pulled hair, was slightly loose.

''Wow. What the hell happened to him?'' Was the first thing he asked to the redhead when he spotted his cousin/nephew or whatever Allen was of his.

''The one they sent to control him drove him over the line.'' He simply said, smiling at him. ''Oi, idiot apprentice.''

The boy turned around and made a humming sound when he picked on the powerful dark pink colour of their auras; Tyki's was slightly more pinkish where Cross' was more reddish.

He smiled and they both frowned at him. ''What is it?'' Tyki asked.

''Nothing. Just reading.'' He turned around and stretched

His two eldest blinked, but said nothing as they both knew what that meant: he was reading their auras rather than seeing them as usual, but if the was reading the, that meant that there was something interesting in them, but they knew better than to ask: Allen never told them and probably never would.

''Should we start, cheating boy?'' He asked.

''Yeap.''

Cross watched them starting to chant, the stigmata in Allen's forehead shining and Tyki's appearing and shining a few seconds later. The Noahs usually didn't show their stigmata, but it was more for a fashion thing than any other thing. The only one who would always show them was the Earl, but then again, he barely left the house as he was always surveilling everything.

After twenty minutes the only ones left were them. Allen walked up to his master and looked at him in the eye. ''Drop it already.''

''In the car.''

''No. Do it now.'' The boy growled and Tyki looked at the interaction without understanding what was going on, but he saw how the object of his affection sighed and closed his eyes and then... stumbled. ''I got you.'' Allen whispered as he caught him.

''You better.'' The red-eyed man grumbled.

Tyki followed them to the car in silence, his mind wandering why the hell Cross was in such a state.

''Are you coming home with us?'' The white-haired one asked.

''Yes. I'll take your car and tomorrow we'll come pick mine up.'' He said and the boy nodded, kissing his cheek.

''Ok.''

* * *

Once at home, Fiidora was sitting on the sofa, playing with a snake, but when the man saw them, he just stood up and went to the door.

''I'll be leaving now.'' He only said and left.

Tyki helped Allen to put the passed out Cross in bed and when he went to exit the room, the boy's voice stopped him.

''You sure you want to leave, Tyki-pet?'' He frowned at him: he was being an ass again.

''What do you mean?''

''You see... I'm going to have to undress Shisho because he hates being in bed with his normal clothes and usually Tim helps me around, but I think I scared him today at school, because he left with Wise... Maybe I should call to see if he and Lero and getting along today or what...''

''Al, focus.'' The elder Noah simply said, already used to Allen going from one topic to another.

''Yeah. Anyway, you have to help me undress him.'' He said, smirking. ''And don't you even bother on saying you don't want to, I can see you.''

''Sometimes I really wish I could hate you.'' He said. And maybe his voice had been a little too serious, because the boy looked at him with fear clouding his eyes.

''You do?'' His voice was small, fragile, and Tyki soon realised the error he had just made. He quickly kneeled next to him and hugged him.

''Of course not. You know I love you like a baby brother, Al. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Of course I didn't mean, how could I?'' He whispered and kissed his head. ''You are one of the most precious things I have, Al. I would never hate you. Nor wish to.''

''Really?''

''Promise.'' He stroked his nape and got up, the boy following his movements with his eyes. ''What do you want me to do?''

''Just hold him upright so I can unbutton his shirt.'' Mikk did so, his heart pounding a bit faster than usual.

''You know, Tyki-pet? I think you and Shisho are keeping something from me.'' Marian-Walker started to say as he popped the first button.

''What do you mean? You know we can't hide anything from you.'' He replied.

''Yeah. But that doesn't change the fact he is calling you 'Tyki' instead of 'Mikk' and that you don't try to rile him up to have his attention.'' He replied, almost absent-mindedly.

The man sighed and put Cross back down on the bed. ''You know? About how I feel him?''

''Of course I do. I've known since like forever. Besides, it was really easy to see through you: you were never angry at him when you had an argument. You were both sad and happy. Sad because you thought you could never have a chance with him and happy because he was paying attention to you. Though at the beginning it was really confusing.'' He said as he pulled down the trousers and the underwear, leaving him completely naked.

And suddenly, he felt a wave of heat hit him like a ton of bricks.

''Tyki, you are projecting.'' He groaned as he felt himself grow excited.

''Not my fault. You knew that would happen. Hell, knowing you, that was probably your plan. Besides, don't you remember who I am?'' Tyki asked, his normal self coming back.

'''Course I do.'' The boy grumbled as he slipped the pants up his master's legs and kissed his cheek, making the man stir and wake up, groggily. ''Hey, Shisho, do you want something to eat?''

''Romanée-Conti.'' The man grumbled and Allen rolled his eyes while Tyki only chuckled.

''Eat, Shisho. Not drink.'' The boy said.

''Cheesecake. With peach.'' He only replied.

''Kay.'' He kissed him again and left the to adults alone, smirking on the inside when Tyki went back to being skittish.

* * *

Mikk stood there, in silence, without knowing what to do: should he stay? Should he leave? Go with Allen? Call home and tell someone they were fine?

''Mikk.'' And he was back at calling him by his surname. The younger one hated that. Always had, but now that he had a taste of how his name sounded when the redhead said it, he hated his surname even more.

''Y-yeah?'' He looked up and saw the man staring at him, what caused him to blush like mad.

''Help me sit up.'' The man asked (well, demanded).

''Sure.'' He sat down next to Cross and helped him sit upright. What he didn't count on was to receive a sweet smile.

''Thank you.'' He blinked and nodded, as if he was dumb. And hand travelled to his face and stroked his cheekbone.

''Cross? Are you alright?''

''Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? The Magdala sucks all my energy, but that's it.'' The man was obviously confused but the Portuguese said nothing about it.

As a matter of fact, he didn't say anything at all until few minutes went by.

''Can I ask you something?''

'''Course. Shoot.''

''Why do you hate me?''

Allen opened the door with three portions of cheesecake with peach (one of them visibly larger than the other two) and frowned: he didn't need to watch with his left eye to notice that something was obviously off between them; Cross was staring at Tyki with narrowed eyes angrily and Tyki was gaping at him with hurt in his eyes.

He'd have to call Sheryl. And fast.

''Allen!'' He heard, in the distance, and then two strong arms wrapped around him before everything went black.

Fuck his curse.

* * *

**That's it for now! I just felt bad because Cross is the one always having blackouts and because Tyki is the one suffering most of the time and Allen seemed the fucking boss who could just do everything and had no weakness so... There we have it! Allen's weakness (or at least, one of them). My head works in really weird ways.**

**Please review! They give me the strength to keep going!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't get used to that people... It just happened to be that I was around this week and my inspiration decided to pay a visit (as it always does when I have an important exam coming up)**

**I hope you'll like it! In this one, from my point of view, we learn a bit more about Allen's curse and past!**

* * *

When Allen woke up he had his head resting in Mikk's lap, who was looking at him in deep conscern while his Master was looking at him from the bed.

''Are you okay, Allen?'' They both said at the same time, but before any of them could react, they had been both hardly slapped across the face.

''If you _ever_ project like that again and I will kill you both before you can ever see me coming.'' He yelled at them. ''And I'm going to the Mansion, and if either of you so much as thinks of walking away from this room, there'll be hell to pay.'' And with that said, he just slammed the door behind him and teleported himself to the Noah Mansion.

''Allen! You came!'' Road was about to jump on him and hug him, but she stopped when she noticed the angry look the boy had plastered in his face.

''Where's the Earl?'' He growled.

''In his office. Why?''

''I need to talk to him.'' With powerful walking he went to said office and opened the door, not bothering knocking.

''Allen? What is it?'' The Earl said, looking at his adoptive son, as he referred to all of the members of his clan, minus Nea, of course.

''Care to explain why Tyki has projected such sadness and my master such angriness that it knocked me down for at least ten good minutes after I left them alone for less than twenty minutes?'' He asked, flopping down on a chair and staring at the head of the family.

''What did you just say?''

''I want to know why the fuck Tyki was almost crying and Cross ready to kill someone just five minutes ago!'' He was yelling now, but he didn't care: he wanted to know.

''Where are they now?''

''In the same room I left them. They know better than to move right now.'' He groaned.

''Go and get them, bring them here. I'll call Nea and Sheryl. We need them here too.''

''Why?''

''Because they are also involved. It'll be just you, Nea, the brothers, Lulu, Cross and I. Now go.'' Allen squinted his eyes, but did so.

He got into the room and arched an eyebrow: Tyki was sitting on a chair and Cross on the bed, each facing opposite directions. ''We need to go to the Mansion. Now.'' He only said and the other two followed. ''Shisho, get dressed, will you?''

Marian blinked and looked down at himself. He said nothing and got dressed as quickly as he could in his state. In silence, they got into the car (Allen driving, Cross on the passenger's seat and Tyki at the back) and quickly went to the Mansion, where one of the servents was already waiting for them. She brought them to one of the living rooms, where Lulu, Sheryl, Nea and the Earl were waiting for them.

''What's going on?'' Tyki asked.

''Sit down.'' The Earl said. ''You two too.'' He said to both Cursemen. ''Tyki, Sheryl, Lulu, when did you meet Cross?''

The three of them scrunched their faces, thinking. ''First time he brought Allen around. Fourteen years ago?'' Lulu asked.

''Thirteen, to be correct.'' Nea corrected. ''The thing is... You had met him before. Before he even knew Allen.'' Everyone turned to watched the one with long red hair.

''And why don't we remember anything?'' Sheryl asked, his eyes narrowing.

''Before I was cursed and before my curse started acting really bad I would play always with you three, specially with Tyki. But... Things changed, _I changed_, and I couldn't be around any of you without thinking that I was going to hurt myself and you if I kept being friendly with you, so I cut all ties with you.''

''But.'' Nea said, glaring at the man. ''Tyki would hurt so bad because of that, that Adam and I decided to erase any memory you could have about Cross.''

And suddenly, hell broke loose: Allen had projected such angriness that he knocked the air out of their lungs and before any of them could do anything, they felt their souls shook inside them.

''Oh hell no.'' Cross muttered as he eyed his precious pupil in front of him: his cursed eye was evolving, two lents forming something like a cogwheel monocle in front of his eye.

''What's going on?'' Adam asked, looking at the one member who was not from the family.

''His curse. Is evolving.''

''What? How? Why?'' Nea was frantic, he didn't know what to do to help his nephew.

''I don't know how. That's something no one can predict at all, each curse is different, there's never two curses that are the same. As for the why... Curses usually evolve naturally however, if the vessel feels a strong, raw, emotion it might trigger it.'' He quickly explain.

''How do we stop it?'' Sheryl asked.

''We can't. If we do, he might... he might...'' He was unable to finish the sentence, but all of the understood.

''What do we do, then?'' Tyki asked, looking at the one who was like a baby brother to him suffer and curl himself into a ball.

''I'll try to calm him down but... I can't promise anything.'' He whispered and then kneeled next to him. ''Allen? Allen, it's me, Cross.'' He said and the boy looked at him before baring his teeth. ''Hey there, boy. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt, you know it. You can _see_ it.'' The man brought one of his hands to the white stark hair and Allen seemed to calm down drastically. ''That's a good boy, just like old times, Allen, just like old times. Come here.'' He gathered the boy in his arms and put him on the sofa, kissing his forehead. ''Stay put until it's over.'' He ordered and Allen suddenly went still.

''Hey! What did you do to him?'' Nea yelled at Cross, kneeling next to him.

''It's a spell. When someone from the Curse clan takes a pupil, they put a spell on whomever they take and, in case of the pupil hurting someone or himself, be it physically or emotionally, they'll take any order. It doesn't matter whether they are conscious or not. They will obey it.''

''Is that not a bit extreme?'' Walker asked.

''Not when it comes to us. Some curses such as Allen or mine's do not hurt any people, but there are so many others that might. A few centuries back there had been a young pupil who was learning how to master his curse... during his evolving, he whipped out an entire city without realising it, his master took the blame and he was casted out. It was then that this rule was implemented.'' He explained.

''Ok. Now that this has been settled, Sheryl, Nea you can go back to where you were, Lulu you can go back to whatever was it that you were doing and you two, have a lot to talk, so go somewhere and talk. I'll stay with Allen.''

And so, they all left.

* * *

Cross and Tyki were sitting on the youngest's office.

''Is that... Is that why you always avoided me?''

''Yeah. I swore to Nea that I would never harm you again like that. Doesn't seem like I did, though.'' He chuckled humourlessly.

''You could have told me.''

''Would you have believed me?''

''Probably not.'' He smiled sadly. ''But that doesn't explain why you were so angry with me?''

''Don't you get it? I wasn't angry at _you_, I was angry at myself. I made you suffer so much when you were kid that if Allen had seen it, he would have smacked me to the grown and used Judgment on me. And you for knocking him out.'' The both chuckled at that, remembering the earlier threat the boy threw at them.

''So... you never disliked me?''

''No. Besides when you were being a bitch and trying to pick arguments with me just to have my attention.'' Tyki smiled sheepishly.

''I... I just wanted...''

''It's ok, boy, I was just teasing you.'' He bumped his arm and grinned at him.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. ''Do you think Allen will forgive us?'' The Portuguese asked.

''Hm? What do you mean?''

''You know, for knocking him out and them triggering the evolution of his curse.'' He mumbled, drawing his legs to himself and putting his chin on his knees.

''Of course he will. It's not the first time I've knocked him out, believe me.''

''It's not?''

''Nah. I'm quite temperamental. Though now he can read in my soul quite easily so he can anticipate to it so I guess he wasn't really expecting it.'' He smiled at him. ''Don't worry, the boy isn't one to hold grudges.'' He leaned in and kissed his cheek, almost the corner of his mouth.

''C-c-cross?'' He stuttered.

''An apology for making you hurt so bad all these years.'' The man mumbled and then got up, stretching.

''W-where are you going?''

''Allen has just waken up and I don't think Adam will be able to hold him down. Earl or not Earl. C'mon.'' Tyki followed him, almost grabbing his hand, barely refraining.

When they opened the door, they found Allen and the Earl yes, only Allen wasn't himself, he was... savage: he was growling and baring his teeth at Adam, crawling instead of walking.

''What the fuck? What's gotten into Al?'' Devitto said from behind his back.

''It's not the first time this happens to him. Sometimes, when he loses control of his curse or it has evolved, he can't remember anything for a couple of hours and then his back at his normal self. He doesn't even feel exhausted.'' Cross explained as he walked to him.

''But why is he acting like an... an animal?'' Road asked form behind Wisely: she wasn't a shy or coward girl, but seeing Allen in that state put all of them in defence mode.

''That's how he was when I found him.'' The words hung in the air.

''What?'' They all breathed at once.

''When I found him, he didn't control his curse at all. He was just a five years old kid who didn't know how to read, write and barely knew how to speak. All he knew how to do was to steal, run from the cops and pickpocketing. And his curse was about to drive him mad. He was like I found him. And I was lucky I found him.'' He said and walked up to him. ''Allen, stop. Go sit down.'' And like a good puppy, the boy did as told.

''Didn't you tell Nea Allen wouldn't hurt anyone even if he lost control of himself?'' The Earl asked, frowning.

''He only attacks when he feels cornered. And besides, if I had told Nea , he would be here freaking out.'' No one denied because well, that was what would be happening. ''I'll stay with him now, Earl.'' He told Adam as he took the boy and put him in his lap.

At that, everyone left them alone besides Tyki, who sat next to Cross.

''I didn't know that.'' He muttered.

''None besides me did. And I would like it a lot if none of you told Allen about it.'' Tyki nodded and then leaned to press a kiss on the white hair.

''Don't worry. We'll take it to the grave.'' He smiled sweetly.

''Thank you.''

''Don't mention it. He might not be blood related to any of us, but he _is_ family.'' He looked up to red eyes and then quickly looked away, knowing that if he stared for much longer, he would end u doing something that he would probably regret.

They stayed in silence, just making each other company and in the end, Tyki fell sleep in Cross' shoulder.

''Don't you think you should tell him?'' Marian looked down and saw mismatched eyes looking up at him.

''You knew, huh?''

''You might be able to hide some emotions from Shisho, but not the strongest.'' The boy mumbled and cuddled closer to him. ''Just to be clear, I'm still mad that you knocked me out and that you didn't tell me about Tyki and you.''

''I'm sorry Allen, but... I didn't know which side you would have picked. And I couldn't risk losing you. You are everything I have, son.'' Cross whispered and kissed his forehead with all the love he felt for the boy.

''Idiot Master!'' The boy yelled in a whisper. ''How could you even think that I would leave you? Y-you are the one who picked me up from the streets. You picked up a little, filthy, uneducated street rat and gave him life, a name, a house, someone to look up to, you gave me a family... H-how could you even think I'd leave you?'' He was on the verge of crying now.

''Shh, shh, don't cry, don't cry. I'm sorry, I know I should have trusted I don't want to hear you ever again saying you were a rat, got it?'' He kissed his head once more. ''Now, let's wake Tyki up and let's go home, ok?'' The white-haired one nodded and jumped from his arms to the floor, landing on his feet.

''Hey, Shisho?''

''Hm?''

''Why am I seeing your soul's shape completely clear? Not smoky as usual, I mean.'' He was clearly annoyed and Cross decided to tell him the truth right ahead.

''Your curse evolved. You got really angry after we told you everything and then it started to evolve.'' He explained. ''But we'll have to wait and see how it really has evolved.''

The boy nodded, frowning and then shook Tyki's shoulder. ''Yo, Tyki-pet, wake up!'' He said.

''Stop it. I'm awake.'' The man grumbled, swatting his hand and snuggling closer to Cross.

''I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be snuggling into Shisho's arm if you were.'' The British said and laughed like mad when golden eyes opened wide and looked at the Irish man, who was looking at both of them with an arched eyebrow.

''I didn't mean to...'' he trailed of and shot a glare to the white haired boy, who kept laughing, almost crying by now. ''Stop it Allen!''

''Y-y-your soul... Oh my god! I ca-a-an't stop!'' By now, Wisely, the twins and Road where watching the scene before them, blinking.

''What's so funny?'' Jasdero asked, scratching his head.

''Who knows. You know how Al is.'' Wisely replied.

Tyki threw a cushion at him when frustration cloud his mind. ''Besides, Tyki-pet, I wanted my revenge.'' His voice wasn't playful anymore. ''Let's go Shisho! I'm starving!''

''Tell me a moment in which you aren't, idiot apprentice.'' Cross said, standing up and draping an arm around his protégé's shoulders, leaving the Noahs behind. ''Oh, and Tyki! Tomorrow at eight!''

Cross didn't see the blinding smile that spread over dark-grey skin and how golden eyes light up. And Allen didn't say anything about it, though he did smile sweetly, felling really happy that two of his most beloved people were finally getting where they should have always been.

* * *

''Let's go home.'' The car reeved and they left to their house, one of them wishing that the next day would already arrive.

''Yeah.'' Allen smiled brightly at him and then leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

''Not mad at me anymore?'' Cross teased, his left hand stroking his pupil's knee.

''Not as much. You did progress with Tyki-pet so I guess something good came out out of all that mess.'' He grinned at him and Cross chuckled.

''I guess it did. What do you want for dinner? I'll make what ever you want, as a compensation for triggering you.'' Cross offered and Allen looked at him in awe: the occasion in which his master would volunteer to cook in a year could be counted with one hand and you'd probably have fingers to spare.

''Really?''

''Yeah.''

''Then I want Wild Garlic Soda Bread, Rosemary and Garlic Roasted Lamb, Cider Mussels, Creamy Colcannon Mash and Irish Stew.'' He listed. Not many did know it, but Cross really good at cooking, especially at his hometown cuisine and Allen just loved it when the one that was like his father cooked only for him.

''Alright.''

They went home, Allen did his homework in the kitchen, Cross began cooking (with a bit of magic to quicken everything a bit), had a delicious that Allen devoured in minutes and then went to sleep.

Allen was already drifting of to sleep when the door of his room opened and Cross walked inside and lay besides him, gathering the lithe body in his arms.

''Hm... Now I'm not mad at you anymore.'' Allen replied, snuggling closer.

The redhead gave a short laugh and kissed a black stigmata. ''Good night, idiot apprentice.''

''Good night, Shisho.''

* * *

**Alrighty! That's it for today, I don't think I could write anything else right now and I didn't leave cliff-hangers this time!**

**Please review, you people (and the reviews) are the ones who keep me going with these crazy story (though I must say I think it's one of my best, in terms of plot (I think, that's only my opinion, what do _you_ think?))**

**Good night!**


	13. Chapter 13

''Morning guys.'' Allen said next say as he sat down with his companions to have breakfast together.

''Al? What the hell happened to your skin?'' Alma asked, cocking his head to the side.

''Lost my control over the ability of changing its colour at will and it went back to its natural colour.'' the British one said, shrugging.

''And the stigmata?'' Lavi asked, moving a bit closer to Marian-Walker.

''We all have them.'' Wisely said, moving his own bangs so that the other's could see them. ''We can usually control them so that they don't show, but Allen used them yesterday, so for a week we all will have them.''

''Why?'' Bookman again.

''They are power enhancers so if one of uses it, the whole family knows it.'' Allen replied before stuffing his mouth once more.

Allen ignored the whispers around them as people talked about him and his new looks: he had been hearing them all day. Besides, whispers was something he was used to.

''Wow. Kamelot and Marian-Walker look like twins.''

And so, both cousins found themselves staring at the other: they could see why people would think that, with the white hair and the grey skin.

''I have to go.'' Alma said, looking at his watch. ''I have a test and I don't want to be late.'' He said and put his hand in Kanda's head for about two seconds before retreating it. ''I'll see you later.'' The samurai nodded, but said nothing.

''I have to go too. I have rehearsal.'' Allen said, standing up and stretching like a cat before bending down and kissing Lavi on the cheek while Tim jumped to his head. ''Meet you at the car?''

''As always.'' Lavi replied, feeling the luckiest man on the world just because of that one kiss.

Wisely arched an eyebrow at that, but said nothing: it was weird to see Allen kissing someone in public that wasn't from the family. As a matter of fact, it was weird to see him kissing someone who wasn't Tyki or Neah. Sometimes he himself had been kissed, but they were few and really far apart between. But that was the first time he saw his cousin kissing someone who was not from the family or someone who was not a one-night stand but was someone who Allen really appreciated. There was something going on and he was going to find out what it was, so he went right into the Bookman's head, smirking at what he found: Allen cuddling with Lavi in his bed. He was happy for his cousin... and for the blackmail material he just got.

* * *

Lavi was waiting for Allen by the Cursed boy's car, leaning against it, his mind wandering from various things, going from the last thing Jiji told him about the Akuma clan and his dealing with chemical weaponry, to why Professor Mikk seemed happier this day, to why Al kissed him in the whole cafeteria, why Jiji never brought him to one of the meetings and why he wouldn't tell him anything about the curse clan.

''Sorry about the delay.'' Allen said, smiling at him. ''I had was talking with Marie.''

''About?'' He asked as they climbed on the car.

''Doing a song together.'' The Noah replied and when he was about to get out of the school's park, Wisely appeared next to the pilot's window. ''Hey Wise!''

''Can you give me a ride? Lulu went off God knows where and Tyki is correcting some papers. And dad has something for him.'' The other white-haired teen asked.

''Sure. Jump in.'' The elder Noah teen opened the book and got into the car. ''You told uncle about it?''

''I think Maa did.'' Wisely replied.

Lavi watched how they got to the outskirts of the city and kept going for at least 7 miles until they got to the biggest Manor he had ever seen. And he had seen quite a few in his short life.

Allen opened the front gate with a key and got in, parked outside and got out of the car. ''Hey, Lavi come inside.'' Wisely said and he followed.

''Whose house is that?'' The redhead asked.

''Welcome to the Noah Mansion, Lavi.'' Both boys said at the same time as the door opened and a servant bowed to her masters.

''Master Marian-Walker, Master Kamelot.'' She said. ''And...''

''Master Bookman.'' Allen replied as he went inside, followed by Lavi.

''Is this your family house, Wisely?'' The green-eyed one asked.

''Nah. This is the Noah Manor, we live all together. I mean, dad has a house in Portugal, Allen has his, Tyki has one in Madeira and Neah has one in Ireland, doesn't he?''

''Yes. And the twins have one in the US.'' Allen complemented as Wisely opened a door that led to a massive living-room. ''Hey Uncle Sheryl.'' The boy said as he went to kiss Kamelot's cheek.

''Hello Allen. Hello son.'' He smiled at both teens.

''Hello dad.'' Wisely smiled a bit to him and then went to sit down on one of the sofas, taking a book of the shelves on the way and flopping down to start reading.

''Wise said you had something to give him, uncle?'' Allen asked, looking at Lavi who seemed to be fascinated by the painting on the ceiling.

''That would be correct. You must be Bookman Jr., am I right?'' The Portuguese asked the boy, who looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

''Yeah. Why?''

''I have something for Bookman but I can't give it to him in time. I was going to give it to Allen but Wisely told me you were friends, so it's easier if I give it to you.'' And then he gave him a light-brown envelope. ''Tell him this comes from the Minister of Defence from Portugal.'' Lavi nodded, knowingly.

''Perfect. Now let's go, we still have a translation to work on.'' Allen said and the other followed him. ''See you all tomorrow!''

* * *

''Do you know what's in the envelope?'' Marian-Walker asked after a few minutes of curiosity eating him.

''Yeap.''

''Well?''

''Sorry, can't tell you. Confidential information!'' He grinned cheekily and Allen scoffed. ''I'm sorry, but if I told you gramps would have my head.'' Lavi said and then kissed his cheek and then lapped it.

''Yuck! Lavi! Are you a dog or something?'' Allen asked, drying his cheek with his sleeve.

''Kanda always calls me 'rabbit'.'' He said as if that justified his actions. ''Besides we both know you looove me licking you.'' Allen rolled his eyes and stopped the car before turning around to kiss him fully on the lips, smirking at the low moan that escaped the future Bookman's mouth. ''How can someone who looks so innocent kiss like that?'' Lavi grumbled, glaring at him.

''One that lost his virginity at thirteen years old?'' Allen ventured as he started the car again.

''W-what? You lost your V-card when you were thirteen?''

''Shisho has a very special view regarding birthday gifts.'' The still grey-skinned Allen replied as he pulled on the garage. ''Shisho, I'm home! Lavi's with me!'' He yelled.

''I'm in the kitchen, so get whatever you want and disappear!'' The low and powerful voice echoed through the house.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Allen said as he opened the fridge and started taking food out.

''Good afternoon, Mr. Marian.'' Lavi politely said.

''Call me Cross.'' The man said and nodded. ''How's the translation coming along?''

''Perfect Shisho. It's so good to have someone as used as us to translate books to give us a hand!'' Allen told him, grinning at Lavi.

''Hey, you are giving me something that no other members of the clan has ever had! Or even hoped to have!'' The other teen replied, shrugging.

''Well, then get to it!'' Cross growled. ''And get the fuck out of the kitchen already.''

They both fled the kitchen, giggling like little boys and went to the study, where the book was waiting for them.

* * *

''Hey Al! I think I got a sentence!'' He exclaimed after a few hours.

''Really! Let me see?'' The boy turned his chair around to see. ''_Se si dovesse mescolare rosmarino con citronella potrebbe ottenere un rimedio naturale per l'alito cattivo__._''

''You speak Italian?'' The redhead asked, surprised.

''Hm. Shisho and I lived there for a while. And I'm really good languages.'' he smiled and then kissed him, sitting on his lap.

''I can attest that.'' Lavi replied, smirking and the younger one rolled his eyes before kissing him again.

They had been making out for about five minutes when the door was shoved open and they found Tyki smirking at them. ''And here Cross told me you two were working on the new book you got.''

''We were... celebrating.'' Allen replied, standing up. ''Want me to ride you home, Lavi?''

''Yeah. Don't want Jiji biting my head off for being late again.'' They left the office, Tyki behind them and smiling smugly at them.

''Shisho! I'll be back in twenty minutes!'' He yelled and received a growl in answer.

''Just hurry it up!'' Tyki said. ''And no smooching while driving!'' Allen shot him a dirty look while Lavi, at least, had the decency of blushing a bit.

They hopped inside the car. ''Professor Mikk is...'' The member of the Bookman clan couldn't find the right word to describe the History Professor.

''A pain in the ass.'' Allen finished for him. ''But he is family and this is what family does.'' He added, grinning.

''How come he was there?''

''He's having dinner with us tonight.'' The Noah replied.

''I actually meant the study.''

''He tricked the system.''

''How? He doesn't look too much of a geek to me.''

''Noah share the same genes. Genetically, we are almost twins, so our fingerprints, retina and blood are similar enough so that we can fool all recognition systems.'' He explained.

''You said you were an adopted member or the family, how are your genes identical to theirs?'' Lavi asked, really curious. Sometimes, his Bookman side got the best of him!

''I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. And you wouldn't want to know.'' A shiver ran down his back when he thought about the ritual he did a few years back to become a Noah.

They did the rest of the way singing along the radio, though Lavi eventually shut up to listen to Allen: he had a wonderful voice, no wonder he was having top marks in his career! He was just... amazing.

''Thanks, Allen.'' The red-haired got out of the car and then leaned down to kiss his driver through the open window.

''Not a problem. Oh here, the translation we did today.'' The grey-skinned one gave him a stack of five pages.

''Bless you Allen!'' He said before kissing him deeply and then winking at him. '' I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Yeah. Good night!''

* * *

When Allen got home, he couldn't help but smile at the image of Cross looking at whatever was on the stove (though it smelled a lot like onion-stuffed squid) and talking to Tyki, who was leaning against the counter with a glass of red wine. It was heart-warming, a scene of a family, really.

''I'm back!'' He yelled as he walked in, smiling at them both.

''What's with the smile?'' Cross asked, arching an eyebrow.

''Nothing. I'm just happy Tyki's here with us.'' He replied, going onto tip-toes to kiss their cheeks. ''Is it done yet?''

''It is. Go sit already, you two.'' The elder said and the other two fled, starving, making Marian chuckle. ''Well, at least I know nothing will go to the garbage can. Not that I really have to worry about that with Allen, but.'' The boy just stuck his tongue out to him.

It turned out that there was not only squid, but white wine monkfish, tomato shrimp and steamed mussels and a green salad dressed with only olive oil, salt and a few drops of vinegar (and by the strong flavour, he could tell it came from the Mediterranean). Basically everything you'd find in Portugal. Cross put everything on the table and they started with whatever they wanted.

''So, Al, what's going on with Bokkman Jr.?'' Mikk asked as he sucked the head of a shrimp.

''Hm? What do you mean?'' The boy looked up to him, blinking obviously confused.

''I saw you kissing not even 40 minutes ago.'' The dark haired man deadpanned.

''I know. So?''

''What do you mean so? Are you two going out? Dating?''

''What? No! It's just a friends-with-benefits thing.'' Allen said before he started to eat again. ''Don't tell me either of you never had one because we know that'd we the biggest lie ever told.'' Well, he had a point.

''Now that I think about it... Do you remember what you told me on your the first day when we got to school?''

''About?''

''Not needing any friends.''

''Who said they are my friends? It's plain interest: they are an Akuma, an Exorcist and a Bookman, why wouldn't I want to be around them? And one of their clans are ruining our deals, so I can use them to find out how, who and why.''

Tyki snickered and ruffled the white hair. ''Can't fool me little bro. You might have approached them for that, but now it has nothing to do with that, does it? You want their company, don't you? You want to know what is it like to be part of a group that accepts you without asking you much and that it's not family. Besides, you talk with Marie Noise, don't you?''

''He's Kanda's brother which means he is also an Exorcist. _And_ they are Tiedoll's adopted sons.'' He was getting defensive and Cross decided to step in.

''Idiot apprentice, there's nothing wrong with having friends.'' He said, one big and rough hand cupping his chin.

''Is that really coming from you?'' The boy grumbled.

''Hey, I do have friends: Nea, Adam, Sheryl... Tyki.'' He smiled at the man, who looked down sheepishly.

''I'd say that goes inside the 'family' circle, Shisho.'' The boy said, grumbling.

''Well, Tiedoll then.''

Allen didn't replied, he just made a sour face and kept eating.

''C'mon, Al, don't be mad. We are just happy you are opening yourself to new people.'' Tyki said as he grabbed his nephew/baby brother's chair and pulled to his side. ''I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to upset you.'' He pressed a kiss on his temple, his lips sticking for a few seconds and Allen nodded, leaning onto the touch.

''I'm gonna retire early. It's been a stressful week –thanks to you two, by the way– and I have a composition due on Friday.'' The boy excused himself before kissing Mikk on the temple too and his Master on the cheek. ''Good night. Don't drink all the alcohol.'' He said before he disappeared to his room.

Tyki sighed and rubbed his eyes. ''Why do I feel like I keep pushing him away from me?'' He asked to the mentor of the boy that was like a brother to him.

''You don't. He just doesn't know how to deal with himself most of the time.'' He stood up and extended his hand to Mikk. ''Come.'' The youngest one took it, confused as hell, but hey, if the man of your dreams offered his hand to you, would you refuse? Exactly.

Cross brought him to the sofa and made him sit down there. ''Do you like whiskey?''

''Yeah. I like almost everything.'' He looked how Marian poured to glasses of the amber liqueur and then offered one to him before sitting next to him, thigh by thigh.

''So, how's everything?'' The red-eyed man asked.

''I guess ok. There hasn't been anything major lately. Apart from... you know. I'd say that single one conversation we had yesterday changed my whole life.'' Tyki admitted, swirling his drink.

''Really? Do I mean that much to you?'' Cross drawled sexily, making the Portuguese swallow and then nod. ''You also mean a lot to me, you know?'' He moved closer to the Southerner, who was frozen in place.

Tyki felt a hand cradle his face, then turn it around and... he was expecting a kiss, but Cross was just looking at him. ''C-Cross?'' He stuttered.

''Yeah?''

''What are you doing?''

''Looking at you.'' _Well, thank you Captain obvious_, Tyki thought.

''Why?''

''I just felt like it.'' The man grinned and then yes, pressed a soft peck on his lips and when he retrieved, Mikk followed, not wanting to lose the contact, so Cross did what he did best: he kissed the kid until he had stolen his breath. Though if he had to be true to himself, he also did have his breath stolen, Tyki wasn't the Pleasure of Noah for nothing.

''Você não está brincando comigo, certo?'' Tyki asked softly, looking down.

''Não. Eu queria isso por um longo tempo, você sabe?''

''Really? Then why... why didn't you make a move before?''

''I'm not suicidal and if Nea knew I was flirting with you before we told you anything, I'd be long dead by now.'' Tyki chuckled and nodded; he didn't doubt it, Nea was fiercely protective of everyone in the family, especially Allen, Sheryl, Wise, Road and himself. He used to be of Lulu too, but she grew to be really cold and independent so Nea didn't have to worry as much as he had to with the boys and Road, who were always messing around and causing trouble.

''Well, it's no good if you are dead...'' Mikk drawled, moving to kneel next to him and draping his arms around his neck.

''No, it is not.'' He kissed his lips again, though this time it was just peck, for once in his life, he didn't _want_ to rush things and screw them up a few weeks later, he wanted this, he wanted _them_ to work.

''I should go home.'' Tyki said when his eyes drifted to the clock.

''Hm-mh.'' They both stood up and Cross walked him to the door and opened it before Tyki could phase out. ''Hey, do you wanna have lunch together tomorrow?''

''Really?''

''Yeah. We can go to that family restaurant in front of the University if you want.'' he suggested and Tyki nodded before kissing him, his hands tangling in the red mess of hair and letting a low moan escape his throat and his hips moved to ground against Cross, who groaned appreciatively but...

''You two! Knock it the fuck out!'' They both looked up and saw a very angry _and flustered_ Allen looking at them from the window of his room. ''I had enough with you two put me out cold to have now you turning me on!'' He closed the window so hard Tyki thought the glasses would shatter.

''Well... at least we won't have to tell him.'' Cross said lightly and Tyki laughed.

''Yeap. Good night Cross.''

''Good night Tyki.''

In his mind, Tyki was doing backflips: after so many years of longing and hurting, he finally had what he always had wanted. He had Cross. He had Cross' attention, he had his time and he had (or so he hoped) his love. Yes, maybe they were moving a little to fast according to normal standards but come on! He was a Noah, Cross was a Cursed man... Normal had nothing to do with them, besides, they had known each other for years (more than he had always thought) and they were similar enough to understand each other to the bone. And they had something they both cared deeply enough about: Allen. The boy was the one who brought them together form the first moment and he could never pay him back for that.

* * *

Next morning, when Allen got to the cafeteria, the first thing he did was to put his head on the table and fall sleep.

''Mr. Marian-Walker, this is not a place to sleep.'' A teacher said to him.

''I don't fucking care.'' He growled and then ignored him and his rambling about 'not having a proper behaviour in the university grounds'. ''I repeat, I don't fucking care, and unless you want me to fucking curse the whole building, I strongly suggest to shut up.'' At least, that did it.

''Mr. Marian-Walker, detention.''

''You wish. I have better things to do than going to a stupid detention.'' He growled and then turned around, his cursed eye now in full display. ''And I mean it: if you don't leave me alone I'm cursing you and everyone that so much as thinks to bother me.''

At that, the Professor finally left.

''You okay?'' Wisely asked as he sat down by his side.

''Hell no. Shisho kept sleep-projecting about Tyki. I haven't slept more than two hours and I was horny as hell the whole fucking night.''

''What did you do?''

''Are you really asking that, Wise?''

''You were all kissy with Lavi the other day, could have changed.''

''What's with everyone thinking I'm going out with Lavi?'' He growled and Wisely only frowned, but said nothing.

''You looked like you _were_ going out, Al.'' Was the answer he received.

''Well, we are not. We are just fooling around.'' He stretched and stood up. ''I'm going to get something to eat. Tim, let's go!'' The golden monkey, who had been playing with a white strand of hair jumped to his shoulder.

_Oh cousin, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into._

* * *

**Woo-hoo! They finally had the dinner, took them forever, though.**

**Anyway, TRANSLATIONS:**

1\. ''_Se si dovesse mescolare rosmarino con citronella potrebbe ottenere un rimedio naturale per l'alito cattivo_'' In Italian means **''If you were to mix withrosemary with lemongrass you would obtain a natural remedy for bad breath.''**

2\. ''_Você não está brincando comigo, certo?_'' in Portuguese means **''You are not playing with me, right?''**

3\. _''Não. Eu queria isso por um longo tempo, você sabe?''_ in Portuguese means **''I've wanted this for a long time, you know?''**

**Hoped you liked it, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys, just so you know, if you see that I'm not updating it's not that I left this story behind, I just started working and I barely have free time so I guess you know the outcome of that!**

* * *

''Wisely! Allen!'' A petite girl with spiky purplish-bluish dark hair walked up to them and threw herself onto the cursed Noah arms.

''Hey Road. How've you been doing?'' Allen asked, kissing her cheek lightly.

''I should ask that. It's been almost a month since you and Cross arrived and you only came to the Mannor once and it was not to visit.'' She pouted as she sat herself on his lap.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I've been busy, you know?'' He said. ''What are you doing here?''

''I was coming to see Tyki but he and Cross are in a date or something.'' She told them and both Lavi, who had just gotten there, and Wisely arched an eyebrow.

''Cross and Professor Mikk?'' The Bookman said as he sat down next to Allen, kissing his cheek, action that made Road look at her brother, confused. ''Man, you look haggard.''

''I know. But yeah, Cross and Tyki-pet are dating. Or something like that.''

''You didn't tell me.'' Wisely said, but there was no accusation in his voice.

''Forgot about it. They were all kissy last night, fucking projecting. I had to cut them in the middle of it when they were at the bloody door.'' Allen growled. ''By the way, Road, these are Lavi and BaKanda. I guess you know Alma.''

''Hi. I'm Road Kamelot, Wisely's sister.'' She waved at them.

''I know you. You are usually at your father's receptions, aren't you?'' Lavi asked as he started to eat his salad.

''Yeah. How did you know that?'' She asked, surprised.

''It's my job to know. I'm the Bookman successor.'' He told her and then winked.

''I like you.'' She simply said and then checked her watch. ''Oops! I need to get going before they realise I snook out again!'' She kissed Allen and then his brother's cheek. ''You are coming today, right Allen?''

''Yeah. It's not like I can skip the meeting, right?''

''Not if you like you head on your shoulders!'' She waved off and ran to her own school.

''That's what I thought.'' Allen sighed.

''Meeting?'' Alma asked, furrowing.

''Noah meeting, don't worry.'' Wisely clarified and although Kanda said nothing, Allen saw his souls stirring in both curiously and annoyance.

''That means we are not meeting up today, huh?'' Lavi asked Allen.

''No. Our meetings take _hours_ to finish. Specially if there's dinner in it.'' He explained to his co-worker.

''Well, then we'll have to continue tomorrow.'' The red-haired one said.

''Yup. It's a shame, now that we were so close to actually doing real progress.'' Bookman only nodded.

* * *

Cross was waiting for Mikk leaning against Allen's car and looking at his phone, frowning.

''Hey babe.'' The Portuguese said, kissing his cheek. ''Something's wrong?''

''It's nothing, don't worry.'' The elder said before kissing him in return.

As they walked to the restaurant, the redhead realised that Tyki wasn't walking, he was skip-walking! He chuckled and threw an arm around his shoulder.

''So, what's got you almost walking in air?'' He asked as he opened the door of the restaurant.

Tyki blushed before answering, but he looked him in the eye and replied. ''I'm having lunch with you, _only_ you. That's enough to make my day.''

''Well, I'm glad to hear that.'' They sat at the first table they found and waited for someone to attend them.

''Professor Mikk. It's been a long time since you came!'' Their waitress said as he offered them the menus.

''Yeah, sorry... Been busy lately.'' He smiled at her before she left.

Lunch went by perfectly but for both of them it finished too quickly.

''Do you know where Allen is?'' Cross asked him, his arm once again wrapped around his shoulders.

''Probably by the table he always sits with his 'objects of plain interest' and Wisely.'' Tyki replied, rolling his eyes. ''Why?''

''Well, you have a family meeting this afternoon, right?'' The younger nodded. ''And I don't have my car here and I have to go to see someone you-know-where, so I'm taking his and I'll pick him up when you people are done.''

''I can drive him home if you want.'' Tyki offered as they walked to the boys' table.

''Al, why is Cross here?'' Lavi was the first one to notice them.

''Shisho? Is there anything wrong?'' Allen asked, stopping his swallowing and standing up, worried.

''Not for now. Give me the keys of the car, you are riding with Tyki and Wisely.'' He said, extending his hand and Allen searched them in his bag and then gave them to him.

''Where are you going?''

''The market.'' The boy nodded and then fished a black velvet folder form his bag. ''What's that?''

''Huh? The list of things we need.'' He told him as if it were obvious.

''Alright. Tyki said he'll drive you home when you you are done there.'' The man said.

''Cool! Thanks Tyki-pet!'' He stood up and hugged his uncle/older brother.

''Anything for my little brother!'' The teacher said, kissing his cheek.

The other three teens watched how Wisely mocked his cousin on being kissed by Tyki, which retailed on him getting kissed by Tyki too. Lavi, Alma and Kanda didn't say nothing out of fear of being kissed by their Professor.

''Anyway, I'll see you later, idiot apprentice.'' The man ruffled his hair and left, not without kissing Tyki on the cheek, making him glare at the red-eyed man, who only winked at him.

''Tyki corou, Tyki corou...'' Both white-haired teens starting in Portuguese, making Lavi burst out laughing.

''Mr. Bookman, Mr. Kamelot, Mr. Marian-Walker, detention. Tomorrow.'' All laughs died at that and the two Noah stared in disbelief at their uncle.

''For real?''

''For real.'' Their faces made Kanda and Alma laugh at them (Alma a lot harder than Kanda). ''Mr. Kanda, Mr. Karma. You are sharing the same fate they are.'' That stopped them dead. ''And yes, it's for real too.'' Tyki said as Alma opened his mouth.

''See what you just did stupid moyashi?'' Kanda yelled at him.

''Me? How is that my fault? ''Allen retiled, also yelling. ''If you are an asshole who likes to have a laugh over other people's disgraces you just had it coming. Karma an all, you know? No pun intended, Alma.'' The boy brushed it off with a gesture of hand.

''You... I'm going to cut you to piece! But before I'll cut your hair and sell it!'' The Japanese yelled as he took out Mugen.

''Took the words right off my mouth, BaKanda!'' he yelled as he stood in a fighting position.

And before any of their friends, teachers or any other students could stop them, they had started fighting. They had been going at for five minutes, broken at least ten chairs, two table and a handful of dishes when Jeryy made an appearance.

''Allen! Kanda! Stop right at this instance!'' And they stopped, turning around and gulped: suddenly realising the transgression they had just made.

Jeryy was really jealous of his cantine and everyone knew better than to start a turmoil in there, because that meant disgusting food for a month. At least.

''Uhh... Sorry Jeryy!'' Allen cried, dropping to his knees in front of the man: his aura, usually purple and happy was now flaring black in anger. Wordlessly, Kanda dropped to his knees too and bowed his head.

And everyone was staring at them: those two were the most rebel, troublemakers in the whole school and they were dropping in a heartbeat in front of the cook?

''I never thought I would see the day in which Allen would drop to his knees and ask for _forgiveness_.'' Lavi pointed out.

''He just wants his food... Believe me, had it been anyone else but Jeryy, he wouldn't be dropping to his knees.'' Wisely chuckled.

''Same with Kanda. He only eats soba, but he hates it when it's warm or half-cooked.'' Alma concurred about Yuu.

''You know how is it.'' Jeryy only said and Allen looked devastated while Kanda only grimaced. ''Now, if you so much of think of ruining my cantine again I will personally make sure that you will be working with me, do you understand me?''

''Yes.'' They both said before they stood and marched outside.

''I am not missing this!'' Wisely said as he ran after his cousin.

''Me either!'' Alma and Lavi yelled at once, following him.

It wasn't long until half the school was watching the two boys going at it. And Wisely had a sadistic grin spread all over his face, licking his lips from time to time, Alma was laughing his laugh off and Lavi was obviously analysing and memorising every single move, every single blow.

''You are all aware that the bell rang ten minutes ago, right?'' Lulu's cold voice interrupted the battle, though now it seemed more like a sparring session between the two.

In seconds everyone was running to their class, everyone minus the five boys: Kanda, Allen and Lavi had P.E. and they still had five more minutes before starting the class, Alma had a free period and Wisely didn't give a fuck if he was late in his class, no one would say anything to him.

* * *

The trio arrived just in time to change their clothes and join the rest of their group, ignoring the looks everyone was throwing their way.

''Mr. Kanda, Mr. Marian-Walker, I might be wrong, but could I have heard that you were having a match in school grounds?'' The teacher asked, glaring at them.

''Yeah. What about it?'' Allen replied nonchalantly.

''You should know that it is forbidden to use any type of weapon outside this class.''

''Tell BaKanda that, I wasn't using any.'' The white-haired one simply said, folding his arms behind his head.

''Right. How can you fight against a katana with nothing?'' Allen looked at girl, Lee, if he remembered correctly and grinned at her.

''I'm a Noah, what do you expect? I'm superior to any of you little tiny humans and if I wanted, I could have all of you writhing in pain in ten seconds flat.'' He was grinning like his cousin now, the same homicidal look in his face.

''Mr. Marian-Walker, this is no way to speak to one of your classmates!'' The teacher shrieked.

''It's not as if I'm lying or anything.''

''And by the way, if you want to start with the lesson any time soon, it'd be appreciated.'' Kanda groaned. ''I'd rather be losing my time elsewhere, if we are just going to stand here.''

''Mr. Bookman, you are against Mr. Kanda. No katana's allowed.'' The Professor ordered them and Kanda threw Mugen to Allen.

''If you so much as think to use it for anything or to drop it, I'm going to castrate you, moyashi.'' Allen just huffed and got the katana, putting in his shoulders and then putting his arms over it, watching his fling and his frenemy battling.

And damn if it wasn't fucking hot.

This was the first time he watched Lavi fighting as the first day, when he fought against that other guy he just didn't pay attention to it. He had always thought that Lavi would be into brawling-style of fighting, but his aura remained calmed, as if he was thinking and analysing every single movement, which, in retaliation, was a very Bookman thing to do. However, it was quite obvious too that if he had been taught how to fight, he did it with a weapon.

Kanda seemed a bit off having to fight hand-to-hand, it was evident that he usually fought with his katana. Now, that didn't mean that he wasn't good, because he was. Just not as good as Allen.

''You two, your time is up.'' The Professor said, and both boys stopped, so Allen threw Mugen to his owner. ''Marian-Walker you are against... Mr. Jackson.''

''Yeah... I don't think that's a good idea.'' Allen said, petting his dear pet.

''And why, pray tell?''

''I'm a Noah. And a Cursed. I've been trained to fight since I was five. There are only a very few people in this school that can fight toe-to-toe against me, which basically are Lavi, BaKanda, Alma, my cousin, Tyki-pet and Lulu. Probably Marie, too.'' His eyes drifted to Kanda, smirking, and the blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes at him.

''That doesn't mean that you are better than him.'' The Professor started.

''Oh, but it does.'' He grinned. ''But if you want me to fight him, no problem. In two minutes he'll be out cold or begging for me to stop.''

''Mr. Jackson, step forward.'' The boy did. And Allen arched an eyebrow when he saw the guy: he was a frigging walking closet!

''Cat got your tongue, midget?''

''Who are you calling a midget, you stupid giant? And it ain't a cat the one who has my tongue, it's a rabbit.'' He replied cheekily and Lavi chuckled while Kanda rolled his eyes.

''Stop talking. Start fighting.'' The teacher said.

And before Jackson had even time to register the order, Allen was already at him, punching and kicking. And just like he had promised, in less than two minutes, the big guy was passed out on the floor.

''Mr. Marian-Walker, this class is intended to learn how to fight, not to hurt each other!'' The teacher hollered. ''If you knew this was going to happen, you should have pulled your...''

''I _was_ pulling them.'' The boy cut him. ''Besides, I warned you that this is what was going to happen and you still made me fight the moron. I'm not one to usually feel guiltiness, but I am definitely not regretting whooping his ass.'' He said as he sat down in his haunches, staring at him from below.

''Your father will hear of this.''

''Go ahead, he'll probably just me in the head and say 'well done'. Who do you think that trained me?'' He laughed and nibbled on a cookie that his loyal monkey brought for him. ''My father has broken my bones many times in order to teach me how to fight properly. Hell, Tyki-pet ripped my arm three years ago when fighting with him.'' Everyone gasped at this, and his two friends looked at him with disbelieving eyes. ''I know, right? But this is how things are done in my family and if you think you can just boss me around, think again.'' He stood up and marched to the locker rooms.

''Mr. Marian-Walker, if you take another step more you'll be in detention for a week!''

Allen did not take another step forward, instead, he took several steps back. ''I already have detention thanks to Tyki-pet, I'm going to be eating half-cooked mushy food for at least a month and I'm listening to you spouting nonsense and believe me, you say another word and I'll make sure you understand what does it mean to be in a living hell.''

And before Allen could control it, a wave of angriness and hatred flooded the whole train field, making everyone besides Kanda, Lavi and the Lee girl black out.

''W-what did you do?'' Lavi asked, frowning.

''I projected. I didn't mean to do it, I can usually control it, but he was getting on my last nerve. They'll wake up in a couple of hours.'' He quickly summarised. ''I expected you two not to pass out like them, but you... You are stronger than you seem, Exorcist.'' There was a gasp from both Lee and Kanda.

''You knew?'' Kanda asked, arching an eyebrow.

''Of course. Mugen and those boots of her stink of Innocence.'' Allen growled.

''You can smell Innocence.'' Kanda deadpanned.

''Of course not. But I can sense it.'' Allen shrugged. ''I'm going grab something to... I'll go buy something to eat at the machines.'' He said and Lavi followed him and Kanda, after shrugging, joined them.

''You... You can't leave them all here!'' Lenalee screeched.

''Then you take care of them.'' Yuu told her, smirking, before he left.

* * *

They went to one of the multiple common rooms and sat down around a small round table and each one took their assignments: Allen working in his composition, Lavi doing a paper on writing styles and Kanda was working on genetic mutations' essay.

''Allen! What the hell happened there?'' The door slammed open and Tyki stormed in.

''He made me fight a guy when I told him he shouldn't and then he said he'd call Shisho to tell him. He got on my nerves!'' He quickly explained.

''And you had to leave them all there?'' He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, as if he was used to his antics.

''Do I look like I'm about to carry them all in? If there had been someone pure enough I would have, but their souls are dirty as shit! Besides, the Lee girl was there, she could have brought them in.''

''Ugh... Just put a spell over them, will you?''

''Kay!'' He smiled brightly at him and Tyki sighed before kissing his forehead.

''Troublemaker.''

''Learned from the best!'' He winked at him and stood up, walking to a window and chanted for a moment and then they disappeared from the eyes of everyone.

''Wow! What was that?'' Lavi asked, impressed.

''Magic.'' Allen and Tyki said at the same time.

''Magic. You know how to do magic.'' Kanda deadpanned.

''Of course. Shisho taught me how to when he found me, so I learned with him the tricks any member of the Curse clan knows how to master, but when I was turned into a Noah, I gained even more power, Noah magic powers, I mean.''

''So you can do more stuff than the other cursed ones?'' Lavi asked.

''Hm... Not exactly. To put it easy: each Noah has a different power and can only use this power. My uncle's power is Destruction, mine is Creation.'' As if to demonstrate he created a ball out of nowhere.

''What did you create there? A fucking blanket?'' Kanda questioned, his head pointing at the field.

''I didn't. That one there was Cursed magic; it creates illusions or makes things disappear. Well, mine. Shisho can do a lot more things since he was a sorcerer before joining the clan so that's why I'm also capable of doing some spells that the clan forbid a few years back.''

''Dude, your personal background is so messed up, did you know that?'' Lavi said.

''Yeap.'' He grinned at him and then sat down. ''And you don't know half of it.''

''But you'll tell me, right?'' Bookman had moved his chair so he could be thigh-by-thigh with the British one and threw an arm around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

''Mh-hm. But only if you earn it.''

''Fucking hell. Could you go flirt somewhere else?'' Kanda growled at them.

''Nope.'' Allen smirked at him before kissing Lavi with everything he had. And the other one delivered just right, kissing back with just as much passion.

''My God.'' The Japanese growled.

''Allen...'' Tyki sighed and ruffled his hair, making the couple-not-couple split up. ''If I leave the three of you alone, can you promise that you won't tear the whole place apart?''

The Exorcist and the Noah looked at each other and then at their eldest. ''We'll try.'' Marian-Walker replied, smiling.

''Good enough! See you later, boys. And Kanda, start with your History assignment or I'm putting you up for private lessons with my best student!'' At that, Allen looked at him with his eyes opened wide: Tyki was joking, right? He _had_ to be joking!

But the smirk he had plastered in his face told him he wasn't joking.

''And you better leave everyone standing.'' Allen glared at him. ''Not going to work on me.'' The white-haired boy huffed. ''Have fun!'' And with that, he left them alone.

''Professor Mikk is...different.'' Kanda said.

''Different, huh? He is an asshole, that's what he is.'' Allen groaned. ''And you better start getting better at History, because I sure as hell won't be giving you classes.''

''What are you talking about?'' Lavi asked. ''I'm the best student in his class!''

''What? Hell no! I am! He told he had to go to the Head's department to correct my papers!''

''So he did with mine!''

''Mine were the best!''

''I'm a damned Bookman! This is my job, of course mine were better!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''Shut the fuck up!'' The ones that had been yelling at each other looked at Kanda, who had withdrawn Mugen and was pointing at them. ''I'm not going to take classes from either of you! I'd rather die first! ''

The other two blinked and shrugged before sitting down again and going back to their papers before going to their last class of the day.

* * *

''We are home!'' Tyki yelled as they entered the Manor.

''Al!'' The boy went with the twins and hugged them. ''Where have ya been, man? It's been ages since we saw you!''

''You know, here and there. We've been having trouble with some shipments and it isn't an easy job.'' The Cursed one explained as they all sat down at their places at the 'reunion table', as they called it.

''Well, now that we are all finally together, let's start with the meeting.'' The Earl said, rising from his chair. ''I want to know what everyone has been up to according to theirs assignments.''

And so, the meeting began.

* * *

**Translation: ''Tyki corou'' means ''Tyki blushed''**

**I hoped you guys liked it! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, this one is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but it has something I know for a fact some of you have been waiting!**

**Hope you'll like it! **

* * *

''I already have the information about those tobacco fields.'' Nea said as he gave the Earl a really thick folder. Leave it to Nea to be able to get what he wanted in a whiz.

''I have dealt with the Polish ministers.'' Sheryl said as he too gave the head of the family his report.

''We are trying to get our hands in a new brand of gun!'' The twins announced.

''I'm one step closer to Ms. Iavanova, I should be able to get those documents from Mr. Putin in a month. Tops.'' Tyki said.

Everyone had already given their status besides the two white-haired teens and Road.

''I know why _they_ kicked Alma out and gave him to the Akuma. And let me tell you, it's really fucked up.'' Wisely said, and that finally caught Allen's attention, as he had been playing with Timcanpy and Road all the time.

''He doesn't have his soul, right?'' He said and everyone looked at him, eyes opened wide. ''What? Soul-seer here!'' He waved his hand.

''And you didn't tell anyone?'' Nea asked, arching an eyebrow.

''It wasn't my mission.'' He stated, waving his hand.

''And you couldn't have told me sooner?'' Wisely asked him.

''You could have asked for help, besides, I didn't even know that was your mission!'' He exclaimed. ''And I hadn't been sure until last week.''

''What did it?''

''I saw something weird with him and Kanda. Their souls are... linked somehow. I actually think Alma's soul is... a woman.''

''Al, are you drunk?'' Devitto said.

''You know he can't get drunk.'' Road said as she made her chewing gum bubble explode. ''But seriously, a woman?''

''I'm not really sure, though. But I can't really see his soul. _Their _soul, which is weird because since my curse evolved I can see them really clearly. I'll ask Shisho. Or Kanda.'' A shudder ran down his back at that thought. ''Shisho will have to do.''

''Anyway, moving on, how's your own mission coming along, Allen?'' Adam asked him.

''Dead end. Again.'' He groaned and bumped his head on the wooden table. ''Why did you have to me give _that_ mission?'' He whined.

His mission consisted on finding the bastard daughter of the last Pope and well, basically kill her, but she was nowhere to be found.

''You are the only one who can find her.'' The Earl pointed out. ''Besides, Road, dear, you are done with your assignment, right?'' She nodded and passed him the folder. ''She can help you now. Also Wisely.''

''Yes! Finally! Some help!'' He threw his arms in the air in relievement.

After that, they just talked about everything and nothing before the maids brought dinner.

''So Allen, how is your other investigation coming along?'' Sheryl asked while they ate.

''Well, Shisho and I do have a suspicion about who is doing it, but we don't know the why nor the how.'' He explained. ''At first we thought it was to fuck with us but they did nothing to the animal's shipment. Shisho scanned them and they are fine and dandy.'' He shrugged. ''How's Tricia?''

''She's fine, been in bed for a couple of days, nothing too serious.'' He replied. Everyone in the family knew that the elder Portuguese brother had only married his wife because of appearances, he didn't love nor really cared for her. Either did Wisely and Road, both adopted, but while it was obvious they loved their 'father', they didn't particularly mind their 'mother'.

The conversation continued for three more hours, until Tyki raised and stretched. ''Cheating boy, we should start going.''

''Already?''

''I promised Cross I'd bring you home, boy.'' At that Allen snorted, but rose all the same and walked up to his uncle. ''Good night, uncle.''

''Good night, dear.'' The man kissed his forehead. ''Are ou coming back, Tyki?'' He asked and the man blinked.

''Hum... Maybe?'' He offered and Walker sighed.

''Just call if you plan on staying.''

''I'm not a child anymore, Nea.''

''Right.'' It was more than obvious that Nea (and the Earl) still thought of them as children.

Allen jumped on the passenger's seat and waited for Tyki to get inside too. ''You can stay if you want to, I know Shisho will be happy if you do.'' He said, smiling up to him.

''He will?''

''Of course! He loves you!'' The teen replied.

''He... does?''

''Well, of course! Do you really think Shisho would have gone on a date with you if he just wanted to have sex with you?'' He asked.

''We both know how Cross is and we both know that the answer to that question is 'yes, he would have'.'' Tyki said and Allen shuddered a bit at the pang of sadness he felt coming of his uncle/big brother-like figure.

''Actually... Shisho usually has sex before going to any date. I know him, Tyki-pet, he wants to do thinks right with you. Hell, if I read his soul's mismatched colours correctly, he is probably thinking on holding up on sex until you make the first step.'' He replied.

''I'm sure you did, Al. You are the best at that.''

''Mostly because I'm the only one who can do that.'' Tyki smiled sympathetically and leaned over to kiss his head.

''I love you.'' Marian-Walker blinked: it wasn't uncommon for Tyki to say things like that out of the blue, but he wasn't used to hear those lines directed to him. He nodded and kissed his uncle/big brother's cheek.

* * *

Some minutes later they were both inside the house. ''Shisho! I'm here!'' Allen yelled as he took his coat off.

''Hm. Welcome back.'' Allen smiled and kissed his cheek, Cross wrapping an arm around his lithe body.

''I'm going to sleep.'' He announced. ''G'night Tyki-pet, Shisho.''

''Good night Allen.''

''Good night Al.''

Tyki smiled and the red-haired man, who smiled in return. ''How did it go?''

''Smooth enough.'' He walked up to the man's personal space and hugged him. ''You?''

''Could have gone a long way better.'' Cross wrapped an arm around the younger's waist and pushed him against himself. ''Are you staying?'' He asked.

''Can I?''

''Of course.'' Tyki grinned and kissed him hungrily, being kissed back with just as much as he was giving. Mikk smirked and jumped so he could wrap his long legs around his partner's hips. ''Room?''

''I think we should... wait.'' Cross growled and Tyki's heart swelled at that: Allen was right about his master. He did want to wait for him until they were something solid.

''Thank you...'' He mumbled against his neck, where he had nestled his face. ''But... Maybe we can do something? No sex, just... a blow job?'' He asked, hopeful, and then licked the strong neck before nosing it.

''Are you sure?''

''If I wasn't I wouldn't have said it.'' He looked at the man of his dreams in the eye and stroked his cheek before moving his hand to red vibrant hair and smiled. ''Please?''

''Well, if you really want it, who am I to deny you?'' Mikk grinned before kissing him, moaning with appreciation when Cross started to move to his room, his food tapping on Allen's door.

''What?'' Came from the inside.

''If you are leaving tell us first.'' Marian said.

''I'm staying. I'm too sleepy to feel anything, so don't worry.'' The teen said and then yawned.

''Okay, good night.''

''Good night Al.''

'''Night.''

They continued their way to the elder's bedroom and once the door was finally open, Cross let the Noah fall on the bed before hovering over him with a predatory grin. Tyki brought him down to a bruising kiss. The Portuguese made quick work of ripping the Irish's clothes off as he phased out of his'.

''Well, that _is_ useful.'' Cross praised and Tyki chuckled licking his neck.

It wasn't long until hands were touching everything that could be touched.

''Fuck!'' Mikk groaned through gritted teeth when a hot, wet mouth sucked on his nipple.

''Not yet.'' Came the cheeky reply. Tyki snorted: no wonder who Allen's dad was, they were just the fucking same.

''Ngh!'' As both his nipples were being teased Tyki felt himself growing harder against the other man's hip. No one had made him feel like jelly with such simple touches. ''Shit!'' The free hand from his –hopefully– soon-to-be-lover grazed behind his sack.

Cross chuckled before he moved lower and lower to bit his left hipbone making him yelp in surprise: this was not what he had expected.

''Cross!'' He called, frustrated. ''We agreed on a blow job, not teasing!'' He reminded him.

''Oh, I'm very aware of that, don't worry.'' He flashed a very toothy grin before he licked his navel. ''Besides, it's not as if you are not enjoying the attention.''

He didn't have a snarky comeback at that because, well, it was true. There was no hiding it.

''Oh God yes!'' Cross licked the slit of his cock repeatedly, making his eyes roll back. ''Crooossss...'' He hissed and bucked his hips.

''Stay still, Tyki.'' The man said.

''You try staying still while this is been done to you.'' He groaned in reply.

''You can try later.'' He licked his whole length and then sucked his head, rolling his tongue around before swallowing him.

His head bobbed slowly, his teeth grazing softly on velvety grey skin and his tongue pressing. ''Hm... Ngh, ah, fuck...'' He was trashing on the bed. He had had multiple partners over the years, both women and men and yet, it didn't matter how good they had seemed at the moment, they all seemed first-timers compared to Cross. ''B-babe I'm going to...''

''Do it.'' He growled and sucked him harder.

''Cross!'' He arched his back beautifully off the bed, cumming hard down the elder's throat.

''Delicious.'' The red-haired man said and then licked his lips sensually. ''You are gorgeous.'' Mikk smirked as his body went limp when the waves left him.

He tried to sit up to return the favour but Cross pressed him down. ''Cross?''

''I'm nowhere done with you.'' The man drawled.

''But you...''

''Don't worry about me, I can hold on longer.'' Marian winked before diving to kiss him as his hand started to roll the younger's balls.

''Ohh...'' He was trashing and whimpering, his cock feeling a bit too sensitive but loving the treatment he was receiving. ''Ah...''

And Cross couldn't tear his gaze away form the beautiful man sprawled under him, writhing at the pleasure _he_ was providing him; jet black hair all over the pillow, grey skin covered in a layer of sweat, golden eyes darker with lust and yet looking up at him adoringly, hands fisting the bed sheets and mouth slightly parted.

''Please...'' He said, one hand moving to grab his partner's.

''Please what?'' He didn't stop. Obviously. He kept touching the Noah, bringing him back to arousal slowly.

''It hurts...'' He whimpered as he sat up and threw his arms around the strong neck before moving to sit on the other's thighs.

''Want me to stop?'' The Irish asked as he kissed the stigmata placed on his neck, basking on the shiver that went down the spine of the one he had been wanting for years.

''N-no. Faster, please.'' Tyki hid his face in Cross' neck crook and to rock his hips against the big, calloused hand as he licked whatever he could reach from his position.

''Whatever you ask.'' And so, his hand started to move faster. ''Hey, none of that, let me hear you.'' He tugged the black hair when Tyki used his neck to muffle his cries.

''Allen...''

''He's sleeping like a baby.'' Marian cut him, smirking before he plastered his lips on his'. ''C'mon, for me?'' He bit on his shoulder and the licked it.

And Tyki delivered, moaning wantonly at every stroke until he couldn't hold it more and came for the second time, this time his release splashing on their stomachs. Cross let him lay on the bed and sucked on a nipple.

''N-no... No more...'' Mikk whined, pushing him away, now feeling too sensitive for that, but he did look away, embarrassed at not having more stamina: the man in front of his was like a bull and he, the Noah of Pleasure had become putty and came undone with only his mouth and hands, it was shameful.

''Ok.'' He kissed him softly, licking cheek and smiling up to him. ''No worries, ok?''

''But you...'' Tyki started, sitting up and grabbing one of his elbows, looking down.

Marian put a finger under his chin and smiled at him before kissing his forehead, just as he usually did when Allen was feeling sad or down. ''Hey, look at me. I won't think less of you if you can't go another time. It's impressive enough that you actually could go at it again with just a few second in between. As for me, I'm older than you sugar, I just have more experience.'' Tyki smiled and kissed him again, his own hand traveling down south the elder's body and getting a hold of the man's massive cock.

He couldn't wait to have it pounding into him.

He mapped the Northerner's body with his free hand and tongue while he continued to him a hand job, and judging by the growls he was letting out, Tyki knew he was doing a very good job at it.

''Do you want me to suck you?''

''No need. But... I would like to do something.''

''What?''

''Let me cum on your pretty face.'' He said and Mikk's eyes widened before he nodded, laying down again on the bed. ''Thank you.'' He kissed him again, all teeth and tongue.

Marian fisted himself, groaning at the back of his throat, and he would have continued to bring himself to the edge, but Tyki wanted to do something for him too, so he swapped his hand away and wrapped one of his' around the rock hard muscle and started to tug it, softly.

''Fuck.'' Cross groaned as he tried to move his hips, but then Tyki stopped to touch him. ''You kidding?''

''Hell no. You teased me, I tease you.'' He grinned and then smiled before going in on all four. ''But since I'm a nicer person, I'll get you off right now.''

''And it has nothing to do with the fact you seemed to want all of me all over your face?'' He asked, slipping on finger into Tyki mouth and pressing his cheek from the inside.

''Not at all.'' He grinned cheekily before he went back to jacking him off, only now he would also lick the head and suck lightly on it. One hand went down to his balls and tug them softly, as if weighting them.

It took a few minutes but when Tyki sensed he was getting closer, he pressed the perineum and swallowed him whole, sucking a couple of times and quickly retrieving to his lover's seed all over his face, watching mesmerised how Cross milked himself dry and how his thighs quivered.

Tyki closed his eyes when the first rope hit his nose and cheek, he moaned quietly at the feeling and sighed when the last one hit his chin. He looked up and smiled.

Cross was breathless: not only because of his orgasm, but because Tyki looked stunning with his white pearl cum shining on his grey skin. He leaned over and cleaned his face by licking it.

''Lay down with me.'' Tyki said as he forced the man to do so, then rolling on to his side and placing his head on the white chest. ''That was amazing.'' He said, leaning onto the hand scratching his head.

''Damn right.'' Cross bent a bit and pressed a kiss on his lips. ''Thank you for bringing Allen home.''

''Thank you for letting me spend the night.'' He replied and snuggled closer and smiled. ''Is there anything bothering you?''

''Why you ask?''

''Today, when you were waiting for me by Al's car you had a funny look on your face, as if you were worried or upset at someone. W-was it me?'' He asked, looking up, trying to remember if he had done anything that could have upset the man.

''Of course not sugar. It's the clan.'' He replied, chuckling.

''What did they do?''

''They want Allen to take part of the yearly exam to become a recognised member of the clan.'' He explained.

''Isn't Allen a General?'' The red-eyed nodded. ''So shouldn't he be a fully recognised member by now?''

''In normal circumstances, yes, he would have, but he is different. And it's way to late to talk about this right now. Tomorrow I'll tell you.''

''Promise?''

''Yeah. Good night.'' He kissed his again.

''Good night babe. Sleep tight.''

And with that, they drifted of to sleep, the house finally silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I know it's not a completed lemon scene, but something is something. I hoped y'all liked it! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? I hope better than me. I spent the last 3 days at work scrubbing chocolate Easter and Christmas molds because the one who makes use of them didn't wash them when he had to!**

**But enough of me, let's get on the story! I hope you will like it and... OLD SECRETS ARE UNRAVELED! (Sorta, kinda, just read it, ok? It's late over here, it's hot as hell and I can't think properly. It's a miracle I'm posting this, really)**

* * *

''Good morning!'' Allen greeted them cheerfully when they entered the kitchen rubbing their eyes, yawning, wearing only their pants and barefoot; Cross had his hair sticking in all directions, as usual when he woke up and Tyki had his pulled neatly in a low ponytail. The teen was wearing the same attire, his sweatpants, clinging low on his hips and his hair was let go, the white strands finishing mid-back.

Mikk smiled: Allen was just beautiful. Had he not been so madly in love with Cross, he would probably have ended up with him. In the end, incest wasn't that strange in their clan: Nea and Adam, the twins, Sheryl and himself a few times back...

''Morning.'' Tyki replied as he bumped his hips against the youngster while Cross only grunted and fixed himself a cup of coffee before sitting in one of the two available chairs in the kitchen. ''Shouldn't you be already changed for Uni?''

''I have a free period today.'' He said as he sat down and started to gulp his food down his throat instantly.

''How come?'' The Professor didn't bother to get a chair for himself, he just flopped down on Marian's lap, chewing his toast with jam slowly, relishing on the contact when Marian wrapped an arm around his waist.

''Teacher's not coming.'' The boy replied. ''We still need to pick your car form the harbour, don't we?'' He asked.

''I'll pick it. I need to go there anyway.'' Cross said, his thumb tracing circle's on Mikk's hipbone.

''Do you need help?''

''No. Don't worry.'' He smiled a bit to his protege and Allen nodded. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Best night in months!'' He exclaimed.

''Well, happy we didn't bother you.'' Tyki said and leaned in to kiss his head, but Allen moved away. ''Al?'' The hurt was more than obvious in his voice and Allen felt guilty for that but...

''I know where this mouth has been.'' He smiled apologetically.

Tyki chuckled, understanding and smirking. ''So, we didn't bother you in the slightest?''

''Nope. I think I was so tired I couldn't even felt anything if you were having an orgy next door.'' He replied. ''Will you drive me to the Uni?''

''I give you half an hour to get ready.''

* * *

And so, fifty minutes later, they were sitting on Mikk's office, playing poker.

''Professor Mikk, I need your...'' They both turned to see the Principal staring at them. ''Mr. Marian-Walker, what are you doing here?''

Allen smirked before replying. ''I believe playing poker with Tyki-pet.''

''Professor Mikk, I want an explanation. I want it now.'' The man said, glaring at him.

''No really. This is what we've doing for the last twenty minutes. He didn't have class and so we've decided to have some fun.'' The elder Noah shrugged. ''Was there anything you needed, Headmaster?''

''I need your informs about your students. _All_ of them.'' The man said.

''I'll bring them to you at first break.''

''Right.'' And with that, he left, leaving them alone, but not without glaring at the white-haired teen.

''Man, I hate him.'' Allen growled in their language.

''You are not the only one little brother.''

They kept playing but in the end, Tyki folded the cards, tired of losing all the time. ''Don't be such a sore loser, Tyki-pet!'' Allen told him, smiling devilishly.

''Shut it. Anyway, I need to talk about something with you.'' He said, his playful face turning serious.

''About what?''

''Lavi.'' The teen stood up and went to the door, but he couldn't help it when Tyki phased through him and blocked his exit. ''Don't you even think about it. We need to talk about this and we are going to talk about it now.''

''No.''

''Allen. Sit down now.'' And he did, because he knew better than anger him. ''Look, Al, I'm just worried, ok?''

''About me? Or him?'' He glowered.

''Both. How do you feel about him?''

''I already told you: he is just a fuck-buddy. There's nothing more, there will never be. And that's all.'' He folded his arms.

''What about him?''

''There's no pink in him.'' He said and the Portuguese nodded: after so many years, everyone had learned, more or less, the colours that represented each emotion for Allen, so they understood when he talked like that: pink was love, red was lust, green was envy, blue was sadness, black was angriness... And of course, there would be combination of those.

''It's just lust and curiosity.'' Tyki squinted his eyes at him. ''I swear! His aura around me it's always red and orange!'' He seemed to want to add something and Mikk saw it.

''But...?''

''_But _he has a turquoise colour around him.''

''Turquoise? That's the first time you talk about turquoise.''

''I know. I've never seen it, but he's a Bookman, it must mean something for him, I'll just have to figure it out.'' He said and Tyki nodded. He didn't tell him he also had it this morning in the kitchen, though very faintly.

''Well I hope you are not missing anything, Allen.'' He stood up and opened the door. ''Now, let's go to take some History lessons.''

''Yay!'' He said sarcastically as he followed him outside.

''Don't be a bitch, would you rather go to do Chem with Lulu?''

''No...'' He replied, a shiver running down his spine: Lulu was family, yes, but damn scary. He didn't want to know how her students felt in her presence.

''Thought so.'' He opened the door and they entered the classroom, where everyone was waiting for Mikk.

Allen went to sit at his usual place, next to Wisely, who was scratching the wooden table absent-mindedly. ''I thought you weren't coming today.'' The slightly elder Noah teen greeted him.

''Hm? Why?''

''You skipped the first period.'' Allen gulped as Tyki spun around.

''I thought you said he didn't come.'' The only adult in the room said, arching an eyebrow.

''Maybe I lied.'' He smirked and Tyki shook his head.

''Seriously Al, can't you take anything seriously?''

''Only the things I find interesting enough.'' He replied cheekily as Wisely nodded.

''Then I shall be grateful you both attend my classes?'' He asked and both nodded, smirking. ''My god, we did an awful job with you two. Anyway, let us begin.''

And so, the History lesson begin, and everybody had finally understood to not make any comment about the conversation the Noah had between them.

* * *

''Hey guys!'' Lavi said when he arrived, sitting next to Allen.

''Where were you?'' Alma asked. ''Break time is almost over.''

''Panda called me.'' He replied, as he tried to stole one of Allen's cookies (which he had snuck out of home), only to get his hand slapped with a knife. ''Ouch! The fuck, Allen?''

''Don't touch my food.'' The boy said, his eyes glowing and Lavi backed away, nodding.

''Ok, ok, don't be grumpy.'' He told him before kissing his cheek to then lick it.

''Lavi!'' The boy rubbed his cheek dry and glared at him, only to receive an impish grin in response.

Wisely arched an eyebrow and sighed: his cousin was as dull as they came, seriously. How, he, of all people could not see it was behind his comprehension.

''What did he want?''

''I can't tell you yet.'' He smiled sheepishly, but he was not going to disobey this one direct order coming from above.

''Aw! Come on!'' Alma whined as he leaned over the table to the red-haired.

''Alma, shut it, will you?'' Kanda said pulling him back.

Allen chuckled at that: let it to Alma to 'tame' Kanda... He _never_ yelled at the half-Spanish one! Had it been Lavi or him, they would have had Mugen at their throats before they could see it coming.

They chatted until the bell rang and they had to leave to their classrooms.

* * *

What Allen didn't expect when he got to their table for lunchtime, was to see a fucking show of colours dancing around Alma, Lavi and Kanda.

''Ok, what the hell has you happy as junky in a high?'' The Brit teen ended up asking.

''What do you mean?''

''Your souls resemble more fireworks than actual souls. So, what's up?'' He asked.

''Yeah, you are shouting too.'' Wisely pointed out.

''What the hell are you talking about, Kamelot? No one is shouting.'' Yuu said, arching an eyebrow.

Allen chuckled before he kept playing with his mushy food. ''Right, we forgot to tell you. All Noah have a power...''

''We know. Moyashi told us yesterday. What's yours?''

Wisely arched an eyebrow to his cousin, who made a rolling gesture with his hand, telling him he'd tell him later. ''Mine is reading thoughts. And making people's head explode.''

''Seriously?'' Kanda asked, arching an eyebrow.

''Yeah. Scary, right?'' Allen said.

''So let me get these straight: you create stuff out of thin air, your uncle destroys stuff and you read minds... What does Professor Mikk do?''

''He can walk through things. Like a ghost. He can also create a... butterfly?'' Allen looked at his cousin, looking for the right word.

''Yeah, something like that. But if they bite you it hurts like hell. Anyway, he put those butterflies inside you and they eat your organs.'' Wisely liked his lips, maniacally.

''And Professor Bell?''

''She can turn herself in whatever she wants.'' Allen said.

''So the Black cat that is always around the school...?'' Lavi ventured.

''Yeah. That's her.'' Allen sighed as he continued to play with his food, Kanda doing exactly the same with his own.

''Here, you can have mine.'' Lavi said as he pushed his plate to Allen, who stared at him as if he were god.

''Thank you Lavi!'' He jumped at him and French kissed in front of the whole cafeteria.

''You're welcome, babe.''

Alma had also pushed his food to Kanda, who smiled at him before eating the rice with meat Alma had asked for. ''Thanks.'' The Japanese muttered and Alma shrugged.

''Anyway, going back to the original point... Why are the three of you so goddamn happy?''

''HQ called me. Next week there'll be a meeting held here in London and I'm good to go!'' Alma explained.

''Really?''

''Yeah. I'm the best one in my unit, so they decided to let me take a more important role in the clan.''

''Same here.'' Kanda said. ''But it was obvious that they would send me in and not a certain slutty cheerleader we know.'' He said loud enough for the Lee girl to hear him, but she said nothing.

''I'm going to! That's why Panda called me!'' The last one said. ''Are you guys coming also coming to that meeting?''

''Of course. Last time Shisho went with someone send from the HQ we learned nothing because the dumb ass didn't understand a think and thought Shisho would actually listen instead of sleeping.'' Allen growled.

''I don't know. The Earl might send Tyki and dad. Maybe the twins.''

''Nah, I think it's Nea's turn. And Tyki. I'm voting for them.'' Allen countered. ''Besides, the twins? I think Lero would be more effective than them!''

''Who are those twins you speak of?'' Alma asked, curious.

''Our cousins. They do most of our weaponry dealing overseas. But they are really childish.'' Wisely told him.

''What does the Noah clan exactly do, anyway? Intel about you guys is a bit shady.'' Lavi asked, arching an eyebrow.

''We kill. Mostly. And deal with weapons.''

''You are an assassin clan?'' Kanda asked, arching an eyebrow.

''Yeah. You could say that.'' Allen nodded.

''And what about the curse clan? What do you do?'' Lavi asked, looking at him. ''Panda doesn't tell me anything about you.''

''Can't tell you, sorry. We are only allowed to tell those who have been in a meeting. Besides, you'll find out soon.'' Lavi whined and Kanda 'tch'ed. ''Sorry.''

''No, you are not.'' Lavi grumbled.

''Damn right!'' The Cursed one kissed his cheek and winked at him. ''You still coming today, right?''

''Of course.''

Allen opened his mouth to say something else when his phone rang loudly, he took it out and frowned. ''Shisho?''

**''They told you?'' **

''Ja.'' He had changed to their secret language. ''What of it?''

**''You are dressing as a General in the meeting.''**

''But...''

**''No discussions. They need to know who you are and that's final.''** Cross cut him.

''Yes Master.'' He even bowed his head to him though the red-haired couldn't see him, obviously. ''Who else will be there?''

**''Only the highest members of each clan. So you and I cover for ours, I guess Tiedoll will be coming with Nine, and I imagine Nea will drag Adam out for once. I'll see you later, ok? Is he going to stay for dinner?''**

''Shisho asks if you'll stay for dinner, Lavi.'' He asked his friend, turning to look at him.

''If it's not too much trouble, yes.'' He grinned.

''He is, Shisho.''

**''Alright. You two work on the books, I have to make some phone calls.''**

''Ok. I'll see you later.''

**''Yeah. You are sleeping with me tonight.''**

''I am? What about Tyki?'' He asked, his eyes drifting to his older brother figure, who was now talking to Lulu.

'**'I'll talk to him, don't worry. I ****just ****need to talk you, ok? And I'd rather do it being together than apart.''**

''O-ok. Thank you Shisho.'' He hung up the phone and joined the conversation his class-mates were having.

* * *

When Lavi and Allen arrived at the Brit's house and that one realised they were alone, he shoved the red-haired man against the nearest wall and ravished him. And the Bookman didn't mind a bit, so he unbraided the white hair.

''What's the occasion?'' Lavi asked, nipping his neck.

''I believe that being introduced on a full meeting is _an_ occasion...'' Allen grinned cheekily at him.

''Full meeting?'' He asked as he followed his host to his room.

''It's when everyone attends to it. They started to call it like that because Shisho and I usually skipped those and didn't attend unless we were in town.'' He explained as he pushed his companion down onto his bed. ''But enough chit-chat, I'm sure we can do more pleasurable things than talk. Besides, you'll learn that with time.''

''True thing.'' Lavi kissed and flipped him around, his hand on either side of Allen's head, pressing their bodies together.

Since the first day, it amazed him the fact that Allen was so aggressive, so passionate... so brutal when kissing. It was as if a tornado hit you and left you breathless, boneless and wanton. However, when you looked at him, all you could see was a pureness and an innocence that would never make you think he could be naughty or devious. But that went away the moment he spoke.

''Say, Lavi, have you ever bottomed?'' Allen asked as he flipped them around again, smirking slyly to him.

''N-no... Why?'' He looked up at the Noah, who licked his lips.

''Because you will today.''

''What?''

''You heard me darling. Tonight you will be mine...'' He drawled, his accent coming out stronger with a faint of... Irish? ''Haven't you ever wondered how it would feel to have me inside you? Thrusting, pounding right on your prostate and bringing you to your limit?''

Now the fuck did he know he had? Did Wisely tell him? Had he read his mind? Or his soul was the one who betrayed him?

''H-how did you know?''

Allen arched and eyebrow and chuckled before kissing him once more. ''I didn't. I was just teasing you. But I'm so glad you did think about it... Makes it all the hotter.'' Yeah. Definitely Irish.

''Are you Irish?'' He blurted out, looking up at him.

''What? No. I'm from here. I think. Why?'' Allen was looking at him wide-eyed in confusion.

''You just... your accent...''

''Oh that. Yeah. It's because of Shisho. I grew up with him and his accent gets significantly stronger when he's having sex and well, that was something really usual, so I guess I just picked up.'' He explained.

''Hm... It's sexy. The accent, not form where you picked it up.'' He said and then brought him down to lick his cheek, making Allen lean onto the wet touch. ''Not complaining now?'' Lavi teased and Marian-Walker growled in annoyance and the red-eyed flipped them again. ''By the way... Did _you_ think about me pounding into you?'' He asked, smirking as he palmed Allen down south, making him groan in need and buck.

''Of course I have. Sex is one of the things I think the most about.'' He replied and turned the tables again. ''But seriously, enough talk.'' He growled and ripped the shirt open, licking his lips at the sight. ''Fuck, you are hot.''

''Thanks babe.''

They went back to kissing and when Allen started to feel Lavi's chest up, the Bookman Junior realised he was wearing gloves. ''Take them off.'' He said, tugging at them. And Allen reacted by cradling his hand to his chest. ''Babe? I don't care if you've got a deformation or a robotic hand.'' He said, sitting up, which left the white-haired teen on his lap.

''You don't?'' He asked, blinking surprised.

''I knew from the first day, when you fought against Yuu-chan. No normal arm could go against Mugen and not suffer any harm. Actually, no normal person would go against Mugen at all.'' Allen nodded. ''Can I take it off?''

Allen thought about it: Lavi was not your normal person, he was a Bookman and they saw a lot of weird things, right? So maybe he didn't give a rat's ass about his deformity. He had always kept it hidden from everyone besides his family because well, it was not pretty to look at at all. Not even the men he brought home would get a glance of it as he would always tell them that if they so much as thought of taking his glove all he would toss them out so fast they couldn't even get his pants up.

''C'mon babe. I won't run, I promise.'' Lavi prompted him, leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck, hands rubbing his lower back and his ass.

But he was still unsure about it. What if lavi thought of him as disgusting? What if he pushed him away? What if he cut all ties?

''If you let me see it, I'll take off my eyepatch.'' The elder teen said and Marian-Walker looked at him in astonishment.

''You... would? Why?''

''Well, it's not fair that I make you show something you don't feel comfortable showing, so I'll show you the one thing I hate about myself.''

And that made it: for Lavi to do that? It meant the world to him. Tyki, Nea and Cross had told him multiple times that his arm was nothing to be ashamed of but... he never really believed them.

''Do you want me to take them off, babe?'' Lavi asked softly, his lips still pressed against grey skin.

''Y-yeah.'' He said, swallowing dry.

So Lavi started undressing his upper half: first the gloves, right and then left, his breath cutting short for a moment at the sight of dark pitched skin, outside joints and obviously a lot harder than normal flesh. Allen had started to tug it back but he stopped him, throwing him a reassuring smile before he moved his hands to the vest to discard it and then pop the buttons of the shirt out. He didn't expect to find a tattooed shoulder with kunais, but he liked it a lot.

The whole arm was black and the skin was rougher to the tact than the rest of Allen's body, the nails were also black and looked razor sharp.

''So... what do you think?'' Allen asked.

''I understand why you hid it but... I don't think it's something you should be that ashamed of. Or afraid.'' Lavi said before he kissed him on the lips, softly and then smiled, his arms rising to the back of his head, where the knot was. His hands trembled and Allen caught them.

''You don't have to.'' He said, his left hand releasing him when he realised he was holding him.

''But I want to. And I want you to use your hand too. You have no problem to use it to fight against Yuu-chan, so I want you to use it to touch me.''

''Are you sure? People usually don't want me to...''

''People are stupid, Al.'' Lavi cut them. ''I started wearing the patch because of what they would say, so when I started to use it they would just assume I had lost it.'' He told him. ''They used to say I was an aberration. Even my own family cast me outside and treated me like a plague. I'm so thankful to Panda. He picked me up one day they made me sleep at night. I would have gone with him right on the spot, but he wanted to do things the right way so he went to ask my parents permission... They said they were glad to get rid of me.''

''Oh darling...'' Allen rested his forehead on the taller teen's. He could relate to a certain point, he had been yelled and treated as worse as a plague by the people before he master picked him up, but he was so little he didn't remember much about it. And on the other hand, he never knew his parents, according to Cross they had abandoned him right after he was born. ''I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to hurt this bad.'' He said, seeing the pain in his soul.

''It's ok. I had to tell you some day.'' Lavi smiled and kissed him again, pressing their bodies together. ''Take it off for me?'' He asked and Allen nodded, untying the knot and revealing the hidden feature of Lavi.

It took his breath away. He would have never imagined it.

* * *

**Well, I did say some stuff was now in the open, but... Now you have some new ones to think about. Am I not generous? I give what I take!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Good night everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back on track again. I think.**

**Anyway, this is for Lead Potato, because I promised her that I promised that I would upload this chapter... last week. So here it is.**

**I hope you all will like it! No major cliff-hanger this time. PROMISE!**

* * *

The eyepatch slipped form Allen's pale fingers and onto his lap as his mismatched eyes locked on Lavi's mismatched own: his left eye, was as green and bright as always. His right eye though it was that of a metallic blue and it remained him of a snake. He had no white and his pupil was elongated, instead of round.

''What is it? I know it's not a curse but... It does hold some kind of magic, right?'' He asked and Lavi was one hundred per cent sure that, if the boy on his lap had had puppy tail, he would have been wagging it in curiosity.

''Yeah. It's called 'The Eye of the Dragon'.'' He started and Allen hummed. ''I... When it's uncovered, I see what happened and what will happen to where I am at that moment.''

''As in people dying?''

''No... More like events. A war, a signing of a treaty, a championship...'' He said. ''Panda told me 'The Eye of the Dragon' chooses itself his next host to live in.''

''Hm. I think Shisho once told me something about that once or twice, but we thought it was nothing more than an old curse.'' He said, suddenly remember that story. ''He also said there are five eyes, right?''

''Hum. Water, Earth, Air, Fire and Lightening.''

''The elements.''

''Yeah. So, _Earth_ _eyes_ show the changes in a static manner, they don't move, because Earth doesn't. _Air_ _eyes_ show them flowing slowly so you can figure out what is really going on, but they change quickly, there is no connection between an even and the other, just like the wind. _Fire eyes_ show you the past of everything, because fire has always been here, form the beginning before Earth was Earth and life was even conceived. _Lightening eyes_ show you the near future, but it's changing, because every day events may change something of the near future. _Water eyes_ show you both past and future too, like Air, but at a faster pace and will show you the distant future, never the near one, like Lightening eyes do.'' Lavi told him and to Allen, it almost sounded like a fairy tail. Then again, he was able to see souls so... who was he to judge?

''Yours is Water, huh? Fire suits you better, considering how impulsive you are.'' Allen grinned and Lavi smiled at him.

''Maybe you are right.'' They kissed once more, hands tangling in hair. ''You don't think it's... weird? Disgusting?''

''Cursed soul-seer Noah with a black arm here.'' The silver-eyed one waved at him, smirking. ''We sure are a pair, huh? Recording eye and cursed eye...''

''You said it, man.'' Lavi grinned and Allen pressed their lips together again. The youngest tangled his right hand in red hair, but left the other arm dangling on his side. ''Hey.'' The Bookman whispered against his lips and brought the left one to his hair too before smooching him. The now golden-eyed one could only smile on the buss.

Lavi's hands started to massage the pert ass Allen had, making the boy groan.

As white hands stroked ass, mismatched ones roamed over toned chest. Allen broke the kiss and started to nip at the redhead's neck leaving small love bites everywhere. Lavi moaned and threw his head back, giving the other boy more room to work on, and Allen, being the opportunist he was pushed him down on his back, his lips and tongue moving quickly to one of his nipples, suckling softly.

''Allen...'' Lavi whined, one hand burying in soft white strands. ''Hm!'' He wiggled a bit under him and Allen bit softly, his slightly pointier canines breaking the skin around the bud. ''Hey, watch it!'' He scolded him.

'Sorry. I usually forget that they are pointier in my Noah form.'' He grinned and lapped the marks he left behind.

''And yet, you don't look sorry at all.'' Lavi grumbled.

''Hm. That's what being a Noah is all about, darling. Not feeling sorry for anything you do!'' He laughed and moved to lick his neck. ''Woah!''

''Now, did you really think I'd let you be the only one to play?'' He drawled as he licked one of the kunai tattooed on his shoulder, smirking at the shiver. ''Sensitive?''

''Mh-hm.'' He nodded, there was no sense on hiding that all of his black arm was actually supersensitive to pleasure, and that effected his tattoos too, for some reason. Once he made himself come by just touching it. ''L-l-lavi!'' He stuttered and arched of the bed when the older teen sucked on his middle finger. He tried to pull his hand back but the Bookman only sucked harder, making him stop on the spot.

The green and blue eyed one kept licking and sucking his hand until he was nothing else than a puddle of moans.

''Oh, ah, Lav-i... Stop...'' He whimpered, trying to get away. ''I-if you don't st-stop I'll...''

''Cum? That's what I want babe.'' The elder grinned deviously. ''I want to taste you...'' He drawled and sat on his haunches and undid the button and the fly of his soon-to-be-lover, biting his lower lip when he saw the stain of pre-cum on the dark blue silk underwear. ''My God...''

''I...'' Allen looked down, slightly embarrassed: that was the first time that he was ready to go so quickly. Then again, it was the first time someone had stimulated his arm so he was not used to that much pleasure.

''No worries. You are not the only one.'' He humped his hips against the boy's thigh to make him aware of his own (clad) erection.

''Good.'' Allen breathed. ''Hmm... Shit!'' Lavi was now sucking on his hand again while pumping him. ''Lavi... please...'' He whined, thrusting on the fist.

''Shh... I'll bring you over, don't you worry.'' He smiled and then dived, his mouth replacing his hand and his hand replacing his mouth.

''Oh fuck yes!'' Allen arched his back off the bed and cummed down Lavi's throat. ''Ah... Shiiiit...'' He let his body fall against the mattress and looked at his bed-companion who was licking his lips deviously. ''You are smug shit, did you know that?'' He asked, glaring at him.

''Actually, yes.'' He grinned and kissed him again, letting the smaller one have the upper hand again and flip them once more.

''Good. Because I have been told I am too.'' He grinned and with quick and practiced movements removed all the clothes that were still covering Lavi. ''Damn, you are a fine specimen Lav.'' He drawled as he fondled him, making him groan in need. He kept teasing him, one hand masturbating him and the other one tracing random patterns on his thighs.

''Allen! Just do something already!'' Lavi yelled, bucking his hips.

''Don't like being at the teasing end, darling?'' He asked, smirking.

''No. No I don't.'' He looked up, his mismatched eyes focusing on Allen's. ''Please babe. Do something...'' He sat up, holding himself up with his arms and smiled as sexily as he could muster in that situation.

''Hm... Like fingering you?'' The white-haired one whispered, his hand moving a bit faster than before while the other one moved to his entrance.

''I don't care. Just do something!'' Even if Allen had just teased him a little Lavi wanted so much more. He wasn't exactly patient when it came down to sex.

''Good.'' Allen smirked and pushed him down again. ''Get on your knees for me, will you?'' He said and Bookman obeyed, waiting.

He shivered when the golden-eyed teen licked his back, starting form the bottom and finishing at his nape to then bite it, this time being careful with his fangs.

''Allen, I swear to God that if you don't start doing something in the next two seconds I'll be the one doing the fucking.'' Lavi growled and now it was the younger's one to shiver in delight at the mere thought of having him inside him.

''Next time.'' He moved to his bedside table after dropping a kiss on a shoulder blade and rummaged a bit on his drawer, only to growl in annoyance.

Lavi crawled next to him and looked inside the drawer, only to arch an eyebrow when he saw a pen and a small notebook, a bunch of hair rubbers and a pack of chewing gum. ''What is it?''

''He stole my lube and my condoms!''

''He?''

''Shisho.'' He replied in a growl and stomped out of the room, Lavi trailing behind him. They went to the man's room, the red-haired one arching an eyebrow with incredulity. He leaned against the door frame, his cock up and in full attention, waiting for attendance.

''Are you telling me he stole your sex stuff?'' He asked, amused.

''Well...I stole it from him first.'' He grinned as he opened the drawer of the closet to then retrieve the items.

''You have a very unique relationship with your master.'' He pointed out as Allen walked up to him.

''Mh-hm. He's all I've known for ages, so yeah, we are much closer than master and fosterling should be. But we never cared. I'd give my life for him without a second thought.'' Lavi nodded and then grabbed his arm to twist the youngest man to him so he could kiss him.

''Now that you've got what you need, how about we go back to what we were doing, hm?'' He asked, leaving his hand trail down to his cock, tugging softly. ''How the hell are you so hard so quickly?''

Allen laughed merrily and winked at him. ''I'm a Noah. We are faster at recovering. Lucky you, huh?''

''Confident much?'' Lavi drawled, smirking as he lay on the bed once more.

''Of course. My master is... was a man-slut, Tyki pet is the Noah of Pleasure, Lulu of Lust and uncle Sheryl of Desire. What did you expect? Turn around, c'mon.'' He tapped his ass and the other did as told, going back to being in all fours. ''Fuck, you look good.''

Lavi laughed and ground his ass against the younger's cock. ''Get on with it already, will you? I feel like I'm going to burn.''

Allen didn't say anything, he just squeezed the tube's content on his fingers, warmed it up and then grazed the pink, tight entrance. He heard the sharp intake of breath and smiled before pushing his middle finger, slowly. ''Ok?''

''Y-yeah. I can take this.'' The elder nodded, wiggling his ass a bit.

''Tell me if it hurts and we'll switch, ok?''

''Al, I'm not a china doll, I can take it. Don't worry.'' Green and blue eyes looked at him reassuringly.

''Kay, kay.'' He said as he started to move his finger, in and out, slowly.

Lavi sighed at the feeling: it was new, but not uncomfortable. Yet. He knew it wouldn't feel as easy with three fingers up his ass, but fuck, this was Allen and he had been after his ass (and cock, why deny it?) since he fucking met him and he was not going to throw this chance out of the window.

It wasn't long until Marian-Walker was pushing a second finger in, nipping his lower back gently to distract him and it worked almost immediately. He started to moved his fingers once more, still slowly, but this time crooking them up, looking for that spot that would make Lavi melt.

''Oh shit! There!'' Lavi yelled, arching his back.

Allen smiled in a way that Lavi would probably have categorised as dark and Cross would probably say it was Tyki-ish, and stroked that spot again, sending another wave of pleasure that ran through all of his body. Then he started scissoring his fingers, making the boy under him shift a bit.

''You good?''

''Hell yes. Need more, please. Please babe, give me more.'' He begged so sweetly that Allen couldn't refuse even if he tried.

''Of course.'' He licked his buttocks at the same time he slipped the third finger in and these time Lavi did flinch and tense up slightly.

''Hey, hey, relax. You were doing so well.'' He cooed and the redhead groaned at him.

''You try and relax with three fingers up your Noah ass.'' The elder growled back, slightly annoyed at the usually silver-eyed teen.

''Been there, done that.'' Chuckled the white-haired one, smirking. ''Multiple times, actually.'' He drawled before moving them, hitting his prostate intentionally to make him moan even more.

''Fuck.''

''In a moment.''

''Al, you seriously are an asshole sometimes.'' Lavi said before coming undone once more, his arms giving out so he fell face first onto the soft mattress.

''Hm. Born and proud, babe.'' He sped up his fingers and Lavi cried out. ''Like it?''

''You know I do! Fuck me already! C'mon. Or I'll come!'' He looked over his shoulder with lust-glazed eyes.

''And we wouldn't want that, would we?'' He drawled as he withdrew his fingers and turned him around, forcing him to lay on his back. Allen moved between his legs and dived to kiss him again.

''No. No, we wouldn't want that.'' Bookman replied after splitting, his arms around the smaller's one neck. ''Get on with it.''

''Ok, ok. No need to be so impatient, darling. I'll fuck your brains out either way.'' He flashed a smile before he moved to be on knees once more and tugged Lavi to him, making him rest his legs on his shoulders. He didn't ask if he was ready, the way Lavi had been pleading to him so sweetly said it all.

He rolled the condom on his hard cock, hissing under his breath and then started to push inside his lover, as gently as he could. Once he was fully inside, he didn't move for a few minutes, until Lavi started to move his hips.

''Start moving.''

Allen nodded and started to move, slowly at first so that he wouldn't hurt him, but when he sensed that Lavi had relaxed and he could pick up the pace a bit... he didn't. He just teased him a bit more. The frustration painted in Lavi's face was something incredibly hot, really. Plus, he wanted to hear him beg some more. True, he was teasing himself but... It was _so_ worth it.

''Allen! Faster!'' He said, his hand gripping mismatched arms, and the younger couldn't help himself but to jerk a bit at the contact. ''Hey, none of that now. We already talked about that.'' Lavi cooed, smiling at him and using the leverage he got to push Marian-Walker on his back so he could ride him. ''Fuck, you look hot from up here.'' He drawled as he took in the sight before him: White hair spilled over the bed, face a bit blacker than usual, his golden eye was covered in lust and heat, his breathing a bit erratic and he was covered in a thing layer of sweat.

Lavi bent down to kiss him and started to move, his hands on Allen's chest.

Now, that was what he wanted: some hot sex, not some annoying teasing.

''Ah, ngh, yes!''

Under him the Noah was smirking in contentment at seeing Lavi come undone by his own self. The way he bounced up and down, eager, made him a thousand times hotter that usual, his cock jumping with him. It was obvious that this was the first time he was bottoming because of the changes in his pace but he didn't fucking care: what he lacked in experience he filled with enthusiasm.

Mismatched hands flew to his hips and helped him guide his movements so he could find his prostate again. It only took a few thrusts to do so and Lavi scraped his chest lightly.

''Oh shit! Yeah!'' He moaned and Allen smirked before he started to thrust up too, holding his elder's ass in the air so he could have more room to work.

Had Cross been in the house he would have opened the door and stood there, watching them and smirking at how his pupil was making the Bookman Junior come undone and being vocal as hell. And Allen thought _he_ was from the vocal sort when bottoming but Lavi was putting to shame the porn actresses. And some actors, really.

He trailed one of his hands to the unattended cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts. ''A-Al! I'm coming!'' He raked his hand down Allen's chest, from his shoulders to his hips, spurting his seed on their stomachs.

Marian-Walker grunted before pushing himself up and switching positions again, his thrusts becoming more powerful and his growls huskier.

''Ah, ah, babe...'' Lavi was scrambling now, his body too sensitive. Now, it _did_ feel good but it also hurt.

''Almost there.'' Allen said as he kept his moves, nipping the white neck.

Lavi sighed and arched softly, one of his hands gripping the black one and stroke it, making his lover come with a surprised grunt. ''Fuck Lavi.'' Allen slumped against him, his arms giving out.

''Sorry babe, but I really, really wanted to see you coming. You look so hot when you do, did you know that?'' Lavi drawled, his hands running up and down the lithe back.

''I think I do now.'' He slipped out of Lavi, grinning deviously when Lavi groaned at the soreness. Allen stood up, took out the condom, and created two wet rags from nowhere with dark matter and wiped himself off before giving the other one to Lavi, who mimicked his actions.

The elder stood up to and stretched. ''So, what now?'' He asked, slightly disappointed that they weren't cuddling: it was obvious that he was a touchy-feely person and he loved to cuddle. Especially after great sex like the one he just had.

And it would have made his whole 'second-first time' a lot more memorable, but well, he was not going to beg Allen for a few smooches and sweet words.

''We go back to the study and work on those books or Shisho will have both are heads and I'm not going to sleep without dinner.'' Allen replied casually, dressing up with a hoodie and torn jeans.

And something died inside Lavi at his lover's tone, so casual, as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn't had a very intimate moment full of revelations but well, he knew Allen was one in a kind, so he just brushed it off.

* * *

They went to the studio and did what they had to do, until Cross opened the door and stared at them, frowning, but said nothing about it.

''How are you two doing?'' He asked, one hand going to the (slightly damp) white hair.

''We are almost done in introducing the data in the PC.'' Lavi replied, not looking at the man.

''Right. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. We'll drive you home later.'' Cross said and both teens nodded.

The only adult left them alone, picking a book for himself and went to the kitchen, shaking his head. And now y_ou've done it, idiot apprentice._

* * *

**Ta-da! This is it for today! (Or rather, tonight, on my side of the world)**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's not my best lemon-scene, I just had a writer's block with it!**


	18. Chapter 18

Master and pupil were sitting on the sofa, the younger with his head on Cross' chest as the elder one had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, both drink in hand.

''So, what is that has you so nervous?'' Allen asked, looking up at him.

''Not nervous. Angry.'' He corrected.

''And nervous. You know I can see it.'' He moved and sat on his lap. ''Shisho... You know I won't get mad at you, right? Unless you are telling me you are going to dump and/or cheat on Tyki-pet.''

''No. I would never do that.'' The teen nodded. ''It has to do with the clan.''

''Ok...?''

''You know about the exams the rookies have to take, right?'' The boy nodded, sipping on his scotch. ''Well, they... they order you to take it. I know you are a General, but you know you were named so because...''

''Because I'm a Noah and directly under your tutelage, I know.'' Allen finished. ''So they want me to take it, right? Ok.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. I mean, I know I'll wipe everyone asses so it's not like I really care about it.'' He smiled and then frowned. ''You are not going to tell me you've been fretting over this, right?'' Cross only shrugged and then kissed his forehead. ''You need to give me more credit, Shisho.'' Allen pouted.

''I'm sorry.'' He arched an eyebrow when Allen chewed on his lip. ''What is it?''

''Why... Why have you never taken me to the HQ?'' He asked, his frown deepening.

''I needed you to be with me. You are the only one who can truly understand and fell how I feel during my episodes and had I brought you to the HQ they would have kept you there and away from me.'' He said, his hand running through soft white hair.

''I... I had always thought you didn't care about me before the bullet.'' Allen muttered, leaving the glass on the table and encircling the strong neck.

And Cross cursed himself some more: to have hurt the boy so badly just because selfish as hell was one of the things he regretted the most.

''I'm sorry, Allen. I'm really sorry I never treated you like the son you are to me back then.'' He replied, hugging the smaller frame to himself.

''But you are now.''

''Yes. Yes, I am. The other reason I never did leave you there is because as my pupil, the Generals would have kept an eye on you the whole time and last thing I wanted for you was to have them after you the whole day. Also, I saw how capable you were at dealing and cheating and the kids trained in there are never that good. They can't even compare to you.'' He was so proud of his boy, of what he had become.

''T-thank you.'' Allen blushed faintly, still feeling weird every time his master complimented him. Cross only squeezed him and smiled at him.

''Let's go bed, c'mon.''

Allen went to get his pyjama and went back to his master's room, burrowing into the bed and waiting for him. Timcanpy, who had been eating at the kitchen had joined them and settled down on the bedside table that was on Allen's side.

''Scoot over.'' The teen did so and let Marian get under the sheets too, quickly curling on his side and resting his head on his chest. ''Want to tell me what happened with Bookman Jr. this afternoon?'' The red-eyed one asked, his hand combing through white hair.

''We had sex. Why?'' He replied, his eyes closing.

''Nothing else happened?''

''No. Should it have? I've told you already: this is just a friends with benefits thing. You should know about that better than anyone.'' He replied, getting angry.

''And I do. I just don't want you to get hurt, ok?'' Big hand forced Allen to tilt his head. ''Ok?''

''Yeah.'' He nodded and kissed his cheek before going back to his original position. ''Thanks for worrying about me.''

''Thanks for giving me something to finally worry about.'' Allen only smiled and rubbed his nose against him. ''Good night.''

''Good night Shisho. Good night Tim.'' The monkey only moved his tail in response.

Cross kept combing his pupil's hair softly, until his breathing had evened out and Allen was completely sleep. It was then that he reached for his cellphone and dialled one of the three number he had on speed dial.

_**''Hey babe!''**_

''Hey.''

_**''Are you ok? How did he take it?''**_

''Surprisingly well. He actually said he didn't mind doing it since he knew he was the best.''

_**''No mood swings?''**_

''None at all. I must say I was surprised.''

_**''Do you want me to talk to him tomorrow?''**_

''No need. You know how he gets when we force him to talk. How was your day?''

_**''Nothing especial. You? Did you find what you were looking for?''**_

''Not exactly.''

_**''What was it?''**_

''I wanted to examine the ship and see if I could see something out of the ordinary, but nothing.''

_**''But you think that there is something, right?''**_

''Yeah. I guess I'll have to take Allen with me. Maybe Wisely too.''

_**''I'm sure he'll be glad to help.''**_ Tyki yawned on the phone. _**''See you tomorrow?''**_ He asked, hopeful.

''Of course. Why don't you come with us, too? I'll pick all of you up after the classes.''

_**''Really? You don't mind?''**_

''Why would I ming about having you there?'' Cross asked as he got comfier, Allen snuggling closer.

_**''Thank you...''**_ Even if he couldn't see him Cross knew the Noah was blushing ever so lightly.

''You're welcome. Go to sleep, sugar, you sound tired.''

_**''So do you. Good night. I love you.''**_

''Good night. I love you too.'' They both hung up, the mushy crap of _'You first'_ didn't go well with them. ''And I love you too, idiot apprentice.'' He whispered to his boy, who only grumbled and wiggled a bit.

* * *

''Morning...'' Allen greeted as his feet shuffled into the kitchen and then he kissed his master's cheek, Tim still sleeping, on his head.

''Morning. How did you sleep?'' Cross asked (though he did not expect an answer) as he served him a cup of tea.

''Earl Grey?'' He questioned, a bit more awake at the smell of his favourite tea.

''With berries.'' Marian said and Allen beamed.

''I thought we were out of it.''

''Bought it yesterday. Omelette or scrambled eggs?''

''Omelette. With cheese.''

It wasn't long until they were both having breakfast.

''I need you to come with me to the ship today.'' The elder said.

''Hm? How come? Didn't you find what you were looking for yesterday?''

''No. But maybe you can. Tyki and Wisely are coming too.'' Allen didn't say anything, but if his master couldn't find whatever he was looking for, how could he expect him and Wise to find it?

''Oh? How come? I mean, I get Wise but... Tyki-pet?'' He said nonetheless and Cross rolled his eye at the smug expression his pupil was wearing.

''What? I am not going to tell him not come. Besides, this way you can skip your detention for another day.'' Now it was the redhead's turn to smirk.

''He told you?''

''Of course he did. Serves you right for laughing at him.''

''Ha! As if you wouldn't have done it.''

''I would. Which definitely means I taught you well, idiot apprentice.'' Large hand ruffled white hair, drawing a huff from the owner. ''Go get ready or you'll be late.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' He got up and went to his room to shower and get dressed.

When he came back, Cross was still having his breakfast. The man didn't say anything about his protege's choice of clothing: black tight jeans, black leather shoes, white button-up shirt, red and black tie and black gloves. He knew Allen would go out in this attire even if it was forty degreed outside, so he had stopped trying to convince him on using T-shirts years ago.

Granted, it wasn't forty degrees today, but they were at least 20-something.

''Will you talk with Wisely or should I call him?'' The man with the mask asked.

''I'll tell him, don't worry.'' He kissed his cheek and then went to the door. ''See you later Shisho!''

''Try not terrorise the school today, ok idiot apprentice?''

''Kay!'' He waved as he climbed in the car and sped off to the school, with his loyal monkey sitting on the passenger's seat.

* * *

''Hey, where were you?'' Lavi asked when Allen joined them at the lunch break at their table.

''I had rehearsal with Marie and some others.'' The cursed one replied as he sat down next to his lover, who pecked his lips and smiled at him. ''What did you do?''

''I finished the essay I have due on Friday.'' Lavi replied.

''You actually attended to your rehearsal session?'' The other Noah asked, arching an eyebrow.

''Tyki-pet made me go.'' Allen said. ''He said I should stop angering Hitler and demanded that I attended the Joined Rehearsals.''

''What's that?''

''It's a class I've been skipping since the first day because it's stupid as fuck.''

''Then why did you go, moyashi? I highly doubt it's only because Professor Mikk told you to.'' Kanda said, arching an eyebrow.

''Bastard Tyki threatened me on telling my uncle that I caused a ruckus the other day in P.E. class.'' He growled in annoyance.

And Wisely broke in laughter, as in he was _crying_ because of laughing so much.

''Care to share?'' Alma asked, amused: in all the years he had known the Noah, he had never seen him laughing so much.

''_You_ are scared of Uncle Nea? I mean, if you said he'd tell the Earl I would understand but... Nea?'' He asked, choking in his chuckling.

''Have you ever seen him mad? I did, once. Not happening ever again.''

''What could you have possibly done to anger him? The man loves you to no end!''

''Not when I break one of his instruments, apparently. And besides, what are you laughing about? Didn't you start attending Psychoanalysis classes after Tyki-pet threatened you on telling Uncle Sheryl you were just napping on the roof?''

Wisely glared at him and Allen grinned at him. ''How do you even know that?''

''Road.''

''Of course.''

Allen was about to go back to eating when Timcanpy pulled a strand of his hair and looked at him, expectantly. ''Oh yeah! I almost forgot!'' He exclaimed and then turned to his side, looking at Lavi. ''We won't be able to meet today, I have clan business.'' He told him.

''It's ok! I have to go to the harbour with Jiji, we are receiving an important witness.'' He said, shrugging and grinning at his lover.

''That reminds me, Wise, Shisho says if you could come over? We have to look for something that his magic can't detect.''

''He wants _us_ to find something he couldn't?'' Wisely asked in genuine disbelief.

''Yeap. I have no idea how he wants us to do it.'' Both white haired teens sighed, defeated at the thought.

''Why so down?'' Alma asked as he stole a soba noodle from Kanda, who just pushed his dish to him.

''Uncle Cross is one of the best hide&amp;find sorcerers in the world, so if he can't find something, that means it's not there or that it's really well hidden.'' Wisely told him.

''Hide&amp;find?'' The Japanese asked.

''It's a type of magic that basically allows you to conjure barriers of invisibility, teleportation or search spells. We use some of the search spells when we need to find a certain topic in a book.'' Lavi explained him, everyone eyeing him. ''What? I'm a Bookman, I have to know all this stuff!''

''Anyway, what are we supposed to look for?''

''I have no idea. He didn't tell me.'' Allen shrugged. ''I still don't know if even together we can find it.''

''Don't worry. If Cross asked you two to help him out with this is because he knows you'll be able to do it.'' Lulu said, stopping behind them, the non-Noah ones tensing just because of her presence: she had quite the reputation around school on just being able to freeze you with her eyes.

''Thanks Lulu.'' Allen said, smiling at her, but she only nodded before going to sit at the Professors table. ''That was weird.'' Wisely nodded, because it was true: Lulu wasn't exactly the most affectionate in their family.

''Don't be mean, you two.'' All of them looked up and saw Tyki looking at them, amused by his nephew and his baby brother. ''She is right. He wouldn't have asked you to do it if he knew you wouldn't succeed on it. And you, Al, should know that better than everyone.''

''I know, I know...'' He said. ''It's just that I don't want to fail him.'' He told him, switching to theirs clan's secret language and it did surprise both Noah that he was openly admitting that: for all his prominence on reading everyone's auras, he was awfully bad at sharing his own thoughts and feelings. Hell, this could perfectly be the first time he had talked about what how he felt with anyone that wasn't Cross!

''You could never disappoint him, _menino_.'' Tyki replied, using Portuguese in the last word. ''You are his precious idiot apprentice. And you, Wisely, are his nephew, so don't worry, you'll do well.''

Both teens nodded and Tyki went to sit by his sister, as to call her.

''How does he know about it? I know he hasn't talked with Cross since yesterday.''

''He's coming too.'' Allen replied to his cousin.

And though Mikk's and Bell's words calmed them down a bit, they were still nervous about whatever the cursed man wanted them to looked for and, ultimately, find.

''You know, that might as well be the first time I've seen you so nervous.'' Lavi pointed out and the Akuma and the Exorcist chuckled and snorted respectively.

''Shut up. You all are like jellies just because of the upcoming meeting.'' Allen said.

''Weren't you on your first one?'' Alma asked, arching an eyebrow.

''Fell sleep.'' Wisely replied, shrugging.

''You what?''

''I fell sleep. It was boring and their minds held nothing of interest, so I fell sleep.''

''And you?'' Kanda asked to the other Noah.

''I grew up in them. I was 10 when I first went there.''

''10?''

''Yeah. I was going to stay with them,'' he said pointing at his cousin'' but they couldn't have me over because Road had gotten there and they had their hands full so Shisho took me with him. After that I always went with him to all of the meetings.''

''Oh please! You two have skipped more meetings than the ones you have actually attended to.'' Wisely said. ''And every time you come, you are late.''

''Now, it's not my fault Shisho is slow as fuck on the morning. And if we didn't come it's because we weren't in the country or because we were hungover. Plus, it's always the same!'' He complained, rolling his eyes.

The cousins kept bickering and mocking each other until the bell rang.

* * *

When Tyki got to the car after dodging Leverrier both teens were in the car, playing with Timcanpy and Cross was waiting for him outside, leaning against the hood.

''Hey.'' He said and kissed the elder's lips.

''Hey. Get in the car, c'mon.'' Marian slapped his ass and Tyki winked at him. ''We've got a lot of work to do.''

Allen and Wisely looked at him. ''And what is it that _we_ have to do exactly, Uncle?'' The elder teen asked.

''Look for clues. Anything you two might see: a soul, a presence... as faint as it might be, it'll be a clue.'' He exaplained.

''That's not very specific, Shisho.'' Allen complained.

''I know, I know. I'll try to guide you once we are there.'' He said and both nodded as they leant back and rested until they got there.

They would probably need all of their energy.

* * *

**So? DId you like it? There wasn't much, but well... That all I have for now. Work is being hell, I have no free time at all... I have no life TT^TT, but FF gives me something to entertain myself with!**


	19. Chapter 19

Cross picked Allen up, princess style, as Tyki did exactly the same with Wisely and put them in the car, side by side as they snuggled closer to each other, grumbling.

''They did good.'' Mikk said, smiling as he climbed on the drivers seat, and Cross sat on the passenger's, sighing, tired, too.

''They did perfect.'' They both turned around to see the teens, sleeping form exhaustion. ''You did, too.'' He leaned and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

''Thank you babe.'' The Portuguese cupped his face, the uncovered part and stroked his cheek. ''Hey, why don't you stay at the Manor tonight?'' He suggested as he started the car. ''You are both exhausted.''

''Not exhausted, just tired.'' Cross grumbled.

''Of course. But, what do you say?''

''Sure thing. It's Thursday already so I guess they could skip tomorrows lesson it they want.'' The red haired one said as Tyki sped off to the Noah house.

''What an example you are.'' He teased.

''Shut up. I am pretty sure Neah has told me about you skipping school too.'' Tyki groaned and glared at him, but said nothing as it was true. He used to be very rebellious and gave the Earl and Neah a very hard time... He would ran away form the Manor and hide somewhere in the city until they found him and brought him back.

They never scolded him too much, he never got an ass-spanking for it... Now that he looked back, it was probably because of losing Cross. And they probably knew that, deep inside, Tyki was hurting because of that, even if he was aware of that himself.

* * *

''What happened to them?'' Neah asked when they stepped inside the house with the teens in their arms.

''They are just tired.'' Tyki said as he put Allen in his bed.

''What did you make them do?''

_**-Flashback-**_

Once they were on the ship Allen yawned as he stretched, Wisely pushing his bangs away from his forehead as he rubbed the middle of it and a black and white eye appeared in the middle. Cross had built a minor Magdala Curtain around the ship, so it would not drain three days-worth energy once he brought it down.

''Shall we start?'' Allen asked as he walked up to his cousin.

''Yeah. This is going to take a really long time.''

''I'll start on the bow port side.'' Allen said and Wisely went to the opposite direction, Cross and Tyki just standing there, watching them work.

They would scan every single part of the ship, inside and out, calling each other if they thought they found something for the other to corroborate it.

After five hours of thinking they had found something but that always ended up with the other shaking his head in negation, Wisely and Allen called them to the middle of the starboard. ''What is it?'' Cross asked, bending to see what they were pointing.

''There's something under the wood panels.'' Wisely said. ''Think you could get it, uncle?'' he asked to the elder Noah.

''Sure.'' He kneeled down and made his hand go trough the floor. He moved it around until he touched something cold and round and pulled it out.

''A purple stone?'' Mikk asked, looking at his lover and Allen. ''I hope this makes more sense to you than is making to me.''

''It does. I so does.'' Cross took the stone and put it in one of the multiple pockets of his pants. ''What did you see in it?'' He asked to both teens.

''Pain and resignation. Multiple souls, but I cannot count them down.'' Allen said, rubbing his left eye.

''129. There are 129 presences in that stone.'' Wisely provided, yawning and swaying a bit what made Tyki grab him by his shoulders and force him to lean against his own form. ''Very faint, though. As if they had been killed and then placed there.''

''But they've been there for a really long time. We might even be talking about half a decade. Minimum.'' Allen finished and then walked up to his master, hugging him. ''I'm tired.''

Cross hugged him back and kissed his head. ''I know. You did good, idiot apprentice. You too, Wisely.'' They both nodded, tired, and let their bodies rest against their elder's.

''Come here.'' Tyki bent over and took Wisely in his arms, who didn't even complain, as he would have in any other occasion. ''You ok?''

''Yeah...'' He drawled as he snuggled closer to his uncle. _Ah... He used to be that cute when he came..._ Tyki thought, nostalgic.

Cross had also scooped Allen in his arms and they walked to their cars.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

''You awake?'' Allen looked at his side, where Road was looking at him and smiling.

''Hm... What time is it?''

''12am.'' She said as she flopped down next to him. ''How are you feeling?

''Fine. But exhausted.'' He smiled at her. ''And you?''

''Bored. Dad makes me go to school everyday. Kids there are stupid.''

''I feel you.'' She grinned at him and kissed his cheek once more.

''Want me to call the kitchen?''

''That's be great. And could you get Shisho for me, too?''

''Of course!'' She kissed his cheek and ran off to find Cross and go tell the kitchen to prepare something for Allen.

A few minutes later the door opened and Marian came in and he sat down at the same spot Road had been sitting before.

''Are you feeling alright?''

''Just tired.'' He moved until his head was pressed against his master's thigh, that always helped him when he felt bad.

''I'm sorry I forced you two to your limits.'' He said as he scooped the boy onto his lap, his hand running up and down his back.

''It's ok, it was necessary.'' Allen smiled and kissed his cheek. ''How are you?''

''A bit tired, too, but not as much as usual.'' He replied, his chin resting on top of his pupil's head. ''Say, would you like to do something tomorrow?''

''I have Uni tomorrow, Shisho.''

''I was thinking on letting you skip it.'' Allen looked at him, eyes shining.

''Really?''

''Mh-hm. Consider it your reward.'' The white-haired teen grinned and hugged him.

''But I have to hand my composition tomorrow...'' Allen mumbled, defeated.

''Just hand it to Tyki or Lulu and they'll give to your teacher.''

''Say what now? I'm his personal messenger?'' They both turned to the door, where Tyki was, a large bowl of rice curry in his hands.

''Please?'' Allen asked, trying to pull his best ''innocent'' face.

''Ugh, just because I love you.'' Tyki said as he sat down on the other side of the bed and Allen sat between them, devouring his food, but not without smooching Mikk's cheek first.

''Thank you.'' He said. The other two didn't move from his side until he was done.

''Good night, Allen.'' Cross said, kissing his hair as Tyki did the same.

''Wait. Sleep here?'' The Portuguese stared at him, surprised while the redhead only smiled before going back to the bed, stripping on the process. ''Tyki-pet?''

''Ah, what the hell...'' He phased out of his clothes and aid down next to the teen, throwing an arm around his waist and locking his fingers with Marian's.

''Thank you so much.'' He mumbled as he got comfier between them.

''You are such a spoiled brat.'' Cross laughed.

''And whose fault is that?''

Both adults looked at each other before grinning. ''Neah.''

''Yeah. Right.'' He closed his eyes and in ten seconds flat he was out like a light.

''Well, that was fast.'' Tyki said as his fingers threaded in white locks.

''Tell me about it! He's been doing this since he was little.'' Cross said. ''Whenever he felt tired or upset he would just curl at the end of my bed. I never got him to sleep in his own bed. And he hated it when we moved around so much, he didn't feel comfortable in new rooms... He still doesn't. So most of the time we always end up sleeping together.''

Tyki snickered at that. ''So the big bad Cross Marian really has a soft spot, hm?'' he teased, leaning over Allen to kiss his boyfriend.

''I'd say I have two.'' He grinned and Mikk blushed, faintly. ''So, I was thinking, do you want to come to Anita's tomorrow night?''

''To Anita's? What for?'' He was eyeing him warily: everyone knew about Cross (and by extension, Allen's) reputation.

''Play poker? What else would we be...?'' He trailed off when realisation hit him. ''Oh. Oh! I didn't mean it _like that_.'' He clarified. ''I don't need anyone but you, sugar.''

The Noah only smiled and pressed a kiss on his shoulder, smiling apologetically. ''I'd love to go there. Now that I think about it, I've never seen you playing poker.''

''Of course you haven't. I don't know how to play it.'' He replied.

''You don't... I thought Allen learnt form you!'' Cross shook his head. '"Where did he learn?''

''He bought a book. And after he learned to use his curse to guess what the others had, he learned how to cheat and stopped using his eye whatsoever.'' He told him.

''Huh.'' He looked at the boy sleeping sandwiched between them and then looked at his master. ''His curse... It runs much deeper than you ever told us, doesn't it?'' When Cross didn't reply, Tyki only smiled sadly and bent to kiss the younger Noah's stigmata. ''It's not fair.'' He whispered.

''Curses never are, but we have to learn to live with them and, if they come in handy like Allen's, to use them.'' He explained.

''What about yours? You have yet to tell me what your curse is.'' He said and the redhead looked away. ''You don't have to tell me, I just want to know everything about you.'' Tyki quickly added.

''It's not that, I will tell you. Just not yet. One day, when we are alone.'' He promised and the younger nodded before kissing him again.

''Thank you.''

''Don't thank me. It's something you really have to know.'' Cross sighed and lay on his side. ''Let's sleep though, now.''

''Yeah. Good night.'' He let the inside of his elbow rest on Allen's hip as his hand rested on Marian's stomach.

''Good night.'' Marian put his left arm under Allen's head, cradling against his chest and the right one went to Mikk's arms.

* * *

Next morning, when Allen woke up he yawned and snuggled closer to the heat surrounding him he heard a small chuckle coming form behind him, so he turned his head around and blinked at Tyki.

''Good morning!'' The older Noah singsonged.

''...Morning.'' He only said. ''What are you two doing here?'' He asked as he turned around.

''You asked us to sleep with you.'' Mikk replied.

''I'm sorry...'' He said, turning around and hiding his face on his uncle's chest.

''Huh? What for? You didn't even kick.''

''Wouldn't you have... preferred to be with him? Alone?'' He questioned.

''Hey, before anything he is your father, besides, it would have hurt if you had asked me _not _to stay here with you. Remember, Allen, I love you, you are family, ok?'' The boy nodded and grinned at him before kissing his cheek. ''You and Cross are two of the most important people I hold dear in my heart, so don't you ever think again that I'd be mad if you ever want to sleep with us.''

''Now, I don't want to be the party-pooper, but I am not sleeping with Allen.'' Cross grumbled and smirked at them both.

''And they wonder why I am like I am?'' Allen said as he sat up. ''Can we go have breakfast? I'm starving.''

''When are you not?'' Mikk teased as he got out of bed.

''When I'm stealing your money.'' Allen replied as he created some lose pants with his dark matter, leaving Tyki squinting at him and Cross laughing at his boyfriend.

The three of them went to the main dinning room, where Neah, the Earl, Toraido and Fiidora were already eating. ''How are you feeling, Allen?'' Neah asked, smiling at his favourite nephew.

''Great! It's been ages since I slept this good!'' He grinned and kissed his uncle's cheek before sitting down on his usual chair. ''Is Wisely still sleeping?'' He asked.

''Of course he is. If it were for him, he'd spend the whole day sleeping.'' Fiidora replied, rolling his eyes.

''He actually would.'' The Earl conceded, grinning. ''Shouldn't you two be getting ready for University?'' He asked to Tyki and Allen, who were bantering about cheating.

''My two first classes are on a road trip.'' Tyki said, shrugging. ''No need to go there if I have no one to teach.''

''Shisho gave a day off.'' Allen said.

''Cross, you can't give him a day off from school.'' Neah said. ''He gets in enough trouble as it is.''

''He deserves it.'' Allen flashed a blinding smile to his uncle, who looked at him, unamused. ''Besides, we need to talk about a few things about the clan.'' The boy nodded and looked up when a shuffle of bare feet interrupted in the room.

''Welcome to the land of the living.'' He said, greeting his cousin who only glared at him before sitting down and grabbing a toast.

''Wow. You two really have the same bad mood when you wake up.'' Marian said, arching an eyebrow.

''Bite me.'' Allen growled at the same time Wisely did the same.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting around the table and having their shares of breakfast and chatting about everything and anything. Wisely obviously not rushing to go get ready for University either, meaning he was probably going to skip it, too. Road on the other side, had just finished her plate and was being carried by a very displeased Sheryl to her school.

''I'll go get ready.'' Tyki said, stretching. ''Oh, and by the way, you two, Bookman, Kanda and Karma are _not _off the hook, just so you know. You are in detention tomorrow.''

''What?'' Both white-haired teens turned around to stare at him.

''You heard.'' He winked at them and then phased through the wall.

Allen and Wisely both glared at the wall before going back to their eating.

* * *

Allen was sitting on the bed, now in their house, his Master brushing his white locks. That wasn't something they did often but that Allen adored. Cross started to brush his hair when he was a kid and his hair would stick out to every direction possible, but stopped to do it when Allen could do it by himself.

''Shisho?''

''Hm?''

''The clan exams. What are the tests?''

''Well, it's a total of **fifteen** trials that go from theory-practice, to magic and to battle and getting intel. Last year, for theory and practice there was how you should disembowel a body and how to preserve every part of the it, how to deal with the animals, how to identify someone's corpse and then you have and actual disembowel. A few years back there also a killing practice. Magic is really simple: summon, disappear, hide... All that stuff. There's also one on creating things... You should have no trouble with that one, should you?'' The teen only grinned at him. ''As for battle, I think that one explains itself and well... For the intel one, I don't know, they change it every year.''

''Don't you know the exactly topics for this year?'' He asked as he played with Timcanpy.

''They never tell me... so that I can't tell you. They say it would be unfair to the other examinees.''

''That's so not fair. So they know what will be going on and I don't?''

''Yeah. But you play with advantage, idiot apprentice: you are the only one who has ever been trained directly under a general and on the field.'' Allen made an agreeing sound to that and stared at his master. ''What?''

''How did you get to be a General, Shisho?''

* * *

**This is it for today! I hope you liked it, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This was supposed to be up yesterday night but, FF wouldn't upload my document. Anyway, here we go! I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Cross arched an eyebrow to the question: it was strange of Allen to ask something like that, he never did care much about the clan and its processes of selection and uprising.

''It was mostly because of the job I had before becoming a member.''

''Which was...?''

''I was in the _Stiúrthóireacht na Faisnéis_.'' He replied smirking when Allen opened his eyes so much they looked like they were going to fall over.

''Y-you were a secret agent?'' He nodded, still smirking. ''And you never told me?''

''You never asked, did you?''

''Well no but...'' He hesitated, before looking up to his master's eyes. ''I thought you trusted me.'' He mumbled.

Marian blinked at that and gave the teen an one-arm hug. ''Idiot. I trust you the most and you know that. But, I didn't think it was important what I did before.'' He tipped Allen's head backwards a bit. ''I left my life in the past when I met you, idiot apprentice. Besides, they kicked me out.''

''Because you were cursed?''

''Nah, because they found out I was friends with your uncle.''

''And...?''

''They had been after the Noah family for like 10 years with no clue nor anyone who would talk about them and when they had found out that I was best friends with Neah... they didn't like it much.''

Allen nodded and moved closer to his master, curling himself in a ball between the elder's legs and Tim moved to rest on the red-haired's head. The Irish didn't say anything about it: every now and then the boy would be extra-affectionate and look for human contact all the time. Those days would come when he had been stressed over something, tired or simply when his master's monthly curse-reaction had been a lot more harder than usual. Cross hated to do this to him, to make his boy worry to the point he wouldn't eat.

''And they kicked you out just like that?'' Allen asked, looking up at him form his position. ''They didn't interrogate you? Tortured you?''

''They didn't bother. I was one of their best agents so I knew what to answer to anything and I could withstand the torture. Plus, I already knew magic back then, how do you think I was so good at hiding from them?''

''Did... uncle teach you?'' He asked.

''Nah. My grandfather did.'' Allen nodded, not bothering on asking about this, he already knew that his master's grandparents were sorcerers.

''And how did you go from being one of the good guys to being one of the bad guys?''

''The clan doesn't give you much option, does it? Anyway, it was easy money and I got to do mostly whatever I wanted as long as I didn't mess up too bad. I took the exam after three months of arriving there and passed with flying colours. After that it was easy to be on the top of the chain.'' He told him, his hand scratching his nape.

Allen smiled at him and kissed his clad thigh. ''You know? I'm really happy you were the one to pick me up... I love you Dad.''

And everything froze on the spot until Allen started to sit on his haunches, looking down and ready to cry. ''I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be disrespectful! I swear! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!'' Cross couldn't believe his ears: he was apologising for calling him... Dad? For telling him he loved him? Hadn't he realised that this was one of the things Cross had wanted for years?

''There's nothing to apologise for, _son_.'' He told him before gathering him in his arms, hugging him tightly. And Allen responded by hugging just as tightly, on his knees and burying his face on his neck. ''I've been wanting to hear those words for years now, Allen. You don't have to apologise for that.''

''I'm sorry it took me so long. I just didn't know if... if you... I never saw any pink on you and...''

''It's ok, Allen. I hid it. I hid what I felt for you.'' He confessed.

''W-why? Why would you do that?'' The albino was feeling a bit betrayed after that confession.

''Because if they took you away from me it would have been easier for you to move on if you thought I didn't love you.'' He told him, pushing the white bangs out of his face. ''Will you forgive me?''

''Yeah. Of course. I always do, don't I?'' He sat down on his legs and smiled at him. ''Thank you... for doing that.'' He said and Cross nodded, kissing his head.

''Ok, now, enough of all this sappiness, this isn't like us.'' Allen laughed and nodded. ''What do you want to do?''

''Could we go to the market?'' He asked.

''Sure. Is there something you want to buy?'' Allen nodded as he stood up, but did not give further information.

* * *

When Allen knocked the door and whispered the password, the same kid that wouldn't let him in some time back now looked terrified of him.

''Mr. Marian! Mr. Marian-Walker!'' They turned around to see Ms. Camila, one of their major animal buyers in town. ''Long time no see, dears.'' She said as she kissed them both on the cheek.

''Ms. Camila!'' Allen said, bowing his head slightly. ''Here I was going to look for you!'' He said.

''You were?'' Cross inquired, arching an eyebrow. ''Hello Camila.'' He said to her, smiling.

''Yeah. Do you, by any chance, have a red panda?''

''A red panda? Why do you want a red panda?''

''Not for me, Shisho. It's Tyki-pet's birthday present.'' He told him.

''Well, lucky you, Mr. Marian-Walker yesterday I received a whole new shipment with five red panda. Should we go see them?''

''Of course!'' Tim also nodded and Cross just followed.

''Why a red panda? Why not butterflies?'' He asked: it was known to anyone in the family that Tyki loved butterflies. Heck, his most powerful attack was a swarm of butterflies.

''He has this plushy of a red panda. I tried to put it to wash one time... He almost threw me out of the window.'' He told him. ''So I thought I'd give him a real one.'' He beamed and the Irish couldn't help but be amused by his protégé's logic. ''What are you going to give him?''

''Wouldn't you like to know!'' He mused, nudging him.

''Is it sex?''

''Why do you sound so eager? Want join?''

''What? Geez Dad! No!'' Allen did not seem to realise he had called him 'dad' so Cross didn't say anything about it. ''Just to make sure I'll be out of the house.'' He grinned at him, winking.

''Anyway, sex will be not... Ok, there will be sex, but as a side dish.''

''Now I'm curious to know the main one.'' He looked up pulling his best puppy eyes, but Cross had seen those too many times to work him. ''You are not going to tell me, are you?''

''Of course _not_. And I'll make sure you can't see it either.'' Allen huffed at that as his elder chuckled.

''Well, we are here.'' Camila said, not amused by their banter, they had always been like that, since the first day she met Allen.

Her shop was one of the favourite of all the clients of the market but she had the highest prices when it came to animals, so she usually only delivered to rich people or some other clans. When they entered, one of the cheetahs they had gotten on their last shipment nuzzled Cross ankle and he kneeled to pet him as Allen went to check on the red pandas.

''They are so cute!'' He said as he put a hand in their cage.

''Now, Mr. Marian-Walker, I would advise on not doing that. Thought red pandas are usually kind they can be dangerous too.''

''Don't worry, Ms. Camila, they won't do anything to me.'' He smiled at her reassuringly and petted the one that was nearest to him. He played a bit with al of them and then created a small rubber-ball out of dark matter.

Cross was behind him, watching him and the animals with a small smile in his lips. He did not ask what he was doing: he had done something similar when he chose Tim: he created a toy with his magic and waited for the first animal to approach it and play with it. Allen was doing the same, but with dark matter instead of magic.

''This one.'' He said as he pointed to the one that was toying with the ball.

She nodded and took the red panda before she gave it to Allen, who took it and I smiled. 'He is just so cute! Do you think Tyki-pet will like it, Shisho?''

''Tyki will love anything you give him, idiot apprentice.''

''True enough. How much is it, Mr. Camila?'' He asked as he fished his credit card.

''6,000.'' She said as she accepted the card.

''Only?''

''You are my providers, why would I charge you the regular price?'' She asked him, smiling.

''Allen, don't insist.'' Cross quickly said, just in case Allen wanted to press her to pay more.

''Kay.'' He simply said.

After that they simply walked back to the car and then to their house, Tim and the panda analysing the other.

* * *

''Hey!'' Allen and Cross turned around when Tyki arrived, followed by Wisely, Lavi, Kanda and Alma. ''They tagged along. Hope you don't mind.''

''Sure not!'' Allen said as he walked to the other teens, leaning ever so slightly against Lavi's taller frame.

''How come you two didn't come?'' Alma asked as he ordered a _cubata_ for himself and a Chuhai for Yuu.

''We had work to do yesterday and we were crushed, so we skipped.'' Allen explained as he took his scotch glass from the counter. ''Anyway, what are you doing here?''

''We heard Professor Mikk talking with Wisely on the phone and the baka usagi asked if we could come to and this other one ''he pointed at alma'' dragged me with him.'' Kanda replied as he took his drink from Alma's hand.

''Ah well, you might as well learn to play poker.'' The British said as they went to the room they had been the first day they had gone there.

Allen and Tyki quickly sat at their sits, where three other men were obviously waiting for them. Lavi dragged a chair to sit behind Allen, who rested against him once more. Alma and Kanda sat together by the bar as Wisely had moved next to his red-haired uncle.

''Uncle Cross?''

''Hm?''

''Is he really that dense or does he really not notice it?'' He asked as he stared at his cousin who, half a year ago would have killed anybody from outside the family who would have dared to touch him as much as Lavi was touching him and now he was _leaning into that touch?_

''I'm going to say both. You know how he is and detecting emotions on himself.'' Cross replied, shaking his head. ''He told me he loved me today. Called me dad.'' He told him.

''He did, huh? I knew those nervous vibes I was getting from him weren't normal. But I thought it was because of the exams of the clan.'' He replied as he took a sip of his own glass of scotch.

For once, things didn't get out of hand (too much) and they went back home.

''Hey Al, Jiji left today for a week... why don't you come home?'' He said, one arm running up and down Allen's left hand.

''Sure. Shisho, you are back on your own!'' He yelled to his master as he left with Lavi.

Meanwhile, Cross, Wisely and Tyki were staring at the couple-not-couple.

''Was he...?'' Tyki said, dumbfounded.

''Yes.'' Cross replied, still starting where his pupil had been seconds ago.

''And he didn't...? Tyki again.

''No.''

''Is hell freezing over?'' Wisely finally asked, as confused as the oldest two.

''Probably.'' The couple replied.

Alma and Kanda just blinked at them and Alma just shrugged: they had already got used to those rants of the Noahs so why bother now?

''We'll be going too! See you on Monday!''

''You have detention tomorrow.'' Tyki said.

''But it's Saturday!''

''I know. Precisely.'' He smirked darkly before walking to the car, followed by Wisely and Cross. ''I want you at my office at 10.''

''Great.'' Kanda groaned as he sped up his pace before Mikk could add something else.

''You are terrible, did you know that?'' Cross said as he sat on the hood of his car, chuckling.

''Of course. But you love just like that, don't you babe?'' Tyki drawled as he hovered over Cross, who smirked and kissed him on the lips, making the Portuguese surrender and moan into his mouth.

''You know? I am happy that you two are together and all but... seriously? Making out in front of your nephew? I'm sure uncle Neah won't like that at all.'' He interrupted them, grinning.

''Just go home, Wisely.'' Tyki said and the boy huffed before disappearing into thin air.

''Where's Tyki?'' Maashima asked.

''I don't think he is coming. Good night.'' He only said as he walked straight to his room.

* * *

''So... Want to come home with me?'' Cross drawled as one hand went down to the younger's ass.

''Now that would be nice...'' Tyki said as he rubbed his crotch against his boyfriend's, who grunted in delight.

''Your car or mine?''

''Mine. I have to go to the University tomorrow.'' He replied as he climed on the passengers seat.

As soon as they got home, Cross had him pinned against the wall and with a hand rubbing his cock over the tight jeans the Noah was wearing.

=p=

And on the next neighbourhood, Allen and Lavi didn't even make it to their destination before they were all over each other.

''Shit Al.'' Lavi said when they split. ''Let's go inside before we are charged for public indecency.''

''Fucking you on the street and only getting charged with public indecency?'' Allen drawled as he's hand snuck into the green-eyed teen's pants to fondle him from behind. ''That's something I wouldn't mind doing.''

''Of course you wouldn't care about it. With your contacts you'd probably just be outside the jail before actually going in, am I right?'' He asked as he opened the door and then closed it.

''Of course. But I wouldn't leave you behind darling, how would I fuck you if I did?''

''So nice of you.''

Allen let out a chuckle that ended up being a moan when Lavi stroked his arm forcefully. ''Shit. Don't do that.''

''Why not? Don't like being teased, baby?'' He didn't let him answer as he kissed the hell out of him.

He kept stroking his arm, Allen mewling against the door, scratching lightly with his human, normal hand.

''N-no. Sto-stop.'' He mewled as tried to free his hand but the slightly older boy quickly put two fingers in his mouth. ''L-l-lavi! I-if you kee-p do-oing this I... I...'' He didn't see the other hand popping the button of his trousers and unzipping them, but he did feel the finger pressing behind his sack and bringing him to the edge. ''Lavi!''

The Bookman smirked as he observed his handiwork: messed up hair, out of breath, slightly sweaty skin, hazed eyes, shirt all rustled, pants undone...

''Mr. Bookman, are you alright?'' A voice from the other side of the door interrupted their moment. Lavi softly nudged Allen to move so he could open the door just to find her very noisy neighbour.

''Ms. Jackson.'' He smiled forcefully. ''Yes, I am alright. I got a new cat and he was a wreck, he is fine now.'' He said.

''A cat? Can I see it?''

''Not now, he has finally calmed down.'' He said and rudely slammed the door on her ugly, wrinkled face. He turned around to see his lover glaring at him.

''Did you just compare me with a cat?'' He asked.

''Yes. That I did.'' He moved closer to him and kissed him once more, Allen groaning.

''Why?'' He asked as he followed him to, what he supposed, was his room.

''Mr. Bookman!'' Again that chilling voice echoed through the condo.

''Give me a sec, babes.''

Allen was going to kill that damned woman next time she saw her. He laid on the bed, kicking out his shoes as he waited for Lavi. He stared at his left hand and chuckled: who would have guessed that he would feel comfortable enough to let someone touch it?

''What are you thinking about?'' Lavi asked as he crawled over him.

''You.'' He simply replied and then blinked when Lavi suddenly was surrounded by the goddamn turquoise aura. It was distracting, really, not knowing what it was.

Because, what could ever be represented in turquoise?

* * *

**Ta-da!This is it for now! Please review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**First things first: It is _NOT_ my fault that it took me so long to update. Britain is to blame. And Pinterest. The latter to making me love Sherlock without being in the fandom and Britain to making the show on the first place. So yeah, now I'm deep in the Sherlock fandom, but worry not, I don't plan on writing anything about them... yet. Well, maybe one because I have a bet going on in Pinterest, but never mind, I'm not leaving DGM under any circumstances!**

**That being said, I hope you'll like!**

* * *

They were laying on the bed, breathing unevenly and sweating.

''That was good.'' Allen said as he sat up.

''It was.'' Lavi didn't move: his ass was too sore. ''Where are you going?''

''Tyki-pet was calling before. I don't think it was important, but he's a bitch when I don't call him back.'' He told him as he created two rags for them to clean with. He fished his phone out of the pocket of his pants and called his uncle/older brother.

**''I was sleeping, you know?'' **

''And I was fucking when you called. What is it?'' He said good-naturedly while Lavi blushed fiercely: he knew Noah had a strange (almost nonexistent) concept of intimacy, but that? That was just too much!

**''Remember that you have to be at my office at 10.''**

''At 10? That's too early!'' He whined.

**''It's detention Al, I wasn't going to make it nice to you. And don't be late. Either of you. Good night.''**

''Good night.'' After that, Tyki hung up and Allen went back to the bed, yawning.

''So? What did he want?'' Lavi asked as he moved a bit to face him.

''He wants us by 10 at his office tomorrow.''

''But it's Saturday!'' Lavi whined.

''And he's a sadistic bastard.'' ALlen replied as he snuggled a bit more under the sheets. ''Good night.''

Lavi leaned to kiss him softly on the lips, smiling when Allen returned it ever so softly. ''Good night... kitten.''

''Call me that again and I'll kill you in your sleep... bunny.'' The cursed one said, making the other laugh rather nervously: with the track of dead people that he most surely had had on his back thanks to been part of the Noah clan, that did make Lavi a bit itchy. ''Just kidding. Bookman is scary, so I won't leave him without his dearest apprentice.''

''Good to know.'' He said before closing his eyes too, falling sleep, smiling softly when Allen did snuggle against his form a bit.

* * *

Next morning, Lavi was running through the corridors to get to Professor Mikk's office: they were already fifteen minutes late. On the other hand, Allen was still eating his toast, grumbling and scratching his head, with no hurry at all.

''Sorry for the delay!'' Lavi yelled opening the door.

''Just... go sit down.'' Tyki said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. ''Where's Allen?''

''Probably still on the first floor...'' Lavi said as he sat down next to Kanda.

A few minutes later the door opened again and Allen came in, still scratching his head as he tried to accommodate his hair to his liking.

''...Morning.''

''You are late.'' Tyki said, sternly.

''When have I _ever_ been in time?'' Allen asked as he flopped down on the first chair he found.

''He does have a point.'' Wisely said from his chair: his state wasn't much better than Allen's, it seemed that he had been sleeping on the table until then.

''I know he does. I wonder from whom did he got this habit.'' He growled and Allen flashed him an evil smile.

''I do believe from your boyfriend, Tyki-pet.'' Tyki grumbled something in Portuguese that made both Noah and Lavi snicker.

''Anyway, you five are going to be here for 3 hours... in complete silence, doing nothing but writing an essay about the butterfly El Segundo blue. You've got the books over there.'' He pointed at a table next to the door.

Allen and Wisely shrugged and went to get the books.

''Is he... Is he serious?'' Alma asked to the teen Noahs.

''Yeap. You are lucky this is your first. For is like... what, the hundredth-and-something?'' Allen sighed.

''And twenty-seven.'' Tyki added, smirking.

''What?'' Kanda said, looking at them.

''This is how I punished them when they misbehaved when they were kids.'' Tyki told him, smirking. ''And they misbehaved a lot. Now, start writing.''

Allen and Wisely, already familiar with their punishment were doing their essay quite fast. Lavi could read faster than any of them and memorise it, so he it was an easy work for him too, Kanda was dedicated enough to find the answers he needed and Alma was just enthusiastic enough.

* * *

''Hand them to me.'' Tyki said when the three hours went by. ''And let's go get lunch, c'mon.''

''Really?'' Alma asked, eyes shining.

''I'm not that bad. Let's go.'' They followed him, chatting about this and that.

''So, are you excited for you upcoming presentation?'' The only adult asked once they had arrived at the restaurant and were waiting for their food.

''Yes, they are.'' Allen and Wisely said at once.

''Not talking to you two.'' They rolled their eyes in the exact same way and it was then that the other three teens did realise that they really were family: they had just noticed before that much, the way they moved, the way the talked... everything.

''I am! I've never been to one and none of my masters has ever told me what it's discussed in them.'' Alma exclaimed. ''Nor who really goes there.''

''I just want to go to rub on Lee's face.'' Kanda said, shrugging.

''I wanna go so I can finally know what is it that the Curse clan do. I mean, I know what all the other clans do, more or less, but Jiji just refuses to tell me about them.' He glared at Allen, who shrug.

''Not my fault.'' The bi-colour-eyed teen said. ''But let's just say that the Curse clan and the Bookman don't have a really good relationship.''

''Why?''

''Hum... I am not really sure if I'm entitled to tell you this or not...''

''You have to tell now, Allen! We are all curious!'' Alma said.

''Alright. So there were those four guys from the Bookman clan who tried to outplay the Cursemen on getting a specific object –which I'm not allowed to tell any of you or dad will have my head–, anyway, when the Cursemen found out they well...'' He dragged his thumb through his neck, rolled his eyes and let his tongue dangling on one side of his mouth.

Mikk and Kamelot shared a glance: Allen did not seem to realise he had called Cross 'dad' and they didn't want to bring it up, but they were not going to mention it.

''You killed them?'' Kanda asked in an amazed whisper. ''I didn't know the Cursemen clan did... that sort of thing.''

''No. Not usually. That's more on the line of the Noah clan but we do take care of our private matters. Especially if they try to sneak in our HQ.'' He grinned darkly, but his face quickly changed when his food was placed in front of him. ''Have a good meal!'' He said before starting to devour his food.

''Did you not feed him before coming here?'' Alma asked.

''I did. He almost emptied my fridge! I just don't know where they store all the food in their house!'' Lavi exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

''In the basement.'' Tyki told him. ''They've got a basement full of 'just-in-case-Al-is-hungrier-than-usual' food and wine for Cross.'' Tyki confided him.

''We'll make place for your Lua and Porto, Tyki-pet.'' Allen said and laughed when he, once more, succeeded on making him blush. ''When is the meeting? Shisho mentioned they would have to rearrange it because of the Exorcists.'' Allen said.

The Noah looked at each other and shrugged. ''We don't know, the Earl and Neah are going so they didn't bother on telling us.'' Wisely told him.

''I'll call uncle.'' Allen said. ''And I still need to convince _Him_ to tell me all this stuff instead of dad.''

Tyki arched an eyebrow when he realised that Allen had not starting calling Cross dad but was fluctuating between 'dad' and 'Shisho', as if he didn't care what he called him, as if both meant the same for him, which they probably had been for a long time, but without him knowing it.

* * *

''I'm back!'' Allen yelled as he opened the door after having accompanied Lavi to his house with a promise of going there at some point the next day.

''Living room!'' Cross replied and Allen trotted there seeing his master on the phone and playing with Tim and the panda. He kissed his cheek and sat next to him, opened his laptop and put on the Sherlock series, Tim jumping to his head and staying there, staring at the soundless images as the boy was using his headphones. ''What were you saying, Neah?''

''Just that you two should come over one day so we can have a nice, completed family dinner. I can't believe you've been here for months and we've still haven't got the chance to do so.''

''Sorry. Too many shit have happened.''

''And are you happy with how all of this turned out?''

''More than you can imagine.'' He smiled as he picked up the red animals and put it in his lap, petting it.

''I'm happy for both of you, but...''

''If I ever hurt him again you'll kill me, I know, I know, but you have nothing to worry about, I'm not. Not again.''

''Good. I'd hate it if Allen hated me. By the way, how is he?'' At that, Cross stared at his pupil, messed his hair a bit and went to the kitchen, the panda on his shoulder.

''He's screwing with the Bookman boy and probably he still has to realise that Lavi is in love with him. And... he called me dad, yesterday.''

''He did!?''

''Yeah. I think he was expecting me to kick him out or beat him. I don't think I have never seen so nervous since he was kid.''

''You Marian's...'' Cross could see him shaking his head. ''Always expecting to be kicked out.''

''We don't have a good track on being accepted, do we?'' Cross replied chuckling.

''I guess not. Anyway, I have to leave in favour of going to convince Adam of attending the meeting. Is Allen coming, too?''

''Yes, he is. As a General, this time. They might send someone from the clan to come with us, who knows.'' He replied. ''Anyway, we have business to do and so do you, so see you on... Wednesday?''

''Sounds perfect. Good bye.''

''Bye.'' He walked back to the living room, sitting down next to his protege. ''Idiot apprentice.'' He said, but ALlen didn't react to him. ''Allen!'' He elbowed him and the boy looked at him, confused.

''Huh?''

''We need to go to the Market, with Raj. He called me before, says he wants to talk with us about something.''

''Oh. Ok.'' He shut the laptop close and followed his master. ''Who were you talking with on the phone?''

''Your uncle.''

Allen just looked at him, unamused. ''Which one of them?''

''Neah, who else? Wanted to know how you were doing. And we are having dinner with them on Wednesday.''

''Really? That's awesome!'' The boy beamed as he opened the door and the two animals hoped right in. ''Its been ages since we had a complete family dinner!''

''I know. Road will be happy.'' The elder said before he sped off to the market.

''She will.'' He replied as he turned on the radio and sang along with it.

They knocked on the door and it opened without either of having to say anything. ''They learning at last.'' Cross said as his pupil only hummed in response. ''Raj.'' He said to their main organ buyer in the English market.

''Sirs.'' The man bowed. ''I'll have to ask you to leave, Mr. Eriksson.'' He said to the one client that was in his store at the moment.

''What? I'm your major buyer Raj, and you dare to kick me out?''

''He's not the one asking, we are.'' Cross said. ''And if you want to keep buying here I suggest that you live right now.''

''And you are...?''

''The providers.'' Allen replied smiling sweetly at him.

''I'll be leaving right now.'' The man said before disappearing: no one messed with the providers, they could cut you off of whatever you needed with just a text, a word, maybe even a snap of their fingers.

''Thank you.'' Cross said as he slammed the door right after Mr. Eriksson had got out. ''Now, Raj, down to business.''

''Yes sir.'' They sat down, the owner of the shop giving them two glasses of his best scotch, after that he went to the back of his store and came out with a heart... covered in a red glass-like material. ''This morning I went to check on the last material you sold me... I found this. What is it? A new conservation technique?'' He asked as he handed the arm to the Cursemen.

''It's not. We've been having trouble with someone who has been damaging our material... Will keep this and we will get you two new arms. We'll give ourselves to you, no middlemen this time.''

''Not a problem sir. It's not like I'll be heading to bankrupt just because of one arm. You keep it and find out what's going on.''

''Are you sure?'' Allen asked.

''Of course. You have always been kind to me, sirs. I'm just doing the same.'' He nodded his head once before standing up and giving them a box.

''No need for. Allen will just bring to our house, we will examine this further and tell you about the results. Please, do call us if anything else happens.''

''Of course, Mr. Marian, sir.'' He bowed as he put the box away and watched, mesmerised, how Allen did make the arm disappear. He had seen the albino perform magic before, but it always seemed amazing to him. ''Is there anything I can do to help?''

''Not for now, if anything comes to mind, we'll call you.'' Cross said as eh downed his drink and stood, Allen following him, silent. The kid didn't spoke much in their meetings if Cross was there, he let his master do most of the talking.

''Very well, sit. Have a nice evening.'' He said as he walked them to the door.

* * *

''Dad?''

''Hm?'' Cross was looking through the microscope trying to figure out what was the red glass thing.

''Let's go have dinner somewhere.'' He said, his cheek resting against his master's back as he left the book he had been reading on his lap.

''We need to find out what this is, Allen.''

''Aren't we going to the HQ in two weeks? You can just examine it there with the other Generals. C'mon, let's go have dinner. Please?'' He said, now turning and draping himself all over his master's back.

''Alright, I need to ask you something of vital importance, so we can do it over dinner.'' He replied but gave no more information away, which made Allen frown: his master usually took the important by himself unless it was something he knew Allen wouldn't like or that he could help at, like with their books, but not when it was related to the clan. True, Allen was one of the Generals, but he was the youngest and his master had been there almost twice the time he had been, so why ask him?

But he didn't ask for further information, whatever it was, Cross would tell him in time.

''Really? Awesome!'' He kissed the redhead's cheek and stood up, stretching.

The elder chuckled as he too stood up and followed his apprentice to the car, sitting on the passenger's seat. ''Where are we going?''

''Angelo's. I want pasta today.'' He looked at him and Marian shrugged: he liked everything, so no problem.

Once they were there, sitting and eating/engulfing, Cross decided to ask him.

''Allen. I need to ask you something.'' He said, and sensing it was important the teen actually stopped eating in favour of listening to his master.

''What is it? Is it something from the clan?''

''What? No, no. It has to do with Tyki.'' The Noah narrowed his eyes at him, obviously reading him.

''You are nervous. And scared... You never get scared! What's going on? What are you going to do to Tyki? Are you about to dump him?''

''Why do you always think I'll dump him?'' The man asked, crossing his arms.

''Shisho, I know you the best out of all the we know, and your record of dumping people? Makes me think. Especially if you are scared. So what is it? And then even bother on trying to hid something from me. I can see you very clearly, now.'' He grinned like a fox and Cross gulped: so the boy learned how he hid his emotions with just a day, huh? He taught him well.

''Alright. What I wanted to ask you is related to Tyki's present.'' At that, the albino leaned on the table, towards him. ''Oh? So _now_ I have your full attention?''

''Of course. What is it?'' Marian chew his lips, Allen watching him with an amused half-smile plastered on his lips. ''We _do_ have all day, Shisho. And I'm not going anywhere until you tell me.''

''Have I ever told you how annoying you can be?''

''Every other day.'' He was grinning now, the look of mischief never leaving his eyes. ''Ok, what is it that you want me to ask about Tyki-pet? Are you going to ask to marry you?'' His eyes had lit up, suddenly.

''No. No. Not yet. But close enough. I... am going to ask to move in with us. But only if you are okay with it.''

''Really?'' He was bouncing on the damn seat. Seriously, after all the time they had spent together one would think they would know each other to the root, but Allen just went from one extreme to the other, when it came to personalities. Had he not run a multiple-personality test on him, he would have thought he did have a mental disorder.

''Yeah. You are ok with it, then?''

''Why wouldn't I be? You know I love Tyki-pet!'' He rounded the table and hugged him, smiling. ''And don't worry, he won't turn you down.''

''How do you know?''

''He loves you to much. And me. Obviously. Besides, whenever he's with you he is bathed in pink and red... Don't look so smug, Shisho, you do too. And he isn't that bright when you are apart. How are you going to ask him?''

''I have no idea yet.'' He sighed as he stole part of his pupil's pasta, grinning when Allen didn't retaliate.

He smiled softly at his pupil, knowing he was looking at him directly: he just wished that Tyki really accepted his offer. They could be a family. A real one.

* * *

**Did you like it? Next chapter the meeting will finally happen! And something will learn something really important form Allen!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank my new Beta, ****_Dream Bound Nightmare_, for helping me with this! Thank you very much!**

**I hope you all will like it!**

* * *

''What the fuck are we waiting for?'' Kanda grumpily asked Tiedoll, who only chuckled.

''Apparently the Curse clan members haven't arrived yet.'' The man told him and Kanda growled.

''Fuck them.''

''Calm down Yuu, Allen said that Cross was always late and that he didn't like the meetings.'' Lavi reminded him.

''Fucking assholes. And don't call me that.''

''Calm down, Yuu! It's going to be fun! We can pick up Al and Wise later and go out to celebrate!'' Alma said as he bumped the Japanese.

* * *

''Not even this once can we be on time?'' Allen yelled as he slammed the door of the car closed and put his black leather gloves on; he was dressed in the Curse Clan General's uniform: Black linen hooded trench coat, black leather pants with red seams and under the coat he was wearing a military jacket, with the same design as the trousers and with medals hanging on the right side. His master was wearing the exact same outfit but without the hood, with an infinite number of straps on his trousers and with more medals hanging from his jacket. They were both wearing military boots.

''We're not _that_ late!'' Cross answered back.

''We are forty-five minutes late and we are not _that_ late? Fuck you Shisho.'' Allen growled as he kicked the door. ''Draco dormiens nunquam titilandum.'' He said before the servant even got the chance to ask for the password.

''They are wai-''

''We know.'' Allen growled as he opened the door of the meeting room. ''I'm sorry we are late. Again." He said as he walked to the Noah representatives. ''Hello uncle.'' He smiled at Nea and kissed his cheek.

''Hello dear.'' The man said as he kissed his forehead. ''Hey Cross.'' The redhead just nodded, too busy lightening his cigarette.

''Hello Earl.'' Allen greeted the head of his family.

''Allen, I see you are still battling with Cross and timing.''

"Shut up, Adam. What did Nea have to do to get you to come?'' Cross retaliated, arching an eyebrow.

"Shisho shut up and sit down.'' The white-haired teen said as he pushed his master to their seats and getting their drinks, as usual.

''If you two are done now, maybe we can let Kanda, Bookman Jr. and Karma inside, unless Kanda has murdered them already.'' Their host said.

''Which is highly possible.'' Nine and Allen said at the same time. ''Let them in already.'' She said.

''Allen, hood up.'' Cross said and the boy covered his head and looked down, hiding his face until he was told to do otherwise. ''_And not a word._'' He hissed in their secret tongue and Allen nodded.

And so, the servant opened the door; Kanda, Lavi and Alma stepping inside along with a seemingly relieved Tiedoll. ''About fucking time...'' Kanda said, looking at Cross.

''Hey.'' The man smirked.

''Everyone, these are: Alma Karma of the Akuma clan, also known as the Akuma child.'' He stepped forward and bowed, all of his usual playfulness abandoned in the back-room. ''Lavi Bookman, from the Bookman clan and successor to the title.'' He also looked dead serious, something really weird for him, but not as much as Alma. "And Kanda Yuu from the Exorcist clan, also known as the Exorcist Child.'' Everyone besides the Exorcists frowned at that new bit of information: they all had heard of the Exorcist Child and the Akuma Child, they all knew about the rumours around them, but only two of them understood what they meant.

''And now, for the presentations: from the Bookman clan we have Mr. Bookman, head of the clan and member of the Council for twenty-five years.'' The little man stood up, but it didn't make much of a difference from when he was sitting.

''Ms. Eliade from the Akuma clan, head mistress of the European section and member of the Council for ten years.'' The woman in purple stood up and smiled at them, receiving a dashing smile from the redhead boy, causing to Allen mutter under his breath, low enough that only his master and relatives heard him. ''Ms. Chomesuke from the Akuma clan, second in command of the European section and member of the Council for eight years.'' The young brunette woman smiled brightly at them.

''From the Noah Family we have: The Millennium Earl, the head of the family and founding member of the Council and Nea Walker, second-in-command of the family, member of the council for the last twenty years, also known as The Noah of Destruction.'' Nea stood up while the Earl did not, at least not until Nea death-glared and he stood up, making Allen snicker which result in both Noah glaring at him.

''What is so funny?'' Kanda barked at him but received no answer. ''I'm talking to you, creepy bastard.'' Again, no answer.

''Behave, Kanda!'' Nine barked and the boy stood still, Allen, Lavi and Alma snickering at seeing Kanda obey so quickly and with such a terrorfied expression on his face.

''Shut the fuck up!'' He groaned.

''Anyway... For the Exorcist clan we have Ms. Klaud Nine also known as The Tamer, General of the clan and member of the Council for twelve years.'' She stood up, Lau Jimin on her shoulder as usual. ''And Mr. Froi Tiedoll also known as The Painter and General of the clan, member of the Council for the past thirteen years.'' The man also stood, his eyes dreamy and Kanda rolled his eyes.

''And now, last but not least and feeling gracious that they have decided to join us this time, the Curse clan. Cross Marian also known as The Red Sorcerer, one of the six Generals of the Curse clan and member of the Council for twenty years.'' The man didn't stand up, he just leaned over the table, resting his elbows on it. ''Now, please take a seat on your respective sides of the table.''

''Hey, wait, what about him?'' Lavi asked as he pointed at Allen, who was sitting by now and still hiding his face.

''Though I am the host of those meetings, there are some things I cannot do if the clan in question does not give me permission to do them, and the Curse clan has made very clear that the identity of the person accompanying General Marian today is to be a secret until Mr. Marian sees fit.'' The man said and Kanda huffed, but said nothing as he went to sit between Klaud and Tiedoll as the other two also sat down next to their masters/superiors.

''So... What now?'' Alma asked, looking at everyone.

''Now, we discuss the current status of each clan.'' The Host said. ''Akuma clan, if you will.''

''We have established more bases in China and Colombia where we have our bases more the laundering and another one in Belgium to exactly know what's going on in the EU and we will establish another one in Lyon, to control the Interpol movements.'' Eliade told everyone. ''However, I am not allowed to give anyone the exact locations.''

''Fair enough. Noah clan.''

''Our weapons dealing is coming out nicely by two of our youngest members. We have also acquired a new type of electrical colt... which we are still testing. As for the other matter, as you all know, it is not meant to be discussed here since it is a private matter.''

''We know it. And as long as you don't put anyone else at risk, all is well.'' The Host said.

''Remember, old friend, that you do _not_ order the Noah Family.'' The Earl said and everyone turned around to look at him, everyone except Cross, who was sleeping, as usual, and Nea, who knew him well enough to know what his lover was thinking.

The Host didn't say anything, only smiled kindly and moved on to the next clan.

''Bookman clan, please.''

''We have passed the South Korean intel we had to Russia and the United States. We are also infiltrating Switzerland's Government and the Philippines'.'' Bookman said.

''Philippines'?'' Alma asked, puzzled.

''Yes, but we cannot give further information.'' Bookman said before Lavi said anything.

''That's alright. Exorcist clan.''

''We have created a more potent drug which is far more profitable than any of the one we made before. We are looking for new distributors right now. Also, the 'study high' seems to sell exceptionally well among University students. First years, mostly. And High-schoolers.'' Tiedoll told everyone.

''What is this new drug made of?''

''No idea, that's Komui's area.'' Klaud said. ''You are close to the Lee girl, Kanda, do you know anything about it?''

''Close? I haven't been talking to the Lee slut since the moyashi came.'' Kanda growled and Allen gritted his teeth not to yell at him, Cross would have his head if he disobeyed a direct order.

''Moyashi? Who is that?''

''Allen. He means Allen.'' Lavi and Alma said at the same time, resigned and happy that the white haired teen wasn't in the room or he would be screaming at the Japanese teen.

''Please tell Mr. Komui to join us next time. And now, the Curse clan...'' They all turned around to the two representatives, but they did nothing: one was sleeping and the other one still looking down, hiding his face. ''Curse clan?'' The Host said, everyone still staring at them. ''Can you please wake him up?'' He asked Allen, who only proceeded to shake his master rudely.

"What?" The red-haired man hissed and the hooded boy only moved his head, still no sound coming out of his mouth. ''Alright, alright.'' He straightened up and placed his elbows on the table. "We, as you all know had some serious problems with our merchandise. We are this close" he put his thumb on the distal phalange of his little finger together "to find out who it is that has been crystallising our bodies and possibly playing with our delivery schedules. ''So I would recommend..." His phone rang and he groaned. "If they fucking know I'm here, why do they call me and not you?" Allen shrugged. ''I'll go answer these mother fuckers, you take over.'' He told him before standing up and going to the back-room.

He nodded and stood up, taking his hood off, revealing his face.

''What?''

''Moyashi?''

''Allen?''

He smirked as he stood up and let the Host present him. ''Allen Marian-Walker, known as the Dealer Child, one of the six Generals of the Curse clan and member of the Council for eight years, member of the Noah Family, with the title of Noah of Creation.'' He sat down again, re-tying his hair in his trademark low ponytail.

''Anyway, as Shisho was saying, we would recommend –and strongly, too– that if any of you have any relation with these events or knows something about it, to tell us now and avoid further confrontation with the Curse clan. We all know how that usually unfolds.'' He said, smiling kindly, but everyone knew better than to trust that seemingly innocent smile. ''Also, we have three more members: two teenagers and one adult. Futhermore we will be work in Zanzibar for a few months, we have received many petitions from our best buyers about getting some specimens from there.''

''So you are animal traffickers?'' Alma asked, arching an eyebrow.

''Yeah. Partly. I wasn't talking about animals, though.'' He smirked.

''Wait. Not animals? Humans?'' Lavi was the fastest to link concepts, always had been.

''Yeah. The Curse clan trades with human beings, both dead or alive and alive animals.''

''You deal with corpses.'' Kanda said, arching an eyebrow.

''Not really. We deal with the corpses after they have been quartered and their vital organs have been removed. As for the living ones, we sell them as slaves.''He explained. ''Oh, by the way, we opened a new quartering base in Russia.''

''Wait, wait: you deal with humans. This is fucked on so many levels.'' Alma pointed out. ''I mean, why do you even deal with that?''

''Money, mostly. Also, because we practice our magic with the corpses that we send to HQ from time to time and because some of those organs or limbs are put to good use.''

''Such as?'' Lavi asked, feeling a bit sick about this; dealing with drugs, information, money laundering or weaponry was nothing compared to dealing with actual human beings: they toyed with humanity, the Curse clan executed it. And the Noah clan in the other branch of their business.

''We know for a fact quite a few doctors from around the globe buy our material to save lives. And before any of you three asks, no, we do not deal with children, it is completely forbidden and if anyone from the clan even thinks on touching a kid, he will be exterminated, and then used as a test subject. If by any chance they _have_ managed to do it then they are not killed, but tortured until they spill what they did with the kid and then we kill them.'' He explained.

''How nice of you.''

''We don't have a middle ground when it comes down to children: everyone knows the rule and the consequences of breaking it.'' Allen said, shrugging.

''But you take children in the clan, don't you?''

''Not really. Children are not cursed that often. We are very few and far apart.'' He replied.

''Allen is the first curse-child that the clan has had for the last twenty years.'' Cross told them as he came back inside. ''And the first member to be taught everything directly under a General and while in the field.'' He said.

''Why him?'' Kanda asked.

''I found him and I am... was, the only General who is actually running things from the starting point, unlike those other four bastards at HQ... Anyway, I found him, so I kept him.''

''Don't talk about my nephew as if he is a dog, Cross.'' Nea admonished him and the red-haired general rolled his eye.

''Anyway, are we done now? I'm hungry.'' Allen complained, standing up.

''Are you ever not?'' Lavi asked, teasing as he also stood up.

''When I'm fucking you.'' The white haired teen replied, smirking, making Lavi blush, Kanda and Alma to chuckle, Cross smile in proudness, the Noah to shake their heads and Bookman to squint his eyes at him, but he just chose to ignore it.

''Did you really have to say that?'' The younger redhead asked, embarrassed.

''Yes.'' He walked up to him and kissed his cheek. ''So, are we going to have lunch or what?''

''They are. We have something else that needs to be done.'' Cross said and Allen looked at him, horrified.

''What? I'm starving! I need food!'' The teen yelled.

''I'll buy you something. Now, let's go this can't wait any longer.''

''I don't even know where we are going!''

''Magong City. Now, let's go, the jet will be here in two minutes.''

''Jet?'' Alma asked, dumbfounded.

''Magong City?'' Lavi.

''What's in Magong that is so important for you to rush off from a meeting, General?'' The Host asked.

''Can't tell. Allen, let's go.'' The white haired one groaned and marched after his master.

''Do you want us to...?'' Nea started.

''I'll call him, don't worry. Thank you.'' He smiled at his best friend and Adam.

''Bye uncle! Bye Earl! See you on Wednesday!'' He said before going to Lavi and kissing him heatedly, one hand snaking down to his ass to squeeze it. ''I'll call you when we land.'' He whispered when they split up, ignoring once more the glares Bookman was throwing at him.

''You do that.''

''Allen, we'll be back Monday night, I think you can survive being apart for two days.''

''Says you.'' The boy grumbled as he walked outside alongside his master.

* * *

They were sitting in one of the dozen jets their clan owned, Allen breathing food, almost. ''You know, for being only a fling, you spend an awful amount of time with Bookman Jr..'' Cross pointed out.

''He is my friend, too.'' He reminded him. ''Just because we are having a fling, it doesn't mean we have to stop being friends, does it?''

''No, it does not. But according to everything I know and I know quite a lot about flings and one night-stands you do not kiss them goodbye.'' He said and Allen glared at him.

''Okay, we kiss each other more than other friends-with-benefits people do, so what?'' He had left his food alone and was focused solely on his master.

''This is not what this conversation is really about, so drop the act already, Allen. The Bookman kid is in love with you and you know it.''

''What? No he's not! He has no pink in him. Why can't you and Tyki leave us alone? You both of all people should understand it the best!'' He yelled.

''And we do! We do Allen, of course we do. But we both know that you deserve better than that.''

''Than Lavi?'' He looked at him suspiciously: what did he know about Lavi? He liked Lavi a lot, he was fun, good-looking, incredibly smart and he didn't care about appearances. Why would Shisho say that?

''No. Lavi is a great kid, he opened you up, gave you a reason to actually do things and makes you smile more, laugh more and... He has made you act more like a human and less like... a soldier.''

''Then... what did you mean?''

''I meant that you deserve love, not a fling.''

Allen looked away, uncomfortably, he hated the topic of 'love' in itself, but when someone told him that he deserved or should be looking for love, he hated it even more. And if it was _Cross_ who was the one talking about it… he just wished his master would go mute.

''You know I don't.'' He whispered and the elder looked up before sighing. He stood up and walked next to his pupil, embracing him.

''We talked about this. Just because you can't see your own emotions it does not mean you can't feel them.'' He said and kissed his brow before tilting his head so he could watch him in the eye. ''Are you positive that he isn't in love with you?''

''Yeah. There's no pink in him, I swear!'' he said and Cross believed him: his son would never lie to him about something that important.

''Alright.''

* * *

**So? What do you think? Next chapter will have a fight! Or something like that, yeah.**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the delay! My life is a ruckus right now! I'm doing way too many things so I had to slow down something... And that happened to be the fics, sorry. I really hope the content of this one will be good enough for you to forgive me!**

* * *

''Good afternoon!'' Lavi turned around at the sound of that voice, but as he did, his lips encountered another pair. One hand buried itself in snowy hair and pushed the head closer to his lips. He felt Allen get closer to him and he turned around, straddling the bench and the younger one sat on his lap, lips never splitting.

Feeling bold the Bookman wrapped an arm around Allen's lower back sneaked his tongue inside his mouth, making Allen moan softly.

''You two are making too much of a show.'' They split up and looked up to Lulu, who was staring at them with a small smirk in her lips. ''I don't think you'll be too happy if 'Hitler' ''she said, making air quotes'' calls you to his office, now will you, Allen?''

''No... Where's Wise? I couldn't see him.'' He asked, never leaving the Bookman's lap.

''Sheryl called him and Road to Portugal. Some reception to hold, I believe.'' The boy nodded. ''I'm going to go, can you two behave?''

''Yes Lulu.''

''Yes Ms. Bell.'' And with that, she left them alone. ''When did you come back?'' He asked.

''Oh, about two hours ago.'' Allen smiled and stood up, sitting in his usual chair. ''Where are the other two?''

''Alma I don't know, Yuu had to go to his Headquarters for I don't know what. He didn't tell me.'' He replied. ''Just like you didn't tell me you were a fucking General.''

''Lavi...''

''Look, I'm not mad just... disappointed. I thought you trusted me.'' He said.

''And I do! But I can't break a command that easily! Shisho made it very specific that I couldn't tell any of you that I'm a General.'' He kicked a pebble and side-looked at him. ''I would have told you, but breaking a master's order is not taken lightly in the clan.''

''Still, you could have hinted it.''

''I did! I talked with Shisho in our secret language... I thought you all got it. Alma did.'' He muttered.

''Why would that be a clue?''

''Only the Generals know this language. Plus, Bookman didn't let me tell you either. About me or anything related to the clan, actually.''

''W-what? Why?'' He looked dumbfounded: his master never kept anything like that from him, why now?

''We are considered the most dangerous clan... Plus, I'm a member of the Noah family, which is on the same level than the curse one, so people from other clans are not usually allowed to know much about me. Sometimes they even forbid them to be around me. Not that I care much about it, mind you. It's actually funny to see them all act like scaredy-cats.''

''Babe, you are rambling.'' Lavi said, arching and eyebrow and smirking. ''Seriously, I'm not mad.'' He leaned over and kissed him lightly. ''Is Cross at home?''

''Nope. He's going over to the Manor to spend the night with Tyki. I think.'' He was now grinning. ''I was going to go there too but... if you can persuade me, I think I could stay at home tonight.'' The white haired drawled as he scooted over to the elder teen.

''I think I can manage to do so.'' He stood up and hauled the other to his feet before kissing him. ''Is your car anywhere near?''

''On the usual spot.''

They marched towards the Maserati, awaiting for them Tim and the Red Panda inside, napping.

''You got a new one?'' Lavi asked as he sat on the passengers seat.

''Nope. It's a present for Tyki-pet.'' Allen replied. ''Wednesday is his birthday and we are all going to celebrate. Uncle and Road are mad because we still haven't had a family dinner.''

''I thought you said you had had one in your clan meeting...?''

''Oh. That was a Clan dinner, not a family one. Dad is also part of the family, even if he is not a Noah per se.''

Lavi only blinked before he deadpanned with a ''You guys are weird.''

''Not denying it!'' He laughed as he started the engine and drove to his house.

Lavi had put the radio on, Allen letting him as it was their normal routine. The white haired had started to sing along the music as the other only hummed timidly: no way he was singing with Allen there and make a fool of himself.

He stared at the younger boy from the side of his eye and smirked when he realised that the trousers he was wearing that day... They were tighter than usual. And that was saying a lot. He slid his right hand along the taut thigh but that was a common gesture between them, but when he slid it a bit further up Allen looked at him with wide eyes.

''What...?'' He let out a strangled moaned.

''What?'' The ginger said slyly as he kept palming him.

''I'm driving.''

''I know.''

''Then we shouldn't...''

''Oh c'mon! Don't tell me you haven't done this before. Knowing you you probably have been in both ends.''

''Well yeah, but not in broad daylight and in the middle of fucking London.'' Allen gritted, but still opened his legs a bit more, giving his lover more space to work.

''Just look at you... You say we should yet you are opening yourself to me.'' He grinned and then opened the fly, his hand sneaking inside and pumping the semi-hard cock inside.

''Ngh! Lavi!'' He moved as Lavi pulled his cock out of his pants and underwear and teased his head.

''Babe, you look so hot right now.'' Lavi drawled and kissed his neck and cheek. ''How long?''

''For what?''

''Getting to your room.''

Allen chuckled before groaning. ''Ten minutes.''

''Make it five.'' He didn't miss the shudder that ran through the body he was assaulting but didn't comment on it: he should have imagined that Allen would like to be dominated just as much as he loved dominating.

And he did make it in five minutes. As soon as the car was inside the garage and his cock back in his pants they jumped out of the car and into the house, lips glued together and hands roaming.

''Ouch!'' Allen had bumped onto something that hadn't been there before but that didn't seem much like furniture, especially because it move backwards when they collided.

''The fuck?''

6 eyes turned to stare at each other. ''Dad! You said you were going to the Manor!'' Allen exclaimed, his silver and black-and-purple staring into a single red one.

''Adam and Nea kicked us out.'' He growled and Tyki huffed. ''Apparently they also wanted some time alone.''

''Well, each to it's own.'' Cross said, one big hand sliding around his boyfriend's and guiding to his (hopefully _theirs_, soon) room. ''Are you staying for dinner, Lavi?''

''I'd be glad too!''

''Great, Allen, you are cooking today.'' The elder in the room said before going upstairs.

Once alone, Lavi chuckled and hugged the cursed teen from his back. ''That was one of the most weird things that ever happened to me.''

''Not the first time for me with Shisho.'' Allen said as he turned around and jumped to wrap his legs around the taller one.

''Really?''

''Mh-hm. Not too usually, thank god. Five times or so.'' He grinned and kissed him. ''First time with Tyki-pet though. And I hope it never happens again. Once it's enough. Now, can we go to my room so you can fuck me?''

The Bookman heir almost dropped him. ''Fuck you?'' He asked, surprised: he had just assumed that he would continue to bottom until well, until Allen said otherwise, but he didn't expect it so soon.

''Mh-hm. Unless you don't want to.'' He was frowning now and Lavi licked his cheek.

''How could I not want to fuck you? Have you looked at a mirror, lately?'' He started to walk through the house (one that he knew by heart, now) to Allen's room.

Lavi dumped Allen on the bed, but got pulled down too since the cursed one hadn't removed his legs from around him. Mismatched hands went to the back of his head and untied the knot, smiling when a bright blue eye was out in the open.

The red-head went back to kiss him, his hands doing quick work of the clothes covering the top part of his lover.

''Oh!'' Allen had arched to his touch when his hands brushed a nipple. Bookman didn't say anything but it was weird for him to be that sensitive. Not that he was going to complain about it.

And so, he had moved down and was now licking his chest, drinking form every moan his partner let out. He was hot, quivering and with his eyes closed. ''Lift your ass for me, babe.'' He drawled an Allen obeyed lifting his hips so Lavi could take his pants and underwear out of the way.

* * *

**POV Lavi**

Now, if that wasn't beauty, I didn't know what it was: fair skin, mismatched arms, mismatched eyes, white hair... I couldn't possibly decide whether I liked more normal Allen or Noah Allen.

I started to massage his legs, then his thighs and finally his groin, but always avoiding his cock. Not that it seemed to matter to him, really, he was just a sweet sweaty mess.

''Ah... La-Lavi please-e I need to...''

''Already?'' Oh yeah, I was going to teasing him now, but it was obvious something was different: Allen only came this fast when I stimulated his arm and his cock at the same time and I hadn't touch either of the two yet.

''Yeah. Shut it and do something!'' He growled and I laughed, stroking his sides. ''Laavii...'' He whined and tried to get some more contact, but I was having so much, seeing come undone under my hands. ''Lavi! Please!''

''You look so good like that, kitty, all pleading and wanton under my hands...'' I whispered before I bent down and kissed the head of his dick, watching him tremble.

''Ah!'' So sweet... And because he was so sweet and because I knew that being teased was not something really enjoyable your first time I decided to give some very needed release. ''Oh holy shit!'' He came. Just by that, he came.

It took me for surprise, really: he had _never_ come that fast! And I barely touched his cock and I had not touched his arm at all! I swallowed as much as I could, but some dribbled down my chin and onto the bedsheets.

''Sorry...'' Allen breathed and I looked up, smiling at him.

''No worries, it was hot.'' He chuckled as I laid next to him. ''But tell me, why so fast?''

''Shisho and Tyki.'' He only grumbled as he started to undress me.

''I thought you could only feel the feeling from people in the same room as you.'' I mumbled as he pushed my shirt out of the way.

''Apparently, it got stronger and now I can feel them even through walls.'' He replied. ''I'm sorry it had to be this way.''

''Well, don't be. I'm not. Do you have any idea of how hot you looked?'' He laughed before straddling my hips, bitting my neck.

''I can imagine.'' He whispered as he opened the fly of my pants and pressed against my cock. ''Hm... Can't wait to have you inside me.'' He mumbled and dived to kiss me, one of his legs going in between mine and pressed.

''Shit Al!'' I groaned and he chuckled as he kept moving his knee.

''What? Did you think you'd be the only one to play, bunny?'' I could only glare at him but I did not try to push him away, it was not like I _wasn't_ enjoying the treatment.

''Shut up, you cocky fiend.''

Allen laughed merrily and flicked one of my nipples, making me groan in need.

And he kept teasing me for at least ten minutes, touching everywhere he could until he finally (finally!) decided to wrap his hand around my cock. ''Hm! So good, kitty!'' I heard myself moaning and Allen growling at the nickname, but he did not call me off about it. ''Ah god, more!'' He smiled and licked my head and then my balls, grazing his teeth.

And then, stopped.

''Al!''

''What? I thought you wanted to fuck me.'' He blinked and grinned before kissing me again, my hand tangling in his white hair.

''Oh. And I will, believe me.'' I growled when we split and I reversed our positions and started to lick his hand before he could take the upper hand again ''Lube?'' He didn't answer, he was obviously trying hard not to start trashing. ''Al, lube.'' He looked at me, eyes hazy and moved his hand, creating a tube of lube with the dark matter thing he and Wise had mentioned before. ''If you could do that, why did you not do it with me?'' I asked, confused as I popped the cap open and squirted some of it in my fingers and warmed it up.

''It's a venom for humans.'' He breathed as he moved his hips so his (very delectable) ass was on my thighs.

''Wait. What?'' I tried to wipe my hand, but he caught in his.

''Only if it has direct contact with your bloodstream. Now hurry up and prep me, will you?'' I laughed and nodded, bending and kissing his cock before slipping one finger into him.

''Hm...'' I grinned at the positive sound and started pumping it in and out and, after a few moans and snap of hips, I added the second, making a scissoring motion. ''Ah shit... Been so long.''

''Has it?''

''Mh-hm. I only b... oh! bottom to people I trust.'' He replied and I smiled, amazed that he would do that for me. And it made me feel so good, that I could not refrain myself to kiss him on the lips, nipping them softly.

''Thank you.'' I whispered as I added one more finger and started to move them in a semi-circular motion.

''Oh fuck! W-what for?''

''Trusting me, of course.'' He blushed and looked away. ''Hey, don't be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with saying that.'' I told him as I hooked my fingers, looking from his prostate.

''Hum...'' He looked so cute, so edible right now. And suddenly, his eyes shot open and his back arched a bit off the bed. ''Fuck, bunny! There!'' I struck on the exact same direction and he moaned, his whole body quivering.

I kept stroking that bundle of nerves until he was, literally, drooling.

''Are you ready?'' I asked as I coated my own shaft with the lube.

''Yeah.'' I grinned and pulled him into my arms.

''This okay?'' He nodded and crossed his arms around my neck before lifting his ass and impaling himself on me.

''Oh god...'' He breathed and started to do a rotation movement with his hips. ''You feel so good inside me bunny. So full.'' He moaned before he started to bounce on me.

''Shit! So fucking tight kitty!'' I growled and he laughed.

''Told you it had been a long time.'' He kissed me and started to move faster.

I could hear myself moaning and I was not ashamed one bit, just like my gorgeous lover wasn't about his own screaming.

''Ah, oh Lavi. Ah, ah, shit yeah...'' He was practically chocking on his moans, but damn me if that wasn't one of the sexist things I had ever seen in my entire life.

After a couple of minutes, I forced him to lay on his back as I rammed into him. I felt him squirm and I heard him beg. I could have died, gone to heave and I would have looked exactly like that.

I felt myself nearing my orgasm but there was no way in hell I was cumming before him, so I took his black hand in mine and I sucked on his stigma.

''Oh fuck!'' He came, his eyes rolling back and his white hand scratching my back surely leaving marks behind.

''Shit!'' I came, too. It took me for surprise and it was so fucking intense it made me double over, my arms holding me up. I had never come like that before. My mind went black for a few seconds, my whole body tingling and spasming. I looked down and I could see some of my cum was dribbling from his whole and around my own cock. Just how _much_ did I come?

''I... I can feel it.'' He said and I looked up: He looked breathtaking, literally, my breath caught in my throat. His hair was messy, his cheeks flushed and his silver eye dark grey. He had drops of come in his cheek. But the best of all, was that he looked completely and thoroughly satisfied.

I smiled and took his black hand, but he retreated immediately. ''Al... We talked about this.'' I said, frowning. He hadn't been self-conscious about his arm for weeks and now he didn't let me touch it?

''No. It's not like that. It's too sensitive. I... came too hard.'' He blushed and looked away. I chuckled and kicked his cheek, picking the cum sitting there.

''Don't scare me like that.'' I whispered and the only answer I got was a noncommittal sound, but it was good enough. I lowered myself a bit and kissed his cheekbones and neck a few times feeling how he relaxed even more under me.

We stayed like that for ten good minutes, until he finally turned around and kissed me on the lips, his white hand meshing my hair. ''Lay down, Lavi, you are trembling.'' He smiled tiredly and sweetly, beckoning me to do so. I pulled out of him and watch how more cum dribbled out, fuck. Hadn't I been so tired I would have licked him clean down there. I lay down on the bed and avoided to touch him: I had already understood that he didn't like cuddling at all. However, he was being all... cute today. Not that he wasn't normally. He was. He just didn't act like that.

''What the fuck was that, anyway? I can say hands down that I had never cummed like that ever before.'' I asked as I wiped the come out of his stomach with a rag he had created only God knew when.

''Sorry. I projected. Tyki-pet came strong enough for me to sense and mirror.'' He told me and I only arched an eyebrow, not trying to find the logic behind it. ''Why don't we sleep some? I'll make dinner later.''

''That sounds like a wonderful idea.'' I replied and crawled back under the covers. Allen turned around so he was facing me and we kissed goodnight before we fell sleep, exhausted.

* * *

Tyki was sprawled over his boyfriend's body, muzzling his neck. ''That was amazing, babe.'' He breathed and let Cross roll him over to clean him up.

''That it was, sugar. That it was.''

''And it wasn't even sex.''

''Imagine what the sex be will like, then.'' The Noah chuckled and threaded his fingers through long red hair. ''Want to do something?'' Cross asked as he moved back to his side.

''Let's go read by your fireplace, yeah?'' He suggested as he sat up, looking at the elder man with golden puppy eyes.

''As you wish. Get dressed, c'mon.'' He nudged him and the Portuguese slowly sat up, stretching.

''Can I borrow some yours? I don't want to wear the University's clothes, they are not that comfy.'' He asked, smiling.

''Sure. Grab whatever you want.'' Was the soft reply.

''Thank you babe!'' He kissed him on the lips and then went to the wardrobe and pulled a pair of black sweatpants and a grey T-shirt that was way too big for him but that made him look awesome and way more adorable, if you asked the elder redhead. ''How do I look?''

''Great. As always.'' He extended his hand for the younger to take, which he did.

It wasn't long after that they were sitting on the sofa, in front of the just lit fireplace and with a book hand each one. Cross had an arm loosely wrapped around his shoulder as Tyki was resting on chest.

''Babe?''

''Hm?''

''I love you.''

Cross smiled and kissed him on the cheek. ''Love you too.'' He then observed his lover and saw his worried expression. ''What is it?''

''Allen... Do you really think Bookman is not in love with him?''

* * *

**Tada! Did you like it? Did you? Anyway, review and just... kill me for being so late with the update or praise me if it was good enough for an answer.**

**Oh yeah, this is unbeta'd because she is also busy, but I have received quite a few PM's so I uploaded it for you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

_''Allen... Do you really think Bookman is not in love with him?''_

''No. It's obvious to anyone that sees them together that Lavi is head over heels for Allen, but you know how he is, 'if I can't see it, it's not there'.'' Cross replied mocking his ward, his hand running up and down the younger's arm.

''I'm worried.''

''I know. So am I.''

''He'll mess it up if he doesn't come to his senses soon. This is the best thing that has happened to him lately and...''

''But we can't always save him. Especially from things like this. He is amazing when it comes to our job, but this stuff... He needs to walk through it alone.''

''Eu sei. But I don't like it.''

''Don't worry, he knows we are here for him.'' He tilted his head and kissed his lips, loving the way Tyki threaded his hand in his hair and smiled against his lips.

They kept kissing, slowly, hands threading and caressing cheeks and necks with no intention of carrying on.

''Dad. Tyki-pet.'' They split up and turned around to see Allen, clad in sweatpants and an old T-shirt... probably from Cross, if they had too judge by how big it was on him.

''Hey. How did it go?'' Mikk asked, completely ignoring the 'dad'.

''Amazingly. Especially because you came really hard... I have no idea what Shisho did to you, but damn it felt good.'' He grinned when Tyki slightly blushed.

''Y-you felt it?''

''Damn right I did. So did Lav. I mirrored it!'' He scratched his head. ''He's still sleeping, so, what do you want for dinner?''

''Something warm... Chicken soup?'' Tyki suggested, resting his chin on the back of the sofa. ''And Spanish omelette.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' He grinned before he walked into the kitchen ans started taking pans and pots out of the cabinets.

* * *

Lavi woke up alone and freaked out for a bit, until he saw a folded change of clothes on the empty space next to him. He put them on, covered his eye and walked downstairs, his nose leading him to the kitchen.

The sight in there was heartwarming, really: Allen was wearing homelike clothes, nothing like his usual shirts and jeans, which being as tight as they were, Lavi thought they wouldn't be too much comfortable. He was barefoot and had a waist-apron tied around. His long hair was untied and his black arm showing.

''Hey bunny.'' Allen said, turning around and smiling at him.

''Hey kitten.'' He wrapped his arms around waist and kissed his nape.

''What's with the patch, Lav?''

''Cross and Professor Mikk...'' He started, but Allen chuckled and he shut up. ''What?''

''Bunny. You are in a house with two cursed men and a Noah that can walk through things... Do you really think they are going to judge you? Don't be silly.'' He turned around and kissed his cheek. ''Can you set the table? This is almost done.''

''Sure.'' He untangled his arms and removed his eyepatch. Allen was right, they wouldn't judge him. Not them.

''Better this way.'' The albino smiled before turning around once more and flipped the omelette.

They did their chores in silence, hands brushing now and then. And the younger one couldn't help but think how homey this scene was: he was cooking, Shisho and Tyki were enjoying each other company and Lavi was there to make it all the better, and although it seemed insignificant, the fact that the younger ginger knew where everything was, made Allen feel warm.

''What's with the smile?'' Lavi questioned him, one eyebrow arched.

''Hm. Wouldn't you like to know.'' He smirked and winked at him before going onto his tiptoes to peck him. ''Can you go get them? They are at Shisho's office.'' He told him.

''Sure thing kitten.''

He left the kitchen and went to the office he had seen so many times from the outside. The door was open, but he knocked anyway. ''Cross? Professor Mikk?'' He called and they both turned around.

The two adults eyed him, finally seeing what was under the patch and while surprising, either of the two said anything about it: if the Bookman was anything like Allen, he wouldn't like to talk about it, so no need to make him uncomfortable.

''Yeah? And call me Tyki, for God's sakes.''

''Dinner is ready.'' He announced.

''Awesome! I'm starving!'' The Noah said, standing up while Cross only chuckled before following the two of them down to the kitchen, where his son was already serving the soup.

''Hurry up! It's going to get cold!'' He ushered them to sit, spoon in his hand.

''You just got this out of the pot, how is going to be cold?'' The eldest asked as he sat at his seat by the table's end.

''Shut up, Shisho.'' He sat down between him and Lavi, Tyki in front of him. ''Bom apetite.''

''Bom apetite.'' Everyone repeated and started to eat as if they hadn't in days.

''Kitten, that's delicious.'' Lavi praised. ''You didn't tell me you could cook like that!''

''It's just soup! Shisho cooks a lot better than me, you know that.'' The albino replied, as he helped himself another serving.

''I know, but still. I wish Jiji knew how to cook like that.'' He sighed as he ate some more.

''I can teach you how to do it.''

''Or you can invite me over whenever you make.'' Lavi replied, grinning at him.

''That could work too.''

''So, tell us Lavi, how did you like the meeting?'' Tyki questioned him.

''Sort of boring, really. I thought there was going to be more meet. Jiji made it seem like a real big deal and it sort of fell short.'' He replied. ''Although I finally got to know what the curse clan really did.''

''Surprised?'' Cross inquired.

''Quite. I did have thought that you had be into something really dark, but I imagined it was something more on the Noah's line of work, not selling people. Animals, yeah, but people?''

''It's not like we kill innocent people, bunny.''

''And the ones you sell?''

''War prisoners, runts, underdogs, criminals sometimes... People that are not going to be missed. Hell, for all I know there's a branch specialised on dealing with the ones that had their families selling them!'' He exclaimed as he started to eat his third bowl of soup.

''You are joking right...?''

''No. He's right. Just like we control everything from the starting point, there is a division that buys or re-buys all those who were sold by relatives.'' Cross told him.

''And then? What do they do with them?'' Lavi looked at Tyki, surprised: he had thought that he would know all of this, too, with Cross being so close to their clan and Allen part of it.

''Oh well, most of them are re-sold to some top buyers, after that, we don't follow track of them. Some of them become spies for us and some others just die after a few weeks and then we sell them to the black market.'' The elder ginger explained as he sipped his wine.

''How do they stay fresh?'' Maybe he was asking too much, but they would tell him if he started to go to dangerous paths.

''Magic. Secret spells.'' Allen replied as he started to put all the dirty dishes together.

''How surprising.'' Lavi said as he handed him his dish.

The rest of the dinner went just as smoothly and they ended up talking about the Uni and other meaningless stuff. But they all liked the atmosphere, it was so simple to fall into an easy conversation, and the one who liked it the most was Lavi. Living only with Bookman didn't leave much room to chitchatting, it was always about missions, the clan and memorising things. He liked the change for once.

''Are you staying or do you want me to drive to your house, Lavi?'' Tyki asked when they were already at dessert.

''Oh shit! I didn't tell Gramps! He's going to have my head!'' He said, his eyes growing every second in fear.

''Don't worry, I'll call him and tell him you are spending the night here.'' Cross told him as he pulled his phone and called the youngest ginger's guardian.

''Thank you Cross!''

And after Bookman had been informed that his ward was staying with them and Tyki had called home and told someone he was not going back for the night, the dishes were done and everything was in its placed, they went to sleep.

And Allen surprised his lover when he moved and squirmed into his arms, pressing his forehead against his chest. He surely was touchy-feely today, but Lavi wouldn't complain, he loved it, he had been yearning for something like this to happen. ''Good night Al.''

''Good night, Lavi.''

* * *

In the room next door, Cross also had his arms full of his lover, who was texting someone (surely Lulu, Wisely or his brother).

Cross couldn't be happier, seriously, he had everything he ever wanted: His son to love him and see him as his dad and not just his master, and to be loved by the only person who could love him despite his faults and most importantly, that wouldn't die on him. Either of his two most beloved persons in he planet wouldn't die on him. And if Allen didn't screw whatever he had with Lavi, it would be even better. Sure, Lavi was not a Noah nor had been cursed with immortality, but he would think of something. Plus, he had that eye... He would have to investigate about it, but if he was right...

''Babe?'' His train of thought was interrupted, not that he minded much, really, not when two gorgeous golden eyes were staring up at him.

''Hm?''

''Do you know about Alma and Kanda? About their relationship?''

''They are friends.'' Cross said, he knew what Mikk was really asking, though. However, the answer wasn't something he was really sure about.

''Yeah. But Wisely and Allen said something interesting during the last meeting; they said their souls weren't their souls.'' He paused as he turned around until he was laying over his boyfriend, chest-to-chest. ''Why is that?'' It always amazed him the faith the Noahs had in each other, never thinking they could be wrong or lying. It also amazed him the fact that Tyki believed in him so much, as if he had the answer to every single question he could ever have.

''It was an experiment the Exorcists did 26 years ago. They took the soul of one of their dead members and transfer it to a kid.'' Tyki nodded, understanding: a person didn't have their soul settled until they were 13-14. ''Alma was the first one to wake up, some time later Kanda woke up, too. After that, they were forced to synchronise with the Innocence their new souls had held in their previous life.''

''Wait. So Alma was an Exorcists? How did he end up in the Akuma clan, then?''

''I honestly don't know.'' He threaded his fingers in the dark hair and scratched Tyki's scalp, which brought out a soft purr from the youngest of the two. ''I could ask Tiedoll. Why are you so curious about it?''

''Oh, no reason. You know Allen and Wisely are not exactly the most explicit people in the world, so they said their souls weren't their souls and left it at that.'' He grinned and pushed himself up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

''That sounds like them alright.'' He kept scratching and chuckled when Tyki wriggled closer and draped himself over the ginger.

''What?'' He was smiling, amused and happy.

''Allen always does this, too.'' The Portuguese only arched an eyebrow, smile still plastered on his lips. ''I mean lying on me too sleep. Although he does it when he's already asleep. It's rather cute, actually.''

''Cuter than me?'' Tyki teased.

''Different type of cuteness. I wouldn't do to him the things I'd do to you.''

''I'd be worried if you did.'' He grinned and then laid his head against his chest. ''Lay down, C'mon.'' He required as he sat up to let the elder do that, which he did, no complains heard, so Tyki laid down on him again and kissed his chest and bit his nipple softly.

Mikk wrapped his arms around the strong neck and played with the hair at his nape absentmindedly just as Marian had his own wrapped around his back, thumbs drawing circles.

''Good night babe.''

''Good night sugar.'' Tyki sighed contentedly and nuzzled closer. ''I love you.''

''Of course you do. I love you, too.''

* * *

''Where were you?'' Lavi asked when Alma and Kanda joined them at breakfast break.

''Working.''

''Clan HQ.'' Alma told them, sitting down between Wisely's empty space and Kanda. ''And Wisely?''

''He was with the Earl this morning, he should be arriving... Front gate.'' Allen replied, his head turning around to see the mop of white hair. Once he located it he turned around and went back to his eating.

''Morning.'' Wisely said as he sat down next to Allen and kissed his cheek, surprising everyone: no one had ever seen the older albino kiss someone.

''You alright, Wise?'' Allen asked, turning around to face him. And he didn't like one bit what he saw. Wisely was in pain, and not physical. ''What happened?'' He had switched tongues, knowing his cousin wouldn't say anything if the other could understand it.

''Earl.'' He mumbled.

''What did he say?''

''He... He wants... He wants to send me away.'' He told him. ''He said I should distance myself from them because I'm not as effective as before.''

''What? That is not true!'' He cupped his face and kissed his cheek. ''I'll talk with uncle, alright? He won't let the Earl send you away. Not now.''

''Thank you Al.''

''Hey, you are my cousin, I'd do anything for you, you now that.'' Wisely chuckled and then laid his head in his shoulder, falling sleep, which wasn't that weird, he could sleep anywhere any time.

''Is he alright?'' Lavi questioned worriedly.

''He'll be. Watch him, will you? I need to talk with Tyki-pet and Lulu.'' He didn't wait for an answer. He walked up to the Professor's table and went straight to his relatives.

''Mr. Marian-Walker, you can't be here.'' Another teacher told him.

''Shut up.''

''How do you dare talk to me this way?''

''I have nothing to say to you, so shut up unless you want me cursing you.'' He turned around to Tyki and Lulu, who were watching, amused. ''Did you know?'' he asked in their tongue, not wanting the 'pricks' to hear him.

''About what?''

''The Earl wanting to say Wise away.''

''He what? Why would he want to do this?''

''He says Wisely is not performing as good as he used to.''

''That's not true. Wisely solved the last mission under the time he had estimated.'' Lulu objected. ''Have you talked with Nea?''

''Not yet. I'll call him right now.'' He replied. ''I can't believe the Earl.'' He growled before walking out of the cafeteria, dialling one of the three numbers he had in speed dial.

_**''Allen?''**_

''Uncle, I need to ask you a favour.'' He said, not a trace of his usual playfulness and slyness to be heard.

**'_'Is Cross alright? I s it that time of the month already?''_**

''Huh? No. No. I'm expecting soon, though. However this is not related to dad. It's about Wise.''

_**''Wisely? Is he alright? Did something happen in Portugal? Sheryl didn't tell me anything.''**_

So the Earl hadn't even told Nea, who was his lover and the second in command. This was not going to be good.

_**''Dear? What's going on?''**_

''The Earl wants to say Wisely away because he says he is not as effective as before.'' The albino said in one go, praying for his uncle to help him and make the Earl let Wisely stay with them.

_**''He wants to WHAT?''**_ It was strange to hear him yell, he was usually a really calm and happy-go-lucky person, just like his adoptive nephew, but when he did everyone knew to stay out of his path. It never ended well for the one at the receiving end of his wrath, Earl or no Earl. He _was_ the Destruction after al, and if he wanted to rip you to pieces, he could, in the end, he was the only Noah who could go against the Earl and defeat him. And he was the only one the Earl was scared of.

''He said he wanted...''

_**''I heard you. I just refused to believe it. I am going to talk to him. Tyki and Wisely are staying with you and Cross. Tell Lulu to go to her apartment and I'll take care of the others. No one is to come home until I say so, is that clear?''**_

''Yes, uncle.'' He mumbled. He sure as hell was _not_ going to disobey such a direct order. He was crazy, but not _that _crazy.

He just hoped Nea could make the Earl see reason.

He walked back inside, texting his master about what was going on. He told Lulu and Tyki about it too and the two adults shared a worried glance, but said nothing and nodded.

''Everything alright?'' Alma asked when he sat back down, his hand going to Wisely's knee.

''I hope so.'' He looked at his still sleeping cousin and sighed, sad: he still couldn't believe that the Earl wanted to take Wisely away now that he was finally happy. He felt a hand covering his free one and he smiled at Lavi, who leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

''He's got us, too.'' Mismatched eyes looked at the other two members of their weird group, and they nodded. Also Kanda, even if he wasn't looking at any of them.

''Thank you.'' He mumbled.

Wisely hadn't had an easy early life, either: he too had been abandoned and picked up off the streets by Sheryl. And just like Allen, he didn't remember much about then, but what did remain in his mind weren't exactly happy thoughts. THat's why they were so protective of each other, because they knew how it felt to be the different one, the one who was always left behind because of their weird looks. And they didn't need any power or any curse to know it, so it was only reasonable that they cared about each other as if they were real siblings.

They would never let anyone who hurt the other go unpunished.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter presented itself difficult to me! I don't have too much free time now so you can see my dilemma... This might as well be the last chapter until January... December is going to be like hell, so I just wanted to let you all know that no, I'm not dropping this one at all!**

**I hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I think this chapter is the longest one! I hope y'all will like it!**

* * *

He didn't bother knocking. He had never done it before and we not going to start now, that was for sure. He didn't open the door, either, so what the Earl saw, was the door of his office melting and the figure of his lover, appearing on the other side.

''Neah?'' He didn't like the murderous look on his eyes one bit. He had seen it once before and the memories that it brought back were nothing but merry. No they were dark, like the aura covering him. He remembered that time Neah had become the thing he feared the most. ''What is the meaning of this?''

''Allen just called me and told me a very interesting story.'' He started walking to him, his voice calm, but he was tense, his shoulders rigid and his stand defensive.

''What did he tell you?'' He saw how Walker's eyes twitched. Another one would have been afraid, but he was the Earl, the master of all Noah and he could not be scared that easily, not even by his other half.

''He told me you are planning to send Wisely away. I would ask why if I hadn't already known the reasons, or what _you_ think are reasons that _I_ would accept. You want to send the you claim to be like your own son away from you, from me, from his father, his sister, his uncles and his goddamn fucking cousin and friends because of what? Because he...''

''Because he is being lazy and gets distracted by them.'' The Earl said, his own eyes narrowing at his lover.

''Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say that he would finish his mission in about 4 months and a half? He finished with three weeks to spare and yet you say he is not as effective as he was. I highly doubt so.''

''I don't care about what you think Neah, I did not ask for your opinion on this matter. Wisely will be leaving the United Kingdom and will go to Portugal, with his father, from where he will assist Allen in his own mission.'' He simply stated, never losing his calm.

''And if you thought I would accept it, you are crazier than I ever thought.'' There was a pause. One of those paused were you could see that something big was going to happen, on of those in which you just hold your breath until it has passed. ''Adam, I am very sure you do remember what happened 60 years ago, do you not?''

''Is that a threat?''

''No. It's a reality.'' Neah hissed. ''I took them from you once, I will do it again if necessary.''

''Even Tyki? Even Allen?''

''Of course not. They are loved. They have family. But I can suppress their memories, you know that very well. So, _Earl_, let me make it very clear for you: Wisely will stay, or else, you won't have him at all.''

''I will not let you...!'' He rose from his chair, and any other member of the clan would have flinched at the sight of his murderous eyes, but not Nea, not his counterpart, not the _Destruction_.

''You will be alone until you think about what I just said, _Earl_. They are not to come to this house until I say so. And we both know that, between you and me, they will _always_ obey me rather than you.'' And with those words he left the Earl alone, trembling in anger and impotence.

Because he knew his lover would carry on his threat. Because he had done it before. 60 years ago, when he tried to separate their family and _hurt_ them in the process Neah killed every single one of them... and then disappeared. For about 40 years he had been alone and only when Sheryl, the oldest and the first one to awaken his genes, only then, had Neah come back. They didn't say anything about what happened so many years ago, but Adam had never thought that Neah would ever do it again. He had refused to believe it.

Apparently, he didn't know his lover as well as he thought.

* * *

Cross didn't ask anything when Tyki, Wisely and Allen arrived home, the oldest albino clinging to his cousin as if his life depended on it. He had seen that behaviour before before, whenever Wisely had headaches, he would go to Allen and sit by him, sleeping on his shoulder. And he would have assumed it had been that, if his partner hadn't looked ready to kill someone.

''Sugar? What is it?'' He asked, bringing him to his chest and kissing his hair, trying to calm him down.

''The Earl. He wants to send Wisely away.'' The younger one growled, hugging back.

''What? Why? What's gotten into him?''

''I don't know. Neah has probably already talked to him.'' Cross' eyes widened at this: it was not going to be pretty for Adam, that was for sure but he was not going to get involved between those two. Hell no. Neah was scary when he was mad, especially if he was mad at his partner.

''Hey, Wise, do you want to eat something?'' Allen asked softly.

''Not really. But I'll go with you.'' The two adults looked at them and smiled: outside the comfort of their houses, they acted as cousins who cared for the other, but when in distress and between walls and family, they would drop all pretences and give everything they had for the other. And Cross loved the fact that Wisely had always made Allen act a bit more human when he needed his help.

Allen made himself a _very_ large sandwich and they moved to the living room, Marian and Mikk following behind.

''So, how long are you staying?'' The redhead questioned, looking at both Noah.

''Until Neah says we can go back. Is... Is it a problem?'' The Portuguese asked, looking at him expectantly.

''Of course not.'' Cross smiled and kissed his lips. ''Hey, Wisely.''

''Yeah, uncle?'' He was still leaning against Allen, but he moved so he could see him clearly.

''Don't worry. You are not going anywhere.'' He ruffled his hair and Wisely smiled at him, grateful.

''Thank you, uncle.'' It really meant a lot for him, that the only human in their mishmashed family still wanted him around. Cross had always been a mystery to him, especially because the barriers around his mind were so strong, he had never been able to read him as he could with the rest of his family, even if he never read Earl's or Neah's, but that was mostly out of fear.

He leaned against Allen once more, resting his hands on his thigh, playing with one loose thread of his shirt. He felt how his cousin scratched his neck and he sighed, happy given the situation.

**FLASHBACK**

''Who is he?'' Allen asked Neah, pointing at Wisely, who was standing next to his father.

''He's Wisely. He's Sheryl's son.'' The older Noah replied. ''He is one year older than you.''

''Dad, who is that kid?'' The slightly older kid asked.

''This is Allen. Neah's nephew.'' The Portuguese said as he went next to the younger albino. ''How have you been, Allen?''

''Good. Shisho and I went to Japan last month!'' He exclaimed, smiling.

''He is not a Noah, why is he here?'' The younger Kamelot questioned, glaring at the other kid. He didn't like him, he liked it being the only kid in the family.

''Wisely!'' His father turned around and glared at him. ''You can't say those things.''

''Why not? He is _not_ a Noah.''

''I know he isn't but that's not reason enough to be rude!''

''As if I care about what he has to say.'' Allen muttered. ''I can see he's jealous.''

''Jealous? Me?'' The elder albino shot back.

''Yeah. All green around you... You can't fool me, _baka_.'' He switched language on purpose, knowing the other one wouldn't understand him and that it would probably rile him up.

''And you are not? I can hear you from here!''

The two adults shared a glance and walked away: the little ones would get along just right.

The kids stayed there for about an hour, just glaring at each other until the silence broke.

''What do you mean you can _hear_ me?'' Allen asked, looking at him through his eyelashes, somewhat shy now that he didn't have his uncle around.

''I read minds. But sometimes I hear people without having to even try it.'' The oldest one scoffed and went silent again. Until he remembered something. ''And you? You can't be a normal human, the Earl wouldn't allow it.'' He pointed out and Allen nodded.

''I'm a Cursed Child. I see people's emotions. And souls, sometimes.'' He explained.

''How?''

''Each emotion is a colour. I see colours around everyone.'' He said as he sat on the floor, a plushy of a husky in his hand. ''How old are you?''

''I'm 10. Last week was my birthday.'' He sat down on the floor, too. ''And you?''

''Oh. Congratulations. I'm 9. My birthday is December 25.'' He started to play with the ears of his husky. ''Do you live with Tyki-pet, too?'' He asked after a few more minutes of silence.

''Uncle Tyki? He only comes home somedays. Dad always says something about 'hofos' but I don't know what that means...''

''Hofos? I'll ask Shisho!'' He seemed over enthusiastic to learn a new word, Wisely thought.

''Who is this Shisho you keep talking of? You dad?''

Allen shook his head, his white hair moving wildly. ''I don't have a dad. Or a mom. Shisho is... Shisho.'; He shrugged, not knowing how to explain who he was to someone who hadn't met him. ''He says he found me on the streets.''

''Dad says the same about me!'' For the first time in month, Sheryl, who was eavesdropping along with Neah, saw his son smile. Maybe, for a grown up, this would be a sad topic, two abandoned children talking about how they were picked up, but for them, it meant that they knew someone who was just like them. And they liked to know they weren't the only ones. ''Why haven't I seen you before?''

''That went better than I expected.'' Neah said, shrugging as he opened the door. ''Allen, dear, Cross says he'll pick you up after lunch. Go take a bath, will you?''

''Yes uncle!'' He chirped as he started to go to Neah's bathroom, giving him his toy and disappearing, softs thuds going upstairs.

''Uncle?'' Wisely opened the door that lead to Neah office, forgetting to knock before, but the elder didn't care much about it, not with the kids, at least.

''Yes, Wisely?'' He sat next to him, running his hand through the wild white locks that covered his eyes, all three of them.

''Where's Al?'' He asked, sitting on the sofa. It had been almost two weeks since the last day he had seen the other boy.

''Al?'' He frowned, not really if knowing 'Al' was a toy of his or... Allen! ''You mean Allen?'' The child nodded. ''He and Cross had to go to Brazil for a couple of months.''

''Why?''

And here came _the talk_. The one he had given every single other Noah before, excepting his lover.

''Come here.'' He patted his lap and Wisely climbed up. Although he was ten and somewhat distant from some of the other Noahs like Fiidora or Maashima, he had no trouble on sitting on his uncle's lap. And he was so small he fit perfectly. Allen was the same, mostly, he guessed it was because they never really had anyone to cling onto. ''Has Sheryl told you about the other clans at all?''

''Uncle Tyki did. A bit. The weird-demon clan, the Bookworm clan, the stupid-ass-exorcists clan, the Curse clan and us.'' He listed and the elder snickered at the so obvious nicknames the younger Portuguese he had given them.

''Exactly. Well, you, Sheryl, Tyki, the Earl and I are Noah, right?'' He nodded. ''Well, Allen and Cross, are members of the Curse clan and they have to go see everything is going alright.''

''Oh! Ok!'' He beamed and then frowned. ''But he will be back, right?''

''Of course he will. Do you miss him?'' He asked.

''A bit...'' He mumbled, looking down. ''I can't play with anyone now.''

''I know. I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell Lulu to go with you to the library?''

''Really?'' He looked up, eyes shinning and he smiled before rising up, Wisely following him.

Neah smiled in his head: he was happy that both his nephews were acting like kids their ages now. Allen used to be so distant, sure he was friendly but he was usually absent-minded, reading their emotions. Wisely, on the other hand, used to be border-line rude but now he seemed to have toned it down... most of the time, that is.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

He was brought back to reality when Allen covered his hand with his and smiled at him. ''You better?''

''Yeah. Thank you.''

''I told you: you are my cousin and I'd do anything for you.'' He whispered and kissed his head.

Kamelot sighed and snuggled closer and Allen made him rest his head on his lap, his normal hand combing his fair hair.

He felt bad. Not only because of the Earl, but because Allen was being so supportive right now but, a few years back, he had told to him to just disappear and never come back. It had been their first serious fight. _A lover's spat_, as Lulu and Tyki used to out it. It probably looked like that.

Allen had been hurt in a mission and Cross had forced him to stay in the Noah manor until he got better. It had been a bullet. Next to his heart, just a few millimetres to the right, and he would have dropped dead, alone and cold.

During the time he was bedridden, they had gotten real close, to the point that Wisely had practically moved in with him and took care of him, changing his bandages and helping him go to the bathroom or the shower.

It took Allen more than a year to fully recuperate, Cross always trying to stay as much as he could, nursing his pupil as best as he could before he had to leave again. But, of course, one day, Cross came back to take Allen with him again.

Wisely had been dreading that day when he realised that Allen was starting to feel better and almost had his skills on top again. He had asked him not to go, to stay with them, with his family. Allen had replied that his master was his family.

And then all hell broke loose. Wisely had told him that _they_ were his family too and Allen told him that Shisho had always been there for him and that he was _not_ going to leave him alone. He didn't answer when the older one asked why he had to go with him.

And then, Wisely told him to go and never come back. Allen replied that he would do so gladly. They didn't really remember everything they said, their brains fogged with hurt and despair.

Two weeks later, they both were ready to grab their phones and call the other. They wouldn't apologise per se, but they would at least try to make it better.

But they didn't.

And although the following years had smoothed things over, it wasn't like it used to be for them. They were close, but not _as_ close.

Until now. They had always known that, when the other seriously needed the other, they would rise up to the occasion and be there to help, to soothe the pain away and make it better.

''Al?'' He mumbled.

''Hm?''

''I'm glad you came back.'' He whispered, shifting to look at him in the eye.

''I'm glad I came back, too.''

Too absorbed in their moment, they didn't see how Mikk's eyes were glistening with unshed tears brought up because of the happiness of seeing his favourite nephews that close again. He, and everyone who had seen the fight, actually, had been longing to see them like that once more. Golden eyes looked up to a red one and smiled when he saw the love in it. He moved until he had an arm wrapped around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

They spent the afternoon like that, doing nothing. It wasn't often that they got to just sit down and enjoy each other's company. It was dinner time when Cross went to stand up, that he realised that the other three were sleeping: he had been so focused on his phone that he didn't even notice it. Carefully he moved his boyfriend until he was resting against the back of the couch and kissed his middle stigmata.

He had been cooking for about half an hour when to arms wrapped around his torso and chin was on his shoulder. ''What are you making?''

''_Pasteis de bacalhau _and _Arroz de pato_.'' The ginger answered, taking a piece of cod and feeding him. ''Good?''

''Perfect.'' He kissed his neck lovingly. ''Thank you for doing this.''

''Doing what?'' Marian was so obviously playing dumb, but the Noah could only smile wider and peck his cheek.

''Can I help you with something?''

''Chop the onions, will you?''

''Of course babe.''

It was their first time cooking together, and Tyki loved the feeling of doing something homey with him. It gave him a sense of pertinence he had thought he would never feel. ANd it was all thanks to Allen and Cross.

''Are you making duck?'' Allen asked, rubbing his eyes.

''Good nose, cheating boy.'' He offered him a piece of roasted duck and the boy just took it right away. ''Wisely?''

''Left him sleeping. I'll wake him when it's all done.'' He shrugged, as if it was obvious that he'd do that. ''I'll set the table.''

The comfortable silence that had wrapped them like a blanket, was broken by the loud ringing of their phone.

''Hello uncle''

**''Hello dear. How are things?''**

''As good as they can be right now.'' He answered, his eyes drifting to his sleeping cousin.

**''I'm glad he is with you. I need to talk with Cross, too.''**

''Sure.'' He went back to the kitchen, phone in hand. ''Dad, phone.'' Tyki hid a smile at this: it was way too cute how Allen called Cross, probably without really realising it.

''Neah?''

''Yeah.''

''Hey Walker.'' He greeted, going to the living room.

**''Hey. I need to ask you a favour.''**

''Of course they can stay as long as needed.'' The redhead interrupted, already knowing what was the favour.

**''Thank you. It really means a lot for me.****''** Cross rolled his eyes, but said nothing. **''Also... About Tyki's birthday...''**

''I was thinking on getting a get together here at home. It's big enough to fit the whole of you bastards. And we can't really take Al's present out without being seen.''

**''Is it something da****n****gerous?''** The tone painting his voice could only be described as resignation.

''Nah. But it _is_ alive.'' He was smirking now. ''Anyway, what do you say?''

**''Sure, we'll do it at yours. By the way, I'll drop sometime tomorrow to talk with Wisely. Let him now, ok? And don't let him go to the University.''**

''Of course. I'm glad to see you finally have something to take care about other than the bastard you have for a lover.''

**''Don't you even mention him.''** Neah growled and even Cross knew when to step down in those occasions.

''Well, see you tomorrow. Call before calling, I need to go to the market and I guess I'll be taking Wisely with me.''

**''Alright. Again, thank you for doing this, Cross.''**

''I've told you, it's no big deal. You are family.'' They didn't say anything else and Cross went back to the kitchen, only to find his protege snatching pieces of duck from the pan. ''Idiot apprentice, back off!''

''But it's really good!'

''Which is why everybody should have some!'' He slapped him on the back of his head soft enough to not hurt him. ''Go wake Wise up, c'mon.''

''Fuck you Shisho.''

''I'll have to pass. Heaven's know what Tyki and you Bokkman boy would do to us if he ever found out. They do seem the jealous type, don't they? ''

''Ha. Ha. Ha.'' The Noah said, glaring at them, but the Cursed ones just starting laughing. ''You two seriously are father and son. You are both assholes!'' He grumbled and the eldest just smirked and hugged him by his hips, bringing him closer. ''But you love us anyway.''

Allen couldn't help but snicker when Tyki blushed and kissed Cross on the lips. Although the kiss turned to be more like a make out session.

''Seriously, you have to stop doing that when I'm around.'' Allen turned around and smirked at him.

''Not the first, huh?'' He said as he moved so his cousin could enter the kitchen, too.

''Damn right it isn't. First time was in Anita's parking lot. The day you went to Lavi's house.''

''Ah well, me and Lavi literally bumped into them when we, and them, were going at it.'' He scratched his head and sat down on his chair. ''You feeling better?''

''Somewhat.'' He sat next to him and kissed his cheek. ''You make a great pillow, did you know that?''

''I guessed that when Lavi ended up drooling on my chest once.'' The youngest in the house snickered. ''Can we start eating now, please?''

''Of course.'' Tyki sat in his chair as Cross brought the pans to the table.

''Ok boys, dive in.'' He didn't have to say twice before both teens started to eat, although Allen was more like _inhaling_ the food.

The rest of the night went uneventfully between jokes and teasing, and although Wisely a bit more far away than usual, no one commented on it. It was just past about midnight, that they all went to sleep, Wisely going to the guests's room. His sleep wasn't bad, but it hadn't been as good and peaceful as it usually was

* * *

He woke with a horrible thundering around him. Seriously, why did Allen always have to be late? Every single time it led to running and cursing around. Grumbling he woke up and walked sleepily to the kitchen, scratching his eyes.

''Morning.'' He growled as he flopped on a chair and started to nibble a toast. Until he realised something. If Allen was late and Tyki was downing his coffee... ''What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?'' Fuck. He was late to Uni, too. And if his father heard about it, there'd be hell to pay.

''Neah said you are not to go to University today.'' Cross told him as he sat down next to him. ''And he'll be dropping by today to talk to you.''

''Oh.'' He frowned and looked down, concerned.

''Don't worry, he knows how to handle Adam. Anyway, while those two cheating addicts are at school, you and I are going to the market.''

''Huh?''

''I need to investigate something and if I leave you alone your uncle and you father, probably, are going to curse more than I already am, plus, your abilities will surely come in handy.''

''Why don't you take Allen?''

''They know him and most of them know what he can do, so they are overridden by fear and he can't do much.'' He explained.

''Shisho, we are off!'' Allen exclaimed from the door, tying his hair in a high ponytail. ''See you later!''

''Is Lavi coming?'' The redhead asked.

''I don't know. I'll text you!'' He kissed his cheek and run to the car to start it.

Tyki also came to the kitchen and planted a kiss on his lips and ruffled the albino. ''I'll try not to be too late, but I have a reunion of the History department.'' He told them.

''Don't worry. We'll wait you for dinner. Unless Allen eats us before.'' He grinned and Kamelot snickered, Tyki rolled his eyes and left them alone, shaking his head.

* * *

''Kitten!'' Two lips plastered on his cheek as Lavi jumped on his back.

''Lavi, you goof! Get off!'' He laughed, pushing him as they went to the cafeteria, walking almost shoulder-to-shoulder.

''You weren't complaining the other when I had you pinned to the bed.''

''Well, I _was_ expecting you to be all over me. Besides, you felt so good in me, bunny.'' He grinned and licked his cheek.

''Can you two bastards stop flirting when we are around?'' Kanda growled as he sat down in his chair.

''Don't be mean, Yuu. I think they look cute. And half the girls around do to.'' Alma said as he sat down next to him, tray in hand.

''And the other half?'' Lavi asked, smirking sensually.

''They are mad at you both for snatching each other.'' He told them and cackled, laughing, the other two following suit.

''Where's your cousin?'' Kanda asked, in his own particular way that, usually, resembled more like he was demanding something.

''Why should I tell you? You ain't a Noah.'' He barked back, glaring.

''He is the only one who seems to be sane enough out of the four of you.''

''Wis? Sane? I don't know if you noticed it, but he is a Noah and, by definition, we are anything but sane.'' He was blinking now, confused.

''You make up your lack of saneness by being extremely hot. I mean, all of your are just to die for!''

''Well, I surely can't say we aren't the hottest around here!'' Tyki said, grinning. Noahs' really had a thing for sneaking up on people, Alma decided.

''Tyki-pet...'' He sighed and turned around. ''I'm pretty sure Shisho wouldn't like you taking compliments from Lavi... Or any other men, that is.''

''Shut up. Knowing him, he wouldn't mind at all.'' They had switched languages, something that, Lavi realised, they were doing more and more often, not because they didn't trust them to understand what they were saying, but because is what it felt natural to them.

''Oh... I wouldn't say so, Tyki-pet. He does get really jealous.''

''You and Wisely have decided to tease me to hell and back, have you not?''

''Oh yes.'' He replied, grinning mischievously.

''Anyway, I have to go get a few things Fii asked me to get for him, try and _not_ make a ruckus, alright?''

''Can't promise anything.'' The elder just rolled his eyes. ''Where's Lulu, anyway?''

''She left to Germany, if I'm not wrong. I'll see you later.''

Lavi had been listening to them, catching a few words and smiling inwardly... It took him months of hearing them talk, but he was starting to crack it.

''What are you so happy about?'' Allen asked, arching an eyebrow.

''Something.'' He smirked mysteriously and kissed his cheek.

''I hate you when you do this.'' Allen grumbled as he shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth.

''Which is why I do it.'' Lavi looked at Kanda defiantly before kissing Allen in the mouth, a hand tangling in white hair.

''You two are disgusting.'' Surprisingly, it wasn't the Japanese. They turned around and saw Lenalee, who had been away for a few weeks. ''Making out in the cafeteria like that, in front of everyone. Not to mention you are boys! It is _sin_, and I get that a member of the curse clan and Noah to boot, wouldn't care about that, I have never seen such a devious way of living! But you...'' she turned to look at Lavi, who was just staring at her unamused. ''You are a Bookman, you should know better than go sleeping around with him! What would Bookman think if he knew, have you thought about that?''

''Considering he can tell pretty much everything about me, I'm 100% positive that he knows what I do with Allen when we are not working. Besides, the Bookman clan encourages us to basically practice any type of sex we want.'' He was smirking now and, while looking at her, he bite the albino on the neck hard enough to leave a bruise and to top it of, Allen moaned with no shame, eyes locked in her.

''H-how dare you do that in here?''

''Well, you said yourself, we Noah and curse clan members have no morals, and you'd know that if you had been promoted like BaKanda had, but you are nothing that a good for nothing so fuck you and fuck your 'morals'. Oh wait, no you can't fuck, but that's a sin too, is it not?'' Alma was just down right laughing at her. Exorcists and Akuma never liked each other, and that was easy to see right now. ''I guess I'm just a reeeeeally bad influence.''

''Y-you...'' She was stunned. She wasn't used to anyone talking back at her like that. She was the sister of the central's branch Head! Everyone did as she wanted, even Kanda did as she told him to do back when they were together. Her eyes drifted at her blue-haired ex-friend.

''Don't look at me like that. They didn't ask for your opinion.'' He turned back to his soba and the Noah couldn't help but snicker: it wasn't an everyday thing, Kanda defending them.

After that she left, all high and mighty. Allen only inclined his head towards Yuu, gesture that was returned right away.

''Yuu-chan! You defended us!'' The redhead exclaimed, hugging him by the neck and almost kissing his cheek, but he was pushed backwards and onto the floor.

''Shuddup, stupid rabbit, she was just annoying me!'' He yelled, reaching for his sword. ''And don't call me that!''

''Of course it was only because of that, Yuu.'' Alma said as he tugged him to sit down as Allen helped his... whatever, to sit up.

Lavi sat back next to Allen, taking his black hand in his and linking their fingers and kissing the side of his head. ''Thank you to you too.'' He whispered.

''Don't mention it. Now that I remember, are you coming over today?''

''Sure, if it's ok.''

''Yeah. Shisho said uncle Neah would be coming over to talk with Wisely and it'll probably be long. And we still have a book to crack, don't we?''

''Yup. I'll text Jiji. Can I stay for dinner?''

''Of course. I'm cooking today.'' He replied as he too texted his guardian.

''Neat!''

_**Ask them if they want to come to Tyki's birthday, if you want. Wisely says it be cool to have them over, too**_**. ****_Cross Marian._**

''Hey, guys, tomorrow is Tyki-pet's birthday, so you want to come to celebrate it with us?'' He asked to no one in general.

''Hell yes!'' Karma and Lavi said at once, high-fiveing.

''BaKanda? You coming too?''

The samurai seemed to think it over, but in the end, he decided he could go. His house wasn't exactly his favourite place at the moment, his brothers' and father-figure being mad at him for friends with a Noah, a Bookman, and Akuma and a Curse clan member and being promoted to Sergeant without telling anyone. Besides, even if he denied once and once again, he was starting to grow fond of Allen. He already liked Lavi, despite their constant spats and he had known Alma for longer than he cared to remember. And Wisely was not that bad, at least, not as much as his cousin.

''Sure. Do we need to bring something?''

''Nah, just yourselves.''

Just went on with no major incidents and soon they all departed to go to their respective classes.

* * *

**So! What do you think? I have been wanting to deepen the relationship between Allen and Wisely, it was so clear in my head I wanted you guys to know it too!**

**Please reviews, yes? I t encourages me to keep writing!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'M SO SORRY! I have been sidetracked by kpop and work and school... I hope I can make something up with this one. Please forgive, I swear I'll try to never be that late again.**

* * *

When Lavi and Allen arrived home on Wednesday, deeply engrossed in a conversation about whether Hitler had really committed suicide or escaped to Argentina, as many other Nazis had done at the end of the Second World War, Neah and Wisely, who were talking on the living room and Cross, who was talking with someone on the phone, went dead silent.

''What's the matter?'' Allen asked, staring at the three of them.

''No... Nothing.'' The elder Noah said as he walked up to them. ''Glad to meet you out of the meeting, Bookman Jr.''

''Same here! But please, call me Lavi.''

''Sure thing. Where are you going to?'' He was curious as to why his nephew had brought the successor of the Bookman title at his home on a week day: he had heard that they were friends and having something more than friendship with him, but it still amazed him.

''Ah! Lav is helping us to translate the new books. We are close to totally cracking one of them!'' The cursed albino grinned before kissing his lover on the cheek.

''That's nice of you, Lavi.'' Neah told him, smiling.

''I should be the one thanking Allen and Cross to give the opportunity of working on those books.'' He smiled at him and intertwined his fingers with Allen's left hand gloved ones.

''We'll see you on dinner.'' He said before walking up to his father and kissing his cheek. ''Good afternoon dad.''

''Good afternoon.'' He patted him on the head affectionally and nodded to Lavi, who grinned again before going to the kitchen and grabbing some food for both him and Allen.

''Shall we?'' He said as he wrapped himself in his lover's left arm, and Allen chuckled before following him to the library.

And when they were out of earshot, Neah turned around to stare at his best friend and his other nephew. ''Was he wrapped around Allen's _left arm_ as if it was nothing?''

''Yeah. It's not the first time he's done that.'' Cross said after he hung up with no explanation.

''Not the first time?'' He couldn't believe it: Allen had barely ever let him touch it, and the only times he did was when he was sick and had no other option.

''No... First time we saw it was after I took both Allen and Wisely to the ship, remember? We went to Anita's next day and when they left Lavi was like that, too.'' Cross told him. ''Well, I'm not going to be the one complaining about him being more open.''

''Nor am I.'' Neah replied. ''Where are you going?''

''I need to pick something up. And I'll probably go get Tyki, too.'' He put on his coat and took the keys of the Corvette. ''Allen is cooking today, so there should be no problem.''

Both Noah nodded, and when the door clicked Neah turned to the albino.

''You know I won't leave you behind, right?'' He pushed some white strands behind his ear and the boy nodded. ''You... never talk with me. Nor anyone besides Allen, actually. Why?''

''I don't... know. It just feels right to talk with him.'' He replied, hugging his knees so he could rest his head on them, gazing up at the eldest.

''Would you prefer to talk with him?'' He questioned, gently.

''Nah. He's with Lavi now.'' He played with the hem of his shirt. ''Besides... If I don't talk with you it's because you are scary, uncle.'' He confessed, looking away. But it was true, the main reason they all went to the Earl and not Neah, it was because he was fucking scary! The only one who went to him was, obviously, Allen.

''Do... Do you all think like that?'' The dark haired man asked, quietly.

Wisely didn't know what to answer: if he said the truth, he would hurt the man that had abandoned his lover for him. If he lied, he would know it right away and hurt him even more, because it would mean he didn't trust him.

''Yeah. 'Sides Allen.'' He replied.

''But... why? Did I ever do anything to you?'' He didn't look like he was going to cry, but his voice constricted and his shoulders were trembling.

''No! Of course not!'' He was kneeling next to him, now. ''It's just that...'' He sighed, not knowing how to phrase. ''Even the Earl is scared of you.'' He said in a rush. ''He always keeps himself in check with what he says whenever you are around... Or Allen. Tyki too, as of late.'' He explained him.

''So just because Adam is scared of me, you all are scared of me?'' It seemed ridiculous to him but, somehow, the other Noah, the ones he mostly considered his own children, were all scared of him without him knowing. And he thought he had been a great father figure for the younger ones! How fool of him! He had never understood them properly to begin with.

''We sensed something dark and powerful in you, even darker than the Earl's when we all arrived. And we saw how he _always_ obeyed you, even if he's the head of the family. And we saw you stomping him to the ground once, when he broke one of the tiles of your piano.'' He told him, never letting the man say anything. ''It's not that you were a bad uncle or dad or whatever... You never were. You were always around us to soothe us after a fight, to tuck us into bed when no one else would, when we had doubts you were there so we could ask you and yet...'' He shook his head, sad. ''You never were the bad parent, uncle, we were the bad children who could not see that you'd never hurt us.'' He smiled sad and guilty before he shuffled on his knees and hugged him, awkwardly, true, but he had never been the one to go hugging everyone. ''I'm sorry.''

Neah scoffed and wrapped his arms around the teen's shoulders. ''It's alright.'' He said, patting his head. ''Anyway, is there anything you want to talk about?'' Wisely scoffed in his head: it was such a Walker thing to do, to put things that were uncomfortable for them to an end and into the past.

''Just... What happened to the Earl? I thought he'd come to take me back as soon as he heard I was staying here.''

''He's not dead, if that's what you are asking.'' He smiled not so sweetly. ''He just knows better than to disobey me.''

''See? That's why we all thought you scary... He _obeys_ you!''

''Everyone obeys me!'' He deadpanned.

''Besides Allen. But the point is, that if the Earl, who is supposed to be the strongest of us all is scared of you, doesn't this mean you are stronger than him?''

The eldest sighed and messed his hair up. ''I'm going to tell you a secret, but you cannot tell anyone, is that clear?''

''Yes uncle.'' He nodded, curious.

And so, he told him the story of why the Earl always did as he said, the story of the time Neah D. Campbell extinguished his whole family in order to protect them from his own lover.

* * *

''Dad!'' Allen came down the stairs, looking for the red-haired man and stopping dead on his tracks when he saw the quivering and colour-changing auras of his cousin and his uncle. ''Something happened?'' He questioned, looking at them both warily.

''Don't worry, dear.'' The man smiled soothingly to him, even if he knew it would do much with Allen. ''Cross left a couple of hours ago, by the way. Said he needed to pick something up.'' The boy frowned and fished his phone out of his pocket, calling him. ''Where's Lavi?''

''He's finishing the sequence, I just wanted to talk to... Ah! Shisho!'' Immediately after that, he switched languages, the other two ignoring him and going back to talking, now that the previous conversation in a much relaxed way, even if Neah was still convincing Wisely that nothing would happen to him.

However, when after ten minutes of hearing the albino talk, now sitting on a chair, they heard someone coming down the stairs, they turned around to see Lavi, papers in one hand and cellphone in the other, go to Allen and back-hug him from his neck, and after leaving the papers on the table behind them, he linked his fingers with Allen's, now ungloved, black hand, stroking it softly.

''Bunny... Stop it!'' The boy said, glaring half-heartedly at his lover, who only kissed his cheek chuckling, but stopped nonetheless. Neah watched, amused, how Allen leaned back against him and nestled the back of his head on his shoulder and neck as he kept talking with Marian.

The elder turned to see his other nephew, who was looking at them as if that wasn't new. And then, it downed on him that it probably wasn't. ''Is that normal?''

''Them being all lovey-dovey? Yeah. The weird thing is to see them apart.'' The oldest albino shrugged.

''Ah... I never thought he would open to someone like this.'' Neah sighed, watching his baby boy all grown up.

''He just needs to realised his feelings now...'' Wisely said, sighing.

''Ah yes, I think I heard Cross and Tyki talking about him and loving someone without him realising it...''

Allen shut his phone and stretched, his arms coming around the green-eyed teen. ''I'm going to start dinner, Shisho said they'll arrive in about three hours.''

''What are you making?'' Wisely asked.

''Something Portuguese, I guess. I don't know what Dad bought.'' He answered as he stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, Lavi still holding his hand.

''Wow. Did he buy the whole market?'' The redhead asked, arching an eyebrow.

''Apparently. Are you going to help me?'' The youngest asked, turning around and kissing his lover on the cheek.

''Sure thing kitty. But you know cooking is not where my strength lies.'' He signsonged.

''It's fine. You learn quick. I'll just teach you what to do and then you keep going.'' He told him, smiling before he started to take various vegetables from the fridge and pass them to his lover. ''You know how to chop, right?''

''I know I said this isn't my forte, but I'm not that useless, Al.'' He teased before he started to clean them as Allen started to clean the shellfishes he found.

Neah and Wisely kept talking, before everyone else arrived.

''In other words, you kill us so we wouldn't suffer?''

''Exactly. When a Noah is torn apart from his family against his will, he will suffer to the point he will, inevitably, die.''

''How do you know?''

''It happened before. At the beginning, the Earl tried to distance Sheryl's memories from the rest, so he died, alone and hurting. After that I totally forbid to do it again.. And yet he tried, once more, to push one of you so I had to go to drastic measures to make sure none of you suffered.''

Wisely nodded, understanding settling in completely. ''Does he not suffer, though, now that we are not with him?''

''Nah. Because I have not pushed him aside, I have just told him to think about it. He _has_ the option of coming back, if was to push you away, you wouldn't have it.''

''No wonder everyone thinks we are weird. We are fucked up to incredible levels!''

''I know. Not even the Curse clan is as weird.'' Neah agreed.

''That's what you think, uncle!'' TaeMin yelled from the kitchen, snickering. ''If killing members for their sake is the weirdest thing in Noahs, the Curse clan still tops it off!''

''Oh yeah? With what?'' Wisely asked.

''Dude, we torture our own clan members for scientific purposes. We are not even into science!''

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence from the other three. ''Ok, you win. _That_ is fucked up.'' Wisely said, raising his hands as he stepped into the kitchen, the only adult around following suit. ''Hm... That smells good!''

Neah observed, in silence, how his nephew and the Bookman kid worked together, like a perfectly oiled machine. And, if he heard correctly, this was one of their first times cooking together, it amazed him to no end that someone could adapt to Allen's difficult to understand and follow behaviour and yet, Lavi did as if it was nothing, reaching for something when Allen retreated or stepping aside if he needed to get something from the drawers, without saying a word.

''What are you making, dear?'' He inquired, sniffing.

''Fish soup, cod croquette's, mussels and cockles, salad and chicken in a three peppers sauce.''

''That sounds delicious.'' A fifth voice said from the door and they all turned around.

''Do you people know how to ring a bell or knock on a door?'' Allen asked, cocking an eyebrow a smiling at the rest of the Noah as they all stepped into the kitchen. ''Hey, go to the dinner room, we are cramped in here!'' He told them and they all moved, Lavi following him outside.

''So, who's the redhead kid?'' Maashima asked.

''Right. Guys this is Lavi Bookman, he's helping me and Shisho with some of our books. Lavi, these are Fiidora, Maashima, Toraido, Maitora, Jasdero and Devit.'' He said as he pointed to each one. ''And you know the rest.''

''Yeah. Glad to meet you all.'' He simply said before going to get the door, since someone _was_ knocking. ''Oh! Alma and Yuu-chan are here, kitty!''

No one said anything, but they were all amazed at the fact that Lavi acted as if that was his house too, even opening the door to other guests.

''Perfect. Now you people can set the table.'' There were some –a lot– of complains, but when Neah glared (now that he thought about it, having them fear him a bit did come in handy) everyone started to set the table, even Kanda, who was the most vocal against it.

* * *

''Cross?'' Tyki looked up to him, smiling happily. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked as he pecked his lips.

''Picking you up, what does it look like?'' He grinned and smiled. ''Happy birthday.''

''You remembered!'' Tyki beamed.

''Of course? I just didn't want to do it through a text or by calling you. It's too cold.'' He told him, kissing the side of his head lovingly. ''Get in the car, yeah? Wisely is alone and I don't know if Allen is back yet.''

''Of course.'' He was a bit happier now that he knew his lover did remember his birthday, although it still hurt that the rest didn't. Especially Allen and his brother. His _own_ fucking brother forgot about his birthday.

Cross watched him silently as he drove to _their_ house, tempted to telling him about the surprise party when he saw him so upset, but he decided not to, so he just stroke his thigh before taking his hand in his and kissing his knuckles, softly, making the Noah blush softly and smile shyly.

''I guess he went already to bed and Allen stayed at Lavi's.'' Tyki said when he saw that all the lights were off and the house was silent.

They opened the door and stepped in, Tyki so focused on his sad thought that he didn't even notice the smell that flooded the whole house, nor did he detect the presences around him.

''Do you want to have dinner?'' Cross asked softly, trying to act as a caring lover and not burst out laughing.

''Not really... I'm tired.'' The man replied, rubbing his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was not tired, but actually sad.

''Now, now, Tyki, you are not going to leave us alone, are you?'' He spun around when he heard Neah's voice and quickly switched the lights on, his mouth opening a bit when he saw everyone there, sitting around the room waiting for him, with a perfectly set table and hipping piles of Southern food.

''Yeah Tyki-pet, Lavi and I haven't spent hours in the kitchen for you ditch us.''

''Or maybe... Did you think we had forgotten?'' Sheryl asked, teasing but smiling warmly at his little and most beloved brother.

They didn't forget about him. He had thought that because of everything that was happening with Wisely, they had just forgotten but no... They had all been acting behind his back, to surprise him and he thought so badly of them. Even three of his students, his favourite ones since a few months back, were there for him. Even Kanda was there and didn't look like someone had threatened him to come.

He didn't realise he was crying softly until two arms wrapped around him and the familiar feeling of his brother soothing him enveloped him from head to toes.

''_Feliz aniversário._'' The eldest Portuguese muttered, rubbing his back.

''_Obrigado._'' He sniffed, clutching on his shirt.

After a couple of minutes, it was Allen's turn to hug him, grinning. ''Happy birthday Tyki-pet!'' He kissed his cheek and dried his tears. ''Aw c'mon, and here we thought it was a great idea!'' He joked.

''Shut up.'' He growled but hugged him back. ''Thank you for doing this.''

''You should thank Shisho and uncle Neah, they were the ones to plan it all.'' He said.

''I... Thank you... Really...'' He bowed a bit in front of them before going to hug the elder Walker. ''Thank you for this.''

''It's not problem, child. I'm glad you liked it.'' He muttered and kissed the side of his head. ''Now, go wash your face so we can have dinner, yes?''

He nodded and went to do so and, when he came back, he chuckled when he saw them sitting and staring hungrily at the feast Allen and Lavi had prepared.

''I didn't know you could cook, moyashi.'' Kanda suddenly said.

''Hm... There are many things you don't know about me, BaKanda.'' He said and it almost seemed like he was flirting with the Japanese teen, which was probably the reason Lavi glared at Kanda is if he wanted him to drop dead right there.

Dinner went by through jokes, screams and some light (and some others not so much) threats with Alma and Lavi fitting right in the most boisterous side of their family and Kanda in the more quiet one.

''Presents time!'' Suddenly Road and Jasdero yelled at unison.

''Wait. First comes the cake.'' Cross told them as he stood and went to get the cake, Allen behind him. ''Lavi, can you switch the light off?''

''Sure Cross!'' He replied as he did so, going back to his chair.

Neah arched an eyebrow at that: apparently it wasn't only Allen who was usually around Lavi, Cross seemed to be awfully used on having the teen around, too.

''Lavi, can I ask you something?'' He asked.

''Uh.. Sure.'' He was somewhat nervous: he had seen how fiery protective Noah were of each other and if he had somehow wronged Allen with his uncle in fornt of him he was as good as dead.

''How much time do you spend here?''

He frowned at the question, suddenly realising he did spend a bast amount of time in the Marian's house. ''I come by almost every day t work on the books, I usually have dinner here and I occasionally sleep here too. Why?''

''You seem to know where everything is and I was just curious to know how could that be. Nothing serious, don't worry.'' Lavi smiled at bit at that, more at ease now that he knew that the man wasn't going to slaughter him.

_''Happy birthday to you...''_ Road started to sing when he saw Allen entering the dinning room with the cake, everyone tagging alone, even Kanda, who was just humming.

When the song finished and Tyki had blown the candles, everyone started to clap.

''Presents!'' Jasdero yelled, once more.

''Yeah... yeah...'' Maitora said as he pulled his.

A collection of books on butterflies (Mashima and Lulu), a seven whole new sets of cards with gold drawings (Toraido and Fiidora), Portugal's finest _Oporto _from Kanda, Alma and Lavi, six new silk and cotton shirt (Neah's present), Road and Sheryl gave him the key of a new villa in Lisbon, Wisely had gotten him an amazing dissected example of a _Primero_ _blue_ that everyone in the Noah household knew he had been searching for years now and the twins got him a new weapon they found on the black market and then it came the house owner's turn.

And when Allen whistled, they all shared worried glances. ''The fuck did you get him Al?'' Devit asked.

''You'll see!'' He said as he went to the lobby and came back with a ball of fur in his arms before handing him to Tyki.

''A red panda?'' He looked up to him as he cuddled the animal against his chest.

''You don't like it?'' Allen seemed to be upset for that: he was so sure he would have liked it and now it turned to be a failure.

''What? I love it!'' He pulled him to his side and kissed his cheek. ''I don't even know how _you_ know I like them very much. Where did you get it?''

''I bought it in the black market.''

''You _bought _it?'' Devit asked, deadpanned. ''Why would you buy something you sold previously?''

''I just didn't know what to get him before!'' He exclaimed as he sat down next to Lavi stroking softly his thigh, the redhead's one covering it and intertwining their fingers together. ''Are you not going to give him yours, Shisho?''

''Of course.'' He replied as he fished a key from his pocket and gave it to him. ''I know you don't really need keys to enter places however... I want you to have the key to this house.'' Tyki looked at him, confused. He looked so adorable. ''In other words... I would like you to move in with me and Allen.''

Golden eyes grew huge and teary before a huge grin broke out. ''Really?'' Cross nodded. ''And you are ok with this, too?'' He turned around to look at his baby brother.

''Well duh, why wouldn't I want you in here?'' He grinned.

Tyki nodded before hugging his lover and kissing the breath out of him, a hand tangled in red hair and the other holding his hand. ''Thank you.''

''No need to thank, sugar.''

After that, it was practically impossible to see them more than five inches apart.

''Well boys, it's time to go back to your houses.'' Neah said, standing up and stretching. ''If any of you have a problem, you are to contact me, is that understood?''

''Yes Neah.'' All Noah mumbled, Allen included, and all of them bowed their heads.

* * *

It wasn't long until Tyki was in Cross' lap, stroking the panda's red and black fur and nuzzling his lover's neck gently, purring ever so softly, all of their guests, minus Lavi, already gone.

''Are you happy?'' The redhead asked.

''Yeah. That's the best birthday I've ever had.'' He grinned and kissed his cheek. ''Do you know why he decided to get me a panda? A red one, at that?''

''He said something about a plushy toy you had. He wanted to wash it yet you told him not to, so he thought you would love a real one since you loved your toy.'' Marian explained.

''His logic is as weird as it can get.'' He hummed. ''But he got it right, you know? I really did love it.''

''More than mine?''

''Hm... Almost. But yours... You have just given me something I have been longing for since... I don't know since when, actually.''

''And what is this _something_? If I may know.''

''Love. A family. A real one, not the mishmash that we Noah are. And... you have given a place to belong, to call _home_ with the whole meaning of it.''

Cross didn't say anything, he just kissed him, nipping his lips. ''Cross, is it alright if I stay the night here?'' Lavi's voice broke their moment, but well, they _were_ making out in the dinning room.

''Of course. This is pretty much your house too.'' He told him and the boy beamed. ''Where's Allen?''

''Ah, he fell sleep on the kitchen's table while I was doing the dishes; he was working on a composition or something.'' He simply replied, shrugging.

''And Wisely?''

''Ah, he went to sleep when everyone left. Allen went to check on him about half an hour ago. I'll put Al to bed.'' He told him disappearing into the kitchen to carry his lover to bed.

''Thank you.'' Cross said when saw him carry his son upstairs.

''Don't mention it.''

Tyki sighed and kissed his cheek. ''Should we also go to bed, babe?''

''Yeah. You still have classes tomorrow.''

They stood up and went to _their _bedroom, quickly changing to their pyjamas and getting into bed. ''I love you.'' Mikk whispered, fingers drumming on the elder's abs.

''Hm... I love you too, sugar.'' He kissed his slowly, savouring him and wrapping an arm around his lower section. ''Good night.'' Tyki didn't reply, he just sighed and moved closer, noticing how the panda (he'd have to name him soon, he couldn't keep calling him _the panda_ forever) curled at the end of the bed.

* * *

Lavi had changed the albino's clothes for his pyjama and he put the one he always used there (some of Cross' old clothes) and snuck into bed with him.

''Hey bunny...'' He heard and he looked down, seeing his lover looking at him through hazy and sleepy eyes.

''Yeah?'' He brushed a few strands of white hair away from his eyes.

''I'm going away this weekend.''

And Lavi world crumbled right under his feet: what did he mean that he was going away? Of course he knew Cross and Allen were in London for a few time until they solved whatever the problem was with their trading, but he had hoped that at least Allen would have taken him into consideration somehow, that he would have asked if they could still see each other now and then, because he knew, that as soon as they were apart, Allen would take someone else as a lover and he would be a mere memory.

''I...'' His voice cracked and he blinked to stop the tears in his eyes from falling.

''What's wrong with you?'' Allen asked, as he sat up, alarmed at Lavi suddenly pained soul, it was crying in so much distress, he could feel it as if it was himself. ''Lavi, what's wrong?''

Now he was _furious_. How could he ask him what was fucking _wrong_? He knew Allen was not the quickest one to _understand_ emotional things nor did he relate to the, even with his fucking curse, but that was stepping over the line! ''What's _wrong_? You are going away, leaving me behind and you are asking me _what's wrong_? Think a bit about it, genius! I know I'm nothing more than a cheap fuck to you but by now, I think you should have figured out how I really feel about you!''

And then he left, still clad in Cross' clothes, leaving Allen confused and alone.

* * *

**Tada! I know that can count as a cliffhanger, but I liked this ending, so I went with it! Stay tuned for next, always at the same place, but never at the same date nor time!**

**Please review! (Unless you are going to kill me or something ^^)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter is up! This one really was a challenge for me because there were so many things I wanted to do, I didn't even know where to start, but I after a few days of thinking, I think I got it right and back on track!**

**I hope you will all like and please review. (And check the bottom's A/N if you want to decide what it's going to be on the next chapter!)**

* * *

The next day had been weird.

Neah had given Wisely clearance to go back to University if he was up to it so he woke up at the same time as Allen and as soon as he stepped out of his bedroom, he _knew_ something was seriously off. Everything around him seemed heavy and drenched with a dark omen, it was light to be true, but it was there. He made it to the kitchen, where both his uncles were have breakfast and obviously knowing something was going on with the youngest in the house.

''What's going on?'' He asked as he helped himself with a cup of coffee.

''I'm just going to say something happened with Lavi last night since he is not here.'' Cross simply said.

''But why would he leave on the middle of the night?''

''Now that's the fucking million dollars question.'' They turned around to see Allen stroll in and start eating by the counter, not bothering to sit down with them.

And the other three shared a glance that was impossible to misread: _he had finally fucked it up._

''I'll be leaving first.'' He announced before leaving the room, tying his hair up with Tim hanging from his arm. The damned monkey had been hiding for some days only God knew where! ''See you on campus, Wise.''

''Yeah.'' He waved him off: he had a free period today due the teacher being on maternal leave. He waited until the car revved to talk again. ''Do you want me to figure out what happened, uncle?''

''I thought Neah told you not to read the other's minds.''

''Well, he only meant the rest of the guys and you, he never said anything about other people.'' The albino told him, smirking.

''Alright. See if you can find anything but don't pressure him.'' Marian agreed and messed his hair up. ''Now, can you leave me and Tyki alone for a moment?''

''Sure, I need to shower anyway.'' And so he left the kitchen leaving the two of them alone to talk or kiss or whatever they were about to do.

Tyki stood up and sat on Cross' lap. ''What's on your mind, babe?'' He asked him, scratching his nape.

''I'm worried.''

''About Al.'' It was not a question, he didn't need to ask to know that.

''Yeah.'' He sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. ''But... –and don't get mad, ok?– please don't talk to him about this. This time he will seriously shut us all down and I... If he stopped being here with me I...'' He couldn't get his words out: he found it easier to talk about his feelings for his pupil now that they both knew where they stood with the other but just imagining that Allen could ever toss him aside it ripped his heart to pieces.

''Don't worry, I won't force him to talk about it. I wouldn't be able to go through it if he kicked me out of his life, and I would never in my life do that to you.'' Mikk smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly.

''Thank you sugar.'' He smiled and kissed the stigmata on his neck. ''I want to tell you something, too.''

''Oh? What is it?''

''The key... was not the only gift I had intended to give you.'' His voice had dropped one or two octaves and it made Tyki shiver in excitement.

''What... what was the other one, then?''

''Making love, of course.'' He arched an eyebrow when he was met with silence. ''But we don't have to do it yet if you are not read...'' He was cut off with a very passionate and deep kiss that stole his breath away, making him groan low on his throat.

''If I am not what?'' He smirked and planted a kiss on his cheek. ''I am more than ready, babe. I've been waiting for that since the first day.'' He let his head rest against his shoulder and sighed, content. ''Say, why didn't you give it to me yesterday?''

''With Wisely here?'' He chuckled. ''Not even _I_ am this inconsiderate.''

''You didn't mind with Allen and Lavi last time.'' Tyki pointed out.

''True. But Allen and I have been living together since I picked him up, so it's not the first time we've fucked different people while being on the same building or door-to-door. Plus, Lavi is not as innocent as we all thought he was at the beginning.'' He bit the side of his neck softly. ''Besides, don't pin it all on me, you didn't seem to mind much, either.''

Tyki laughed whole-heartedly at that before muttering ''True, true.'' He then looked up and smiled devilishly. ''You know, tomorrow I have a free day since the Earl wanted to see me before he messed up, and I didn't cancel... Are you doing something of vital importance?''

''A couple of calls and packing up, but nothing else.''

Tyki sighed at this. ''I had completely forgotten you were going away this weekend for two weeks...''

''It won't be that long.'' He caressed his neck and pecked him on the lips. ''And I think you should be heading to work, too.''

Mikk huffed but stood up, re-settling his hair in its place. ''I'll see you later then, babe. What are you going to do today?''

''I can't tell you, sorry. Clan's matters.'' He smiled and Tyki shrugged. It wasn't unusual form Cross and Allen to just not tell them somethings. It never bothered them anyway.

''Ok! Don't drink too much!'' He left the kitchen. ''Wisely! Hurry up!''

''Yeah, yeah.'' He poked his head inside the kitchen. ''See you later uncle!''

Cross scoffed when they left: what a weird family he had.

* * *

That day everyone in his class stayed away from him, not like they were usually around him, they knew better, but since he had got there that morning no one even tried to rile him up, and that was weird. Not that he wondered why, though, he _knew_ he was projecting enough angriness to make everyone aware of his mood. He was sure that at home Cross, Tyki and Wisely picked up on it but decided not to say anything, which he was glad for, last thing he wanted after getting dumped on his own bed was having a fight with his family.

He sat down on his usual spot at the History class and waited for Wisely to arrive.

''Hey.'' He didn't look up, only grunted. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' The elder cousin asked in Portuguese to avoid anyone making a stupid comment.

''Not really, no.'' Allen replied and Kamelot nodded: Cross had been clear enough and while the Cursed man was not part of the Noah clan, he _was_ family and he would not disobey him that easily.

''Well, if you want to, you know I'm here.'' He patted his thigh and then turned around when Tyki came in, who frowned slightly at the now more obvious waves of anger filling the class.

It was going to be a long day.

He proceeded with the lesson and was proud to see that nothing major occurred: no snarky remarks from the class to Allen and back, Wisely didn't get involved either, he didn't have to threaten anyone with detention... Maybe he should have an angry Allen all the time!

''Class dismissed.'' He said and everyone started to put their things back in their bags. ''Wisely, a word.''

''I'll wait for you in the cafeteria.'' Allen said before walking up to his uncle, once everyone had left and kissed his cheek. ''Sorry for this morning, I was rude.'' He apologised, embarrassed that he basically refused to acknowledge either his father-figure or his uncle/big brother.

''We all have bad days, Allen. Don't worry about it.'' He ruffled his hair playfully. ''Now get going, I'll give him back in a few minutes.''

''Yeah, yeah. Have fun, Wise.'' He waved at them before leaving for the cafeteria, his stomach grumbling at the thought of Jeryy's delicious food.

When he finally had his three trays plus fruit for his beloved pet, he sat down with Alma and Kanda, who were bickering about mayonnaise and mustard.

''What are you guys talking about?'' He asked before starting eating.

''What sauce do you like better? Mayo or mustard?'' Karma asked, eyes settling on him with such a serious gaze he wouldn't believe it was Alma if he weren't in front of him.

''Actually? Korean Chilli Paste.'' He replied, helping Tim peel his orange.

''And of course you'd have to go pick the spicy one.'' Alma grumbled. ''Where's Wisely?''

''Tyki-pet wanted to talk to him, probably something about the clan.'' He said.

''Why aren't you there then, Moyashi?'' The Japanese asked, looking up from his plate of soba.

''Not all things about our clan is doing are told to me.''

''Because you are a double clan member.''

''Exactly. It's be too risky if I got caught in Cursed HQ under a truth serum effect or something, so they leave part of the information out. Not the crucial parts, of course, but enough for others not to know what going on.''

''And that doesn't bug you.'' Kanda deadpanned.

''Not at all. It's always been like this. Anyone who is part of the Curse clan and another clan will go through this, surely, it's just how it works.''

''But why?''

''The Curse Clan is known for making use of truth serums if they suspect they might be in danger.'' Wisely told them from behind them. ''Isn't that right, cousin?'' Allen nodded, swallowing.

''That doesn't explain why they would use it one you.'' Alma said as he moved so the Noah could sit too between him and his cousin.

''The Curse Clan does not only consider danger to come only from outside, but only from inside too. We are dangerous, we are time-ticking bombs who can explode at any moment. Plus, since we are the clan with more double-clan members it's not that weird that some of them try to sell us out.''

''Well, that makes sense, but aren't you a General?''

''I am, but not because I actually passed the trials to become one. I am because I'm the only member to be trained directly on field, to see all the procedures first hand and under the tutelage of a General. And also because I'm a Noah.'' He finally added.

''Wait, so that's the reason you are called the Dealer Child? Because you've always on the field?'' Alma asked. He was caught the Akuma child because well, he had always been an Akuma, not like the other ones who became Akumas when they had becoma young or full adults.

''Not really. They gave me that nickname because Shisho let me handle some of the lower dealings when I was a child.''

''Are you for real?'' The mix-raced one asked, bewildered. Who would leave dealings as dangerous as theirs in the hands of a child?

''Yeah. I mean, my curse does come in handy in those situations. It's a pain to see colours everywhere, but it is fairly useful. So that's why they call me the Dealer Child, they didn't put much effort on the thinking part, apparently.'' He sighed. ''What did Tyki-pet want?''

''Ah, nothing much. He was just worried about how I was 'holding up'.'' Wisely replied, making air quotes.

In truth, he did want to know about how he was in part, but the other part of the conversation had just been a question regarding if Allen had told him something about whatever happened between him and the redhead. Which of course had been a no.

''Hey guys,'' Alma called them. ''Where's Lavi? I haven't seen him all day.''

''Don't bother with him, Alma.'' Kanda said.

''But it's weird, he didn't say he wouldn't come today.'' The half-Spaniard turned around to Allen. ''Do _you_ know where he is?''

''Why would I? I'm not his keeper.'' He growled at him.

Okay. That was not good. Not good at all. Whatever happened between them, it hadn't been no small argument, Allen always brushed those of, but now, by saying that he had admitted to Wisely, although unintentionally, that something big happened. Now he just had to find out what it was. And he only had one day and half to do so.

Perfect.

Just. Perfect.

''Maybe not his keeper, but certainly his something.'' The Japanese pointed out.

''He and I are nothing, now shut your trap, BaKanda.'' And with that, he stood up and left them there, Tim running after him before settling on his shoulder, the door of the cafeteria bouncing loudly on the wall before closing with a deafening bang.

''What the fuck just happened?'' Alma asked, confused and feeling slightly oppressed in his chest.

''He and Lavi had a fight yesterday night at some point and Lavi left. But he just won't tell us.'' He sighed and shook his head.

''Isn't it weird, though? That he, being able to see everyone's feelings, shuts down everyone like that.'' Alma pointed out, munching on a chip.

Wisely bit his lip, unsure, before deciding to share what little information he had on his cousin's curse. ''He... He can't see his own emotions. Dad and Tyki told me once that when he first went to the Noah house he was like a Deadman. He wouldn't speak, wouldn't cry, wouldn't laugh.. He just sat there, staring at everyone.''

''What changed?''

''I don't know, they've never told me. But when I met him he was a cheeky little shit. Besides, the Curse clan doesn't really encourage its members to talk about their feelings.''

* * *

A few tables over, Lulu and Tyki were talking in whispers. ''Just what happened?'' The woman asked, curious, something strange to see in her, so strange Tyki wasn't exactly believing it at the moment.

''He had a fight of some sorts with Lavi, but you know how he is, he isn't telling us a damn thing.'' Tyki complained. ''And if we ask him...''

''He'll shut us out.'' Lulu finished. ''I can sneak around Lavi's house, see how he is holding up and see if he is more open about this.''

''_You_ are going to ask him?'' He asked, arching an eyebrow. Lulu was well known in their family and in the school for being cold-hearted and direct, never beating around the bush.

''Why not? He won't talk to you nor Cross. Never mind Bookman, that man still lives under the 'A Bookman has no need for a heart' rule, so he strikes to me as one of those persons who would talk to someone they are not related to at all.''

''I don't think he will talk to anyone. He... He is too much like Allen in that aspect. That's probably what brought them together on the first place.'' Tyki sighed. ''I told him so many times not to fuck this up and yet...''

''It's not your fault, Tyki.'' She said, her hand, delicate, grey and lethal, rested on his thigh. ''It's no one's fault but theirs. Allen's more, probably. You told him, Cross told him... And yet he decided not to listen, so everything is on him.''

''Since when are you so deep?''

''Oh, I've always been so Mikk, I just chose not to show it. Lord knows how annoying you all can be.'' She smirked and went back to eating.

And Tyki couldn't believe it: he was just discovering a whole new side of her, and after most of their lives together, he had thought they knew everything about the others. Apparently, he had been dead wrong.

* * *

When he got back home, Tyki realised he was alone: he knew Wisely was meeting up with his sister and father, Allen was at Anita's (he had called when he didn't see him around at the end of the day and the woman told him that yes, his little brother there. He had asked if he was picking out someone to bring home and once more, he was surprised when the answer had been a 'No. Didn't even pay attention, he's just been at the back playing cards.')

He heard noise in the kitchen, so he headed there, smirking when he found his beautiful pet eating a peach. The Panda looked at him and jumped to his shoulder and nuzzled his neck, making him laugh. He went to the sofa and flopped down, stroking his panda.

He put on the TV to avoid thinking about Allen and Lavi and Wisely and the Earl. He didn't how long had it been since he had started watching Faulty Towers when the bell rang. He frowned, Allen and Cross could forget a lot of things, but there were three that were sacred: all theirs keys, the wallet and the cellphones.

He opened the door and quickly relaxed: it was Neah.

''You scared me.'' He said, moving aside and letting him in.

''Hm? Why?''

''I thought you were the Earl.'' The youngest answered, sitting down next to him and smiling, nervous.

''Oh, he knows better than disobeying me.'' Walker replied as he smiled at him and then just stared. ''How are you?'' He finally questioned.

Tyki blinked, slightly confused at the question. ''Fine...?''

''Tyki... Don't lie to me, I can see you are worried from a mile away. Did something with Cross happen?''

''What? No! No. Not with Cross.'' He quickly shook his head. ''It's Allen.'' He stated and before the redhead could say anything, he found himself vomiting everything. ''He had a fight with Lavi yesterday after the party, and Lavi wasn't here this morning when we woke up, and Allen doesn't want to talk about it, and he left the cafeteria after his friends woke up and I'm just worried because Lavi is a great kid and the best thing that happened to Allen in his life and I... I just want them both to be happy.'' He rambled.

''What if they are meant to be happy with someone else?'' He himself didn't believe so, but he wanted to see his reaction. It had been a long time since he had seen Tyki so involved in something else besides his assignments at the Clan and his job.

''No. They are not. I don't need to be Al to see this. They _understand_ each other in levels that we can only imagine.''

''How come? Cross is a Cursed man to, he raised Allen, who can be better than him to understand Allen?''

''Maybe. But Cross' curse doesn't really show on his body, aside from his mask and I'm not even sure of what that is. Lavi... Under the patch, he has a blue eye with snake scales. I think it's one of the Dragons' eyes.'' He sighed and scratched his neck. ''What I mean is that both Allen and Lavi know what is it to be rejected because of your looks. And to grew up with no real place to call home. And they just _love_ to work on the books.'' He rubbed his eyes. ''I love Allen as a little brother. I don't want him to hurt like I did. I... He has enough to deal with the clan on his case all the time to now face this.'' He felt the tears pooling on his eyes, but he refused to shed them in front of the musician.

Neah smiled and gathered him into his arms, shushing him and kissing the top of his head. ''Would it help if I talked to him?''

''Maybe? I don't know. You know how he can be.'' He didn't let go of him. Not yet. He needed this kind of reassurance from someone that wasn't Cross. He needed to know he was not being an awful big brother/uncle.

''It'll be alright. We'll find a way to figure this out, ok? I'll put everyone on deck with this and we'll stop everything else until we figure this up.''

''You'd do that for him?'' He felt relieved that Neah would help.

''Not just for him. I would do this for any of you. You are all my children, alright? And I love you all.'' He scratched his head softly. ''I know I look after Allen more than the rest of you, but that's just because of the circumstances he came in. I would never leave any of you at stake.''

''Thank you Neah. I'm sorry none of us actually talked to you about our problems, but we...''

''Don't worry, Wisely told me yesterday. It's not your fault.'' He smiled and patted his shoulder. ''Now, where the hell does Cross keep the alcohol?''

''That cabinet on the wall.'' He pointed at it. ''Anyway... What are you doing here? Because I know you are not here to ask about Allen.''

''True. I wanted to check on you and Wisely.'' He came back with a glass of scotch and a shot of Lua. ''There you go. That was quite the present you got yesterday.'' He said, sitting down once more. ''Presents.'' He said when he saw the panda come around and sit on Tyki's lap, snuggling.

''Yeah. I loved both their gifts but Cross'... I never thought it would happen, for him and me to be together like this. He gave me what I was missing. Not that I wasn't happy at the manor but...''

''It didn't feel like home to you. I can understand that.''

They kept quiet for a few minutes, drinking, before Tyki broke the silence. ''I-Is the Earl alright?'' He asked, both curious and slightly worried.

''He's not dying, that's for sure. He'll rethink about it, don't you worry about him.'' He nodded, not wanting to press the matter and antagonise Neah about it. It wouldn't end up well for him.

They kept talking about more trivial matters like school and music until they heard the rattle of keys and both turned around to see Marian coming in. ''Hey. What are you doing here Neah?'' He asked as he walked over and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

''I came to see him and Wisely, but he just told me he went with Road and Sheryl somewhere else.'' The other adult replied. ''Where were you?''

''I had a few things to take care of at the outskirts of the city.'' He shrugged. ''Are you staying for dinner?''

''Not tonight. I need to check on the twins, they called me saying they found something interesting and you know what is usually 'interesting' for them.'' He stood and smiled at Tyki. ''If you want to talk, call me, alright?''

''Yeah!'' He smiled brightly, just like he used to do when he was a 6 years old kid. ''Thank you for coming.''

''My pleasure. Cross, call me if you know anything, yeah?''

''Sure.'' He nodded and walked his best friend to the door. ''Thank you for checking up on him.''

''No need to thank me, Cross.'' And with that, he vanished into thin air.

''Where's that idiot apprentice of mine?'' He asked Tyki, leaning against the back of he sofa, just hovering over his head.

''Gambling at Anita's.'' He replied. ''Do you want me to go get him?''

''No. He'll come. He's always done this, disappearing when he's mad and coming home whenever he wants.'' He tipped the Noah's head backwards to kiss him. ''Now, how about you help me make dinner?''

''Sounds fun.'' He stood up and followed him to the kitchen, the Panda on his shoulder before he set it on the table. ''What are we going to do?''

''I was thinking crab?''

''Yeah! I love crab!''

* * *

''I'm home...'' They both turned around at hearing him entering the house. ''Hmm... Is that crab?'' He asked, sniffing as he walked into the kitchen.

''In the pot.'' Cross simply said, pointing at it. ''How much did you make?''

''Couple of thousand, I'd say. It's been a low night.'' He sat down and started to eat. ''I'm sorry for how I acted today.''

''It's ok. We get it.'' He didn't, but well, Noah were weird by definition.

Cross sighed as he put his fork and knife down. ''Look, Allen, I don't know what happened between you and Lavi and I don't really want to know. What I do want is for you to sort it out. Before or after the meeting, I don't care, but please set it straight before it's impossible to repair.''

''There is nothing to repair since there was nothing to begin with.''

''Allen... I know there was no pink on him, you've told me that before, but I refuse to believe that he didn't care for you or that you didn't care for him.'' Cross cut in, a little more harshly than what he had initially pretended, but he knew his son and knew how thick his skull could be. ''Anyhow, we are not going to be talking about this for now. What are you going to do tomorrow?''

''I have classes, probably spar with Road on the afternoon.''

''You are sparring with Road, now?'' Tyki asked, arching an eyebrow. Out of everyone in the family, the ones who usually refused to spar were both albinos.

''She asked me if I could yesterday and how could I deny her?'' He shrugged: he did love his little cousin. ''What do _you_ two plan on doing tomorrow?'' The teen asked smugly, Cross barking a laugh at that.

''Why do you ask if you already know?'' The only full Noah grumbled.

''I love playing with you.'' The teen grinned and then stood up. ''I'm going to head for bed. I'm beaten.'' He kissed them both goodnight and headed upstairs.

* * *

The house was quiet, but he could not sleep as Lavi's last words kept playing and re-playing on his mind: _'__I know I'm nothing more than a cheap fuck to you __but by now, I think you should have figured out how I really feel about you!__'_

A _cheap fuck_. Lavi wasn't that! He was nowhere near that. He was the most talented, funny, caring, hot person he had ever met. How could he even think that he was just a _cheap fuck_. Bloody hell! Lavi knew he didn't let anyone but him see and even less touch his arm. Not even Neah could do that, and if Cross was allowed to, it was just because he was the only person he always had by his side!

Fucking redhead, never listening to anyone but himself. He could go fuck himself if he wanted. He could just go and die, for all he cared.

But his breath stopped short at the vision of a dead Lavi on a morgue table and a pained whine escaped his throat.

Ok. Alright. He didn't want him to die, but he had never wronged him in anyway for him to explode like that. And what the hell did he meant by '_How I really feel about you'_? He wasn't in love with him for God's sake! He would have seen and he sure as Hell didn't have any of the annoying pinkness floating around him like Cross or Tyki did all the time.

Seriously, what was wrong with him?

* * *

**So yeah, Allen is doing some thinking! **

**You get choose about next chapter! Do you want it to be more focused on:**

**A) The Earl and Lavi having rather not-so-fun thoughts about their lovers **

**B) Cross and Tyki having their own way of fun?**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, everyone voted for the Earl and Lavi... Poor Cross and Tyki, don't you love them anymore?**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

He looked terrible: dirty hair sticking up in different directions, stubble turning into a beard, clothes crumpled, eyes sullen and big black bags under them. He looked more like one of Tyki's companions than The Millennium Earl.

It had been almost two weeks now and not a single Noah had come visit him. He should have known better, he should have known that they would never dare to act against his lover... _Ex_-lover, by now, probably.

He still didn't understand what he had done wrong: Wisely had never been one to be around people, half the time he locked himself in his room to be alone and do whatever it was he did in there. He had disapproved when Sheryl had sent him to the University, even if Tyki and LuluBell were there with him, but now, not only he had Allen –is best friend and the person he probably cared the most about– back, he also had other people he cared about and that cared about him, something called _friends._

Ha! As if those really existed. He knew, by experience, that relationships with people were of three kind: fear, interest or... love. He couldn't deny that last one, he loved Neah very much, even if the latter did not anymore.

His relationship with Cross, that most people thought was friendship was of the second kind: he could not scare a man who grew up with Neah, besides, Cross was that kind of man that did not think of consequences before hand, only after he acted and just a few times; how do you scare that kind of man?

But interest... That was another whole thing. Cross was an interested man and not even the man himself would deny it, he liked things to go his way or he would just dismiss them, as he had done many times before. And the Earl could provide a lot of useful things for both the Curse clan and to him and Allen. Just the same way Cross gave him things he needed, it was of mutual interest to stay in each other's good side. Not that he was right now, either, since Cross was pretty much an uncle to any of the youngsters and Wisely was no exception, as a matter of fact, he was the closest child to him after Allen, not counting Tyki.

Any other relationship he had with any other person was of the first kind. Everyone feared the head of the House of the assassins and arms dealers, but no one feared him as much as the rest of the members feared him (although he was aware they feared Neah the most). It was a how it was supposed to be: how could he run a house of potentially dangerous people that, even if they could not kill him, they could severe him. So he had to keep them on check and get rid of them one way or another when things started to not go his way.

Sure, he didn't act against Tyki and Cross, but again, interest. Plus, Neah would have killed _him_ if he so much as thought to send Tyki away. Besides, he was not sure the boy would die given that he had a family of his own now.

He remember the first and only time he had successfully pulled one of the away. Sheryl. No, not Sheryl, Dezaisu.

35 years had passed and the only memories that were still the same were Neah and himself. They had always been together since the first day the clan existed, not as a couple but around each other. Neah... He missed him. He missed him so much he thought he was going to die, but the funny thing was that he was very aware that the wouldn't die. He _couldn't_ die because he had not been pushed away of the family and he couldn't die from his own hand.

Oh the irony! He could kill anyone within the family by just pushing them away and shredding their relationship to pieces but he could not kill himself. Only one person could do that. Only Neah could put an end to his life.

He stroked his chest, breathing was becoming hard as of late: he felt a pressure on his adam's apple and middle of the chest, his lungs never filling completely, suffocating him from the inside.

''Earl?'' A knock on the door brought him back to reality. It was Francisco, the chief of the maids. He had been with them for a long time too, well over 40 years. He liked him more than he liked some of his other servants.

''Enter.'' The door opened and the man pushed a tray wit food: chicken soup and an omelette with a glass of red wine.

''Your dinner, sir.''

''You may go.'' He dismissed him and the butler bowed before he closed the door.

Soup and omelette was everything he had been fed since he wouldn't eat much: he had completely lost his appetite. It could take him hours to finish his meals and by the time he did, they were cold and tasteless.

He tried the soup: it was as good as always, but he couldn't force it down his throat.

He threw his head back and covered his eyes with his forearm, pressing down to avoid tears spilling. Even after 35 years, the memories of the loneliness he had felt were still too fresh in his mind.

He recalled the day Neah had killed everyone, the way he seemed to be breaking from the inside every time a memory passed away, every time Neah had ripped one of them away from him.

But the worst had been when he had seen him: it had been Toraido's memory (Mikael, had been his human name), a thirteen years old child that looked at the blood stained man in fear and horror. But no, the most awful thing had not been the look at the boy eyes, it had been the words Neah kept repeating over and over, _I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Don't hate me. This is for your own good. I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you, _right before he stabbed him in the chest. After that, he cradled the lifeless body in his arms and started to rock with it, crying, as Toraido started to turn to dust.

When their gaze met, he felt his heart broke to pieces: his lover looked void of anything: no love, no hate... just indifference.

''Please, don't kill yourself.'' He blurted out, without thinking, but the thought of losing him too was to devastating to even think about.

''I'm not that stupid.'' Neah had stood up and made his sword disappear. ''I'll be going now. The day they come back, I'll be here, with you.'' He didn't even spare him a last look, he just disappeared into thin air.

Sighing, he stood up and went to his room, falling face first on the bed, not bothering to move. It was then, that he heard two maids talking in a shushed tone.

_''Do you know if Master Neah is coming over tonight?''_

What? Neah?

_''I don't know, Francisco hasn't said anything about it.''_

Why would Neah be coming over to the manor?

_''Do you think the Earl is aware he's coming?''_

Well, he surely was now.

_''I just wish they get back together. The Earl looks really bad without him around.''_

_''I know. Should we tell him that Master Neah has been coming to check up on him?''_

He had been doing what!? Why had no one told him of this? Oh yeah. Neah.

_''Do you know what happened?''_

_''I'm not sure. Something related to Master Wisely.''_

Leave it to the service to know everything that happened around the house. He sometimes thought they could listen and see through walls. He had thought about getting up and confront them but... he couldn't. He felt lighter, even if just a bit at the knowledge of his partner still caring about him to check up on him when he was out like a light.

But that still didn't solve goddamned thing: he was not going to apologise for something he _knew_ he was right on doing. They would see that he was right when the albino slipped up and messed a mission.

The Clan of Noah was not a clan that tolerated mistakes nor rebellion. He had enough with the both Walkers too take care of: He couldn't beat nor kill Neah and if he so much touched a hair of Allen's head Cross would everything in his power to have the Curse clan attach him and anyone who had aided him.

Now, Allen was not a rebellious person most of the time. Sure, he was foulmouthed as no one else, aggressive, disrespectful and way too sarcastic half the time, but the boy was good at his job and Neah's favourite to top it off. Besides, there was no going around with him, he'd know if he wanted to do something to any of them right away with that pesky curse of his. That was the main reason he had been actively avoiding him like the pest.

But he had forgotten that Allen would ask Wisely right away as soon as he saw him and that he would call Neah and tell him what he planned to do, because there was no way Wisely would ever lie to his cousin, they were so close that blatantly lying to the other was not something they had ever done and would never do. And of course the Marian-Walker one would immediately call Neah and... and then all hell broke loose on him.

He sighed and closed his eyes: sure, he was a tad bit more relaxed, but he was still worried, alone and heartbroken.

* * *

He had been wondering around the city the whole day, aimlessly as he didn't really need nor want to be anywhere. At least walking helped him vent his frustration, even if just a little.

Fucking Allen. Made him believe they had at least something by always being around him, kissing him in public and whatnot. Fuck. Friends with benefits did _not_ do that. They just had sex, no cuddling, no staying afterwards and certainly not behaving like a couple most of the time.

He should have know. He should have known that this was what was going to happen since that day at the casino when Wisely said he'd fuck anyone he could whenever he could.

And that brought a new question up: he had assumed they had been exclusive, but had they? He hadn't slept with anyone else other than Allen, but what about the albino? Had he been? Because as of right now, all he could thing of was _No, he hadn't been._

Because really? Why would he? He was just gorgeous, left arm and curse and all, he could have anyone, _anyone_, he wanted in the world so why would he settle for the Bookman in training with the freaky eye? He could do so much better and they both were perfectly aware of that.

He sat down on a bench and stared at his hands. It seemed so obvious now the reason he had let him fuck him into the mattress; he was going to leave him either way, that's why, to give him a sweet memory, to try an avoid another furious ex-lover from joining the surely long list.

He had been so fucking happy when Allen told him he was going to bottom for him, for someone he trusted, as he had said later on... He should have known better, he should have followed the path his master had said instead of wandering out of it. He had gone stray enough when he decided to befriend Kanda as kids, Panda didn't like it, but he never said anything about it since it was good to have some sort of relationship with the other clans. He never really cared about Lenalee and the other Exorcists, he just stuck around because Kanda was there.

He remembered the first time he had seen Allen. It hadn't been in that boring P.E. class, it had been in the parking lot. At first, his eye fooled him and he had thought it was Wisely, but just a few seconds later he realised that he was taller and leaner than Wisely was, longer hair and he didn't have the grey skin, but the last thing he had thought is that he had some sort of ties with the Noah.

That became evident during the break, when he just sat down with Kamelot and Karma as if it where nothing. He noticed how they interacted: Wisely had never been a happy person, heck, he wasn't a happy person now, either, but the way he acted towards Allen, laughing and filling his sentences and silences gave away the fact they knew each other from before. He hadn't known Alma, that was obvious, but after a few ex-changes of words they seemed to have known each other for ages. Then again, the three of them were very aware that they came from different clans and the existence of other clans. They didn't seem baffled to see each other there as students.

But it had been at P.E. class when he had seen Allen fighting against Kanda that he really sparked up his interest. Someone going against Kanda was impressive enough, someone getting attacked with Mugen and holding its ground with abso-fucking-lutely nothing was unheard of. Then again, Allen's own arm was unheard of.

And he had thought '_Why not? What harm could it do to befriend him?_' and decided to wander more into the wild leaving his path behind. And that had been the best decision he had ever made, he would never regret pulling away from the Exorcists and joining the other three, not even now. Alma and Wisely had nothing to do with the musician being a whore, that be more on Tyki and Cross, if he guessed right, which he knew he did.

And he was also glad that Kanda had finally pulled away from them, that environment had never been good for him. His adoptive father and brother never understood that he didn't feel like home there, that he needed to be somewhere else, with someone else yet never dared to make the move, but as soon as he had seen that Lavi, the only person Kanda remotely considered a friend, was not going back, he also changed sides.

He sighed. Why? Why did he ever think that he could have a chance with someone like Allen? Why had he been so naive? Why did he have to fall in love with him?

And the worst thing was... he didn't hate him, he couldn't. Not solely because he loved him, but because he hoped that Allen would understand what he felt and at least, try to make things right with him.

He wasn't expecting a declaration of love, of course not, he knew he would not get this, he would never get Allen like that, but he was expecting an explanation of what the fuck had they being doing for the last month and a half, if he had even meant something to him.

What he didn't understand was why Allen had looked so confused, what was he expecting? For him to be all happy and to just go to sleep?

He felt mildly bad for leaving like that in the middle of the night, not telling Cross nor Tyki, but hey, they raised the whore that Allen had become, so they could suck it up.

The ringing of his cellphone broke his train of thought and he refused the call without looking who it was; he didn't want to talk to anybody, especially somebody who knew him.

Anybody... That's what a being a Bookman was all about. About being anyone, about having no strings attached to no one else, not even themselves, as they found themselves changing personas faster than shirts.

He didn't remember much about his life before Bookman took him along, just blurry memories of beatings and insults. He remembered how his elder brother would make him sleep outside with just a blanket, be it winter or summer, rainy or cloudless. He also remembered the day they had gotten rid of him, their eyes full of hatred and malice and yet, at the same time, happiness of seeing him, a child they believed to be cursed (and he too, believed that he had been cursed) and to be a bringer of misfortune to finally disappear from their sight and lives.

He didn't know what had become of them. Were they alive? Were they rich? Or did they live in the most possible misery? Did his brothers got married? Or had they been cast aside, too? Did they remember him? Di d they ever regret giving him away? Probably not.

And yet, his heart didn't ache, his eyes didn't tear up. He just felt what a Bookman had to feel: Nothing.

And suddenly, the path he had left behind, he saw it so clear right now, just a few steps away from him.

He could go back.

To whom he had been.

To whom he would become.

To whom he _was_.

He stood up from the bench, setting course to the condo he shared with Bookman, his face blank, his always present goofy smile wiped off his face, his sparkly eye void of all emotion.

He was the Bookman apprentice, then next in line to inherit the title, and as such, he had no need for feelings. He hadn't needed them since Bookman picked him up at age 7 from his family, that had given him away to the old man as if he were just an old scarf ready to be thrown to the trash, he didn't need them now that his heart was broken.

_Because a Bookman... has no need for a heart._

* * *

**So, there you go!**

**I'm amazed with myself. As you all know, my chapter are usually filled heavy dialogs rather than long paragraphs, but for this one, there was no going around really, it had to be a monologue and little to no dialogue! I'm just so proud of myself to pulling it off!**


	29. Chapter 29-1

**Ok guys! It has been a long time since the last update, don't you think? Anyway, I decided I'd make this chapter into two because it came out longer than I had first intended, way longer. Also, this is, by far, the smuttiest lemon scenes that I have ever written since I started writing fanfiction. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Tyki purred when fingers scraped his scalp, his eyes fluttering open. ''Morning babe.'' He mumbled before snuggling closer to him, kissing his shoulder.

''Morning sugar. Did you sleep well?''

''I always do when I sleep next to you.'' He looked at him and smiled, his golden eyes scrunching up a bit. But it was true, he had had trouble sleeping before, mostly because he worried about Cross and Allen being God knew where, but ever since they had started going out he would sleep more hours, and since he practically slept everyday next to his man now, he was sleeping like a baby.

''That's good to know.'' Cross bent slightly and kissed his lips, his tongue slipping into his mouth lazy and sloppy. Tyki replied in kind, one hand tangled in fiery red hair and one leg moved to rest on the other's hip.

They spent a few more minutes kissing, until they heard a harsh knock on the door followed by a harsh 'Knock it off already!' from the other side.

''Sorry Allen!'' Mikk singsonged as he untangled himself from around the Irishman, grinning like an idiot. ''Love you.''

''Me too.'' Cross sat up and patted his hair down, although it did nothing as it kept sticking into every direction possible. ''C'mon, let's go downstairs.''

''But it so comfy in here...'' He whined as he closed his eyes and sighed, just to open them a few seconds later to gaze at his lover.

Cross stared at him: he looked so good with his long hair all sprawled on the bed, the dark colour contrasting with the soft orange shade of the sheets, his half-hooded eyes looking at him lazily, shirtless, his muscles well defined, his hot trail disappearing into his pyjama pants.

''C'mon, Allen is going to be mad if we miss breakfast.'' He tugged him out of bed and to his feet.

''Please babe...''

''Shush. We have the whole day to ourselves after that.'' The Portuguese face brightened at that: he had completely forgotten he had a free day today! And what Cross had promised him, how he could have forgotten, he did not know. Nor particularly cared. ''Morning Allen.'' He greeted his son as he kissed his head and poured himself a mug of tea before sitting down. ''Did you sleep well?''

''No.'' The albino grunted out before flipping the bacon. They didn't ask why and Allen was glad for it, last thing he wanted was having to think more about Lavi and his stupidity and how much he was starting to miss him. Even after just one day.

''Is Wisely coming back today?'' Tyki changed the topic smoothly as he helped himself his second mug of coffee.

''I think so. He told me he was only staying with uncle Sheryl for just one night.'' He sat down and, although the scowl was still on his face, he seemed to relax a bit.

''Have you already packed?'' Cross asked and Tyki didn't miss how the musician's scowl deepened. ''You don't need much, though. They are going to give you a training uniform anyway.''

Seriously? A normal, boring, uniform that everyone else was going to be wearing? How did they even dare do that to him? Were they even aware that he knew every single little dirty secret they had? ''Training uniform? Me?'' Tyki rolled his eyes at his precious little brother, the kid he was being sarcastic as fuck.

''Remember that you are going there as only my apprentice, it'd be suspicious if you didn't use one like the rest.''

''It's fucking stupid, that's what it is.'' The boy growled.

''Maybe, but you are going to use it anyway, so stop complaining. Besides, it's not that different from your general one; it's black and red, plus it has a hood. And you'll be able to use your gloves if you wish to.''

''It better be true... Do I at least get to also wear my boots?''

''Yeah, I made sure of that.'' He grinned at his boy and Allen smiled a bit before standing up. ''I'll get going.'' He kissed them both, lingering a bit more next to Cross and the man pressed a big hand on his back in a comforting way. ''Anyway, have fun, and please make sure you don't leave the house stinking of sex by the time Wise and I come back!'' He laughed hard when he saw Tyki's yellowed aura flare up. Ha! That's what he got for making him horny at seven fucking A.M.

''He's your son alright.'' The Noah grumbled, playing with his scrambled eggs.

''What?''

''Cheeky little bastard. He's the same as you. And if someone says you are not father and son, they definitely haven't seen you two together.'' Cross chuckled and kissed his cheek. But it made him happy to hear this, to know that Allen had picked something up from him, even if it was cheekiness and the bad attitude, he liked that.

''As if you weren't that bad.'' He stood up and put his dish on the sink. Tyki made a noncommittal sound and kept eating, playing with his hair and twirling it around his fingers.

''Are you a princess now, sugar?'' Cross questioned, smugly.

''See? Cheeky bastard.'' Tyki replied as he let go off his hair, looking almost offended.

The older man laughed and stretched before flopping down to his side and wrapping an arm around him, letting the younger nuzzle his neck. But that only lasted a few seconds before Tyki was on his lap and ravishing him.

Not that Cross really minded. He had never had a partner, male or female, that could dominate him like Tyki did. Sure, the boy could pin him down and make him beg, but not enough for him to bottom, besides, Mikk seemed to love the idea to bottoming to him, if he had to judge by how compliant he had been the times they had been together.

Tyki grinned inwardly when Cross growled low on his throat. Seriously, the fact that he could do that to the manliest and sluttiest man he knew threw him into cloud nine. He felt his Memory stir inside him but unlike all the other times with other men it wasn't trying to take the upper hand, to be the dominant half, it was...begging to be pushed down and dominated. To be fucked.

He had felt it before, the other two times he had been intimate with Cross, but he had thought he was just imagining things, because, why would the Memory of the Pleasure of Noah, the one memory to be said to be the unruliest because it took Pleasure in everything possible (food, sports, death, blood, knowledge...sex) want to be dominated and even deprived of that (even if temporarily)?

He pondered this question in his mind as he kept making out with Cross, half his mine there, the other half thinking.

At the beginning, he had thought that his memory was all about that, sex. But one day, Neah and Adam had summoned him into their private library and gave him a dark purple velvet bound book. In the cover, in perfect italics letters and written in silver, it said Journal of the Pleasure of Noah. According to what they had told him, every single Noah memory had a Journal of their own that they both guarded until they believed each of them were ready to read and learn everything about themselves.

He had read through his previous lives avidly, finishing the thick book in under two days. What he had learned is that, just as this time around, his Memory had always been close to Dezaisu, sometimes as lovers, sometimes as cousins, sometimes as best friends. And he had always had a soft spot for Wisely and Road.

Sometimes he loved knowledge to the point he wouldn't come out of the library for weeks, sometimes he just loved to see chaos and death and blood, one time it was food, and he remembered thinking that his former self would have loved Allen, too. Now, if he had to judge by himself, he'd say what he loved the most, was gambling and the power he had over the other players (or at least, until Allen came around) and their possessions.

But there was one thing that was always present in all of his memories, and that was sex. But none of them ever described the feeling of wanting to be pinned down and dominated, the feeling of begging to be allowed to release.

''Cross...'' He moaned when Cross liked the stigmata on his neck, his cock getting fully hard at that. He moved to get more comfortable, but that only pulled a hiss from him when his lower regions pressed against the redhead's abs.

And suddenly, Marian stopped.

''Babe...?'' He looked to him, confused.

''I'm sorry. I need to make the arrangements for tomorrow and they'll be calling anytime soon. And as hot as the idea of fucking you while I'm on the phone is, I don't think they'll like that. And seriously, they already are a pain in my ass, I don't need them to get worse.'' He pecked his lips and lifted him to sit him down on the other chair.

''And what am I supposed to do now...?'' He looked at his hard-on with an arched eyebrow, glaring.

''Take a shower and clean up sounds like a nice thing to do...'' The Cursed man proposed slyly. ''Just imagine your fingers inside you, soapy, as you clean real good for me to fuck you later, to lick you everywhere...'' He was whispering into his ear now, one hand trailing down his chest, grazing the nipples with his nails, sending shivers all over him.

''Cross...'' He whimpered.

''I swear that if you behave for the time I'm on the phone, afterwards I'll fuck you so hard and so good that you won't be able to walk tomorrow.''

Golden eyes sparkled mischievously and lustily. ''Promise?''

''Promise.'' He kissed him on the lips, but not in a sexual way, just to seal the promise. ''Be a good boy, hm?''

''Are you saying I'm usually a bad boy?'' He asked temptingly, batting his eyelashes at him mockingly.

''A very bad one.'' And with that, he left to his studio, picking Tim on his way, as the monkey refused to go near Allen when he was that mad.

Tyki sighed and glared at his cock before standing up. He could either go to the shower and do the dishes later or just tease himself and do the dishes and shower later, make himself go harder and hotter and needier for later.

Hm... That sounded so good.

He grabbed his dish, dumped the remains on the trash can and started to fill the sink with water and soap. He hissed when he had to lean slightly over the counter to reach the sponge. It just felt so goddamn good.

He started to put the dirty utensils inside the filling sink, making sure to press against the counter time and time again, but never rubbing against it. But it was getting harder not to at every second that ticked by.

He forced his hands to move under the water, pick up a dish and wash it, then leave it in the other sink. He repeated the procedure with the other dishes yet each time he picked something he was pressing harder and harder and until it became impossible to bear and his hips snapped, a strangled moan forcing its way from his throat.

He bit his lips as he did again, his fingers digging into the metal sink.

Shit... Thank God no one is around... And even as he thought so, the idea of someone seeing him needy like that, humping against the counter, only made him hornier.

He kept rutting against the cool, hard surface, his face heating up and he knew he had his forehead covered in drops of sweat. He brought one hand to his head to push the bangs out of his eyes, but in the way he rubbed the stigmata decorating his forehead and that... that just send him crashing down the floor.

''Ah!'' He turned around and rested his back on against the cabinets and drawers, spreading his legs wide enough for him to work his other hand inside his pants, grabbing his cock. ''Hm!'' It just felt so good to finally feel flesh around it. He started to pump it, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. He licked his other hand and simply pressed the stigma on his neck, his eyes rolling back but still not getting there.

It had been a long time since he had jerked off like that, being so on edge that it almost hurt but so deliciously that he could not stop, he didn't want to stop.

And as he started to move the hand on his cock faster, he started to massage the mark on his neck.

Oh yeah. That was it. He was just so close. A few strokes and he'd be coming like a water hose!

'No! Stop!' He stopped, frowning. What the fuck was that? He shrugged it off, thinking it was some kid on the streets. He thumbed the tip, smearing the precum.

'Stop it! You are going to ruin it!'

Ruin what? The fucking tiles? His pants?

'Us! You are going to ruin us!'

What? Us? Was he going crazy? He was going crazy. Having screechy voices in one's head was a clear sign of craziness, Noah or not Noah.

'You are not crazy. This is Joido.'

Right... Of course, because now the memories could talk... He decided to ignore the annoying voice inside his head and started to pump himself again, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

'He said to be good boys!'

What...?

'Cross said to be good boys! He won't fuck us if we are not good boys.'

Well, he did say to be a good boy... So what did that pesky memory of his want him to do now? Just stand there with that raging hard on between his legs and then go put fingers up his ass and not cum? Yeah right! He might be a Noah, the Pleasure of it to boot, but he still had needs and cumming was definitely the first one in the list in that very moment!

So he was going to come one way or the other, besides, knowing his lover he probably expected Tyki to come on his own hands.

'Do it in the shower then!'

Well, finally, Joido said something useful. The Memory scoffed inside him at that, but Tyki promptly ignored him in favour of getting up on shaky legs and move to the shower in Cross' room. He closed the bathroom door and turned the water on, discarding the pants as fast as he could, glaring at his cock.

'In, in, in!'

Was he always like that, too? Because God was he annoying then!

Joido didn't even reply to that, just scoffed and Tyki was sure that if the memory had a physical body of his own, it would have crossed his arm over his chest and turned his back to him in a petulant gesture.

A low moan escaped him when the hot water hit him, damn it felt good, he was tense, so on the verge of coming, that his muscles were starting to feel stiff and cramped. He grabbed the gel bottle and poured a generous amount on his hand before rubbing it slightly to coat all of his fingers, watching the bubbles die at his hand, feeling how smooth it was. Yeah, that would clean him up nicely for his love.

He bent over, grabbing the tap with his free hand for leverage and resting his head on the crook of his elbow. He brought his other hand to his back and pressed a finger to the tight ring of muscles, suddenly nervous. It was not his first time doing that, whenever he thought of Cross back in his teenage years he couldn't help to get all flustered and needy, so he had fingered himself before. Many times, actually, but he had never bottomed before, always harbouring the hope that maybe one day, Cross would be his. And now that he had the man of his dreams, now that he was going to go all the way bottoming, he found himself trembling.

What if he wasn't good enough? What if he panicked? What if Cross didn't like how he looked like when bottoming? What if he sounded ridiculous?

'Nonsense. He loves us. He wants us to be his. He wants to claim us.' Joido reassured his host and Tyki felt as if his memory was... nuzzling him, trying to encourage and reassure him. And the bastard was doing a good job at it.

So he did it, forgetting any doubts he could have had for the moment. He pushed a finger in, sighing, but he could barely feel it. He pumped in and out a few times before adding the second, now groaning at the slight pressure inside him, but still nothing he couldn't handle. He made a scissoring motion, chewing on his lips to keep his moaning to a minimum, but it was hard, when all he could think of was Cross and cumming. He felt his knees buckle when he grazed his prostate.

''Ngh!'' He hadn't meant to, bus he was so on edge that subconsciously, he looked for it and now that he had found it, there was no way he was giving up such delicious, hot pleasure.

At least his pesky new mind companion didn't have any objection to that.

'I'm not pesky!'

Aaaaand there it was.

Just as Joido huffed, Tyki introduced another finger in him, now finally feeling himself slightly full.

'Full? Just wait for his cock, that's going to be full.' The memory whispered sensually, making Tyki visualise it. A river of images flooded his mind: him riding Cross. Cross pounding into him from behind him as he was on all fours. Him being on his stomach, all sprawled on the bed as Cross cleaned him up with his tongue. Him tied up and at Cross' mercy. Cross humiliating and edging him. Them fucking against the walls of the room. Or the hallway. Cross water-inflating him with the shower head before fucking him.

He moaned against his arm, trembling slightly at all of those pictures in his head. He liked them all, but that last one... There was something about being filled that way, that it make him squirm, his fingers shifting inside him.

He felt the hot metal of the tap burning against his skin, but he couldn't care less about it, he felt as if he was in flames.

'He's going to be here any minute now... Imagine if he sees us like this. He's going to fuck us hard against the tiles.' Joido made sure his host visualised that image, making Tyki moan and press his fingers against his prostate and he held them there, the constant pressure driving him insane. 'And he wouldn't let us come, he'd make us hold it until we couldn't anymore and then he'd fuck us after we came until we were hard enough...'

''Ah! Y-yes. I want that!'' He moaned, arching, his fingers digging deeper inside him, and it was that slight change of pressure that sent him over the edge. ''Oh! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!'' He hadn't even touched his cock and he came as if someone had opened a dam. His legs failed him and found himself sitting on his ass, panting and getting splashed by water.

'That was good!' Joido purred and nudged him, an Tyki couldn't help but laugh in gasps at that, it was just so weird to have someone nudging and touching you inside your mind!

''Well, that certainly was a show.'' He whipped his back and smiled when he saw Cross, wearing only his boxers, leaning against the door.

'Look! He's here!' Well, thank you captain obvious, Tyki thought, but he was met with no reply as Joido was to preoccupied on gloating over the fact that Cross was finally with them, in the same room.

''Glad to... please.'' He kneeled on the floor and looked up at his boyfriend. ''How long have you been there?''

''Just for the grand finale.'' The man finally stepped into the bathroom and knelt down next to the Noah and kissed him, just like in the morning, lazy and sloppy, his tongue mapping the whole inside of the Portuguese's mouth. ''Did you get all the soap out?'' He asked softly, pushing the soaked hair away from the beautiful golden eyes.

''I don't think I got any out. I just needed to cum so badly...'' He told him through his eyelashes, and Cross couldn't help but think that he just looked adorable like that, with his eyes darkened by the lust, his hair sticking to his face, back and chest, his cock still half-hard and lips swollen from biting them.

''Want me to help?'' The Irish questioned.

''Please.'' Tyki answered before pecking his lips. ''You are getting all soaked, though.''

The oldest of the two chuckled. ''No worries about that, I can dry us later.'' After grabbing the shower head, he sat down on the floor, his legs crossed. ''Come here sugar.'' Tyki climbed on his lap and rested his head on the broad shoulder, his arms dangling at his sides.

''Hn!'' Tyki moaned softly when Cross pushed two of his fingers in and opened them, stretching him. It felt so good to finally have him there, touching him like that. ''What the!?'' He shrieked when water entered him, bucking against Marian's hard abs.

Cross hid a smirk as he started to move his fingers in and out, getting all the soap out of his lover's ass. There was no way in Hell that he'd eat him out with soap inside him, he was kinky, but not that kinky.

He could feel Mikk growing hard once again against his stomach. He couldn't wait to fuck his boy, to make him pass out from sheer pleasure and exhaustion, to have him squirming and crying and begging under his hands. Oh what a sight was that going to be!

''Cross, Cross!'' He snapped out of his near-future fantasy by Tyki, who was yanking at his head. ''No more, no more. I'll come again.'' And even as he said that, he was bouncing on his fingers and pressing against him to get some friction.

''Oh. Sorry sugar. It's just that you look so fine like this.'' He removed his fingers, smirking at the high pitched whine that left his lover's throat.

Tyki chuckled and tugged at the hem of the tight fitting boxers ''Hmm... You are not so bad yourself, General, but you'd be a whole lot sexier if you lost those.'' And how he could sound so cheeky whilst being breathless and completely flushed, was a wonder to the elder. Maybe Allen took after him, but hell if he didn't pick up things from Mikk along the years.

''Well, I definitely must lose them if I want to fuck you, right?''

''Damn right.'' Tyki had started kissing his neck but it soon turned in small bites. ''Bed, please?''

''Of course. Hold on tight.'' The Noah wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, frowning.

''Woah!'' He tightened his grip even more when Cross suddenly was on his feet, charging him. He knew Cross was strong, definitely stronger than him, but to be able to stand up with him all wrapped around his body as if he weighed nothing, that was some awesome shit. ''How the fuck did you even do that?''

''Did what?'' And much the Southerner's amusement, Cross seemed completely confused.

''Nothing babe.'' He told him, smiling before he was set on the table in the room. ''Cross?'' now he was the confused one.

''No way I'm soaking our bed with water. Do you know how long does it take to properly dry?'' He told him, scowling slightly before grabbing a towel (a very fluffy one at that, much to Tyki's enjoyment) and start patting his boyfriend dry as softly as he could to make sure to not arouse him anymore or it would be painful. And he was so concentrated at doing the job right, that he missed the lovingly smile that spread through Mikk's face when he implied that this was his room too.

''Our bed?'' The Portuguese said, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging lightly to make his man look at him. ''You said our bed.''

''Well yes, you sleep here too, do you not? You live here now.'' Cross dumped the towel on his head before he started to dry his hair off, rubbing behind his ears and nape and bringing a purr out from him. ''You like that, huh?''

''Feels fan-fucking-tastic babe. But, I really, really need you to fuck me.'' He wrapped his legs around him and brought his closer, teeth biting one nipple before sucking. He kept sucking and fleeting his tongue before moving to the other one, his nails raking on his lover's thighs. Somehow, he was not surprised when he discovered that Cross found pain everything but off putting, the man was bound to be as kinky as he was. But not more than Allen, that little shit put them both to shame when it came to kinks.

He lapped across his abs before leaving a hickey next to his cock, smirking at the ragged breathing and chuckling when he was picked up once again, his long legs wrapping around a now familiar waist. ''Oh, so now you are gonna fuck me?''

''Unless you don't want to.'' His smirk fell down in less than one second before he gripped the red mane forcefully.

'What?' Joido sounded completely devastated at that. The idea that Cross maybe didn't want them like that seemed to broke him.

''Don't you even think about not fucking me into that mattress.'' Tyki growled, tightening his grip of the red hair. ''I haven't been opening and cleaning my ass up for you to now have you ditch me.''

''Great sense of humour, I see.'' Cross dumped him on the bed before hovering over him, one hand trailing over his side.

''Oh shut it!'' He kissed him, ravished him and pushed him so their positions were reversed. ''You will not be dragging this any longer. I feel like I'll cum at any second!'' He had started menacing, but it somehow degraded to whining.

''Well, you are up here now, so be a good boy a ride me, yeah?'' Large hands went up taut smooth. ''And I promise that after you show me how good of a cowboy you are, not only will I fuck you into the mattress, but I'll have you coming without touching your dick even once from beginning to end.''

'Do it, do it! Ride him!'

Tyki sighed, Joido really needed to shut it. He had been so quiet a few minutes ago that he had forgotten about him! But even with his new, annoying new mind-mate, he shivered in delight at Cross' words, just imagining it made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

''You better deliver then, babe because I'm going to give you the... the... the...'' He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He usually had a perfect English, but when he was tired, angry beyond belief or this excited he would forget word, simple words, and they wouldn't want to come to his brain. ''corrida de sua vida?'' He finished, cringing at how bad it sounded in his mother tongue.

''Well, now you better deliver.'' Oh, and now the bastard sounded smug at his inability to speak English properly. Would like to see him try speak Portuguese in this kind of situation.

Growling, he grabbed the hard, hard, cock and pumped it a few times before making a coating his hand in dark matter. No one in the family could create objects or alive things with it like Allen could, but they were all able to manipulate it at will to a certain degree.

''Hm... I thought that was poisonous for humans? Sexy times, I'm all in for. Sexy killing times? Not so...'' He couldn't finish his sentence as a low moan tore from his throat when Tyki coated his shaft with the sticky purplish substance. ''Fuck.''

''Oh, you'll be doing a lot of that.'' Cheeky bastard. Tyki pecked his lips before positioning himself. ''Eu te amo.''

Cross looked slightly taken aback at that random declaration of love, but he smiled lovingly at him. ''And I love you too.''

* * *

**Ok, translations: I don't speak Portuguese at all, so I'm basing everything on Google translator, alright? If there's anyone who speaks it, please feel free to correct me. _C__orrida de sua vid_a means ''the ride of your life''**

**Did you like it? Yes, then quickly go to the next chapter, it gets better!**


	30. Chapter 29-2

**_ATTENTION:_** **Okay, this chapter is where the fun begins. Also, we are getting kinky, and I'm not talking 'tied-to-the-bed' sort of kinky but inflation, if you don't feel comfortable with that, then just skip the chapter (rather, skip to end of it, something mildly important happens) **

**With that said, please enjoy it!**

* * *

And with that, Tyki lowered himself on Cross', a moan ripping through his body. He had read that people felt pain while doing this! Him, none at all. Being the Noah of Pleasure was really something handy in this occasion.

''Oh Deus!'' He was fully seated now, feeling as stretched as he had ever been, with his hands splayed on hard chest. ''I'm so full now...'' He moan, rocking his hips slightly.

''How the fuck are you so tight?'' Cross growled, his eyes a bit unfocused and breathing ragged. It was obvious he was holding back to not hurt him.

Tyki shrugged before lifting himself up slowly just to slam back down, moaning hotly. He repeated the same movement a few more times before he felt comfortable into speeding up. He pressed the heels of his hands on Cross' ribcage before going up again.

''Ngh! S-so good.'' He whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed, his rhythm never faltering once. He was in bliss: the lustful haze he was being watched with, the large hand on his hips helping him, the strong chest under his hands that breathed heavily, the chapped yet full lips... How was he supposed to not want all of that? ''M-more! Give me more Cross!''

The redhead chuckled before wrapping his hands around grey wrist. ''Alright, alright. But you have to ease up on the pressing, alright love? Or you'll crack one of my ribs.''

_'Don't hurt him!'_

Even through his lust-hazed mind Tyki could still understand what Cross was saying so he stopped pressing so hard, moving his hands to interlock their fingers together, his hips never stopping.

And then, he suddenly stilled as a high pitched moaned left his lips. ''Meu Deus!''

Cross smiled and then sat up, freeing his fingers and forcing Tyki to wrap his arms around his neck as he also wrapped his arms around him, but on his back. ''Keep going.''

Mikk didn't need to be told twice. He straightened up and tightened his hold around his lover's neck before he started to move, screaming in pleasure as now, in this position, his prostate was stabbed every. Single. Damn. Time. And his cock was trapped between their bodies and the friction just felt so right.

''Oh God! I'm so close, so close... Cross!'' His head was thrown back, long black hair pooling on the mattress, and his neck bared for Marian to eat at his heart's content.

And he did. He couldn't resist the temptation of playing with his boy, and the way he reacted to his stigmata being touched? That was just the best part of it.

He licked it at first, smirking at how Tyki's moan caught up in his throat. He traced the shape with his tongue before sucking sharply.

''Crooooss!'' Before he was able to say anything, another moan left his body, blunt nails digging at the nape and teeth sinking on his shoulders, drawing blood.

Cross winced slightly at the bite, but said nothing, he just lowered him on the bed, not slipping out of him. ''Well, don't you look ravishing.'' He cooed, his hand hovering just over the younger's stomach, the cum disappearing. Tyki didn't reply, he could breathe with difficulty, his legs still locked around the Cursed man's waist. ''And what the hell is with that biting? Were you marking me?''

_'Is he mad at us?'_

''I-I...'' He stammered. It _was_ marking, but what if Cross didn't want that kind of commitment with him? Sure, he didn't doubt the man's feeling for him but... He had probably taken it too far on their first time. And without asking. God, he really had messed up.

''It's hot.'' He looked up, dumfounded and a strangled moan came out of his lips when Cross thrusted shallowly.

''You are not mad, then?''

''Oh hell no sugar. Do you all do that?'' He questioned, his slow thrusting continuing as he moved to rest on his hands, one at each side of the Noah's head.

''Y-yeah.'' He rested his hands on Cross forearms, massaging softly. ''I know Neah and the Earl have one, so do the twins. Lulu probably left one of Mimi.''

''The Akuma girl?''

''Yeah. She's an Akuma now, but she used to be her personal maid a few years back.'' He explained. ''And if you are thinking about Al, he didn't mark Lavi, not even unconsciously.''

''How'd you know that?''

''Smell, mostly. Lavi would have smelled like Allen for a few days.''

''Does that mean I'll smell like you?'' Tyki nodded, his back arching slightly as his cock stirred back to life. ''Kinky.'' The grey skinned one chuckled before pushing himself of the bed to kiss him.

''Do you Cursemen mark, too?'' He purred, his mouth moving to his ear.

''No. At least I've never heard of it. We are humans, really fucked up ones I give you that, but humans in the end and humans don't mark each other like that.''

''Shame.'' He breathed out. ''Definitely wouldn't care if you marked me.''

''I'll buy you a ring, then.'' He told him before he pulled out completely, getting a whine in response. ''On your hands and knees.''

The youngest of the two scrambled to do so. He closed his eyes when a tongue darted to lap at his hole, trembling in anticipation.

_'He said a ring, right? To marry us? Ask him!'_

''Cross?''

''Hm?''

''A ring?'' He questioned, his breath hitching at the end of the question: his lover had just spread his cheeks and was licking him viciously. ''Oh fuck... Feels so good!'' He moaned, clawing at the sheets: last time if had felt also good, extremely so, but now that his hole was almost oversensitive, each stroke came in a stronger wave. He also could feel how the two strong hands were kneading his ass.

Cross smirked: he had heard of Tyki's reputation, it wasn't that hard, just like him and Allen, his boy was... had been a man whore, but the rumours said he was hard to make moan, that only a few selected ones had accomplished the feat to render him to a putty moaning mess and yet... He could make him like that with just a few strokes of his tongue on his ass, or giving him a simple handjob.

And fuck if that didn't make it hotter. His cries were just of absolute bliss, and while most of his lovers exaggerated them to try and make sure he'd go back them, that he'd take them, Tyki were genuine, there was nothing fake in him.

''Cross!'' His arms had given out and was now with his cheek resting on the mattress, his arms slumped next to him. ''Please, I need you...'' He sobbed.

''Already?'' He smirked before giving a final lick.

''Y-yeah... Sensitive.'' The redhead kissed his back before kneeling behind him.

''Hm. Come here.'' Cross told him as he put a hand on his stomach and pushed him to his own arms, moving the hair away so he could bite his neck softly. ''You ready sugar?''

''Hell yeah.'' He brought an arm back and wrapped it around his neck.

The Irish positioned himself before thrusting in, both bodies quickly falling in a sinuous dance. Tyki's head fell back to rest on his lover's shoulder, moans spilling from his mouth, the arm that wasn't wrapped around the strong neck falling besides him, his back was slightly arched and his cocked bobbed against his stomach, smearing precum there. Cross had his hands gripping slim hips tightly as his teeth and mouth made sure that leave as many hickeys as possible.

''Go faster.'' It came out choked but to Marian it just sounded so beautiful to his ears.

''As you wish.'' He kissed him on the lips the best he could given their positions before slamming into him. ''Oh jesus.'' He groaned: he was just so close to cumming, too.

Tyki smirked and tightened his ass even more around his boyfriend, moaning when his prostate was stabbed dead on again. ''Deus! Mais, mais.'' He was trying to move too, to join his lover, but he couldn't, not with that death grip on his hips.

The Cursed man rested his forehead on Mikk's shoulder, shuddering and yet his rhythm never faltered once. He felt how the Noah was about to wrap his own hand around his cock and he caught him by the wrist. ''Don't you even think about it sugar.'' He growled.

''B-but...''

''No. If you want it harder ask for it and I'll give it to you.'' He growled as he sped up a bit more, both his hands moving from his hips to his nipples, pinching them. Hard.

''More!'' He gasped. And now that his hips were free he started to meet him in his ramming. ''There! Por favor! Por favor! Mais!''

Cross groaned before he pushed Tyki face first on the bed, his ass up in the air as he plunged into him, panting hard as he watched his lover bed for more and writhe under him. He felt the all too familiar coil on his lower stomach when he saw that Tyki was slipping a hand under him once more. Growling, he stopped (and relished in the whine that he received for that) and he grabbed both hands and put them on his lover's back.

Tyki heard him mutter something under his breath and then something cool was around both his wrists. He carefully tugged and frowned: cuffs? Where did he get them from?

''How...?''

''Magic.'' He replied before entering him again, growling low in his throat. ''I can't make stuff like Allen, but I can make it come to me wherever I might be.''

''You know I can phase out of them right?'' Tyki questioned, arching an eyebrow.

''You can try.'' And Tyki tried, but nothing happened, so he tried again. ''I made them specially for you, so there's no way you are getting out of those without my help.'' And with that said he started to ram into him again, drinking on the never ending moans.

He was so helpless with his hands tied behind him and his ass on the air his cock had zero friction with anything. ''Cross! Please! I need to cum! Pleasepleaseplease!'' The elder chuckled as he slammed harder inside him, one hand going to his forehead and pressing there. Hard. ''Rub them!'' Tyki sobbed. ''Por favor!''

''Of course sugar.'' And he did, he rubbed them with his fingertips, his hips never stopping.

''Babe!'' He came in a gasping moan, his walls clenching hard around his lover. ''Cum inside!'' He told him.

Cross kept pounding into him, one hand on the mattress and the other one grasping Mikk's hip harshly. It didn't take long until he came too, filling his lover, his fingers probably leaving handprints there, and with a deep moan leaving his lips.

He had to put both hands on the mattress to avoid falling over Tyki. He kissed his nape before retreating and removing the cuffs, lowering Mikk on the bed slowly before he also lay down. ''You good sugar?''

''Fuck. Yeah.'' The dark haired male moved until he was partially on top of Cross, resting his cheek on his chest. ''You?''

''Perfect.'' He threw an arm around the thin waist and kissed his hair. ''Sugar?''

''Hm?'' He was just so comfortable right now in the arms of the man he had always loved after making love for their first time.

''Had you... Had you ever done that before?'' He had been suspicious when he realised how damn tight he was all around him.

''Bottoming? No. I always hoped to... be here, you know? With you. So I didn't let anyone else...'' He trailed off, growing more embarrassed at every word: sex talk he had no problem, feelings talk was another whole story though.

Cross groaned and covered his eyes with an arm: how the hell could he be so cute? Grown men like Tyki should be able to be so utterly adorable after having been righteously fucked. Twice.

''...ring?'' He came back when he heard the Portuguese talk, but only caught the last word.

''What was that sugar?'' He stroked his hair softly, hearing the purring he had come to love.

''You said you'd buy me a ring. What for?''

_'Don't ask it like that! Now he'll think we don't want it!'_

''Well, it's only fair, don't you think? You marked me, and since I don't do that, I must give you something so that other know you are mine, right?'' Mikk nodded before kissing him on the lips. ''Unless you don't want a ring? A necklace maybe?''

''No, a ring is perfect. I'd like that very much.'' He smiled and cuddled closer.

Cross sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't think he could get any happier right now, he had everything he ever wanted: someone to love and that loved him, to hold them, to have a home with them, his son to actually like him and...

''Isn't dark matter poisonous for humans?''

''Normal humans yeah, you? Not so much, apparently.'' His voice sounded slightly sleepy.

''How did you know it wouldn't hurt me?'' He frowned: he didn't know why it didn't effect him and he was glad it didn't or else Tyki's first time wouldn't have been that good.

''Allen tried to poison you once when he was just a kid. I think you had slapped him or something, I can't remember, but it was back at the time you to barely could stand each other. It was one of the first things he ever told us.'' He grinned and frowned at his worried face. ''Hey, don't be like that. We all know how much you love him now. He knows that too. And he loves you just as much.'' He kissed his cheek and smiled. ''The Earl and Neah think it's possibly because of your curse...'' He trailed off, his frown deepening as he bit his lip: should he ask about or not? Cross told him would tell him in due time but... Was is really that bad that only The Earl, Neah and Allen could know?

_'Does he not trust us with it?' _For once, maybe Joido was right.

''Hey. I said I'd tell you, didn't I? Not just yet, alright? I need Allen to be alright and with us, he's actually the one who knows more about it.'' He wrapped both his arms around him in a tight hug. ''I love you, alright?'' He nodded, now feeling dumb at not trusting his lover. ''And I'd rather do it when Lavi is around again, kill two birds with one stone.'' Tyki nodded and went back the resting his head on his chest, now all of him over Cross.

''Can we rest for a bit before going back at it? I have something in mind that I'd to try if you are up to it.'' The Portuguese said, grinning cheekily.

''Surprise me.'' He kissed his middle stigmata and closed his eyes again.

''Oh, I think it will, babe.'' He grinned cheekily before closing his eyes too.

They didn't sleep, they were just content to lie down next to the other and Tyki, being the most active between the two grew bored of waiting after twenty minutes and decided to distract himself by drawing arabesques on Cross' shoulder and upper arm. Joido was purring softly in his mind, just happy to be held and taken care of by the one they loved.

''So, are you going to tell me what is it that you want us to do next?'' He looked up and smiled before pecking his lips.

''We don't have to if you don't feel like it's something you'd enjoy though…'' He mumbled, suddenly feeling weird about telling him.

''Believe me, there are a very few things that I wouldn't want to do to you.'' He tilted his head up. ''C'mon sugar, what is it?''

'_Tell him! He'll do it, he wants us to be happy!_'

''Water inflation…'' He replied, biting his bottom lip as he tried to look everywhere but his face.

Cross made a humming sound as he pictured it: his lover with his belly stretched to the brim, trying to hold all the liquid inside him, leaning against the wall with the showerhead inside him, his cock rock hard once more, his hair sticking to his lean body, golden eyes darkened with lust, voice raw from begging… How was he supposed to not love that?

''Babe?'' he looked up and saw Tyki frowning, worried. ''We don't have to if...''

''Like hell we don't. Get your ass in that shower.'' He groaned, sitting up and forcing Tyki to do the same.

''You want to?''

''Oh yes.'' He kissed him forcefully, his hand going down to his and he squeezed, earning a strangled moan in return. When they broke the kiss, he turned to fetch something from the drawer. "Damn kid."

"Allen?"

"Yeah. Little shit stole my condoms God knows when." He growled. "Head to the shower, I'll go fetch them."

"Ok!" He kissed his cheek before heading back to the shower, his legs trembling slightly at the thought of what was going to happen.

As Cross went to get the condoms, he decided to start regulating the water to the perfect temperature: not too cold but not too hot either.

He stepped under the spray and sighed in bliss, it just felt so good.

"Well, that's definitely a sight." He turned around, grinning.

"And it'd be a whole lot better if you were here too." The elder chuckled before joining him, a groan leaving him at the feeling of his muscles being less cramped. "Feels good, hm?"

"It does." Wrapping an arm around his lower waist, he pulled the partner against his form to kiss him thoroughly. "Kneel on the floor, will you?"

"Y-yeah." He did so, bracing himself against the wall. He hadn't felt so giddy in years, probably since his first kill.

'_Oh yeah. That was fun.'_

He heard Cross get the shower head and then sit behind him. ''Tyki, have you ever done this before love?'' He asked gently.

''Not with someone else.'' He looked back and smiled. ''Have you?'' Cross nodded, focused on putting the condom on the shower head and then biting a piece off. ''You tell me, alright sugar? When you can't stand it anymore, you tell me and we stop, ok?''

'' 'Course.'' He grinned and sighed at the kiss dropped on his shoulder. ''Thank you.'' Cross only nodded before pressing the shower head in. ''Oh!'' It came out as gasp. ''D-deeper.'' And the red haired one did so, ever so gently.

He was in bliss: the pressure of the water as it started to pool in his stomach, making it grow bigger and taught, the warm temperature heating his inside slightly, the movement of the shower head against his walls, Cross' hand resting on his hip.

He looked down and saw how round his usually flat belly was. He moaned at the sight.

"You ok?" The voice was soft, just above a murmur.

"God yes. Almost there." He answered, leaning back against him. "It feels so good babe…"

The Irishman didn't answer, just shifted the shower head a bit, making him moan once more.

Cross kept twist it gently, making him gasp and moan in need and pleasure. It was definitely different from when he did it on his own.

"E-enough! No more!" He cried the second it started to hurt. And just as fast, the water was cut off. "I feel so full…" He sobbed, slumping against him, the shower head still inside him. Joido was purring in pleasure like a cat that was being pet.

"You look so good like that, filled to the brim for me." The redhead caressed his belly lovingly, feeling the stretched his skin under his palms. He pressed softly and Tyki couldn't help but yelp.

"No! It'll come out if you do this!" He grabbed his hands. "Will you fuck me?"

"Of course." He kissed the side of his neck before making him kneel again. "I'm going to remove this, ok?" Mikk nodded and when he felt the metal retreating, a whine escaped him. "Hold that water in, don't let it spill." He nodded his head frantically, clenching his eyes. "As a matter of fact, go down on all four, this way you'll spill nothing, not even a drop." Slowly he did so, his stomach hang in under him, all wobbly.

Cross entered him carefully, groaning at the almost over-whelming warmth. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover, which he compensated delivering kisses, nips and strokes anywhere he could reach.

"More." Tyki choked, he felt his moans catching up in his throat and his belly move with all the water inside him.

Cross picked up his rhythm, but it was still gentle and, the second he felt Tyki clench around him, he reached down and started to pump him.

Surprisingly, he was also close, watching his lover getting filled up and stretched turning him more than it had ever done before.

"Oh Jesus!" Tyki came all over the tiles, and moaned hotly when Cross kept trusting in.

"Fuck." The oldest of the two groan as he came, feeling the Portuguese even more. "Are you alright love?" He could only nod, his mind all hazy with lust, pleasure and exhaustion. "I'm going to press down to get the water out, alright?" He nodded and whined when Marian pulled out. "Shh…" He kissed the side of his head. "Relax, alright?" The Noah hummed in agreement.

"Ahh!" He yelled as the water rushed out of him, and while the release of the pressure was definitely relieving, it was slightly hurtful too.

Cross stopped, kissing his neck and shoulders to relax him before pressing again, now being less painful. He kept pressing until nothing came out. "That's it, it's all out" He stood up and gathered him in his arms. "Let's put you to bed, yeah?"

"M'kay." He mumbled as he was falling asleep.

"_We've have to do it again!_"

"What the…?" He was jerked away by Joido, his hand shooting up to Cross' face.

Clang.

He looked down to see what it was that had fallen down and saw a white mask with a red Cross painted. He looked up and what he saw it broke his heart: the shock, the sadness, the fear of rejection…

When Cross realised what happened, he set his cargo down on the bed before going to pick the mask up. Or he intended to, because a hand shot out and grabbed him by the elbow.

"Cross…?" The voice was dubious.

"I...I need to…"

Tyki tugged him until he sat down next to him. "You don't have to, not with me."

"Yeah. That's what you say now." He croaked. He had seen the look of sheer disgust of the people of his own clan when they saw what was underneath the mask.

"Babe, I've seen Neah and the Earl at their worse, Wisely too."

"Maybe but they…"

"Don't have scars?" Tyki finished gently. "Have you forgotten about your son?" He caught his hand in his and kissed it. "Whatever it is that you are hiding, I doubt it'll be worse than Allen's arm or eye."

Cross looked down at their linked hands: it was true, Allen was far more scarred than he was and he had learnt to live with it, had to. And Tyki had always been there for him, telling him there was nothing wrong with his arm or eye.

He could trust him, right? They were a couple, he had trust him if he wanted this, _them_, to work.

"It's burnt." He told him. "It's from when I got cursed, half my face was burnt." He explained.

Mikk made an agreeing sound with the back of his throat. "May I see it?" He nodded and let him push his hair back.

Silence.

Cross looked down and waited.

"Is this a joke?"

He squinted his eyes at him, angry. "Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No!" Tyki frowned as he realised something. "Babe, when was the last time you looked at your face with the mask?"

"What does it matter?"

Mikk rolled his eyes. "Humour me, then. How long?"

"Like I'd know. Years." He grumbled. "Why?"

Tyki smirked before kissing him sweetly. "There's nothing in your face babe. It must have healed up over the years."

Cross frowned and stood up, going to the bathroom to look at his face, to see if Tyki was lying.

He wasn't.

Unmarred skin, his eye as red as the other, his cheek whole. The only difference was that it was slightly whiter than his exposed half.

He felt like crying. So many years making sure no one would see it for nothing. He wondered about Allen, if he knew about it, with his soul seeing it was possible, more so after it evolved a few months back.

He smiled as he touched it. After that, he went back to the bedroom, where he found Tyki fast asleep. He chuckled and tucked him in, kissing his lips sweetly.

"Thank you."

"Hm… You too." He smiled and burrowed into his pillow, sighing.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner." And with that, he went to take a proper shower, got dressed and started to pack.

Once that was done, he fixed himself a light lunch and went to the library to work on the books until Allen and Wisely got back so he talk with the elder albino.

* * *

**Aaaand it's done! How was it? Too kinky? Or was it something normal for all of you?**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading, please review.**

**Also, since I feel terrible about Lavi and Allen, I have decided to make a one-shot for them. Not related to this story, though, completely different.**


End file.
